Somebody To Die For
by DarylDixon'sLover
Summary: When Rick and Daryl along with the group arrive at the Greene farm, they aren't expecting to bump into two familiar young who have pasts with them. Daryl and Bailey Greene find that their feelings have changed for each other but with Bailey carrying a painful secret, can Daryl mend her heart. Rick reunites with his old friend Anna who changes his and Carl's world for the better.
1. Reunion

**AUTHORS NOTE: I am deeply excited to be back and to write again but understand the reluctunce of the community to trust me. More details can be found on my profile but I hope they can accept my deepest apologies and that I can turn my writing and reputation around but becoming productive.**

Summary: When Rick and Daryl along with the group arrive at the Greene farm, they aren't expecting to bump into two familiar young who have pasts with them. Daryl and Bailey Greene find that their feelings have changed for each other but with Bailey carrying a painful secret, can Daryl mend her heart. Rick reunites with his old friend Anna who changes his and Carl's world for the better. Rick/OC, Daryl/OC, Beth/Merle. Co - Written With NadWri.

_Starring Cast._

_Daryl Dixon – Norman Reedus._

_Bailey Greene – Anna Kendrick_

_Merle Dixon - Michael Rooker._

_Beth Greene – Emily Kinney._

_Rick Grimes – Andrew Lincoln._

_Anna Johnson – Alona Tal_

_Carl Grimes – Chandler Riggs._

_Judith Sophia Grimes – Mackenzie Fry._

_Carol Peletier – Melissa McBride._

_Sophia Peletier – Madison Lintz._

_Andrea Harper – Laurie Holden._

_Lori Grimes - Sarah Wayne Callies._

_Carl Grimes – Chandler Riggs._

_Judith Anne Grimes – Mackenzie Fry._

_Shane Walsh – Jon Bernthal._

_Phillip Blake – David Morrissey._

_Dale Horvath - Jeffrey DeMunn_

_Michonne – Danai Gurira._

_T- Dog – IronE Singleton_

_Hershel Greene - Scott Wilson._

_Glenn Rhee - Steven Yeun._

_Maggie Greene – Lauren Cohan._

_Morgan Jones - Lennie James_

_Duane Jones - Adrian Kali Turner._

Somebody To Die For

Chapter 1

* * *

Bailey Isabelle Greene sat uneasily in the warm living room of her uncle's farmhouse. Despite her happiness that the girl Patricia had found behind the house was not bitten, and completely safe, she found herself worrying about the young boy who was bleeding out from a gunshot in one of their bedrooms as her best friend Anna tended to him along with her uncle Hershel.

To say that they were shocked to see Sheriff Rick Grimes carrying his unconscious son through their fields to their farmhouse would be an understatement. Learning that it had been Otis's fault was an even bigger shock.

"You know it wasn't Otis' fault, right?" Bailey asked as she went through to the kitchen and sat at the Greene dining table, along with her good friend Patricia. Otis and his wife, Patricia had moved in with them since the world had gone to shit. And boy had it gone to shit alright. Apparently now being dead wasn't permanent, you managed to come back to life, and walk around, pretty much like a zombie. Bailey knew all too well. It had happened to her family. At least their father was keeping them around, until they found a cure for whatever this was.

"I know," Patricia replied as she took a sip from her cup of coffee. "But Otis is feeling terrible about it. It doesn't help that that boy's mother is acting awful towards him for it. I think he felt like he had no choice but to go to that school and try and help find supplies."

"Yeah, well, the sooner Uncle Hershel can fix him up, the better," Bailey said as she looked out the window

"Let's hope that Shane man brings Otis home in one piece," Patricia smiled. "Maggie said that there were more in the group. She's invited them to come here while the boy is healing. She found them in the forest when she went to pick up his mother, said there were around five or six more of them. They were staying on the highway."

Bailey sighed tiredly. "More strangers. That's just what we need."

"She said that two of the men were called Daryl Dixon and another man was called Rick Grimes." Patricia said watching as Bailey froze.

"Daryl's alive?!" She asked shocked and hopeful, she had been best friends with Daryl since she had been fifteen years old and he had been sixteen years old. There was a two year age gap between them but they hadn't let it bother them.

"Oh my god." She said as they heard cars in the distance.

They both remained in the kitchen, while Beth played in the room next door, with the little girl they had found, Sophia. They knew how dangerous it was to be around strangers these days, especially now that no one could be trusted. They heard the gate outside the house closing, before the vehicles seemed to park up outside. All she could hear so far seemed to be one car. They waited inside, until Maggie came through, with two men trailing along behind her.

There was a small Asian guy, his cheeks red, seemingly already having taken a liking to Maggie. And along with them, there was a larger black guy, who was holding something over a wound on his arm. Bailey looked up at her cousin with an eyebrow raised. "Um… Maggs? Who are these people?"

"These are the people from Rick's group; this is T-Dog, Andrea, Dale and Carol Peletier." Maggie said as they heard a motorcycle pull up beside them.

"Bailey?" Daryl asked as he saw her in front of him.

"Hello, biker boy."

T-Dog looked at them confused. "You two know each other?" he asked, looking between them. It was unusual to find someone you had known now from before the world had gone to shit.

"We're best friends, we were childhood sweethearts." Daryl said as he got off the bike and looked at her for a minute as he met her beautiful cornflower blue eyes.

"Fuck it." He said pulling her in for a hug which she happily returned.

"Carol you're daughter's safe and well." She told the woman who looked close to tears.

"Excuse me?" Carol asked, as she looked at Bailey, not quite able to believe what she had just heard. They had spent the last couple of days looking for Sophia, and all hope was starting to fade for Carol. She had thought she would never see her little girl again. But she was alive and on this farm. She felt her legs shake slightly as she struggled to stay upright.

"Come on, I'll take you to her," Patricia said softly, as she wrapped and arm around the older woman and helped her inside, glad to know they had been able to make at least one person happy today.

Suddenly, another voice came from behind them that had all the newcomers turning around, with wide eyes. "Well, if it isn't the bunch o' assholes who left me on a damn rooftop," Merle Dixon bellowed from the doorway of the Greene Household. "We got a lotta catchin' up to do."

"Merle?" Daryl asked shocked as he looked at his older brother who was missing right hand but had a saw blade over it.

"Hello, baby brother." Merle said and walked over to Daryl so he could give him a brotherly hug as the others watched and Bailey spoke then.

"Which one of you assholes panicked and left him on the roof?" She asked, her blue eyes flashing with anger.

T-Dog sighed and hung his head in shame. He would honestly have freed Merle eventually if he hadn't lost the key. "I dropped the damn key down a drain," he said quietly. "We had to go. There were walkers swarming around us everywhere."

"So you didn't think to stay with him? To keep him company, I know he's a racist ex junkie but that's no excuse to leave him to rot on the roof." She said glaring at him.

"Damn, ya woman is scary Daryl." Merle said impressed.

"She ain't my woman, Merle," Daryl said quietly, feeling his cheeks turn slightly red, knowing that the group were watching him. He wasn't good with talking about this sort of thing in public. The last time he had spoken to Bailey, she had been dating some asshole named Dave. He was probably inside the house right now, knowing his luck. "We're just friends," he added, before looking at Merle. "Come on; let's go put our tent up."

"You can take the front garden," Maggie told them. She wasn't sure how her father would feel about all these new people around the house, but she couldn't imagine how hard it was for them all out on the road. "We'll go make you all something to eat. You look like you haven't had a proper meal in ages."

They all nodded in thanks and followed after Maggie when Bailey stopped Daryl.

"I'm glad you're alright." She said softly, her eyes meeting his.

"I'm glad ya alright too, is ya husband in the house?" He asked referring to Dave.

Bailey felt her body tense. "No, he left me before this all had happened." She said quietly.

Daryl looked at her carefully. "Ya wanna talk about it?" he asked quietly, as they both walked to the porch swing and sat down.

Bailey sighed. She didn't really want to talk about it, but Daryl was her best friend. If anyone could make her feel better it was him. "We uh... I got pregnant," she said quietly, her eyes dropping to the ground, as she fidgeted around. "Dave didn't want a baby, so he started to... push me around more," she admitted, ashamed. "I fell down the stairs when I was eight months pregnant, he shoved me. I lost the baby," she said, and Daryl gasped quietly. "After that, he ran away, scared I was going to call the police on him. I haven't seen him again since then."

"Fuck, Bailey why didn't ya call me and tell me what happened?" He asked upset for her and the pain she had suffered.

"I didn't want to worry you, besides its over." She said as they saw Shane pull up as he drove Otis's truck

Hershel rushed out of the house at the same time Bailey got up and hurried over to the truck. She'd seen Shane stepping out of the vehicle, and went into the backseat to pull out a bag, which Bailey guessed was the supplies that they needed for the little boy. She waited another moment, but no one else appeared. She walked up to Shane and narrowed her eyes in confusion. "Uh... where's Otis?"

Shane looked down at the ground and shook his head. "He... he didn't make it. We had a problem, and he sacrificed himself to save me, so I could bring the stuff back."

Hershel sighed, looking upset. "We tell Patricia nothing until after the operation is over," he said quietly, looking between the two of them. "I need her, I can't have her distracted, alright?" he asked, and they both nodded hesitantly.

Bailey watched her uncle hurry back inside as she headed back to where Daryl was and sat down beside him again.

"I tried to call ya." Daryl said looking at her quickly.

"I know you did, I tried to call you too but the power lines were cut off." She said resting her right palm against his stubbly cheek.

"I missed ya," he said as he pulled her against him and hugged her tightly. Bailey relaxed, breathing in his scent, his woodsy smell that she had missed so much, as his strong arms wrapped around her. "I looked for ya at yer house, but ya weren't there. Merle an' I thought maybe ya were in the city, so we tried going there, but ended up in a quarry after Atlanta was blown up."

Bailey shook her head. "No, I thought the best place to have gone was here, to Uncle Hershel's. It's pretty secluded here, hard for anyone to find, dead or alive, unless they know where it is."

"Yeah I've noticed." He said smiling down at her as they headed inside the house.

* * *

Anna was relived that Carl had pulled through the operation, he was going to have to rest for a few days but after that he would be alright.

She pulled her long, wavy blonde hair into a ponytail as she saw Rick come in, Lori was no where to be seen.

"Hey there, Sheriff," she smiled as he sat down on a chair opposite her, and held onto Carl's hand. She had known Rick for a long time now; they had been best friends back in High School in King's County. Along with Shane. Except things had gone a little wrong when Anna and Shane had started dating and he had cheated on her. She had barely spoken to him since then, and now that he was back at the farm, it was more than just a little awkward.

"Hey, Anna," Rick said softly, as he smiled at her. She could see how frail and tired he looked, they obviously hadn't been having an easy time. "I'm so glad he's going to be OK. Thank you, for helping to look after him."

"It's no problem, I'm glad I could help." She said as she checked Carl's vitals and his temperature, she was satisfied that he wasn't burning up.

"Where are your parents, your two brothers?" He asked watching her, she had gotten more beautiful and her long thick, blonde hair was in a ponytail.

Anna sighed sadly. "My mom and dad... they're walkers now," she said quietly. She knew Hershel wanted to keep it a secret where they were, so she didn't mention anything about the barn. She was still a little hopeful there could be a cure too, and as long as they weren't shot, maybe they could be brought back from this damn disease. "My brother Alistair is one of those things too, and I haven't seen Connor for a while. I'm guessing he's probably one too."

Rick gave her a sad smile. He knew what it was like to lose someone. "I'm sorry my parents were affected by the virus too."

She touched his hand gently, "I'm so sorry Rick." She said sadly.

"Well, well if it aint officer friendly?" An all too familiar voice called out.

"Merle?" Rick asked getting up and looking at the elder Dixon.

"In the flesh, so to speak." Merle growled.

"Merle... I thought you were dead," Rick said quietly as he looked at the older man. He looked a little rougher, but it looked like he had been taken care of. He couldn't help but stare at the blade that was on the end of his arm instead of where his right hand should have been. The hand that they had found when they went back to search for him, that Daryl had carried around for days.

"So did I," Merle spat, his eyes cold as he glared at Rick. "When ya lot left me up there on that rooftop," he said, as he held up his hand, the knife glinting in the dim light from the room. "Pretty cool, huh?"

"We went back for you, Merle," Rick said firmly, not wanting to start any trouble. He wasn't rested enough or focused enough to deal with it right now. "Daryl, Glenn, T-Dog and I, we all went back looking for you. But you were gone."

"Yeah I had to take a goddamn car from the car park." Merle snapped at him and Rick frowned at him.

"You didn't take the van?" He asked confused.

"What fucking van?" Merle snapped at him.

Rick remembered it clearly. They had taken a white van from their camp to rescue Merle with. And when they had come back from their search, it had been gone. Rick had assumed Merle had taken it and headed off somewhere. "We had a van with us, it was gone by the time we got back to it, and walkers don't drive, so we assumed it was you."

"Weren't fuckin' me," Merle mumbled. "Woulda made my life a hell of a lot easier, though."

"So who took the van?" Anna asked puzzled.

"Christ knows." Rick said wiping his face and Anna looked at him as Bailey came in with Daryl at her side.

"Rick my Uncle Hershel said ya'll can stay as long as you like but me and Anna are guessing you need some clothes." She said looking at Anna meaningfully.

Damn her best friend. Anna smiled lightly, "Follow me, Rick."

Rick nodded and followed Anna upstairs. They went into the room that had belonged to Shawn before he had died, and took out some of his clothes, laying them on the bed. "You can check out what fits you here," she said with a small smile. "I'm sure you two would have been around the same size. I don't know if you have a tent or what... but Lori and you can sleep in this room if you like. I have a room next door with Bailey if you need anything," she said quietly. "I'll leave you to shower and get changed."

"Thank you Anna, I'm glad you're alright." He said looking at her and she smiled at him softly as she stood in the doorway.

"I'm glad you're alright too, Rick." She said warmly and left him to get changed as he watched her go downstairs.

Bailey was waiting for her along with Daryl, "Anna this is Daryl, my best friend." She said smiling warmly.

Anna smiled at him, and extended her hand, which he shook hesitantly, He seemed a little rough, and a little scary, especially since Merle was his brother. She had been a little unsure of Merle when he first came here. But if Bailey trusted him, he couldn't have been all bad. "It's nice to meet you, Daryl," she said softly.

Daryl nodded. "Yeah. Same," he said quietly. Daryl wasn't the most social of people that was for sure.

"He's a bit shy but don't worry he's harmless so is Merle." Bailey said smiling up at Daryl who smiled back as the three of them headed downstairs when they saw Carol fling herself at them.

"Thank you so much."

Bailey smiled, a little uncomfortable, but hugged her back anyway. "You don't need to thank us," she told her, as Anna hugged Carol. The little girl had more or less stumbled across them, the least they could do was take her in. "We need to look out for each other, right?"

"That we do, c'mon let's go eat." Daryl said as they all headed outside with Bailey and Anna going to help Patricia, Maggie and Beth prepare dinner.

"I'm so sorry about Otis, Patricia." Bailey said sadly.

Patricia looked sad, but gave Bailey a weak smile anyway. "Thank you. At least he died doing something brave. I know my husband was a good man, and I'm very proud of him,"

Anna rubbed her back gently. "You should be," she said before looking at Maggie and Beth. "I hope you don't mind, I said Lori and Rick could have Shawn's room," she said quietly. "Carl will be moving in with them, so I thought the women... Andrea and Carol could have that room. Glenn and T-Dog could share with Jimmy. The rest of the guys can stay downstairs in the sitting room."

Maggie nodded. "That works, it is a little cold outside. Sophia can share with Andrea and her mother."

"Won't Glenn and you be sharing a bed?" Beth asked teasingly, causing Maggie to smack her with a cucumber. "What?! The boy is head over heels for you."

"He is Maggie, the guy hardly took his eyes off you." Bailey added smirking at her cousin as they cooked dinner.

"Did you tell Daryl about Dave?" Maggie asked her softly.

"I told him half of it; I didn't want to upset him." She said cutting some tomatoes.

Maggie sighed sadly as she looked at her. She knew Bailey was ashamed about her relationship with Dave; it had taken her months to get Bailey to talk to her. "He's not going to judge you, you know," she said softly, "You don't need to be embarrassed."

Bailey shook her head, wishing her cousin would drop it. "I know, Mags, I know. I just don't like talking about it, that's all."

The women let it drop as they continued to cook when they saw Sophia and Caro, come in looking happy but quiet.

"Thank you, for letting us stay." Carol told them touched by their kindness.

"It's no problem." Patricia told her as they set the table.

"Anna, sweetie, will you go call everyone in for dinner?" Patricia asked, as she got out some plates, hoping there was enough for everyone, and started to put the dinner onto them. She made sure to give the new people a little extra; they looked like they could use the food more. "Tell them to bring their belongings into the house too, since they're going to be staying in here."

Anna nodded and went outside to get everyone inside the house.

She told all of them to bring their things in and helped them bring in the guns and ammo as well, she saw Lori heading her way with a dark look on her face.

_'Oh man, what the hell.'_ She thought alarmed.

"Are you sleeping with my husband?!"

"Excuse me?" Anna asked as she glared at the woman. "No, I'm not sleeping with your husband. Damn it, he only got here earlier today." What a cheek this woman had, she had been nowhere around the whole day, and she was accusing people of sleeping with her husband already. "We're friends, but I don't suppose you would know anything about friends, would you?"

"Hey!" Hershel warned, as he helped the men lay out sleeping bags in the sitting room. "None of that in this house, otherwise you'll all be out again. We have enough problems already, keep it peaceful."

"Sorry Hershel." She said feeling ashamed and he nodded at her as she went to go check on Carl, she opened the door to see he was up and playing cards with Sophia as Rick watched.

"Hey there little soldier." She said kindly.

"Hey Anna." He said smiling at her warmly, he looked strikingly like Rick.

"Do you guys want some dinner?" Anna asked with a small smile. "I can bring you some through."

"Yeah, that would be great, thanks," Rick said softly.

"You're welcome." She said warmly as she headed downstairs and got three plates for them and headed upstairs to give them the plates.

"Thank you, Anna." Carl said along with Sophia as they ate.

"Don't worry about it," she said softly, as she smiled at the kids. They were so well behaved and well mannered, she hated to give the credit to Lori, but they had been well raised. She headed back downstairs and sat with the others, who were eating in silence, as they tried to make their first dinner together a little less awkward.

Shane came down then wearing some old clothes that had belonged to Otis as he joined them at the table along with Lori.

"It's a lovely house you have." Carol said quietly.

Hershel gave her a small smile. "Thank you, it's been in my family for a number of years," he said softly, as he looked around the farm he had always lived in. "It's handy to keep the horses and the animals in," he added.

"That's true; the horses have a lot of grass to eat." Beth said smiling as they all continued to eat with Hershel asking to talk to Rick, Daryl and Merle after dinner was finished.

"Sure." Daryl said wondering what Hershel wanted to talk to about.

* * *

The women gathered up the dishes and headed through to the kitchen to wash them, as Rick, Daryl and Merle followed Hershel through to his study.

"What can we help you with, Mr Greene?" Rick asked.

"Call me Hershel please, I wanted to tell ya'll that I have rules in this house." Hershel said and looked at them all closely.

"I don't want you using guns on my property, we'll do it my way alright?" He asked them.

The three men exchanged looks with each other. Guns were kind of necessary to survive these day, especially if you managed to get yourself mixed up with a herd of walkers. "What about the walkers?" Rick asked quietly.

"We'll deal with them some other way, if I hear a gun being fired, you're all off my property, alright?" he asked firmly. "Another thing, no arguments or fighting. I know this might be the end of the world, but we need to get along with who is left. There's enough trouble without us turning against each other," he said, his eyes especially looking at Merle.

Merle nodded at him as he looked at Daryl and Rick next with softened eyes.

"You two know Anna and Bailey?" He asked calmly.

Rick nodded. "Yeah, I've known Anna since we went to High School together, back in King's County. Me her, and Shane used to be best friends, but she doesn't really get on well with Shane anymore," he said quietly, and noticed Hershel's questioning look. "Shane uh... he cheated on her."

Hershel nodded. "I see," he said, his face unapproving. "I'd rather there was none of that in my house either, I don't believe in sexual relationships before marriage."

"That's fine, we can do that." Rick said honestly and Hershel nodded as he looked at Daryl with some warmth.

"Been a long time since I've seen you, son."

Daryl chuckled nervously. "Yeah, I guess it is, Hershel," he said quietly, as he gave the older man a faint smile. "Must be a good five years or so."

"It's been that long, you know that Dave left Bailey don't you?" Hershel asked him quietly.

"Yeah Bailey told me." Daryl said remembering.

"She told me all about the baby and Dave leavin' her," Daryl said quietly, so only Hershel would hear. "What an ass."

Hershel nodded. He knew that wasn't the whole story, but it wasn't his story to tell either. "I think the last time I seen you was at the wedding," Hershel said, thinking back. "Can't believe she went through with it."

"Yeah well, he made her happy or so I thought." Daryl said thinking back to the wedding as memories resurfaced in his mind of that night.

* * *

_Bailey stood and fiddled nervously with the bottom of her dress as she stood and looked in the mirror. She was going to get married, this was it. There was no turning back now. She chewed the bottom of her lip and sighed as she sat down when she heard a knock on the room door._

_"Come in." She called out and saw that it was Daryl who had come in, he looked very handsome in his tux and she felt sorrow at the fact that she wasn't marrying him but Dave instead._

_"Ya look beautiful." Daryl said looking at her in her white wedding dress_

_Bailey felt her cheeks turn red as she looked down at the floor. "Yeah, right," she said with a soft chuckle as he sat down beside her._

_"Ya OK?" Daryl asked quietly. "Ya ready for yer big day?"_

_"As ready as I can be." She said giving him a soft smile._

_He cupped her face gently in his hands, "I'll always be there for ya Bailey, always sweetheart." He said giving her a soft kiss on the cheek._

_Bailey felt her eyes burn with pain as she met his eyes._

_"I'll always be there for you too." She said giving him a teary smile._

_"Ya got a good man to take care of ya now though," he said, referring to Dave. He had never been a fan of Dave, but he had pretended he liked him, for Bailey's sake. It broke his heart that she was marrying Dave and not him, but why should she? He had never even told her he liked her in that way._

_Bailey had to stop herself laughing at that. Dave wasn't a good man, not always. Not like Daryl. She hugged him tightly and held onto him, before she heard another knock at her door, and her father popped his head around._

_"You ready to go, Bailey?" he asked softly. "Everyone's waiting for you."_

_"I am daddy." She said softly and got up along with Daryl as they all headed downstairs where the others were._

* * *

It had hurt him knowing that Dave hadn't treated Bailey right; she was kind, gentle, sweet but with a backbone.

In a way, he was sort of glad she had gotten rid of him. Dave wasn't any good for her, she deserved much more than him, and he had known it from the start. Hershel sighed and stood up, as they all made their way out of the study. "I think we should all get some rest for the night," he said quietly. "We're going to have Otis' funeral in the morning," he said as he looked at Patricia sadly.

They all nodded and headed upstairs to their rooms when Bailey walked over to where Daryl was and stood next to him.

"Goodnight Daryl." She said kissing his cheek.

"Night, Bailey," he said softly, as he gave her a tight hug. She was just about to walk away before he spoke again. "Uh... I was thinking about going a hunt tomorrow after the funeral, ya wanna come with?"

"I'd love too, thank you." She said happily as her light brown hair fell around her face, she was smiling at him as she headed upstairs to bed.

"Ya got it bad for her, baby brother." Merle said as he and Rick came over.

Daryl sighed, as he sat down on one of the sofas in the sitting room. "Yeah, well, I fucked that up five years ago when I let someone else marry her," he said quietly.

Rick looked at him with shocked eyes. "Bailey's married?"

"She was, his name was Dave Carter and he lived in our old hometown, he left her two months before this happened after throwing her down the stairs when she was pregnant." He said sighing as he thought of the pain she had gone.

"That's gotta be rough." Rick said pained.

"Fuck," Merle said as he let out a low whistle. "Never liked that bastard anyway," he said, remembering how he and Dave had gotten into a few arguments in the bar. Merle hadn't attended the wedding, it wasn't his sort of thing, but he didn't know that had happened. "Poor Bailey."

Daryl nodded as he climbed into his sleeping bag. "Yeah, but she's tough. She ain't let it get her down."

"Did she lose the baby?" Shane asked, he had been listening in on the conversation and was surprised that Daryl was in love with Bailey Greene.

"Yeah, she was eight months along." Daryl said sighing.

"Damn," Shane mumbled. He may have been an ass at times, but he didn't wish that on anyone. "Must have been hard on her."

"Yeah but she's tough." Daryl said softly.

"So is Anna lives here too?" Shane asked Rick quietly.

Rick glared at him for a moment. "Yeah, she does. But I don't think she wants to talk to you," he said quietly. "After what happened. Hershel doesn't want any trouble, so please try not to get us kicked out of here, alright?"

"I didn't mean to hurt her." Shane said quietly as they all went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, everyone was gathered around outside at the grave they had made for Otis. They didn't have a body to bury, his body had probably been torn to shreds by now anyway, but Hershel and Patricia had insisted that they have a funeral for him. Hershel had read some bible passages, and Beth had sung, while they listened to Shane telling the story of how Otis had died. Something seemed a little off, but no one bothered to question it.

Soon the funeral had finished with everyone saying their condolences to Patricia; Bailey knew the feeling of loss all too well. Her stillborn daughter's face haunting her at every moment, she had loved her baby but fate had other plans it seemed.

She touched the grave gently before getting up and heading up to her room quickly, she got her broadsword, bowie knife and her gun that her father had given her.

She pulled on a pair of leather trousers and her jacket, before putting the knife into it's holder, and taking the gun and the sword downstairs, to where Daryl was making arrows for his crossbow.

"You ready to go?" she asked with a small smile.

"I sure as hell am." He said putting them in his quiver and they headed into the woods to do a bit of hunting together.

They found deer tracks and followed them as Daryl would occasionally look at her quickly as they hunted the deer.

"How are ya?" He asked softly.

Bailey gave him a small smile. "I'm OK, you know? About as OK as the end of the world can get. It's sad about Otis, I've know him since I was a kid," she said sadly. "What about you? How are you?"

"I'm alright, just glad that we found each other." He said giving her a soft smile when they heard moaning nearby.

"What was that?" She asked wearily.

"I don't know, you think it was a walker?" Daryl asked as he pulled out his crossbow, and they made their way to take cover behind a tree. "Stay behind me, Bailey," he instructed her.

She nodded and they looked out from behind the tree, grimacing in disgust when they seen what was making the noise. Lori was on the forest floor with Shane on top of her, and it didn't take long for either Daryl or Bailey to work out what they were doing.

"Oh my god, she's fucking married to his best friend for Christ sake." She hissed as they moved away from the scene.

"Been going since the quarry and after Rick came back." Daryl said disgusted as he saw a deer and fired at it as they both dragged it back to the camp.

"Should we tell Rick?" She asked him worried.

Daryl shook his head. "Nah ain't our place to get involved," he said quietly, as they walked past an old abandoned house. "If anyone tells him it should be one of them, I don't wanna get involved," he added. "What's in that house?"

Bailey shrugged, still disturbed from what they had seen. "I uh... I don't know. It's Patricia and Otis's old house, I doubt there's much inside."

Daryl dropped his end of the deer when something outside of the house caught his eye, and he began walking over. "Is that a Cherokee Rose bush I see?" he asked, and Bailey frowned in confusion.

"What's a Cherokee Rose?" She asked confused as she watched Daryl pick a flower and look at her intently.

"I'll tell ya the story."

Bailey nodded. "I never thought I'd see the day you started picking flowers," she said with humour in her voice.

Daryl chuckled quietly "Story is that when American soldiers were movin' Indians off their land on the Trail of Tears, the Cherokee mothers were grievin' and cryin' so much 'cause they were losin' their lil ones along the way from exposure an' disease an' starvation. A lot of 'em just disappeared. So the elders, they said a prayer; asked for a sign to uplift the mothers' spirits, give 'em strength an' hope. The next day this rose started to grow where the mothers' tears fell," he said softly, before picking one up and placing it into her hair.

"That's lovely." She said softly touching the rose gently as they carried the deer back to the farm.

They stopped outside and laid the deer down where Daryl was going to prepare it for dinner. Bailey looked over and saw Rick looking out the window of his bedroom and sighed quietly, feeling her heart ache for him, at what his wife was doing out there in the woods.

She shook her head and helped Daryl with the deer. "So what happened to that girl you was dating?" she asked with a smirk. "Emily, wasn't it?"

"We broke up, she didn't want a fucked up guy around with her parents." He said as they cut the deer and put some spices on it.

"I'm sorry." She said softly.

"Don't be, she was a bitch." He said giving her a soft smile.

Bailey rubbed his hand gently, as they took the deer inside and gave it to Carol to put in the oven, before they went back into the sitting room and sat down on a sofa.

"Hey, Anna, how are you?" she asked her friend.

"I'm alright thanks for asking, how are you two?" She asked seeing their angry faces.

"Lori's cheating on Rick with Shane." Bailey blurted out.

"What?!" Anna asked shocked. She stared at them with wide eyes as Bailey covered her mouth with her hand. "What are you talking about?"

Bailey buried her head into her hands. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I couldn't keep it quiet. Please don't tell Rick."

"Oh my god, Shane and Lori are having an affair?" She asked horrified.

"Yes, we saw them in the woods having sex." Bailey said feeling bad for Rick.

"Does Carl know?" Anna asked calmly.

Daryl shook his head. "No, I don' think so," he said quietly as he rubbed his eyes. "It's been goin' on since back at the quarry, I caught them out in the woods one time when I was out huntin'."

"That's disgusting," Anna said, disturbed by the thought.

"What do we tell Rick? He and Carl are going to be devastated." Bailey asked as the others came in aside from Rick and Carl.

"What's wrong?" Dale asked kindly.

"Olive Olyl is still fucking Shane behind Rick's back." Daryl said angry.

Dale shook his head and sat down. "Maybe we should just let him work it out for himself. I know it's not going to be nice when he finds out, but you heard Hershel. He doesn't want conflict, or affairs for that matter."

"Clearly Shane didn't change much," Anna muttered disgustedly.

"What are ya lot gossiping about?" Merle asked as he came in and sat down calmly.

"Olive Olyl and Robo Cop are fuckin." Daryl said dryly.

Merle whistled low, "Damn." He said stunned.

"I'm guessin' Officer Friendly doesn't know then?" Merle asked as he looked at them all. "Either that or Shane would have had his ass kicked by now."

Daryl shook his head. "No, he don't."

"Better move away when he does, it aint gonna be pretty." Merle said dryly as they all had some coffee.

Lori came in then looking flustered, "Sorry I'm late." She said apologetically.


	2. Memories

Summary: When Rick and Daryl along with the group arrive at the Greene farm, they aren't expecting to bump into two familiar young who have pasts with them. Daryl and Bailey Greene find that their feelings have changed for each other but with Bailey carrying a painful secret, can Daryl mend her heart. Rick reunites with his old friend Anna who changes his and Carl's world for the better. Rick/OC, Daryl/OC, Merle/Beth, Glenn/Maggie, Carl/Sophia

Somebody To Die For

Chapter 2

* * *

"Oh really?" Bailey said sarcastically as she watched Lori sitting down. "What kept you, huh?"

"Bailey, don't," Daryl said quietly, as he rubbed her arm soothingly.

She pressed her lips together but glared at Lori with disgust as she got up to go to the cemetery to visit her daughter, Celia's grave.

It had been a long time since she had last visited her daughter; it was her fault that she had lost her precious baby.

She sat down cross legged on top of the grave and sighed as she stroked the cross gently. "I miss you, baby girl," she said softly, feeling her eyes sting. "You would have liked it here with our friends," she added, with a sad smile, as she took the flower Daryl had given her out of her hair and placed it in front of the cross. "I'm so sorry, Celia."

She stroked the grave gently as she saw the gold writing on the grave and felt her eyes swim with tears of pain.

_Here lies Celia Katherine Greene_

_Born - June the tenth 2012 - Died Tenth of June_

_Loving daughter, loving niece and granddaughter._

_Flying with the angels_

She felt a tear slide down her cheek, as she thought of her daughter, probably the only child she would ever have, never being able to grow up, never having a future. "I love you so much, Celia," she said pained as she held the cross.

She stroked the photo lovingly. Her relationship with Dave had crumbled after four years of marriage and violence; she had been a coward to stay so long with him.

Her mother hadn't cared about her but her father had, he had loved her.

After they had been bitten and turned to walkers, she was lucky she'd had her Uncle and cousins too, she had someone else to turn to when the world ended, and they were very close to her. After she had found Anna out on the road alone, they had travelled. Together, before she had brought Anna to Hershel's farm.

Bailey wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, she kissed Celia's grave lovingly before getting up and going back to the farm.

* * *

Anna was with Carl to check on him and to see how he was, the boy was so sweet and kind it melted her heart.

"How are you doing?" Anna asked softly. She couldn't help but think of her resentment for Lori, it should be her here with her son instead, but she was too busy out fucking his dad's best friend. "Are you feeling better?"

"A little thanks," Carl said softly, as he shifted around in the bed. "I'm glad Sophia's alright."

"She's a strong girl," Anna said with a small smile. She could tell Carl had a crush on Sophia that much was obvious.

Sophia came in then looking fresh and clean as she sat on the bed with Carl, the two best friends began to talk happily and Anna smiled warmly before leaving them to catch up.

She headed into the room she shared with Bailey; she picked up a photo of her parents, Alistair, Connor and her when she had gotten her medical degree.

She sat it down on her beside table and stroked their faces gently, before standing up and looking out of the window, over where the barn was. She knew what was in there, she knew how dangerous it could be if they got out, but she couldn't bring herself to do anything about it. She didn't want her parents and brothers to be gone for good, she couldn't deal with that. She sighed as she seen Bailey come in from Celia's grave, and thought about all the loss that the people in this house had suffered.

She sighed as Bailey came in and gave her a small smile before heading into the en suite bathroom and having a shower. Anna knew Bailey loved Daryl and he loved her but it seemed that they were both afraid of getting hurt.

She sighed and headed downstairs where she could hear Shane and Lori talking quietly in urgent voices.

"I think I'm pregnant."

Anna's eyes widened. "Oh god," she whispered to herself as she hid out of view from the two of them. If she hadn't been fucking stupid enough to have an affair with her husbands best friend at the end of the world, they hadn't even been using fucking protection?

"What are we going to do, Lori?" Shane asked worriedly, as she saw him pace around the sitting room.

"I'm going to ask Glenn to go to the pharmacy for me tomorrow," Lori replied quickly. "Ask him to get me a pregnancy test. Well, I won't tell him that's what it is; I'll write it down and let him figure it out for himself."

"Maybe you can get Anna to go get it, she's a doctor." Shane said and Lori considered this for a moment before nodding.

"I'll ask her, I love you Shane." She said softly and Anna wanted to gag at her, Rick and Carl would be devastated by this.

"I love you too, Lori." Shane said as they walked out of the living room and headed into the kitchen.

Lori walked into the kitchen, oblivious to the woman who had been standing listening to her conversation. She smiled at Anna when she'd seen her, and had the cheek to pick up some of the fruit that was sitting in the kitchen and help herself to it. "Hey, Anna?" she asked softly, and Anna turned around and gave her a fake smile.

"I was wondering... maybe tomorrow, would you mind running into town for me? It's just... I need a pregnancy test. I think Rick and I might be expecting," she said with a small smile.

Anna frowned at her, but bit back what she really wanted to say. "Sure I will, Lori," she said cheerily. She would go to town tomorrow and get that test, and she would make sure she left it somewhere that Rick would see it. She would end this bitch.

* * *

Daryl had been sitting on a tree log fixing himself some arrows when he saw Bailey heading towards him with her long light brown hair damp from a shower.

"Hey!" She called out warmly.

"Hey Bailey." He said smiling at her warmly.

"Our showers free if you ever want to use it," she said with a small smile as she sat down beside him. "It's nice to have hot water again."

Daryl chuckled. "Kinda got used to washin' in the great outdoors," he said with a smirk.

Bailey smiled at him. "So... what's the deal with you and Carol?" she asked mischievously. "You seem close. You like her?" she asked winking, as she nudged his arm playfully.

"Nah. We're just good friends, I helped look for Sophia and we became good friends." He told her and she smiled at him softly then as she saw Anna hurrying towards them.

"We are fucked." She said panting slightly as she caught her breath.

"Why?" Bailey asked confused.

"Lori's pregnant."

"Oh shit," Daryl muttered, setting his arrows down on the grass. If the situation wasn't bad enough, it had just gotten ten times worse. "How do ya know?"

"I overheard it in a conversation, and then she had the nerve to come and ask me to go to town and get a pregnancy test for her," she said disgusted as she sat down next to the two of them. "I'm going first thing in the morning, will you come with me?" she asked looking at Bailey.

Bailey nodded and gave her a small smile. "Of course, you know I will."

"Thank you," Anna answered softly. "Sorry, I wasn't interrupting here, was I?"

"No, we were just talking about stuff." Bailey said giving Daryl a quick smile as they saw Carol come over with Sophia.

"Lori is angry about something, she won't say why though." Carol said sitting down next to them along with Sophia.

"She's pregnant." Anna told her.

Daryl stood up and grabbed his arrows. There were too many people gathering for his liking, he tended to stay out of crowds if he could help it, and had been keeping himself to himself since Merle had disappeared. "I'll leave you ladies to talk," he said quietly, before heading off further down the garden.

"We don't know for sure yet," Bailey reminded her. "We need to go and pick up a test, it might just be a false alarm. And if she's pregnant, she's pregnant, there's nothing we can do about it, it's Lori's baby," she said, feeling a little jealous. She had lost her baby, but Lori could have one at the end of the world, with someone who wasn't even her husband? If only Bailey had that silver lining too, but she didn't have enough luck for good things to happen.

Anna hugged her tightly as they both smiled warmly at Carol as Beth and Maggie came in.

"Hey, what's up?" Maggie asked her cousin gently.

"Nothing much. I'm going on a supply run with Anna tomorrow; we need more medical supplies and some hygiene products." Bailey said as she wrote a list.

"Thank you. All of you for looking after my baby girl." Carol told them warmly.

"It's not a problem," Anna said with a smile, Sophia had been no trouble at all to look after. And as much as she wouldn't have minded caring for her, she was glad she had been reunited with her mother, a child would have been far too much more responsibility in this world than she was ready for. "Like I said, we all gotta look out for each other now. Is there anything you girls need?"

Maggie coughed and went red. She moved to where only Anna and Bailey could hear her. "Please don't tell dad, he'll flip, but... could you get some condoms?"

"No problem, Maggie." Bailey said smirking at her as they headed into the kitchen to prepare lunch for everyone which was chicken and roast potatoes.

"Hey Anna, can we talk?" Shane asked her quietly.

Anna sighed as she looked at him. As much as she didn't want to talk to him, she was a little curious and interested to see what he had to say. She nodded and set the food she was using down, before following him through to the sitting room. "What do you want, Shane?"

Shane looked at her carefully, she had gotten more beautiful since their break up two years ago and her blonde wavy curls were longer, her sky blue eyes glared at him.

"I just wanted you to know, the woman I was cheating on you with was Lori." He told her and left her standing in shock as he headed to where Lori was.

Anna felt a rage boil up inside her, but she didn't let it show. She would plan her revenge, but it would be a silent revenge, so as not to get kicked off the farm by Hershel. One way or another, they'd make that bitch pay.

She decided to go outside to get some air and headed outside to where her family was in the barn and rested her hand against it.

"I love you mom, dad, Alistair and Connor."

She could hear the groans and the banging against the door and it broke her heart to know that they didn't know who she was anymore; all they wanted to do was eat her. Anna sighed as she walked away and sat on a nearby log, until the noises had died down, she didn't want to alert any of Rick's group.

She heard a light shuffle and looked up to see Daryl sit down next to her. "Hey... ya alright?" he asked, fiddling with his arrows.

"I'm alright just tired." She assured him as they headed back to the house and saw Bailey waiting for them as they got closer.

"You love her, don't you?" She asked Daryl as they watched Bailey.

Daryl swallowed and shook his head. "No," he lied, as he slung his crossbow over his shoulder. "I uh.. we're just good friends," he said quietly, and Anna nodded.

"Hey, guys," Bailey smiled as they caught up with her. She looked at Anna. "What did Shane want to talk to you about?"

"That the woman he was sleeping with when I was going out with was Lori, fucking bastard." Anna spat looking upset and angry.

"I told Hershel that we're going on the supply run tomorrow." Bailey said calmly looking at Anna with soft cornflower blue eyes.

"I didn't mention anything about the pregnancy test though," she added quietly, wondering how her Uncle would have reacted to that news. "He said we can take a couple of the horses if we want them."

Anna nodded and gave her a small smile. "You didn't tell him what Maggie wanted either, did you?"

"What does Maggie want?" Daryl asked, looking between the two women in confusion.

"Maggie wanted condoms." Bailey said laughing at Daryl's expression lightly as they headed inside to eat dinner.

Dinner was filled with everyone talking and getting to know each other.

"So Bailey Shane told me you were married for four years, where is your husband?" Lori asked her as they

Bailey froze as she looked at Lori. "I don't know," she answered quietly as she picked at her food. "We uh... We broke up after he pushed me down the stairs and I lost my baby," she added, as everyone at the table fell silent. "He could be either dead or alive, who cares, eh?" she asked with a humourless laugh.

"I'm so sorry." Carol said upset for Bailey.

"It's fine it happened before this all happened." Bailey said quietly getting up and going outside to check on the horses with Daryl going after her.

* * *

"Bailey, wait," Daryl called out, just as he caught up with her before she went into the barn. A grey cloud had rolled over and it started to rain down on them. Daryl took off his jacket and wrapped it around her bare shoulders. "Are ya OK? If ya need to talk to me, I'm here," he said softly.

"He would hit me sometimes." She said not looking at him as they sat on a block of hay with the horses neighing as they ate their food.

"He hit ya?" Daryl growled disgusted that Dave had hurt her.

"He'd do worse than that," she admitted finally, as she looked down at her hands ashamed. "If I didn't make him something he liked for dinner, he'd throw the plates at me. If I didn't clean or iron his clothes properly, I'd get a black eye. There was other stuff too, but I... I had to stay with him," she said as she felt a tear roll down her cheek, and cursed herself for crying in front of Daryl. "I thought he would change."

"Bailey look at me, look at me Bailey." Daryl told her and she looked at him through tear filled eyes that met piercing blue eyes filled with emotion.

"What he did to ya wasn't ya fault." He comforted her as he took her into his arms and held her as she cried into his chest.

She nodded as she clung onto him tightly, before looking up at him with a tear stained face. "God, look at me, I'm sorry. I feel so stupid," she said, embarrassed.

"Don't be ya look beautiful like ya always do." He said hesitating before gently kissing her on the forehead before they headed inside the house.

They both went inside, where everyone gave Bailey a sad smile, as they all got ready for bed. She looked at Daryl and chewed her bottom lip. "Will you... uh... will you stay with me?" she asked quietly, not wanting to be on her own tonight. "Uncle Hershel won't know, and Anna won't mind if you're in the room. Besides, we're not doing anything wrong. I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to."

"No I'd like to." Daryl told her as they both headed upstairs where he headed into the bathroom to get changed while she pulled on a pair of cotton shorts and a matching cami vest.

"Hey." She said as Daryl came out wearing a pair of sweats and a black wife beater as they got under the sheets, Anna was already asleep.

"Hey," he whispered softly as he pulled the blankets up around them and settled into the bed, pulling her against his chest. "Ya OK there?"

"I'm alright thank you." She said curling into him as he saw a tattoo on her right shoulder; it was a black star lily.

"Good I'm glad." He said burying his face into her hair.

"It feels like so long since I've slept in a bed," Daryl chuckled, thinking of the time he had spent in his sleeping bags. "I thought I didn't miss it, but fuck, I do. Comfortable as hell."

"You can stay in my room now," Bailey said as she drifted off to sleep. "If you want to."

"I do want to, thank ya." He said kissing her forehead gently before they both drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Anna woke up early the next morning, she could tell, it was still dark outside. She stretched and yawned before getting up and going for a shower, before heading back into their room to pick out some clothes for her and Bailey's supply run.

She picked out a red tank top, a pair of jeans and her black cowboy boots as she headed into the bathroom to have a shower.

She was her face and body then her hair as she thought back to Lori and Shane's affair, Rick was going to find out soon and god only knew how he was going to react along with Carl.

She wasn't doing it because she loved Shane still, and fuck; she certainly wasn't doing it because she loved Lori. She was doing it, because there was a tiny bit of her that may have been in love with Rick. She sighed as she rinsed off her hair and thought of what she was going to do with the test once she had it. She would bring Lori down. She turned off the water and got dried, before going back into the bedroom to get dressed. The sun was just starting to come up in the sky, she figured it must have been around five or six in the morning.

Bailey had gotten up already and so had Daryl, they were both dressed and waiting for her as they headed downstairs where they saw Hershel sitting at the table with Rick, Glenn and Shane.

"Hey Hershel, me and Bailey are gonna head out now." Anna said and Hershel nodded at them in understanding.

"Alright you girls be careful." He told them.

"Don't worry, Uncle Hershel, we will be," she said as she gave him a quick hug. "Couple of dead people are no match for us, right Anna?"

Anna chuckled. "You bet they ain't."

Both Rick and Daryl smiled at that as did Merle who had just come in from watch as they watched the two young women ride into town.

"How did Anna get here?" Shane asked intrigued.

"Bailey was on her way here when she found Anna trapped in a herd of walkers," Hershel said, remembering the story they had told him. "She stopped to help her out and offered to take her to someplace safe, here. Anna agreed, but wanted to stop off for her parents and brothers, but they were killed just as they reached the farm."

"Where are they now?" Shane asked as he ate a piece of toast. He was nervous about the results of the damn test the two girls were hopefully going to bring home.

"Dead and buried," Hershel lied calmly, not bothering to tell them they were in the barn, along with Bailey's family and his family too.

"I'm sorry Hershel." Rick said saddened for the man.

"I am too, it's been hard on all of us this plague." Hershel said sipping his coffee as they all got up to do their chores when they saw Carl up and about playing with Beth, Sophia and Merle.

"Hey dad, Hershel." Carl said softly.

"Hi, son," Rick said softly, glad to see that Carl was up and about again. There had been a small time where he thought he wasn't even going to survive. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better thanks," Carl said with a small smile as he sat down with the adults. "Anna was taking good care of me."

"She's a good doctor." Rick agreed as he smiled at Sophia who smiled at him and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you for saving me from the walkers, Mr Grimes."

Rick smiled. "Don't worry about it Sophia, I'm just sorry we lost you when we went back for you," he said quietly.

Sophia shook her head. "Don't be, I know you all looked for me. I found mom again anyway, I'm alright."

They all smiled at that and went to do their chores.

* * *

Bailey and Anna had ridden to the local town pharmacy and were now gathering supplies which included Lori's damn pregnancy test.

"It hasn't been picked clean unlike the other town." Anna said getting some pads.

"Make's a change to find somewhere that still has supplies," Bailey agreed, smirking as she picked up a box of condoms for Maggie, before she turned to look back at Anna. "Why are you doing this for Lori? Why don't you just come straight out with the truth? Are you afraid of someone getting hurt...? Rick, maybe?" she asked softly.

Anna sighed as she grabbed some shampoo and conditioner along with some first aid kits, bandages, sutures and tweezers.

"I don't want Rick or Carl to get hurt; they're the innocents in this along with that unborn baby. It didn't ask to be born." She said sighing as something grabbed her by the arm.

"Shit, walker!" Anna yelped as she tried to pull out of its grip and reach for her knife. She hear a neigh from outside and seen the two horses take off, but not before she seen the small herd that was approaching the pharmacy. "Oh fuck, Bailey, look outside," she said as she pulled away from the walker and stuck her knife through its eye.

"Oh no," Bailey whispered as she seen the walkers banging at the windows and door to try and get in. "What do we do?!"

"Well don't panic that's for sure." Anna said as she tried to stay calm as they grabbed all of the supplies, Bailey had found two rifles and a Colt shotgun that she handed to Anna.

"We can shoot them but as a last resort." She said remembering what Daryl and Merle had told her at how the noise attracted walkers.

"Alright, got everything?" Anna asked Bailey.

"Yeah, I think so," she said as she picked up her bags and flung them over her shoulders. "You ready to get out of here?" she asked as they made their way to the door, guns and knives in hand.

Anna nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be."

Bailey nodded and they pushed the doors open as a swarm of walkers were around them as they fought their way out as they tried not to get bit or scratched.

* * *

"They should have been back by now." Beth said worried as she saw the sun starting to go down as they washed up plates.

"I'm sure they'll be fine, sweetheart," Merle assured her, as he sat down on one of the kitchen chairs. "They're tough girls."

Beth nodded as she heard a neighing coming from outside and smiled. "That's the horses. They must be back now."

They all headed outside to greet the two young women only to find that Bailey and Anna weren't on the horses, the horses looked spooked.

"Where's Bailey?" Daryl asked having come back from a hunt.

"Uh... they were meant to be on those horses," Beth said in confusion as she looked at Nelly and Flash who ran back into the stables. "I don't know."

"I'm gonna go and find her and Anna." Daryl said putting the squirrels on the side for Carol and Patricia to gut and Rick came out with Carl.

"I'll come too." He said getting in the Cherokee while Daryl got on his bike and they drove off as the others watched.

"You think walkers got them?" Lori asked quietly.

Merle looked at her and shook his head. "I don't know. Maybe they woulda been fuckin' fine if they hadn't been runnin' around doin' errands for you," he spat, Daryl had told him what it was that Anna and Bailey were going to town for, and it made him sick that Lori was being so selfish, risking other peoples lives so her husband wouldn't find out about her affair. "I tell ya one thing, if they're dead, yer gonna have my very pissed off brother to deal with," he mumbled, before walking away.

* * *

Daryl was driving as fast as he could as they drove to the town when they heard gunshots going off along with snarls and growls as they saw the pharmacy surrounded by walkers with Bailey and Anna shooting and stabbing them as they tried to escape.

"BAILEY!"

Rick was a little behind in the truck as he tried to catch up with them. He could hear gunfire in the distance, and knew it must be the two girls. "Shit," he cursed, as he put his foot down and tried to speed up. He owed Anna, for all she had done for him and Carl in the past couple of days.

They pulled up in the car park and saw that Bailey and Anna were both now resorting to shoot at the walkers with their guns.

"ANNA OVER HERE!" Rick yelled as they drove over as he and Daryl fired at the walkers.

Anna spun around to see the truck and fired at the walkers in her path, before breaking into a run, as fast as she could towards the truck. Rick was clearing the way for her, and she pulled the door open, before flinging herself in. "Rick," she panted, trying to catch her breath. "Thank God. We tried not to shoot, but there were just too many of them. They just kept coming and... Fuck."

"I know c'mon get in." He said helping her in as they saw Bailey get on the bike behind Daryl as they drove away from the walkers who snarled at them as they got away.

"Holy shit." Bailey gasped as she held onto Daryl as they drove back to the farm.

Everyone was quiet on the way back, the girls were just happy to be alive, and free of bites or scratches. The pulled up at the farm a short time later, and parked up the vehicles.

Bailey stormed off the bike as Anna got out of the truck and they both headed to where Lori was humming a song as she washed clothes.

Daryl knew this wasn't going to end well.

Bailey pulled the packaging that contained the pregnancy test out of her bag and threw it into Lori's hands. "Next time you want a damn fucking test, and expect people to hide your affair from your husband, go and get it your fucking self," she snapped her face red, and her eyes full of fire. "Do you have any idea how close we came to being walker dinner in that damn place? Stop pushing people around to do your work for you and stop being such a selfish bitch!"

She stormed back into the house with Daryl following her as Anna looked at Lori with disgust, she gave her a box with vitamins and left as well feeling angry and cold.

The walkers were really dead, they weren't human anymore.

Her mom and dad and brothers weren't coming back, but she still couldn't bring herself to kill them. She knew it wasn't safe for them to be here though, and maybe the sooner Hershel realized that the better. But he had been kind enough to take her in, so she wasn't going to be the one to ask him to get rid of them. She sighed as she went back inside, shooting Lori one final look of hatred.

She went into the living room and placed the supplies along with guns on the table as she sagged onto the sofa, breathing heavily.

"Are you alright?" Rick asked sitting down beside her.

"Not really." She admitted quietly.

"What's up?" Rick asked softly. She sighed tiredly. She couldn't tell him about the walkers in the barn, she couldn't just come out with everything about Lori and her affair, and she couldn't tell him who Shane had been cheating on her with. There was nothing much she could explain to him.

Instead, she shook her head and gave him a weak smile. "It's nothing. I'm just a little shook up, with what happened," she lied. "I'll be fine."

Rick nodded. "Alright, well, if you ever need to talk, I'm here," he said as he gave her arm a gentle rub.

"Thank you, that means a lot." She said giving him a small smile as she got up to place the supplies in the cupboards while Rick and Daryl checked through the guns they had found.

"Are ya alright?" Daryl asked Bailey gently.

Bailey let out a long breath, trying to release some of her anger towards Lori, as she stocked the medical items. "Yeah, I'm good."

"I'm glad." Daryl said as they finished stocking up the cupboards and went to help Carol, Maggie, Patricia and Beth with dinner.

* * *

Lori was looking at the pregnancy test in horror as she tried to cope with the revelation that was showing.

"Shit, how do I tell Shane and Rick," she muttered as she looked at the test and swallowed hard. Maybe she could get rid of it without them knowing. Maybe she could run into the pharmacy, get some pills, and-

"Tell Shane and Rick what?" Rick asked, as he stood in the doorway of their bedroom.

"Nothing Rick, just nothing." Lori said quickly as she hid the pregnancy test and looked at him quickly.

"Is there something I need to know?" He asked looking at her, she didn't love him she realised but it was good to have two men protect her.

She shook her head. "No, nothing, sorry, just a mix up. I thought Anna and Bailey got the wrong stuff I needed and I would have to go back to town, I knew you two wouldn't be happy, but it's right. It's all good, don't worry about it."

Rick nodded. "Alright, well, dinner's ready," he said, before turning and leaving.

Lori watched him go as Shane came in and stared at her, "Well?" He asked calmly.

"It's positive, I'm pregnant Shane." She said quietly.

"We're going to have a baby?" He asked stunned and happy.

Lori nodded. "Yeah, we are. What the hell are we going to do?" she asked. They couldn't keep it from Rick forever, she was going to get bigger, and in nine months a toddler would be walking around, not exactly something they could keep a secret.

Shane shook his head. "I don't know, we'll figure something out."

She nodded and the two of them headed downstairs to join the others for dinner and sat at the table as they all talked and ate.

"So how many walkers did you two girls see?" Shane asked Anna and Bailey.

Anna glared at him from across the table as she shoved some potatoes in her mouth and remained silent for a minute before she answered. "We seen enough thank you," she muttered quietly.

"Do all of you know how to shoot and use guns?" He asked them all at the table.

"Maggie, Anna and Bailey do but we don't." Beth answered as she ate some meat.

"Well, we were thinking of having a little shooting practice tomorrow, out in one of the fields," he added, before Hershel could protest. They were keeping the guns away, as asked. "You and Patricia are welcome to join us all, if it's alright with Hershel. And the other girls too."

Hershel shrugged. "It's up to them, they're old enough to make their own decisions," he said quietly.

"Then we'd like to go," Patricia said softly, and Beth nodded in agreement. "It could be useful for us to know how to fire them, especially with the world the way it is today."

"I'll give it a miss," Bailey mumbled as she picked at her food. She would rather jump off the roof than spend a day being told what to do by Shane.

"Daryl, Merle and Rick are going to be there as well." Glenn added and Bailey considered it for a moment before nodding.

"Alright, I'll come as well." She said and Daryl gave her a small smile as they all finished eating and helped clear the table.

"Ya any good with handguns?" He asked her.

Bailey shrugged. "I haven't really had much practice to be honest," she said quietly. "I wasn't really a huge gun user before the world ended."

"Well it won't hurt to learn now, don't worry I won't make fun of yer." He teased her and she smiled at him, her dark brown eyes sparkling with mirth.

"Thanks, Daryl for not being mad at me with the whole Dave thing." She said softly as they all headed to bed.

"I wouldn't have been mad at ya," he said quietly, as he got changed. "I was just upset that ya didn't tell me, I'd have killed him if ya'd asked."

Bailey gave him a small smile. "I know you would have. I just wanted to try and figure things out for myself for once."

Daryl nodded at her in understanding as they both got changed for bed and got under the sheets; Anna came in after them and got into bed as well.

"I hope to Christ, Lori tells Rick soon." She said before falling asleep.

* * *

Daryl got up early the next morning and looked at the two girls who were still asleep. He chewed on his lip for a moment. He should get up; get dressed and go down to the lake and wash, but there was the temptation of a hot shower only two seconds away. He tried to convince himself he didn't need it, that they might not have that luxury for long, and he shouldn't get used to it, but his muscles were stiff and tired and telling him otherwise. He sighed as he got up, careful not to wake anyone else, before picking up his clothes and walking through to the shower. He turned it on and shook his head. He was turning into a damn girl. He stood under the water and immediately realized it had been a good idea. "Fuck, this is good," he mumbled.

He washed his hair under the hot water and then conditioned it as he scrubbed off the filth and dirt off himself sighing in content.

"Christ." He said as he got out and wrapped a towel around his waist as Bailey came in and froze at seeing him pretty much naked.

Oh god, the man was sexy but in a rough way.

Her eyes looked at the muscles on his back, his arms and the tattoos on his body including the black snake on his right leg.

She felt something stir inside her as she watched him.

Daryl dropped the towel and Bailey's eyes widened, before he turned around to pick up his clothes. He froze in place when he seen Bailey standing looking at him, and instantly picked the towel up again, trying to cover himself. He swallowed hard as he looked at her. "I... um... I... I gave in to having a shower," he stuttered, as he averted his eyes from her.

"I see that," she chuckled nervously, her face turning red. "Fuck," she whispered as she turned around. "I'll um... leave you to get dressed."

She hurried out but paused as she looked at Daryl who had put on a pair of boxers and a clean pair of jeans.

"Nice tattoos Daryl; I love the flying demon one." She said winking at him as she headed downstairs to get ready for the gun practice.

Daryl shook his head as he pulled on an old sleeveless shirt. "Damn," he mumbled as he left the bathroom and said Good Morning to Anna, before heading downstairs, where Patricia had made them all some breakfast before their day. Rick and Shane were sorting out the guns, and collecting some old bottles they could use for targets, some of them weren't quite ready to take out actual walkers yet.

Merle sat down next to him and drank a strong black coffee. He was off the drugs now and needed something to give him a kick. "Where ya been the last couple of nights, baby brother?" he asked distantly as he sharpened his knife. "I ain't worried, but Shane's been askin' questions. Stickin' his nose in where it don't belong, if ya ask me."

"I've been out huntin' last couple of nights," Daryl replied, as he looked at Shane. "Ain't got anythin' yet though."

"Alright, sounds good." Merle said nodding at him as they all finished breakfast and headed outside where everyone took a gun and started to practice.

Anna was given a gun and fired at the bottles steadily.

Rick came up behind her and positioned her arms so they were straight, helping her to aim for the middle, if it was a walker, then it would be the head. She focused and fired a few times, smashing the bottles one by one, feeling quite proud of herself.

"Looking good Anna!" Carl called out from where he fired his gun along with Sophia, the two children weren't bad shooters and Bailey was doing well too.

Bailey fired her handgun easily at the bottles, feeling very pleased with herself.

Even Patricia, Carol and Beth were slowly getting the hang of things, managing to hit the occasional bottle, while Andrea seemed pretty good.

"I think we got some professionals here," Rick smiled.

"Ya telling me." Daryl said as he proudly watched Bailey shoot at the walkers, Maggie was doing very well.

"Are we going to Fort Benning?" Shane asked looking at them.

Rick looked at him. "Uh... I don't see why we should," he answered. "As long as Hershel is alright with us staying here, I think we have it pretty good," he said, knowing they had food, shelter and water here for the time being, with the small village not far away if they had to go and search for more supplies.

Shane shifted slightly and fell silent as they continued to watch while Rick headed into the house so he could check on Lori in their room when he found pills and a pregnancy test on the bed.


	3. The Ugly Truth

Summary: When Rick and Daryl along with the group arrive at the Greene farm, they aren't expecting to bump into two familiar young who have pasts with them. Daryl and Bailey Greene find that their feelings have changed for each other but with Bailey carrying a painful secret, can Daryl mend her heart. Rick reunites with his old friend Anna who changes his and Carl's world for the better. Rick/OC, Daryl/OC, Merle/Beth, Glenn/Maggie, Carl/Sophia. Co- Written With NadWri.

Somebody To Die For

Chapter 3

* * *

"What the hell?" Rick muttered as he picked them up and looked at them. There was a positive pregnancy test, along with morning after pills and vitamins. He felt anger inside him, as he rushed back outside and looked around for Lori. She was over with Carl at the shooting range, and Rick hurried over, looking at Lori as she saw him, her face worried. "We need to talk," he said flatly.

Lori knew that Rick had found the pregnancy test along with the morning after pills; she silently followed him into the house as the others watched them go.

"Reckon he knows about Shane and Lori?" Bailey asked Daryl as they had a break and Andrea sat beside them.

"What about Shane and Lori?" Andrea asked quietly, as she opened an energy bar and bit into it.

"You didn't know?" Bailey asked quietly, wondering how Andrea hadn't heard the news that was going around camp. The gossip spread worse here than in High School. "They're having an affair," she told her, and she seen Andrea's face fall. "Are you alright?"

Andrea sighed and shook her head. "Yeah, I'm fine... I just thought Shane and I had something," she admitted quietly, looking down at the ground.

Bailey gave her arm a gentle rub. "So did Anna when they were dating. He cheated on her with Lori too. Don't blame yourself; it's not your fault. It's Shane's, can't keep the damn thing in his pants it seems."

"I know I just feel bad for Rick and Carl." Andrea said pained for their leader as they finished eating.

"Stick bitch is pregnant." Merle added.

Andrea choked on her bottle of water, "What?" She asked shocked.

"Yeah, that's what the two of them are arguin' about in there, Hershel is tryin' to calm them down," he said bored as he sat down next to them.

Bailey raised her eyebrows as she looked at Daryl. "I'm guessing the test came back positive then," she said quietly, looking out to the grave where her own daughter lay. "Alright for some."

Daryl squeezed her hand tightly and she smiled at him softly, she was glad that she had Daryl with her.

"Shall we continue with the gun training?" Andrea asked and they all nodded.

Everyone got up and started shooting again at the various targets. It was probably going to be a lot harder when they had actual walkers to deal with, but right now everyone seemed pretty good.

"Ya look like some kinda gangster," Daryl smirked as Bailey flipped her gun in her hand and grinned at him.

"You look like a biker." She answered laughing at him as she saw Beth going to the barn and followed after her.

"Beth, I'll do it." She told her cousin.

Beth nodded and looked down. She knew what they were doing was wrong, but it was what her father wanted. "The chickens are in a bucket around the back," she told her, referring to the food they used to feed the walkers. Bailey nodded and headed towards the barn, before Beth went back to the others. Bailey picked up the chickens and went inside the barn, overpowered by the smell of death, as she threw the chickens into the barn for the walkers to eat. Her Uncle Hershel insisted they were fed, so they were healthy when the cure was found.

She sighed and left the building, pausing at the barn door when she heard the moans and groans and thought of her mom and dad in there. Suddenly, she felt something grab her arm, and dropped the bucket to the ground, trying to reach for her knife.

She tried to reach for her knife but it was too far away, the walker started to pull her against the door as she tried to free herself.

"Oh shit." She said kicking her foot at the walker.

She felt a piece of the wood from the barn door dig into her back and before she could stop herself, she let out a yelp of pain. She cursed, someone had surely heard that. She reached out with her foot to try and drag her knife back into her, as she felt the grip on her arm tighten and gasped in fear, waiting on a pair of teeth to just sink into her any second now.

Daryl, Rick and Anna had been talking when they heard Bailey cry out in pain where the barn was and ran towards her when they saw a walker grabbing onto her right arm.

"Shit, Bailey!" Daryl yelled running towards her as he pulled out his knife.

"Oh fuck," Anna mumbled, knowing their secret had been exposed now. They ran as fast as they could behind Daryl to try and catch up with him, hoping it wasn't too late already.

Daryl reached Bailey and slammed his knife into the walkers head, killing it as it released Bailey who crumpled into him.

"Why the fuck do ya have walkers in there?" He asked calmly.

Bailey was breathing heavily as she leaned against him and looked at him and Rick with sad eyes. "They're family... please don't kill them."

"That family almost killed you!" Daryl replied as he exchanged a look with Rick and Anna.

"Bailey, Anna they're not yer family anymore. They're dead and they don't recognise you." Daryl said gently and Bailey broke down knowing he was right.

"Oh god, so they're really gone?" She asked pained.

"They're really gone, sweetheart," Daryl said softly as he pulled her into a tight hug and away from the barn, as they all sat down on a log not far away. Rick and Anna exchanged a look, and Anna knew that it meant they had to get the walkers out of there. She wondered how they were going to convince Hershel, though.

Bailey buried her face into Daryl's shirt. "I just thought they'd come back... I want my family back," she said sadly.

"Ya got yer Uncle and yer cousins," he told her, as he stroked her hair gently. He was a little uncomfortable with Rick and Anna here, but he needed to make his best friend feel better. "Ya got yer friends... and ya got me."

She looked up at him and rested her forehead against his for a moment before she gave him a weak smile.

"Thank you I know I have you." She said touching his cheek softly before they got up and headed back to the others.

Rick looked at Anna who was looking upset, "Your parents and brother are in there. Aren't they?" He asked gently.

Anna nodded. "Yeah, they are. Hershel offered to keep them when we got here, but... now I know that isn't them... they're not coming back."

He pulled her into him and simply held her as she cried into his shirt.

"I was a fucking idiot, Rick."

"No... You weren't," he assured her, as he rubbed her back gently. "I thought they could be saved at first too, the first walker I killed I felt awful, because I thought she was still human. I get it."

"Are you going to kill them?" she asked quietly.

"We'll do it right, I'm not gonna have them killed like they're animals." He assured her and they headed to where the others were.

"So you're sleeping with Anna, Rick?" Lori asked angry.

"Oh for god's sake Lori, get over yourself!" Anna spat, standing up. "I'm not the one sleeping around here, no, I'm not having sex with Rick, but you shouldn't care if I was, because you're too busy fucking his best friend!" she fumed, before heading up to her bedroom.

"I told you to stay away from me from now on," Rick said as he glared at his wife or soon to be ex wife if he could help it. "We're done."

"Dad can I stay with you?" Carl asked moving away from Lori.

"Of course you can, son." He said taking Carl into the house as Bailey went to talk to Maggie and Beth.

* * *

"Rick, Daryl, Carol, Sophia and Carl know about the walkers in the barn." She said fearing their reactions.

"It's alright B Glenn and Dale knows too." Maggie assured her.

"Does Uncle Hershel know they know?" she asked quietly, knowing that Hershel wasn't going to let their families be killed so easily.

"Not yet but Rick and Dale are going to talk to him the morning." Maggie said upset.

"They're really gone, aren't they?" Beth asked upset.

Bailey nodded. "Yeah, they are," she said sadly as she pulled Beth into a hug. "But we still have each other," she added.

Beth nodded and hugged Bailey tightly as they finished preparing dinner for everyone.

"So have you told Daryl that you love him?" Maggie asked as they went into the living room where they saw Carol give them a sad smile of understanding.

"I'm so sorry for the trouble we've caused." She said ashamed.

Bailey shook her head. "You haven't caused trouble," she assured her. "We've just been holding onto false hope, waiting for a miracle, I guess."

Carol hugged them all tightly, "You just wanted your family back." She said softly as she helped them set the table.

"And to answer your question about me telling Daryl that I love him, I haven't and I'm scared about telling him." Bailey added looking at Maggie.

"Why?" Maggie asked with her eyebrows raised. "It's clear he feels the same way."

Bailey sighed. "Mags, it's been five years since we last spoke properly, I don't think things are the same now."

"You'll see that Daryl loves you." Maggie said giving her a warm smile as they called the others for dinner and they all came in.

They all sat down to the squirrel that Daryl had caught, which Patricia and Maggie had flavoured, and added some vegetables to. Dinner was quiet after the events today; Carl and Rick were staying away from Lori, while Anna and Andrea were glaring at Shane. Glenn tried to break the silence. "Does anyone play guitar? I found one on the highway."

"Otis used to play," Patricia said quietly, and everyone went back into the awkward silence again.

Everyone was quiet after eating dinner and went wash up the plates and cutlery while Shane went on watch with Lori going towards Carl.

"Honey, please don't let your dad poison you against me." She said reaching for him.

"Don't touch me, Lori," he spat back, not even bothering to call her mom. "You hurt dad, I don't even want to hear you trying to explain it. I'm not a kid anymore Lori, you can't expect me to not understand things like this. I know what you're doing with Shane, so why don't you go and continue it?" he snapped, before storming off to play with Sophia, leaving Lori watching after him open mouthed.

She rounded on Anna who was taking a sip of water and slapped her hard across the face making her stumble to the floor.

"YOU RUINED MY FAMILY YOU WHORE!"

"LORI!" Rick roared as he helped Anna to her feet, and pulled her out of the way of Lori. Lucky Hershel wasn't here to see this or they would be out on their asses by now. Poor Anna didn't have anything to do with this, apart from having shown Rick how horrible and what a liar his wife was. "She didn't ruin your family, you ruined your family!" he spat as he looked at her with cold eyes. "Get the hell outta here before I put you out," he said as he watched Lori storm out of the room, and turned to look at Anna, pressing his fingers to her bleeding lip. "Are you OK?" he asked softly.

"I'm fine don't worry." She assured him as he helped her sit down on the sofa and Carl got her a flannel for her lip.

"Is the baby Shane's then, dad?" He asked his father.

Rick nodded. "Yeah, probably," he said with disgust in his voice. "I'm sorry son, you shouldn't have had to find out like that," he said sadly.

"It's not your fault dad; you tried to be a good husband." Carl said leaning against his father and Anna.

"Was he sleeping with Lori, when you found out he was cheating on you?" Rick asked Anna gently.

"He told me yesterday." She said depressed and angry.

"God, it's been going on for so long," Rick said as he clenched his fists and lowered his head. "I should have worked it out sooner, I... fuck," he said quietly, as he buried his face into his hands.

Anna shook her head. "It's not your fault," she said softly. "Why don't you go and get some rest while that... thing... is out on watch?" she suggested softly. It had been a long day; a lie down would do them both good.

He nodded at her and went upstairs with Carl into their room as Anna watched and she buried her face into her hands.

"I am so screwed."

"No, you're not, sweetheart," Carol said softly, as she sat down beside her and handed her a cup of tea. "You just need to give it time, it will all blow over. Its clear Lori wants Shane anyway, and not Rick. You don't have anything to worry about," she assured her.

"Thanks Carol." Anna said moved and sipped the tea and relaxed easily as Daryl and Bailey came in looking annoyed.

"Olive Olyl's havin sex with Robo cop."

"Course she is," Anna mumbled looking disgusted. "It seems to be the only thing she's good at," she spat, her eyes filled with hatred. "I'm going to bed," she said tiredly, knowing tomorrow was going to be another long day, especially if Hershel gave in and allowed the walkers to be released from the barn.

"I think we all should." Dale said quietly and they all headed upstairs to bed with Daryl getting in with Bailey.

"I feel so bad for Rick." Daryl said as they under the quilt.

Bailey nodded in understanding. "It's not his fault his wife is such a whore, especially with his own best friend," she said sadly. "Poor Carl too," she added, not being able to imagine how he must be feeling right now.

"Gotta suck." He said holding her close as they both drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

"Guys... wake up!" Anna hissed as she tried to shake Bailey and Daryl awake. "WAKE UP!" she called much louder this time, and eventually, both of them stirred and looked up at her with worried eyes. She was breathing heavily and her cheeks were flushed from running. "You've gotta come now! Rick and Hershel were discussing the barn this morning and Shane overheard them! He's going crazy, he's going to do something stupid!" she said urgently.

"Shit." Daryl said as they both hurried to get dressed and ran after Anna as they hurried out of the house and saw Shane yelling at Rick and Glenn.

"WE'RE ALL LEAVING!" He yelled enraged.

"You don't tell us what to do!" Rick snapped back, sick of being pushed around by Shane. "You lost the right to do that when you went sneaking around behind my back and slept with my wife. Those walkers have been here a lot longer than we have, and I'm sure as hell not going to let you go in there like some sort of psycho and kill them, you understand me?!" Rick growled.

"No Rick I aint gonna listen to ya anymore, I have Lori and the baby to think about." Shane said and he raised his gun at the barn only to have Bailey trying to pull the gun away.

"STOP, NO!" She yelled at him.

"That's my family in there!" Bailey growled at him as she tried to get the gun out of his hands. She thought about her mother, even although they hadn't gotten on well at times, and her father, she wasn't going to let Shane kill them like they were some kind of wild animals. "Let go!"

"That ain't your family, stupid bitch," Shane spat, as he pulled the gun from her grip, and hit her across the face with it, as everyone else gasped in shock.

Bailey stumbled onto the ground in shock as Carol and Maggie hurried to her, Daryl stormed over to Shane and began to viciously beat the shit outta of him.

"DON'T YA DARE FUCKIN TOUCH HER, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" He snarled at him and punched him across the face.

Merle hurried over to where Daryl was, knowing his brother was about to kill Shane. "Leave it, baby brother, he ain't worth it," he said quietly.

Daryl was breathing heavily as he pulled away from Shane and spat on him as he went to where Bailey was her face was bruised and her lip was bleeding rather badly.

"C'mere." He said softly and pulled her into him as he realised this may have brought back memories of Dave and how he'd beat her up.

"Let's get ya inside," he said, as he held her tightly. He shot Shane one last murderous look as he lifted Bailey's arm around his neck and took her inside, with Anna and Maggie following close behind. Luckily Hershel hadn't seen anything, and they were going to have to try and keep Bailey out of his sight for the time being.

"Here keep this on it." He said placing a cold flannel on her cut lip and she did so as they all sat in the living room.

"Bailey I am so sorry." Rick said feeling angry with Shane.

Bailey gave him a weak smile as Patricia handed her some painkillers she had found in one of the cupboards. "Don't be, Rick, you didn't do anything," she said softly as she stayed close to Daryl. "

"Shane's an ass; you don't need to apologize for him."

"I'll fuckin say." Daryl said as he held her tightly to him and they all simply sat down on the sofas and armchairs when they saw Lori come in looking at Carl.

"Carl give me your gun." She ordered.

"No Lori, I'm not." Carl said pulling his cowboy hat on his head as he glared at her.

Lori looked at Rick, hoping he would back her up, but Rick did nothing more than shake his head at her. "He's old enough now, you can't tell him what to do," he said calmly. "If Carl wants the gun, then Carl can have the gun, simple as that."

Shane came into the sitting room, sporting a black eye, and looked at where Bailey was sitting. "Look, Bailey... what happened... I, I'm sorry. I was just a little worked up, that's all."

"A little worked huh?" She asked sarcastically as she remembered how Dave would apologise for hitting her, slapping her and...

Raping her.

"I need to get out of here." She said hurrying out of the house.

Everyone watched confused as Bailey ran out of the house. Daryl looked at Anna and Maggie, but they both just shook their heads. "Let her go, Daryl," Anna said softly, knowing the memories that would have resurfaced for her. "Just give her some space."

Rick glared at Shane, appalled by his old best friend's behaviour. "Next time you pull a stunt like you did today, you're out of this group."

Shane didn't say anything he just nodded and headed outside to keep guard on the barn as Lori watched him go.

"Bailey brought it on herself losing her baby, by staying with that husband of hers." Lori said disapproving.

"You don't what your talking about, you two faced bitch." Beth snapped.

"Please, what age are you, ten?" Lori asked harshly as she looked at the younger girl. "You don't know anything about men or life," she snapped.

"And you do by sleeping with your husband's best friend before he was shot and then continued it after he came back? You're a selfish woman." Anna said disgusted and headed outside.

Daryl headed outside to go look for Bailey when Anna called out to him.

"She's at the local cemetery." She told him and he nodded in thanks as he went to the graveyard.

* * *

Daryl stopped outside the cemetery when he saw Bailey sitting in front of a cross. He paused for a minute, hesitating whether to go in or not, before he slowly walked over to her. He stopped just behind her and looked down at the grave. 'Celia Katherine Greene'. He didn't recognize the name. He looked closer and seen the dates written on it. 'Born Tenth of June, 2012 - Died Tenth of June, 2012," and his heart missed a beat when realization hit him.

Bailey had sensed a presence behind her and knew it was Daryl. She didn't turn around. "Daryl, this is my daughter," she said quietly, without taking her eyes off the grave.

"Bailey I'm so fuckin sorry." He said kneeling down beside her as they both looked at Celia's grave that had wildflowers on it.

"I was going to leave him when I found out I was pregnant with her, but my mother found out and she told him." Bailey said wiping her eyes.

"Bailey, this wasn't ya fault." Daryl said pulling her into him tightly.

"I should have gone, Daryl," she said quietly as she stroked her daughters cross. "I should have packed my bags and gone. I tried, I really did try."

"I know ya did, everyone knows ya tried to leave don't blame yerself for something that wasn't yer fault. Celia wouldn't have wanted ya to blame yerself." He said holding her close.

"She'd want me to be happy." Bailey said knowing in her heart that her daughter would want her to be strong and happy.

She would be strong and she would miss her daughter but she wouldn't wallow in pity.

Daryl made a silent vow to himself that he would make her happy, as she stood up from the grave. She brushed off her jeans, and gave him a small smile. "Shall we go back inside?"

He nodded at her and they walked hand in hand back to the house where the others were and headed inside the house as they saw Lori dragging Carl towards a truck.

"YOU'RE COMING WITH ME!" She screamed at him.

"No I'm not mom." Carl snapped at her as she suddenly slapped him across the face.

"What the hell is going on?" Bailey asked outraged, as she seen Anna running towards Carl and taking him away from Lori, who looked furious. "What was that all about?"

"Bitch and her man want to leave the group," Merle said, looking bored. "Kid doesn't want to go with them."

"Oh god is Carl alright?" She asked looking worried.

"He's pissed off but he's alright." Anna said as she took Carl inside.

"Poor kid," Daryl said quietly as they sat down on a sofa. "It'll be good for him to get rid of them two."

"I feel so bad for him and Carl." Bailey said sadly as they simply sat down next to each other and held hands when they saw Andrea hurry in.

"Has anyone seen Rick?" She asked worried.

"He went out with Hershel and Jimmy to do something, why?" Carol asked worriedly as she stood up from the armchair and held onto Sophia tightly.

Andrea looked alarmed. "It's Shane," she said quickly. And everyone groaned in annoyance. "No, you all need to come quick. He's outside by the barn, he has a crowbar in his hands, and he says he's going to leave us all a going away present. Someone needs to stop him; he's going to open the damn barn!"

"FUCK!" Daryl yelled and they all hurried outside where they saw Shane yelling at Maggie and Glenn as he grabbed the bag of guns and started to toss out guns.

"THESE WALKERS AINT PEOPLE, THEY'RE MONSTERS THEY KILLED AMY, JIM, JACQUI AND THE PEOPLE WE CARE ABOUT!" He yelled enraged.

Everyone looked around desperate to see Rick, to hopefully try and stop Shane. Finally, the former sheriff seemed to come out of nowhere from the trees in the distance. Bailey sighed in relief, but narrowed her eyes when she'd seen what Rick was holding onto. Was that a walker?! What on earth was he doing with a walker? Hershel and Jimmy were there too, both of them with walkers behind them.

Shane was the first person to take action and ran over to the three men, with gun raised and ready to fire. Hershel looked alarmed when he noticed the gun.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Shane yelled, outraged. If it wasn't bad enough Hershel was stupid enough to hang on to these walkers, now he had dragged Rick into it too?

"Shane just back off." Rick yelled at his best friend warningly.

"Why do your people have guns?" Hershel asked annoyed.

"Are you kidding me?" Shane circled around Hershel and Rick pointing at the walkers as if trying to make some sort of point. "You see what they're holding on to?"

"I see who I'm holding onto." Hershel said calmly.

"No man you don't." Shane said with a crazed look in his eyes.

"Shane just let it go." Rick said again trying to calm down his ex best friend. "Let us do this and then we can talk."

"What do you want to talk about Rick?" Shane asked. "These things ain't sick, they're not people, and they're dead. You ain't gotta feel nothin' for them because all they do is kill. These things right here they're the things who killed Amy, they killed Otis and they killed Jim. They're gonna kill all of us if we don't do somethin' about it."

"Shane, stop!" Rick yelled angrily.

"Hey Hershel man let me ask you somethin'." He stopped and pulled his side arm out and aimed it at the walker Hershel had on lead.

"Could a living breathing person walk away from this?" he asked shooting her three times in the chest. "That's three rounds to the chest, someone who's alive could they just take that? Why is it still comin'?" He aimed and shot the walker again twice more. "That's its heart it's lungs, why is it still comin'?" He asked shooting again.

"Enough!" Rick yelled back, pushing his walker away to the side a bit the noise was only agitating them further and making them all the more difficult to control.

"You're right Rick. That is enough!" Shane put one final bullet in the walker, this time making sure that it went straight to the brain, and killed the thing completely. Hershel watched horrified as the walker fell to the ground in front of him, the pole slipping out of his hands. Shane wasn't finished however, and turned his attention onto the banging coming from the barn.

Shane began to hit his fists against the barn door, alerting every walker inside that they were there, their groans and snarling getting louder.

Shane had a wild, insane look in his eyes as he started to open the door.

Shane began walking towards the barn Bailey could hear the devastated sigh coming from Hershel but couldn't bring herself to look away from the spectacle before her, "Enough livin' next to a barn full of things tryin' to kill us! Enough! Rick it ain't like it was before." He pleaded to his best friend. "Now if you all want to live if you want to survive you have to fight for it! I'm talkin' about fightin' right here right now!" Before anyone could stop him he ran towards the barn and started breaking down the barricades.

Rick tried to get someone to take the lead he was holding, "No Shane don't do this! Don't do this brother!" Nobody tried to stop Shane, maybe he was doing what needed to be done but nobody knew how far gone he was. Hershel had completely broken down, was on his knees watching in horror Maggie ran to her father and wrapped her arms around him.

Anna watched horrified as Shane broke down the door releasing the walkers as they swarmed out of the barn like ants.

The walkers flooded out into the field they were all standing in and snarled at them, as T-Dog, Glenn and Daryl began firing at them to try and take them down. They knew Hershel and they girls weren't going to be happy, but if they didn't do something, they were all going to fucking die. One by one, the walkers started to fall to the ground, but there was more coming out than they could shoot at, and they were having trouble keeping up. The girls didn't move, they couldn't, as they saw their family coming towards them.

Anna stood still as she seen her brother and her parents come towards her, her hand was on her gun, but she didn't bother raising it. Bailey froze as her father closed in on her, his teeth snapping, but she couldn't move, as he lunged at her and knocked her to the ground. And Maggie saw her step mother and step brother coming out. She stood up and ran to protect Beth, but when it came to killing them, she couldn't bring herself to doing it. Glenn seemed to notice and whispered an apology to her, before he shot them both in the head.

"BAILEY!" Daryl yelled seeing her go down and he ran towards her as he saw her trying to stop her dad from biting her.

"Daddy, please." She sobbed trying to shove him away from her as he tried to bite at her neck when Daryl reached them.

"Sorry brother." He said pained before shooting him in the back of the head.

Rick had noticed Anna's family closing in on her, and ran to her side, as he stood beside her and pulled her into his arms. "Don't look," he said softly, and she buried her head into his shoulder, as she heard three gunshots going off, before her family fell to the ground in front of them. "I'm so sorry, Anna," he said as she collapsed in his arms. "I'm so, so sorry."

"I'm all alone now, Connor's probably gone too." She sobbed into his shoulder as Carl crouched down beside them and hugged her as well as they saw the aftermath of Shane's actions.

Daryl held Bailey tightly to him as she sobbed into him, Merle was comforting Beth gently and looked upset when they heard growling coming from the barn.

They all looked up, thinking they had killed the last of the walkers, when they saw two more figures stumbling out of the barn.

They heard a small cry escape Andrea which started to turn into a pained sobbing. Did she know these people?

"Mom, dad!" Andrea cried as she started running towards the walkers falling over the pile of bodies that had accumulated. She ran straight into Daryl's path and he managed to let go of Bailey and reach out and grab her, just before she got to her parents, who would no doubt kill her if they had the chance. She broke down crying into him, as the walkers stumbled closer. Rick sighed sadly as he picked up his gun and walked over to them.

"I'm so sorry," he said, before he fired a shot into the head of them both.

They hit the ground with two loud thumps as Bailey moved to where Andrea and Daryl were and held onto them as everyone tried to come to terms with what Shane had done.

He had become a monster.

Andrea got up then she was shaking with barely controlled rage as she stormed to where Shane was and punched him hard across the face.

"YOU BASTARD!"

Hershel seemed to regain life from where he was crouched on the grass, when he noticed his daughters in tears, and got up to his feet. He glared at every one of the group in turn, before turning around and starting towards his house. He dragged Maggie, Patricia, Bailey and Beth along with him. Rick, Daryl, Glenn and Shane began to follow, making an attempt to fix what had just happened. When they reached the porch, Hershel turned to Shane and pushed the man away from him. "Get him off my land!"

Shane was just about to argue what he had done, when Maggie stepped forward and slapped him across the cheek. "Don't touch him! Haven't you done enough?"

"I mean it." Hershel gave them one last look before disappearing into the house. "Off my land." He pulled the girls, his only family left, into the house and closed the door, as they all went their separate ways inside. Bailey looked at her tired Uncle, who sighed quietly. "I need a drink," he muttered, looking for his car keys.

"Then I'm coming with you," Bailey told him. She needed to look after Hershel, not to mention a whisky or five wouldn't be so bad right now.

He nodded at her and they headed off before Bailey saw Daryl and wordlessly hugged him tightly to her.

"Thank you." She said softly touching his cheek before getting into the car with her uncle and they drove off.

"Where are we going?" Bailey asked quietly as she looked out the window of the car, watching all the walkers pass by in the fields.

"We're just going to go into town," Hershel answered, as he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "There's a bar there, I'm sure they'll still have plenty of alcohol left. I haven't touched a drop since I recovered, until now," he admitted quietly, ashamed of his alcoholic past.

Bailey shook her head and gave him a sad smile. "It's OK, Uncle Hershel, I don't blame you. We won't talk about this again."

He nodded at her, "I let you, Anna, Beth and Maggie down." He said pained as they pulled up outside the bar and got out.

"You thought there was a cure Uncle Hershel, that wasn't your fault." She assured him as they headed inside the bar.


	4. The Aftermath

Summary: When Rick and Daryl along with the group arrive at the Greene farm, they aren't expecting to bump into two familiar young who have pasts with them. Daryl and Bailey Greene find that their feelings have changed for each other but with Bailey carrying a painful secret, can Daryl mend her heart. Rick reunites with his old friend Anna who changes his and Carl's world for the better. Rick/OC, Daryl/OC, Merle/Beth, Glenn/Maggie, Carl/Sophia

Somebody To Die For

Chapter 4

* * *

Anna sighed as they finished the funeral for Hershel's, hers, Bailey's and Andrea's family. Hershel and Bailey had been nowhere to be seen, and everyone else had gone back to doing their tasks, almost like nothing had ever happened. Shane and Lori were packing up their stuff, ready to move out, as she seen Rick come over to where she was standing. "Are you alright?" he asked softly. "Rough day, huh?"

"A very rough day." She said giving him a sad smile as they looked at the graves in silence before going back to the house.

"I was at the hospital when this happened. I was on the midday shift and my dad called me telling me that mom and Alistair were sick, I headed there but by the time I got there they were gone." She said feeling a single tear slide down her cheek.

"I'm sorry," Rick said quietly, as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "I didn't get to say goodbye to my mom and dad either," he told her, as they sat down on the sofa. "I was working, and I got shot in the chest just before all this happened. I was in a coma, and when I woke up, everyone was gone. I had no idea what was happening. I never saw anyone that I loved before they died."

"I'm so sorry Rick." She said hugging him as they heard a loud crash and saw Beth collapsing on the floor as Merle picked her up.

"HELP!"

They rushed over to where Merle had Beth in his arms looking clueless, as they took her through to the spare bedroom. "What's wrong with her?" Merle asked alarmed, as Beth lay lifeless on the bed. "Yer a doctor!" he said, looking at Anna for answers.

"She's in catatonic shock," Anna explained, as she checked Beth over. "Everything's been too much for her."

"Where's Hershel?" Rick asked them all.

"We can't find him." Glenn explained as they headed into Hershel's room where they found boxes filled with clothes.

"You're stepmother's things?" Rick asked Maggie as he and Daryl looked around.

Maggie nodded. "He wanted to keep them all for when they came back. He thought things would go back to normal," she said quietly, before she picked up an empty alcohol flask and sighed. "I think I know where he's gone. He's gone to the bar in town. He used to be an alcoholic, today must have been too much for him and he's gone drinking again," she said sadly, shaking her head in disappointment with her dad.

"Bailey must have gone with him to make sure he's alright." Daryl said understandingly.

"I'll go get him, Daryl and Glenn you two come with me." He told them and they nodded in understanding.

"Rick you can't keep going off like this, fixing everyone else's problems." Lori snapped at him as she came in.

"You don't tell me what to do anymore," he glared at her, as he reached for the keys of his car. "I won't take orders from a tramp like you," he spat, as he stormed out the door.

Daryl and Glenn wordlessly followed after him as everyone else watched them go with Lori looking humiliated.

"I don't deserve this." She said angry, Carl simply walked downstairs to be with Sophia as the others glared in disgust.

"Fuckin whore." Merle muttered disgusted.

* * *

Hershel and Bailey had both reached the bottom of the glasses again, and Hershel lifted the bottle to fill them up. Alcohol probably wouldn't do them any good right now, but they were too tired and upset to even care. They had been sitting in the bar for a good couple of hours now and the sun was starting to set outside. There wasn't much conversation, but more than anything they were just there to keep each other company, to stop one another from doing anything stupid.

Bailey rubbed her bare arms as she drank another glass of whisky when she heard a car pull up and the doors opened to reveal Rick, Glenn and Daryl walking in.

"Bailey, thank Christ ya alright." Daryl said pulling her into him and she rested her head in the crook of his neck.

"I'm sorry for worrying you, Dare." She said ashamed.

"I'm just glad yer OK," Daryl said softly, as he pulled the bottle out of her hands. "How much have ya had?"

"Not enough," Hershel muttered, as he refilled his glass and downed it in around three seconds. Rick sighed tiredly as he looked at him.

"Hershel, come on, let's finish this at home," he said, trying to convince him to move off the bar stool. "Beth's in some kind of shock, she needs you back at the house," he said and Hershel sighed sadly. He was just about to get up, when they heard the doors again, but didn't turn around.

Bailey heard a voice that made her breath catch in her throat. "Son of a bitch, they're alive..."

She watched as two men came in, one of them was short and the other man was tall and well built as they looked at them.

She would know that face from anywhere; it was the face that haunted her nightmares, caused her so much grief, pain and fear.

"Hello Bailey."

"Dave." She said flatly.

"Dave?" Rick asked, as he looked between the two of them. "This is Dave? As in, your husband, Dave?" he asked, shocked.

"Ex-husband," she mumbled as she reached for the bottle again and took another swig of the alcohol, hoping she was just so drunk that she was seeing things.

Dave looked at her, pretending to be hurt as he sat himself down on one of the chairs. "Well. Technically, we never got divorced properly, did we?"

"Only because you never signed the divorce papers." Bailey said calmly as she stopped drinking the whisky and glared at him.

"Now c'mon Bailey, it was an accident what happened that day." Dave said faking being nice to her as Daryl, Hershel, Glenn and Rick watched.

"Like what? You pushed me down the stairs when I was eight months pregnant." She asked him enraged.

"You son of a bitch." Daryl growled at the man who had made Bailey's life a living hell for four years.

"Stay out of this, redneck," Dave said as he looked at him, and Rick noticed Daryl's face darken. If this was a cartoon, he would probably have had steam coming out of his ears in rage by now. "This is between me and my wife," he snapped, before looking back at Bailey. "Look, sweetheart, me and my friends need a place to stay. I'm real sorry for what happened between us, I really am. You think you could let us come stay with y'all for a bit?"

"Over my dead fucking body I will." Bailey snapped at him and Dave's face darkened in rage as he turned to look at Daryl.

"Let me tell you about how I treated this worthless bitch." He said smirking at Bailey who was tense.

"Yeah, why don't you Dave?" she asked, feeling sick as she paced around the bar. "Go on; tell them how you beat me, to make yourself feel tough. Tell them how you'd burn me when I didn't please you or do something you liked? Tell them how you'd fucking rape me when I didn't want you anywhere near me! Tell them how much of a man you are," she spat, before falling quiet, as she walked to the corner of the room and sat down.

"Tell them how you fucking laughed when you threw me down the stairs when I was pregnant and left me to bleed on the fucking godamn floor, go on." She spat and Dave smirked.

"Didn't know you hated me that much." He said amused.

"You disgust me." She said coldly.

"You loved me," Dave remarked flatly as he poured himself a drink and one for his friend. "You fucking married me after all, didn't you?"

"Worst mistake of my life," she added.

"Yeah I noticed that when you tried to run away but your mother told me what you were going to do, so I had to teach you a lesson." He said smiling evilly at her.

Dave looked around at the three men and Bailey watched as his face twisted into a snarl. "You know Dixon you should thank me."

Daryl squinted all he wanted to do was knock this man on his ass. "For what?" Daryl snarled.

Dave licked his lips and an evil grin spread across his face. "I taught Bailey everything she knows. All that stuff she does to you I taught her it."

Rick grabbed Daryl's arm. "He's trying to goad you don't fall for it." Rick murmured.

Daryl knew this was true but he was finding it hard. Dave pushed his hands into his pocket and laughed. "You know the girl will never say no." Dave looked at the three men as Bailey stood frozen in place watching the scene unfold. "She did try to say no a few times but I took what was mine."

Daryl pulled out his knife as he suddenly saw red. "No, Daryl, please don't," Bailey begged, as she reached for his arm and put it down. "Don't. Please, can we just get out of here and go home?" she asked, looking at the other three men. "He's not worth the time."

"Aww, look at that," Dave said, with a twisted smile. "She still loves me, don't you, baby?"

"You fucking wish I did." She spat at him disgusted as Daryl pulled her into his arms and she felt comforted by his presence.

"So can we stay with you guys?" Tony asked calmly.

"The answer is no." Rick said coldly.

Rick looked in the mirror that was behind the bar. The first thing he noticed was Tony reaching into his back pocket for a gun, but before he could do anything, Rick turned on him and fired, three bullets, sending him to the floor. Dave's eyes widened, and suddenly he took off out the door, before any of them could stop him.

"Come on, let's go after him!" Daryl said urgently, pulling out his handgun.

Bailey shook her head and placed her hand on his chest. "Please, no more. Can we just go home now?"

He looked at her for a moment before nodding at her and they were about to go when they heard cars pulling up.

"Oh shit, get down." Daryl hissed and they all got down as they heard voices calling out for Tony and Dave.

"Dave, Tony?"

As it had turned out, Dave and Tony were most definitely not alone. In fact, they had brought what seemed like a whole army with them, and they were outside looking for their friends. Rick got up and tried to reason with them, but it was no use, and very soon, they had started a gun war with the other men. The five of them were forced out the back of the bar into an alleyway, where they tried to make their way back to the car. And they had almost made it, before they heard the damn screams.

"Help me, please help me!"

"Who the hell was that?" Rick hissed, worried the noise was going to draw even more walkers than the noise of the gunfire already had done.

They hurried down the street to find a young boy impaled on the fence, his left leg was slammed into the railing.

"Oh fuck me." Bailey said horrified as they tried get him free while trying to avoid getting shot and bit.

"Rick there's too many walkers." Daryl said shooting one walker.

Bailey went closer to look at the fence spike, it had gone right through his leg, and he was screaming out in pain.

"You gotta shut up," Rick snarled, moving closer to inspect the damage that had been done. There were walkers closing in on them from every direction, and the boys screams were telling them loud and clear where they were.

"Please, just get me out of here."

The group quickly discussed the situation for a while, trying to figure out how best to proceed. There was no way that they had time to remove a part of the fence and get back to the farm to perform proper medical procedures. There was only one thing that they were going to be able to do. The leg was going to have to be pulled up and off the spike.

Rick wordlessly ripped the boy's leg off as he screamed in agony before passing out from the pain and they dragged him into the car as they shot at the walkers.

"'C'mon let's get the hell outta of here." Daryl pulling her into the car.

Bailey quickly got in and they drove off as they heard the screams of the man being eaten alive by the walkers.

"Everyone OK?" Rick asked as they drove back to the farm. No one answered, everyone just nodded quietly, not entirely sure what had just happened. Rick looked at Daryl in the mirror. "Daryl, would you question the boy in the morning?" he asked. "We need to find out where he came from, where his group are from and if they're going to be a danger to us."

Daryl nodded. "Yeah, sure thing."

"Bailey are ya alright?" He asked her, she was silent but there was a fire in her light blue eyes that had been there when she was younger, before Dave had hurt her.

"I'm alright Daryl; I'm not a weak woman anymore." She said and grinned at him.

Daryl smiled at her. "I know ya ain't," he said proudly, as he gave her hand a tight squeeze, as Rick pulled up at the farmhouse.

"You guys go inside, Glenn and I will take the boy and lock him up in the barn for the night," he told them. "Hershel, you should go check on Beth, she needs you."

Hershel nodded in thanks to Rick as they all got out of the truck as the others hurried out of the house towards them relived that their friends and family were safe.

Hershel climbed out of the car, "Patricia, prepare the shed for surgery." He said before running to the house to check on Beth.

Anna and Carl hurried to where they were and she gently placed a hand on Rick's cheek while Carl hugged his father.

Lori looked into the back of the car, "Who's that?"

"That's our hostage." Daryl said nonchalantly.

"Why the hell do we have a hostage?" she asked in annoyance.

"We need to fix up his leg, and then he's going into the barn, don't fucking worry yerself," he snapped back, as he wrapped Bailey's arm around his neck. "Come on, sweetheart, let's get ya cleaned up," he said as they disappeared into the house.

Hershel, Rick and Glenn carried Randall inside to where Hershel was going to fix up his leg before they put him into the barn, as the others followed, looking unamused.

* * *

Daryl had cleaned up Bailey's face and she looked at him with a soft smile on her face as they sat down on the bed.

"I'm proud of ya, Bailey." He said cupping her face.

She gave him a small smile. "That bastard deserves everything that's coming to him," she muttered, as she leaned into his palm. "I know I shouldn't have let him get away, but if I kill him. I'm no better than him. I want to be better than him."

"I know ya do if it helps I'll kill him gladly for ya." He said kissing her forehead tenderly as they headed downstairs where they were having a meeting about Randall.

* * *

Everyone was sitting around the table in the dining room, everyone except Hershel and Patricia who were attempting to save Randall's leg in the shed, Beth who'd been sedated, and Jimmy who was keeping Carl and Sophia out of trouble. The toll the day had brought was showing on everyone's faces. They hadn't felt this devastation since the early days of the virus. Shane on the other hand was fuming, "What the hell were you thinking bringing him back here? We don't know him for shit."

"You're right we don't." Rick said. "We couldn't just leave him there like that."

"'Sides we need him alive." Daryl said his arm draping over the back of Bailey's chair.

"Why?" Dale asked.

"He's part of a group." Rick said running his hand over his face. "They're camped out somewhere around here and we have reason to believe their hostile."

"Why do you have reason to believe that?" Carol asked quietly, fearing for the group, Sophia in particular.

"Because they shot at us," Rick replied. "They tried to kill us, and they left their friend behind when he got too much for them to handle... Not to mention that Dave is with them."

"Dave?" Maggie asked, alarmed at the name. "As in Dave, Bailey's husband?!"

"Yeah he was there with a friend of his, he was telling Daryl, Rick, Glenn and Hershel about how he'd beat me, humiliate me and rape me." Bailey said twirling her hunting knife around on the table as everyone stared at her.

"Did he hurt ya?" Merle asked worried for the woman he thought of as a little sister.

"No he just taunted me." She assured everyone.

Hershel came back in at that moment. "He's got a lot of nerve damage, so he won't be on his feet for some time," Hershel replied.

"I think we'll give him some supplies, and once his leg is healed enough, Daryl and I take him away from here, and we can drop him out on the road somewhere, let him get away. We don't have any more resources for another member of the group." Rick wasn't happy about the idea of keeping him anyway. He had been a part of Dave and Tony's group, after all. Daryl could question him in the morning and get the information.

"Isn't that a death sentence for him?" Dale protested, raising his eyebrows at Rick's lack of compassion. Rick was usually up for helping anyone, even going back for Merle when everyone else thought it was a stupid idea. "Leaving him out there with all the walkers?"

"I think he has a fighting chance," Rick shrugged, not feeling up to facing anymore problems at the minute.

"What age is he?" Bailey asked quietly from the doorway.

"I'm not even sure," Rick sighed. "About eighteen or so I think."

"He's just a kid then Rick. Maybe we should give him some time, see how he turns out?" Bailey suggested, although everyone else apart from Dale and Andrea, who nodded, seemed to think that she was crazy. Even Daryl narrowed his eyes at her suggestion.

"Bailey he hung with Dave." Anna said gently and Bailey nodded at that but sighed softly as she looked at them all.

"I know but maybe he didn't have a choice." She said and they all nodded in understanding.

"And what do we do until then give him flowers and chocolates?" Shane asked sarcastically.

"We keep him locked up until he's able to be interrogated." Rick said. "Then we'll go from there."

Shane shook his head, "You're making a mistake."

"I don't seem to recall asking you." Rick said.

Shane gave Rick a hard look before walking out of the house. Over the next hour they went over how they were going to handle their hostage. After all this was new territory for all of them, they agreed to make sure that there was someone guarding him at all times. Right now he wouldn't be much of a problem but once he became mobile it would be a different story. On top of all of that nobody trusted Shane; the guard on the boy was as much for his safety as well as their own.

Rick looked at them all before they all went their separate ways. "No one goes near that barn until we know how dangerous he is, alright?"

Everyone nodded, and watched as Rick went up to bed, followed closely by Carl.

Daryl headed up to bed along with Bailey who checked on Beth and hugged her warmly before they got undressed.

"You're not mad at me, are you?" She asked him quietly.

"Why would I be mad at ya?" he asked as they climbed into bed together, and turned off the lamp. Anna was still downstairs for the time being, having a coffee with Carol.

"Because of Dave." She said looking at him.

"Bailey what happened to ya wasn't yer fault, it was Dave's." He told her and she smiled at him softly before kissing him gently on the lips.

Daryl froze slightly as he looked at her. He hesitated for a minute before pressing his lips back to hers, and gently placing his hand on her cheek. "Thank you, Dare," she said softly.

"Ya don't have to thank me." He said watching as she fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

"So what's going on with you and Rick?" Carol asked kindly.

"There's nothing going on," Anna said quietly, as she traced the top of her coffee cup with her fingers. "We were good friends in High School, but I knew he was married. I don't have affairs with people, I'm not like Shane and Lori."

"I know you're not," Carol said gently.

"He's a good, kind, gentle, compassionate man and your all lucky to have him as a leader." Anna said looking at Carol with tired eyes.

"How are you?" She asked the older woman.

"I'm good," Carol said softly, as she gave Anna a small smile. "I'm so happy to have Sophia back," she added, still on a high from getting her daughter back. "I just want the rest of the group to be happy too."

"So do I, I'm glad Bailey's her old self now that Daryl's here and she confronted Dave." Anna said drinking the rest of her coffee.

"She's a lovely woman, she makes him very happy and so does he." Carol said smiling fondly as she looked at Anna.

"I'm sorry about your parents." She said kindly.

"Don't be," Anna said softly, as she gave Carol a small smile. "I wasn't the only person who lost someone today. I just hope Beth will be alright."

"I'm sure she will be, don't worry," Carol assured her. Beth was just going to need time to get over what had happened to her family, they all had when it happened to them for the first time.

"Besides she has Merle to help her through this." She added smirking and the two women laughed as they headed upstairs to bed.

"Night Carol." She said hugging her tightly.

"Goodnight Anna." Carol said warmly.

* * *

Daryl had spent the next morning interrogating Randall, trying to get information out of the kid. He had resorted to some... less friendly... Measures. When he finally thought Randall had gotten enough, Daryl made his way out of the barn and towards the house. Everyone looked up at him; Rick's eyes seemed to be searching for answers.

"Got a gang of about thirty men, Dave and some guy called Nate, are their leaders. Heavy artillery and they ain't looking to make friends," Daryl explained, noticing the worry on everyone's faces. "They roll through here, our boys are dead." He wasn't going to sugarcoat it for them that were for sure. "And our women, are gonna wish they were."

Bailey lifted his hands and looked at them, his knuckles were bloody, probably a mix of Randall's blood and Daryl's. "What did you do?"

"Had a little chat." He said dryly and she gave him a sad smile as they all headed back into the house to discuss what to do with Randall when she heard crying from the woods.

"Hello?" She called out as she followed the cries and soon she found a pink mosses basket with a crying baby girl in the basket.

"You have got to be kidding me," she said quietly, as she looked down at the baby. "Who the hell left this here?" She looked around for any signs of life anywhere else. "Hello?" she called out again, receiving still no answer. "Fuck," she mumbled quietly, as she picked up the basket. "Looks like you're gonna have to come back with me," she said as she slowly made her way back to the house.

She hurried into the house as it started to rain and headed inside when the others looked up at hearing the baby's soft snuffles.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT DOING IN HERE?!" Shane yelled as he stormed over.

"I found her nearby the wood, someone left her there." She explained calmly.

"She can't stay here, we can't have a baby around, not right now, not until we figure shit out," he spat, as he glared at the baby. "Put her back where you found her."

"You're going to have your own damn baby soon!" Bailey spat back. "You're going to have to learn to live with a fucking child, whether you like it or not."

Shane was furious as he looked at her. "And who the hell is gonna care for her, eh? Sure as fuck shouldn't be you since your last daughter is lying out in the field, dead!"

Bailey felt like he had punched her in the stomach as she set the basket down and left the room slowly. The baby reminded her too much of Celia. The thing that hurt the most about what Shane had said was he was right; she didn't need that extra responsibility. She couldn't look after a child before when she had a husband and the world was safe, so she certainly couldn't raise a child alone at the end of the world.

"Take that fuckin back you son of a bitch!" Daryl snarled as he stormed into the living room where Bailey was holding the baby girl.

"Why its the fucking truth, she stayed with a man who hit her, humiliated her and raped her? You can't be serious letting her raise that baby!" Shane spat.

"Because I'll help her look after the baby, ya selfish bastard." Daryl snapped back and Bailey felt something stir inside her as she looked at Daryl.

She looked at the baby who was cooing at her and smiled at her gently as she gently rocked her in her arms.

This was her salvation.

She looked up at Daryl with panic in her eyes. "Daryl.. what are we supposed to do with her?" She was clueless, she hadn't made it to this stage when she was pregnant, and now she had a real baby in her arms, she was scared. Scared she would hurt her, or fuck it up somehow. "I don't know how to feed her, or change her diaper, and I'm pretty sure you don't either. Hell, we don't even have any supplies," she said worriedly, as the baby began to cry. She tried to soothe her, but she didn't know what she was doing.

"That's a hungry cry," Carol said softly as she stood in the doorway and looked at her.

Bailey rocked the baby a few more times, before looking at Carol. "Please, take her... make her stop crying or something!"

"Just relax honey the baby can tell you're upset." Carol told her gently and she did what Carol told her and indeed the baby stopped crying as Daryl pulled out a bottle with formula, he passed it to her and she fed it to the baby who happily sucked on it as she cooed at them all happily.

"There you have the touch." Carol said proudly and Bailey grinned at them both happily, feeling proud of herself.

"Hey there little lady." She said gently.

"Was there anyone else with her?" Rick asked softly, wondering where the hell the baby had come from.

Bailey shook her head. "No, she was in her basket, all alone," she said quietly. "She was just in the middle of nowhere."

"We'll check it out." Merle said giving her and Daryl a grin as he headed outside along with Daryl who kissed her gently on the cheek before going.

"Could you help me get her clean?" She asked Carol shyly.

"Of course I can," Carol nodded, as they went through to the spare bedroom. Maggie came through with some baby clothes that had belonged to her and Beth when they were little, and some of the diapers they had gotten for Lori's baby. He or she wouldn't be born for a while yet, so they could always get more when they needed to.

"Alright, we'll take this slow," Carol said, as she walked through how to get the baby cleaned up for Bailey.

Soon Carol had taught her how to successfully change, wash, feed and pay attention to the little baby who was fast asleep in a little crib next to Bailey's bed.

"Thank you, Carol." Bailey said touched as she kissed the baby's soft forehead before turning on the baby monitor and heading downstairs with Carol.

Merle and Daryl came back in and left their weapons down. "Ain't no one out there," Merle said as he sat down on a chair. "Whoever left the little one made a quick getaway, that's for sure?"

"They've probably been watching the house." Daryl said as he sat down next to Bailey who rubbed his hand soothingly.

"How's the baby?" He asked gently.

"She's asleep upstairs," Bailey replied, wondering if Daryl had been serious about looking after the baby. Daryl wasn't really fond of children before. She looked up at him. "You don't need to help out with her you know. I was just scared. The girls will help take care of her; I know you don't like kids."

"No, I wanna help ya take care of her." He said seriously and she smiled at him before curling into him softly as they saw Rick get up.

"Shane and I are going to go and drop Randall off today," he said, as he looked at them all before leaving the room. "We need to have a little chat anyway."

They all nodded at that and watched the two men leave as Anna headed into the kitchen where she started to wash up.

* * *

Rick parked the car in the middle of the road and got out, followed by Shane. "Thought we were going further out?" Shane asked, taking in their surroundings. They had only driven around ten miles from the farm, and were in a pretty exposed area. Rick had wanted to at least find somewhere that Randall would have had a chance of surviving. "Why are we stoppin'?"

"I wanted to talk to you," Rick answered simply, as he leaned against the side of the car.

"Talk about what, that Lori loves me and left you for me?" Shane asked annoyed at Rick who simply looked at him.

"About that as well but first I wanted to talk about Otis and Anna, the barn." Rick said calmly as he saw Shane's face darken at the mention of Anna.

"She fucking ruined everything." He spat bitterly.

"She didn't ruin anything," Rick said flatly. "She helped me see what Lori was doing; she helped me see the truth! If anything, she's the only one who did any damn good," he added, as Shane glared at him. "You don't need to be such an ass to her because you cheated on her and now she hates you!" he said, and Shane let out a long tired sigh. "What you did with Otis... tell me the truth... was that to survive?"

"Yeah," Shane answered finally, tired of hiding it all. Most people had him figured out, and he was aware they knew. "One of us wasn't gonna make it out. Had to be him. Quick shot to the leg and Carl lives."

"You didn't think to tell me the truth? I would have understood Shane, I would have done anything to save my son's life. You don't think I can keep Carl, Anna and the group safe?" Rick asked Shane.

"I didn't say that I just don't think you can be the good guy anymore, not after what happened at the bar." He said glaring at Rick.

"I'm not the good guy anymore." he admitted. "Look what we're doing to this kid, and I shot a fucking living human the other day." He wasn't exactly an angel either. "I would have done anything to save Carl's life." Rick turned to face Shane and studied him carefully. Everyone knew he was trouble. "Anna says you're dangerous. Bailey thinks so too, so does Daryl, Merle and Carol. And Dale told me he doesn't want you around the house. Hershel doesn't either."

He took a couple of steps towards Shane and looked him directly in the eye. If he was going to stay, things were going to have to change. "I'm not going to let you be dangerous anymore. Not to them, not to me, not anymore."

"Fine but the only reason I cheated on Anna with Lori was because I felt trapped, I didn't love her but she loved me. I just couldn't do it anymore Rick." Shane said flatly.

"So instead you slept with Lori, waited until Anna got home and found you in bed?" Rick asked disgusted at his ex best friend's actions.

Shane shrugged as he looked out into the fields. "She was going to find out one way or another right?" he asked, making Rick feel sick. "She might as well have seen it for herself than me having to explain it to her."

"You disgust me, you know that? You and Lori suit each other perfectly." Rick turned away again, not wanting to go any further with this conversation. He had said everything that he needed to for now. Now they had to find somewhere to leave Randall and get back to the farm. "I'm gonna check the roads."

* * *

Anna had been washing up the plates from breakfast when Lori came in and paused when she saw Anna calmly drying the plates.

"Listen can I talk to you?" She asked flatly.

Anna took a long look at Lori. She wasn't really interested in what she had to say, but nodded her head anyway. "Yeah, go for it."

"I know you're friends with Rick but I just wanted to let you know that it won't end well for you, he loves me, Carl and this baby." Lori said confidently and was satisfied to see Anna stiffen.

"I'm just friends with him Lori." She said calmly as she headed out off the kitchen and outside to get some air.

Andrea came and sat down beside her on the porch swing, as they looked out into the garden. "Don't let her get to you," she said softly, referring to the bitch back in the kitchen. "She thinks she can push everything around, but she's nothing around here. Rick doesn't love her," she added before giving Anna a small smile. "It's clear in the way he looks at you that you're the one he loves."

"I'm nothing special Andrea; I'm just a doctor who can look at wounds and that sort of thing." Anna said defeated.

"Clearly Rick and Carl think different." Andrea said with a warm smile as they saw Daryl and Bailey walking in the field with the baby in a pram.

"You think so?" she asked quietly, but her voice carried a small amount of hope in it.

Andrea rubbed her arm softly. "I know so. I've been around Rick and Carl long enough to be able to tell."

Anna smiled at her warmly. "Thank you, Andrea." She said warmly as they all headed inside into the warm house waiting for Rick and Shane to come back.

"When do you think dad will be back?" Carl asked her.

"Hopefully soon," Anna told him softly. "They were only going to drop off Randall and come straight back," she told them, as they seen Merle and Beth coming into the sitting room. Beth had a little more colour, and Merle had his arm wrapped around her waist, something she imagined Hershel wouldn't be too pleased about, but what the hell, if she was happy that was all that mattered.

She smiled at them as she saw Daryl and Bailey come in and put the baby girl in her high chair as she cooed happily at them all.

"What did ya call her?" Merle asked them.

"We called her Aoife Marie Greene Dixon." Bailey said warmly as Daryl took her hand.

Merle smirked at them as they sat down on the sofa. "Never thought I'd see the day," he said with a small chuckle.

"Shut up Merle." Daryl said but he was smiling.

* * *

Shane and Rick had found an old public works where they could drop off Randall who was in the back of the car.

"Come on, please no, guys!" Randall panicked as Rick took the blindfold off, and he looked around in confusion. "Why'd you save my life... just to kill me by leaving me here?"

Rick watched as he struggled around on the ground. "One guy can't make it alone!" Randall cried, he was becoming more and more stressed out by the minute, and if they weren't careful, walkers in the distance might hear him. "That's why I was with those dudes! I was alone! I'm not like them!" Rick tried to ignore him, as he tossed him a knife, and turned away, beginning to follow Shane back to the car.

Randall continued trying to convince them not to leave him. "I used to watch football and screw around on the internet... I lived with my mom... I lost her like you lost people! I went to school with Maggie for Gods sake!" The two men walking away both paused and turned around, so something must have worked. He continued trying to think of things. "I went to church, rode the bench on varsity baseball..."

Rick and Shane froze as they absorbed the fact that Randall had gone to school with Maggie meaning that he might know where the farm was.

"You went to school with Maggie?" He asked Randall calmly.

"She didn't know me but I knew who she was, who her dad was!" Randall said quickly.

"Jesus, he knows where the farm is Rick," Shane finally spoke up from beside Rick, confirming what he was already thinking. "He knows! Say he finds his way back to his people..." Rick watched him carefully, hoping he wasn't about to do something stupid. But it was Shane, of course he was. Rick caught Shane pull out his gun, and just in time he managed to reach over and knock his aim off, so the bullet he fired missed Randall.

"Shane, no!" Rick took a step back as Shane turned to him with a questioning look. "Not now!" He needed time to think about this.

"When then, Rick, huh?" Shane sat down beside one of the old vehicles and dropped his gun to the ground. He knew exactly what would happen. They would end up taking Randall back to the farm, and someone would talk Rick out of killing him. And they would be in more shit. "When?"

Rick paced around on the ground as he tried to think about what he should do with Randall with Shane watching his every move.

"I need to think it through; it's a man life at risk." He said firmly and Shane laughed at him then bitterly.

"So you're bringing him back to the farm where Carl sleeps? Where Lori sleeps? Where Anna sleeps?" Shane snarled at him.

"It's my call Shane." He said firmly.


	5. Survive Or Die

Summary: When Rick and Daryl along with the group arrive at the Greene farm, they aren't expecting to bump into two familiar young who have pasts with them. Daryl and Bailey Greene find that their feelings have changed for each other but with Bailey carrying a painful secret, can Daryl mend her heart. Rick reunites with his old friend Anna who changes his and Carl's world for the better. Rick/OC, Daryl/OC, Merle/Beth, Glenn/Maggie, Carl/Sophia

Somebody To Die For

Chapter 5

* * *

Of course Shane had to bring up Anna and Lori again. It seemed to be his favorite fucking subject. "He'll be locked up in the barn, unless you bust it open again!"

Shane shook his head in frustration. "Don't start this shit again. You know... I don't think you can do it Rick. I don't think you can keep them safe."

That was the final remark that Rick needed to do what he had wanted to do for quite some time now. Before he could stop himself, his fist had connected with Shane's jaw, sending Shane back a couple of steps as he had been surprised at the blow. Shane regained his composure quickly, and slammed his forehead against Rick's.

Rick stumbled back but regained his footing and smashed Shane against one of the cars as they started to fight with their fists.

"You really think you can keep everyone safe, Rick?" Shane snarled at him as he punched Rick in the chest.

The two men seemed to have stopped fighting for a minute as they both regained their breath. Maybe now that they had gotten that over things could be straightened out more effectively. But Shane already had his gun out and aiming at Randall again in a matter of seconds. Rick pushed his hand away so he couldn't hit the boy. "You're not doing this. You don't get to make these calls anymore. I won't let you."

Shane suddenly saw red. He reached out beside him and grabbed the first thing he could find, picking up a large metal crowbar. Using all the strength he had left, he threw it straight in the direction of Rick, narrowly missing him and hitting a window nearby instead.

And that's when Rick realized. Shane had just tried to kill him.

* * *

Anna had told Bailey and Carl that she was heading out to the town for a while to stock up on supplies they had both nodded and told her to be careful as she got in her truck and drove back to the pharmacy with her sword and her shotgun.

She wanted to kill something and it seemed walkers were her safest bet.

She found a small herd and began to smash their skulls in with her axe, only planning to use the shotgun as a last resort. She felt some sort of rage leave her, as she felt satisfied while they fell to the ground in front of her... dead for good.

She smashed it onto a bloated walker's head, hearing the sound of its skull breaking under the impact as she continued to channel her rage.

"Damn you god!" She screamed at the sky.

She sighed as all the walkers ended up dead, and leaned against her car. She just wanted to have a family, she wanted someone who loved her... she just wanted to be happy.

She sighed heavily as she went into the stores and grabbed all the stuff she could find and headed back to the car and got in.

When she arrived back at the farm, she went inside, still seeing no sign of Shane or Rick anywhere. She set down the supplies as Carol and Patricia started to unpack them.

"Shane and Rick still haven't come back?" She asked as she helped them out as Bailey came in and helped with Aoife sitting on the sofa fast asleep.

"No not yet." Carol answered looking concerned.

"You think they're alright?" she asked quietly, worried for Rick. He was her best friend after all, and it was starting to get dark outside.

"Why don't you go and find out if you're so worried," Lori said flatly as she glared at the woman. "Take Maggie's car, I'm sure she won't mind."

"I will thank you but I'll take one of the other cars." Anna said calmly as she headed outside after pulling on her black leather jacket over her sleeveless red and black checked shirt as she got in the truck and drove off.

She drove down the highway, looking around for any signs of Rick's car. She sighed as she went into the storage compartment of the car and pulled out a map, trying to work out where she was in case she got lost. She fiddled around with it a little trying to get it the right way up, as she kept one hand on the wheel. When she looked back at the road, her eyes widened as she seen a walker in front of her, and she swerved to miss it. The final thing she seen before her world went black, was the car spinning into the field.

* * *

Rick was breathless as he tried to catch his breath when he heard something moving in the window behind him and looked to see a herd of walkers coming out.

He fought his way out of some of the walkers, along with Shane, who he lost track of completely. Randall had finally managed to get to the knife Rick had thrown him, and was working on breaking free, when he seen a walker stumble towards him. He panicked then, trying to get the rope cut quicker. Eventually, he managed to free his feet, enough so that he could stand, and back away a few steps. He struggled for a moment to get his legs over the rope, but once he was free, he waited until the dead woman staggered towards him, before plunging the knife into her head several times.

Once he made sure there were no more surrounding him, he looked for a way out, some sort of escape from here. And he could see the gates in the distance. But before he managed to even make it halfway, someone had grabbed onto him.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Rick asked, making sure Randall couldn't escape just as easy as he had hoped to.

"Ya were gonna kill me so I was just gonna go, please man just me go." Randall pleaded with Rick to let him go.

Rick looked around for Shane and saw him trapped him in a school bus surrounded by walkers as he tried to take them out.

He gave him one quick look, before turning away with Randall. "Let's go."

But with every step he took, he started to regret it. He knew there was no way he'd be able to live with just leaving him there. He was a good man, unlike Shane. Like with what Shane had done to Otis. And therefore, after he and Randall had gotten back to the car, he had found himself telling Randall not to drive away, but instead back towards the school bus. He yelled at Shane to get to the back of the school bus, as Randall tried to park as close to the escape doors as he could. Within seconds, Shane was down the other side of the bus, and had kicked the door open, jumping straight in the back window of the car.

Randall wasted no time in speeding away, and soon they were out of the public works, and back on the road to the farm. "Whoo!" he yelled, taking his hands off the steering wheel, angering Rick even more. "You see what we did there? You see that?"

"Get in the fucking boot!" Shane yelled as they stopped and shoved Randall back into the boot before driving back to the farm.

"So you and Anna, you like her?" Shane asked looking at Rick carefully.

"She's my best friend," Rick answered calmly, as he kept his hands on the steering wheel. "And she was yours too, before you fucked that up."

"Wasn't going to settle down with her anyway, we wanted different things." Shane said flatly as he glanced at Rick.

"Besides I got Lori and the baby, she hasn't got anyone as far as I know." He added as they drove up to the house.

They got out and everyone came out to meet them, noticing they had brought Randall back with them. "Don't even ask," Shane mumbled as he dragged Randall away, back towards the barn.

Bailey looked in the car. "Where's Anna?" she asked Rick. "Didn't she find you?"

"She went looking?" Rick asked worriedly.

"Yeah after it started getting dark Lori asked her to looking for you two even though she already was going to." She said as he grabbed the car keys.

"I'll find her don't worry." He said firmly.

They all watched as Rick drove away down the road. He put the car headlights on to try and see where he was going, where he seen a glint of something shiny in the field. He pulled up and got out, taking a torch with him, realizing with horror as he got closer that it was a car in the field. "Anna? Shit!"

He looked around in the car to see that Anna was gone when he heard something nearby and hurried over to it was Anna fighting her way through a herd of walkers with an axe.

"Anna!" He yelled.

He pulled out his knife and ran over to her, taking out some of the walkers that she was slashing at, trying to clear a path to get through to her. His heart was beating rapidly, as he finally reached her and pulled her against his chest. "Fuck, Anna, are you OK? You're bleeding!" His mind raced with fear she had been bitten or scratched.

"I'm alright Rick, I just hit my head against the windshield." She assured him as he shone the torch on her face to see how badly hurt she was and saw aside from some scratches and bruises, she looked fine.

"So did you drop off Randall?" She asked as they got into the car.

"We almost did," Rick admitted quietly. "But Shane and I got into a fight," he said, leaving out what the fight was about. "Long story short, we ran into trouble with some walkers. We had to bring him back with us; he's back inside the barn."

"Are you alright?" She asked as they pulled up at the farm.

"I'm alright, the bruises only sting." He said smiling faintly.

"Looks like we could both do with some rest," she said with a small chuckle.

Rick nodded before looking at her again. "Why don't you stay with Carl and I tonight?" he asked softly. "It would be nice to have some other adult company."

"I don't want to impose." Anna said worried but Rick shook his head at her.

"You're not, don't worry." He assured her as they got out of the car and found the others waiting for them.

"Hey, Anna, are you OK?" Andrea asked softly, noticing the cuts and bruises she had on her face.

"Yeah, I'm good," she said softly, as Rick helped her inside. "Just had a little accident with the car. Where's the wicked witch?"

"Oh, don't worry her and Shane are in bed," Carol assured her.

"Alright for some huh?" Daryl asked smirking from where he and Bailey sat with Aoife in their arms as she slept calmly.

"We're gonna go to bed too." He said as everyone soon headed up to bed with Bailey hugging Anna tightly before heading into bed.

"I'm so glad she's OK," Bailey said softly, as she set Aoife down into her crib that used to belong to Beth. "And I'm glad she's getting to spend some time with Rick, the two of them will see they were made for each other," she added with a small smile.

Daryl smiled at her as they both got changed for bed and got under the sheets with him pulling her into his chest as she cuddled into him.

"Do you really think Randall will lead his group here?" She asked as they heard it rain outside, hitting the roof and the glass windows.

Daryl shook his head. "I don't know, but I don' even think Rick and Shane are going to let him get away."

"You think he's dangerous?" she asked.

"He told me about his group." Daryl said quietly. "What they did to one family. A dad an' his two lil' girls." His fists involuntarily clenched again as he thought about it. "The men... what they did to the girls. An' how they made the dad watch." He didn't give her the whole story; he let her work out the rest.

"Oh god that's sick." She said disgusted.

"I aint letting him hurt ya, Bailey." Daryl said firmly.

"I know you won't. Daryl," she said as she buried her face into his neck. "I know you won't."

"I won't let him hurt ya or Aoife." He said holding her tightly as they both drifted off to sleep with Aoife's light snuffles.

* * *

The next morning, everyone gathered downstairs for breakfast. Shane was sporting a black eye, and Rick had a cut lip. Lori sighed as she looked between the two of them. "What happened out there?"

"Had a little disagreement." Rick said calmly and saw Lori glare at him.

"Did you start it because of me and Shane?" She asked furious at him.

"It doesn't matter what we started it over," he said quietly, shaking her head at how she always thought everything was about her. "We got it sorted out, right Shane?"

"Yeah, we're good c'mon Lori." Shane said to her and they walked off leaving Rick alone as Dale came over.

"What are you going to do with Randall?"

Rick shook his head. "I don't know Dale. He might be a danger to this group, and to our women and children. I think he has to go."

"You mean like... Kill him?" Dale asked quietly.

"That might be the only way to deal with this." Rick said tiredly as they gathered everyone in the living to discuss what to do with Randall.

"So what are we doing with that bastard?" Shane asked coldly.

"The way I see it, we have no choice, he's a threat to us and we have to eliminate the threat," Rick replied, looking at Daryl who seemed to nod to back him up. After he had heard the story about what Randall's group had done to those little girls and their father, he wasn't planning on keeping Randall around.

"You're just going to kill him?" Dale asked appalled.

"It's settled." Rick said, looking like he was in no mood to argue. "We'll do it today." he added, before leaving the room.

Everyone started to head their separate ways with Bailey playing with Aoife as she happily giggled at her and Daryl as Beth and Anna watched the two bond.

"Would you like to hold her?" She asked Daryl gently.

"If ya wouldn't mind." He said carefully holding Aoife.

"Shit, I don't wanna drop her," he said quietly as he wrapped his arms carefully around her, and rocked her gently.

Bailey gave him a small smile as she watched them. "See? You got this."

"So do ya, ya good with her." Daryl said giving her a warm smile as they saw Dale come over looking upset but determined.

"Can I talk to you two?"

Bailey looked up at him and sighed. "Is this about Randall, Dale?" she asked quietly. It might have been cold, but she wanted him dead. After what his group had done to those girls. She didn't want him around, especially not with Sophia and Aoife. "Because if it is. I've already made my mind up."

"So you want him dead? Bailey he's a just a boy." Dale pleaded with her to understand.

"Too fuckin bad, he aint going back to that group of his." Daryl snapped at him as he rocked Aoife.

"He's just like Dave, Dale." She said tiredly.

"Bailey, please... don't let that cloud your judgement. Just because he was in the same group as your husband, doesn't mean that he did the same sort of things," he said, his voice pained.

Bailey shook her head. "I'm sorry Dale... we can't risk it."

"What about you Daryl?" He asked the man who was sitting next to Bailey with Aoife in his arms as she slept quietly.

"He's gotta die, I aint letting Bailey, go through what she did with Dave and we've got a daughter to think about." Daryl said pulling Bailey into him tightly.

Bailey looked at him and frowned. Did he just say they had a daughter? "Besides, this group ain't gonna listen to what we say," Daryl added with a slight shrug. "Rick makes the decisions himself, or he looks to Shane. Well, he did anyway. No one else decides for him."

Dale looked at him closely, "Rick listens to you." He argued and then paused.

"Shane's different."

"Of course he is," Daryl mumbled. "Rick found out about his affair with his wife. He tried to kill Otis... well, he actually did kill Otis. And take a look at their faces, clearly something went on last night when they took Randall out. The group is broken," he finished, before looking at Bailey. "Come on; let's go put her down for a nap."

She nodded and followed Daryl upstairs to their room where they sat down.

"Are we bad people? Because we're not even giving Randall a chance?" she asked with a sigh as she set Aoife down into her crib and stroked her hair gently.

Daryl shook his head. "Nah, we're just thinking about the group."

She nodded in understanding and looked at Daryl quickly before placing her lips gently on his as they kissed intimately, his strong arms wrapped around her as the kiss deepened.

Bailey's eyes fluttered closed as she ran her hand through his hair, and Daryl brushed his tongue along her lips, before sliding it into her mouth. This was certainly no longer a friendly kiss; it had gone well past that stage.

When she pulled away, needing a breath of air, she looked up at him. "That was... uh..."

"Fuckin amazing." He offered and she laughed at him before kissing him again.

He pulled her into him.

"Been wantin' to do that for quite some time," Daryl said with a small laugh, as he ran his fingers through her hair. "About ten years to be exact."

Bailey chuckled before her face turned serious. "Why didn't you ever tell me?" she asked quietly. "I wouldn't have married Dave if I had known. It was never Dave I wanted... it was you."

"I didn't think ya would want a trailer trash redneck to be ya husband Bailey, I just wanted to make ya happy." He said kissing her gently on the lips as they held hands and headed downstairs.

"About damn time, ya two kissed!" Merle called out.

"Shut it, Merle," he scowled, but he was happy, and it was soon replaced with a grin, as they sat down on the sofa. "Where's Dale at with the whole 'Save Randall' thing now?" he asked.

"He's talking to daddy and Rick." Beth said as they all drank some coffee.

"The sooner he's dealt with, the better," Merle mumbled, clearly not a fan of Randall either. "Still think y'all should have taken out the rest of the group."

"You mean Dave?" Bailey asked quietly, wondering if they had let him off too easily.

"Yeah, he got off too fuckin easy after what he did to ya." Daryl said as a bullet hit Jimmy.

"JIMMY!"

"What the hell was that?" Daryl asked alarmed as he pulled Bailey into his chest. "Who fired that shot?!"

Everyone ducked for cover, as Patricia crawled over to Jimmy and put pressure on his wound, but he was bleeding out rapidly. They heard more gunfire, and she ducked for cover underneath a table.

"WHICH ONE OF YOU BASTARDS KILLED JAKE AND TONY?!" A male voice screamed.

"Shit." Merle cursed as he held Beth.

"Everyone into the basement!" Maggie whispered, as they all started to make their way across the floor. "Dammit, what about daddy, Dale and Rick?"

"I'll get them," Daryl volunteered quietly. "Fuck, Aoife's upstairs!"

"I'll get her, you just get the men to safety," Bailey said quickly.

He nodded and pulled her into him as he kissed her passionately before hurrying outside as she ran upstairs and got Aoife as she hurried down to the basement.

* * *

Rick, Hershel and Dale had obviously heard the shots, as Daryl had found them hiding behind a barrel when he went over, gripping his crossbow tightly. "Guys, come on! We gotta go inside, into the basement!" Daryl hissed, covering them so they could get back to the house.

They all hurried into the basement as they saw Anna trying to save Jimmy's life, Rick knew he had to tell the secret he had been keeping.

Rick crouched down beside her and frowned. "Anna... if he doesn't come back to life, then one of us is going to have to shoot him in the head," he said sadly, and everyone looked at him confused.

"You can't do that," Hershel protested. "Jimmy might not have been here long, but he's family as much as everyone else. We'll give him a proper burial."

Rick shook his head. "No! You don't understand... he'll... he'll turn!"

They all stared at him in shock and horror as they took in what Rick had said.

"I already knew so don't blame Rick." Merle said and everyone nodded in agreement aside from Shane.

"What do you mean you knew?" Shane spat. "You mean if w die, and we ain't been bitten or scratched, we still come back as one of those things?!"

"Unless the brain is damaged, yes," Rick said quietly, as he watched Jimmy fight for his life.

"That's what Jenner told you? Isn't it." Glenn asked understanding why Rick had kept it a secret.

"I just didn't want to frighten anyone." Rick said ashamed.

Anna nodded as she gave his back a gentle rub. "It's OK Rick, we get it," she said, before looking down sadly at Jimmy. "But I don't think Jimmy's coming back."

Jimmy was gasping for breath as he looked at them all with tired eyes.

"Take care of Beth, Merle." He choked and then sagged.

Merle pulled Beth against his chest so she didn't have to watch what was happening to Jimmy, as Rick put a blanket over Jimmy's head.

"Let me do it," Daryl said softly, as he took Rick's gun. "Ya do enough."

He nodded and let Daryl pull out his gun as he looked at Jimmy's dead body.

"Sorry brother." He said pulling the trigger.

The room was silent, as Daryl gave the gun back to Rick and went to sit down with Bailey, who kissed his cheek gently.

Rick looked at them all. "You think it's safe to go out now?"

"They aint shooting anymore." Daryl said as they all headed outside where they saw the place was empty.

"It's almost as if nothin' ever happened," Daryl said quietly as he looked around. "No doubt it was Randall's group who did this."

"You see why it's not safe to keep him around anymore?" Rick asked Dale.

"That doesn't mean we can just kill him like some wild animal." Dale protested when Anna got tired of Dale's 'Save Randall, charade.'

"I ran into a group like his and you know what they did to me Dale? They tied me up like some slave, beat me and raped me." She snarled at him.

Everyone looked shocked, apart from Bailey who already knew the story. Rick looked at her with sad eyes, as Dale promptly shut up.

"I think it's decided," Rick snapped. "Randall dies tonight."

"I want no part in it." Dale snapped and he stormed off upstairs as everyone watched in silence as they looked at Rick.

"Just so you know Rick, we support you." Glenn assured him and everyone nodded in agreement aside from Shane, T-Dog and Lori.

"Well, most of us do, by the looks of things," Glenn muttered, as he looked at the three of them.

Rick nodded, knowing he had mostly support from the group. "Thanks guys."

"Ya don't have to thank us." Daryl said looking at him as he went to sit with Bailey and Aoife while Anna played with Carl.

"I knew that woman was dangerous." Lori said enraged.

"Lori please shut the fuck up!" Bailey snapped.

Lori stood up and narrowed her eyes at the younger woman. "Don't you dare tell me what to do," she said her voice low.

"Or what Lori, you'll hit me. Yell at me? Please go find something else to do instead of criticising everyone." Bailey said calmly.

Lori huffed and walked away as Bailey looked at Anna and Rick and shook her head. "She's not worth the time, forget about her."

"I think we all do." Rick said dryly as they heard screaming outside making them all get up onto their feet.

"HELP, PLEASE SOMEONE HELP US!"

Everyone's eyes widened, as they heard the cries. "Wait a minute," Merle said before anyone made a move. "This could be a trap, it could be one of Dave's group," he added, not trusting anyone who wasn't a part of his own group. The next thing they heard was what sounded like a little girl crying out in pain. Merle frowned as he picked up his gun. "Alright, that didn't sound good, let's move!"

Everyone ran outside, apart from Carol and the kids, as they tried to find the source of the noise. They'd seen two men staggering out of the woods, holding a little girl upright, as one of them held a bloody rag to a wound on her side. "Over here!" Rick called, as they all ran towards the strangers.

"Thank god, you have to help my daughter please." The man pleaded as he held his daughter tightly to him.

"Alright bring her inside and we'll take a look at her." Anna said as they hurried into the living room where they began to tend to the injured little girl.

"What's her name?" She asked the man.

"Penny, her name is Penny Blake and I'm her father, my name is Phillip Blake." He said terrified.

"This is my friend, Milton," he said, as he nodded at the other man, who was looking at them all with an observant expression, taking in everything about them.

"Where are you from?" Bailey asked, as she helped Anna clean up the gunshot wound. Her heart ached for the little girl, especially knowing it was probably Dave and his friends who had done this.

"We were in a town called Woodbury, I was their leader," Phillip explained. "But my brother came in, and started doing things his way... the wrong way, may I add, and he kicked us out of there. We've been on the road for about a month now."

"You can all stay here with us." Hershel said firmly as he helped Anna and Bailey with Penny as Patricia and Carol showed them to their rooms.

"She'll be alright; she just needs rest and some food." Anna said relived.

"Who the hell are these people?" Shane snapped at Rick as he came in.

"They needed help, Shane," Rick snapped back, as he glared at the man who used to be his best friend. The world had certainly changed him that was for sure. "They're not going to cause us any trouble, their little girl was shot for god's sake!"

"It's not our problem." Shane snarled and Anna had enough of this man.

She slapped him hard across the face.

"You are such a heartless bastard!"

Rick watched in shock, but he couldn't help feel a little proud of Anna. Shane deserved that, and more. Shane glared at her as he held a hand to his cheek. "The sooner Lori and I leave this group, the better."

"No one's fuckin' stoppin' ya," Merle spat angrily, ready to take down Shane if he laid a finger on Anna.

"You would put the life of your unborn baby at risk all because of the fact that you're not the leader of this group?" Beth asked him disgusted.

"That's not what I meant." He said annoyed.

"Sure as hell sounded like it," Glenn said quietly, before shutting up after he received a death stare from Shane. "I'm just sayin'."

"You lot are a bunch of idiots, you know that?" Shane grumbled, before leaving the room.

"I think he's the idiot if he really thinks that he can survive being out there with his pregnant woman." Phillip said stunned.

"It's a long story," Andrea said with a raised eyebrow. "I'm sure you'll get to learn all about Shane and Lori in time."

Rick nodded. "Yeah, no doubt," he muttered quietly. He gave Phillip a small smile. "We haven't introduced you yet. I'm Rick Grimes, this is Anna, Andrea, Glenn, Maggie, Merle, Beth, Carol, Carol's daughter Sophia, my son Carl, Hershel, Patricia, Daryl, Bailey and Aoife," he said, pointing to each of the group, who gave Phillip and Milton a quick nod. "T-Dog, Dale and Lori are elsewhere, and you just met Shane."

"Nice to meet ya'll, my name is Phillip Blake and this is my daughter Penny and our close friend Milton Smith. Phillip said warmly shaking all of their hands.

"Nice to meet all of you." They said warmly.

"Did you all know each other before the world ended?" Phillip asked as he watched them all, they all seemed pretty close.

"Some of us did, and some of us didn't," Rick said with a small smile. "But the world pushed us together, and we've had to become a family now."

"I can understand that, its not only walkers you have to be afraid of." Phillip said as he wrapped a blanket over Penny and picked her up.

"You have to fear the living."

"Yeah, you're telling us," Maggie said quietly, as she sat next to Glenn. They weren't 'dating' per say in front of the others, especially not her father, but it was clear that they were both attracted to each other, and no doubt they were having sex too. "We've kind of worked that out for ourselves in the last couple of days."

He nodded at them before taking Penny upstairs into bed and said thank you to all of them as he went up.

"So what do we do about Randall?" Lori asked flatly.

"I think we should go and deal with him before it gets too dark outside," Rick said, as he looked at Daryl and Merle. "You two are with me, we'll take him into the barn and execute him." He said, lowering his head.

Anna gave his arm a gentle rub. "It's the only way. Don't worry, Rick, we're all with you."

"You have to make hard choices that nobody understands." Carl added hugging his father before watching them leave the room.

* * *

Dale had been in the RV thinking about Randall when he decided to free him.

He sneaked into the barn and opened the door, before taking his tools to try and find something to free him with.

Randall looked up when he heard the door. "No, please... please don't hurt me any more," he begged, fearing it was Daryl who had come back to give him another beating.

"Don't worry son, I'm not here to hurt you," Dale assured him, as he started to cut through the ropes he had been tied up with. "I'm not like those monsters; I'm here to let you go."

"Oh thank you, Christ." Randall said relived as he watched Dale cut his bindings and then help him out of the shed.

"Take a car, there's a week's worth of supplies in the car and a lot of fuel." He explained to Randall who thanked him and got into the car.

"I won't forget what ya did." He said driving away.

Dale watched him go, before he heard voices, and seen Rick, Merle and Daryl making their way towards the barn. He picked up his toolbox and hid out of sight, before sneaking back to the RV, and going inside, like nothing had ever happened.

* * *

Rick opened the door as he, Merle and Daryl came into the shed and found that Randall wasn't in the shed as they all realised with horror.

"Fuck, someone's helped him get away." Merle yelled.

"It can't have been Shane," Rick said, knowing that he was in the house. As much as he would like to blame Shane for it, he couldn't this time. "Damn, who the hell would do this?" he asked, looking around for any clues.

Daryl sighed. "Come on, Rick, ain't it obvious?" he asked, pausing, as the other two looked at him confused. "Dale?"

"Damnit." Rick said angry as they all ran to the RV where they knew Dale would be.

"Dale open the doors!"

They waited a minute before Dale appeared, and they glared at him angrily. "Can I help you?" he asked innocently.

"What the hell did you do with Randall?" Daryl growled.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Dale said calmly.

"Cut the bullshit old man, where the fuck is Randall?!" Merle snarled at him.

"I let him go," Dale said simply, as he pretended not to be interested. "You animals were going to murder him, he deserved a chance."

They all stared at him shock as they all tried to get over the fact that Dale had more or less helped Randall escape.

"You did what?" Rick asked in a deadly calm voice.

"I let him go." H said calmly.

"FUCK!" Rick yelled, hitting his fist off the side of the RV. "Do you have ANY idea what you've done, Dale?" he asked tiredly.

Dale nodded. "I let the poor kid go," he answered. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to turn in for the night."

"Oh hell no ya aint, yer coming with us." Daryl snarled grabbing him by the arm along with Merle as they marched him back to the house so they could tell the others what had happened.

"What's going on?" Bailey asked as she rocked Aoife who cooed at them all.

"Dale here, thought it would be a good idea to let Randall go," Rick explained tiredly, as he sat down next to Anna and Carl. "Now Randall is out there with one of our cars and some of our supplies, and we have no idea where he has gone. Probably back to his group."

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Shane yelled at Dale as he came in with Lori at his side as everyone tried to come to terms with the fact that Dale had betrayed them.

"I let Randall go." Dale said calmly not looking afraid.

"Why the hell would you do that?" Glenn asked, looking at him in disbelief. "He's dangerous, well, his group are at least!"

"Because he deserved to go," Dale answered without hesitation.

"So you let him go back to his group which is men who are rapists, murderers and probably rapists? No offence Dale but you seemed to have forgotten the fact that we're living in a world where its survive or die." Anna snapped at him.

"And how would you know all this Anna, you're just a home wrecker who broke up Rick and Lori's marriage?" Dale asked cruelly at her.

"No, Dale, Lori broke up her marriage," she snapped back. "She only has herself to blame for what happened," she added, before storming out of the room.

They all watched her go with Carl hurrying after her along with Rick who gave Dale a murderous look as he left.

"You are one horrible man, you know that." Bailey said to Dale as she glared at him.

Dale looked at them all and shook his head, before he left the room and went back to stay in his RV for the night. He had a feeling that he wasn't welcome here.

* * *

Anna sat down on the bed, as she heard a small knock on the door, and looked up to see Carl and Rick looking at her. "May we come in?" Rick asked softly.

"Sure, you can it's a bit of a mess." She said clearing the bed off as Rick and Carl saw photos of Anna and her family.

"You're Scottish?" Carl asked curious.

Anna nodded and smiled as she looked at the photos. Her dad and brothers were in a kilt, and they were standing outside Edinburgh Castle. "Yes, my father is anyway. We used to go over to Scotland and visit my grandmother from my dad's side."

"That's so cool," Carl said as he looked through the photographs smiling.

"It was Carl. I loved playing in the lagoon near their house all the time with my two older brothers, Connor and Alistair." She said smiling fondly.

"Remember that time I dared you to climb on that old oak tree?" Rick asked smiling at the memory as they both laughed.

"Yeah, and you almost got me stuck up there too," Anna said with a smirk, playfully nudging him on the arm. "Don't try that again."

"Don't worry I won't." He said smirking at her as they sat and looked at the photos in a comfortable silence.

"What are we going to do about Randall?" She asked quietly.

"There's not much we can do, to be honest," Rick said softly, as he gave her arm a gentle rub. "We just have to hope he's not going to cause any problems."

She nodded as they headed downstairs where the others were and saw that Shane was yelling at Dale, his face almost red with rage.

"YOU'VE PUT LORI AND THE BABY IN DANGER BY DOING THAT!"

"I was only trying to help the poor boy, you lot were going to kill him!" Dale remarked. "You should have been more careful in the first place."

Rick looked between the two of them, as he took Anna's hand and they walked to the sofa. "Let's not get involved, they're both as bad as each other."

She nodded and gently took Carl's hand which he gladly held onto as they sat down next to Daryl and Bailey who were fussing over Aoife.

"Would you three like to hold her?" Bailey asked kindly, her cobalt blue eyes shining.

"Sure thing," Anna said with a smile, as she took the baby out of Bailey's arms and rocked her gently. "Hey, Aoife," she said softly, grinning as the baby cooed up at her. Rick and Carl smiled down at her too, as she played with Carl's finger.

"She's so tiny, are all babies like that?" Carl asked them looking interested.

"Not always no but sometimes they get born early and have to be put in a special ward. Doctors and nurses call it the premature ward." Rick explained to him.

Carl nodded his head, as he looked back down at Aoife. "I'm glad she's safe now," he said softly, before briefly wondering what his baby brother or sister would be like. Or at least, half brother or half sister.

"No matter who that baby's father is Carl, the baby is your brother or sister and we'll take good care of he or she I promise." Rick assured him and Carl smiled sadly.

"Mom won't let me feel her bump." He said sad.


	6. Friends And Enemies

Summary: When Rick and Daryl along with the group arrive at the Greene farm, they aren't expecting to bump into two familiar young who have pasts with them. Daryl and Bailey Greene find that their feelings have changed for each other but with Bailey carrying a painful secret, can Daryl mend her heart. Rick reunites with his old friend Anna who changes his and Carl's world for the better. Rick/OC, Daryl/OC, Merle/Beth, Glenn/Maggie, Carl/Sophia

Somebody To Die For

Chapter 6

* * *

"Don't worry about it, Carl, your brother or sister is going to love you when he or she is born," he said with a small smile. "You never know, maybe someday you'll get to feel a baby kick."

Carl smiled at that as everyone started to head to bed.

"Dale's sleeping in the RV tonight," Hershel told them as he headed upstairs. "He's not welcome in this house anymore, after what he has done."

Rick nodded as he and Carl went upstairs to their room. "Anna would you like to stay again?" he asked softly. "I don't mind, and Carl doesn't either."

"I'd love to if that's ok with you two?" She asked as they all got changed for bed and got under the covers with Carl in the middle.

"Of course, its fine." He said holding her and Carl tightly to him as they both feel asleep.

Everyone was up early the next day, with Penny, Milton and Phillip joining them at the breakfast table. The only people absent were Shane, Lori and Dale. "What are the plans for today then?" Glenn asked.

"Well, I thought Daryl and Merle could go out on a hunt, Glenn and T-Dog could work on cleaning up the wells, I'm going to go and fix the windmill that's out there." Rick said drinking his coffee.

"Sounds good." Daryl said as they watched Aoife being fed her bottle by Bailey as they all ate breakfast when Andrea spoke.

"I was thinking about taking the girls out to take out some walkers if that's alright?" She asked them all.

"That sounds good," Rick said with a small smile. He trusted Andrea would keep them safe, and most of them could defend themselves anyway. "Carol, are you alright staying here with the children?" he asked.

"Why should Carol have to stay?" Hershel asked with a small smile in her direction. "I can watch the children; I'm just as capable as anyone else."

"Alright then let's go and take out some walkers." Bailey said smiling as she kissed Aoife on the forehead lovingly and kissed Daryl tenderly on the lips.

"Be careful and try not to murder Merle." She said amused.

"It's gonna be a hard job, but I'll try for ya," he replied with a smirk, before everyone headed in their separate directions.

She laughed as she watched him go with Merle and then saw Beth watching Merle with a soft smile on her face.

"So how are you and Merle going?" She asked her cousin as they grabbed their coats.

"We're good, thank you," Beth said softly. "He's not pushing me into anything. I really like him."

"I'm glad; he's a good man underneath that gruff exterior." She said smiling at her as they got in the car along with Maggie, Anna, Andrea and Carol.

"Everyone got their guns and silent weapons?" Andrea asked as they drove.

Bailey nodded, as she checked for her knife in the holder along with her gun. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"We're going to a housing development, don't worry I won't let any of you get bit." Andrea assured them as she pulled up at the estate and they all got up as they saw walkers snarling at them.

"Let's take 'em out," Anna said with a smile, as they all made their way towards the walkers, weapons raised, and ready for a fight.

* * *

"So how are things with you an' Beth?" Daryl asked smirking, as he and Merle made their way through the forest, looking for some dinner. He had never have imagined his brother having anything close to a girlfriend before.

"We're doing fine baby brother, how are things with ya, Bailey and Aoife?" Merle asked him with a smile.

"We're good," Daryl said with a small smile. "I think, I ain't really sure about this whole relationship stuff, to be quite honest," he said, wondering why he was thinking Merle would give him advice. A dog would be less clueless. "We kissed... Properly... The other day. And the kid is cool, she ain't all screamy like most of 'em," he added, making Merle chuckle.

"Ya got the family you always wanted boy." Merle said proudly as they found some racoons and shot them as they saw two figures running towards them.

"DON'T SHOOT, LORD DON'T SHOOT!"

Merle raised his gun anyway, as the two strangers approached, he noticed one of them only looked about Carl's age, and was looking terrified as he clung tightly to the other man, who Merle guessed was his father. "Who the hell are ya?"

"My name is Morgan and this is my son, Duane," the man explained quickly. "We don't want to cause any trouble, we could just do with something to eat and a place to stay."

Daryl narrowed his eyes at the two of them, before he looked at Merle. "Ya remember that story Rick told back at the quarry?" he asked quietly. "He mentioned something about a Morgan and Duane. Those two he tried to radio every mornin'?"

"Rick?" Morgan asked a flash or recognition on his face. "Rick Grimes? Yeah, I know him..."

"Come with us." Daryl told him and Morgan nodded as they all headed back to the house with their hunt when they found Rick talking to Hershel.

"Well I'll be dammed, Rick." Morgan said happy to see his friend.

"Morgan, Duane?" Rick asked stunned.

Rick hugged Morgan happily, before crouching down to look up at Daryl and Merle. "Where the hell did you find these two?" he asked smiling.

"In the woods," Merle said with a small chuckle. "Just ran right into 'em, literally."

"We were being chased by a group of men, they had a little girl and we tried to stop them from hurting her and her family but they killed her." Morgan said upset

"Fuck, ya think that was Randall's group?" Daryl asked worried.

"Who else would it have been," Merle mumbled annoyed, as they took Morgan and Duane inside to get them something to eat.

"Let's hope the girls are OK," Rick said softly, as Hershel came in and handed Aoife to Daryl.

"I think she wants her father," he said with a small smile.

Daryl smiled and gently rocked Aoife who cooed at him happily as she placed her tiny right hand on his stubbly cheek.

"Hey there sweetheart, ya missed ya daddy?" He asked tickling her stomach as she giggled up at him happily.

"Is she your daughter?" Morgan asked warmly.

Daryl gave him a small smile. "Yeah, yeah she is," he answered without hesitation. "Her mama is out with the rest of the girls gettin' rid of some walkers right now."

Morgan nodded. "How long have the two of you been married?"

He thought about it carefully, "Two weeks." He said softly as he stroked Aoife's soft dark brown curls as she cooed at him happily.

* * *

"I think that's the last of them," Andrea smiled, as she swung her axe and decapitated a walker, smiling in satisfaction as she watched it's head roll off along the ground. "We did well girls," she said with a smirk.

"Who says we need the men around to take care of ourselves," Carol giggled, as she put her knife away.

"I'll say that was fucking awesome." Beth said proudly as they all looked at the handiwork when they heard a car pulling up.

"Thos are the bitches from that group who took Randall and killed Tony!" A man yelled.

"Oh fuck get in the car." Bailey said grabbing the supplies.

Everyone nodded and got into the car, before Bailey stopped them and looked at Anna and Andrea. She seen the men getting out of the car and noticed Dave, making her curse quietly. "We can't just go back, we'll lead them back to the farm and they'll attack!" she said worriedly.

Anna didn't have any other ideas. "If we stay here, they'll kill us."

"Hey Bailey you fucking bitch, come over here and say hello to your fucking husband like a good wife!" Dave yelled at her.

"I'd rather be dead than be with a bastard like you!" She snapped back furious.

"You're funeral." He said smirking.

He came forward and she backed away slowly, as he reached out for her and placed a hand on her waist. "Don't touch me," she growled.

"That's no way to treat the man you married," he spat back, as he pulled her in tighter, and tried to kiss her. "Come on; give your man what he needs."

_'Oh I would give him what he wanted alright.'_ She thought disgusted as she kicked him in the crutch and got into the car as Anna shot at one of the men as Andrea drove off leaving Dave screaming on the ground.

"That was one hell of a kick, Bailey." Maggie said proudly.

Bailey sat back in her seat as she rubbed her arms, trying to get the feeling of Dave off her. "He deserved it. I just want to wash, get that bastard off me," she mumbled.

"They're gone for now," Andrea said softly. "Don't worry."

She nodded as they pulled up outside the house and they all got out and headed into the house as Bailey went upstairs to shower.

She turned the shower on and got her clothes off as she simply sat under the water, her wavy curls getting damp.

She smiled faintly as she picked up a bottle of coconut shower gel and started to wash, trying to get the feeling of Dave touching her off her. She could still feel his hands, which more than often bruised her once he was finished, she could still smell his deodorant whenever he forced her into sex, feeling sick as she just lay there underneath him. She pushed the thoughts out of her head, before washing her hair and rinsing it off, before turning off the water. She wrapped a towel around herself and went to get dried, feeling a little better.

She pulled on a clean pair of panties and a matching blue lace bra as she pulled on her jeans, t-shirt and then a cardigan as she headed downstairs where the others were when she saw Daryl looking at her worriedly.

"Me and the girls have to tell you all something." She said as they headed into the living room with them holding hands.

"What happened?" Daryl asked her gently as he pulled her into him and Aoife cooed.

"We ran into Dave and his group," she said quietly, as Aoife wrapped her hand around her thumb and held on tightly. "After we finished killing the walkers. We didn't really have any trouble with them, but Dave... got a little... hands on."

"He touched ya?" Daryl asked angry that Dave had touched his woman.

"He tried to kiss me but I kicked him in the crutch." She said burying her face into his neck as they told the others.

"What happened to them?" Rick asked, worried that they were going to come for them, especially if they had Randall back and knew where the farm was.

"I shot at one of them," Andrea told him. "We managed to get away before anything else happened."

"We didn't see Randall with them either." Carol added as she held Sophia tightly to her.

They all glared at Dale then when Beth spoke.

"This is your fault for letting that animal out of the shed." She said angry.

"Oh please, how do you know that?" Dale snapped back. "Like you said, you didn't even see Randall. The poor kid probably didn't even go back to that group."

Merle was about to retort to that when Morgan came in along with Duane.

"Randall is the one we saw raping that poor girl in the woods with a guy called Dave." He said looking at all of them.

"You see Dale?" Rick asked angrily. "You see what that boy did? Along with fucking Dave."

"You know them both?" Morgan asked a little shocked.

Rick nodded. "Yes, we kept Randall as a prisoner after we saved his life, and Dave is Bailey's ex-husband."

"Christ and you helped them escape?" He asked Dale appalled.

"They're human beings." He defended.

Then sounds of gunshots were heard.

"Everyone down," Rick commanded, as they all ducked down to the floor for cover.

They all got on the floor, Bailey having Aoife in her arms as they heard the sounds of guns being fired at the house as she felt Daryl on top of her and Aoife.

"Did we get them all Dave?" Randall asked eagerly.

Bailey heard Dave growl as he paced around outside the house. "I fuckin' hope so, Randall," he mumbled. "If not, we'll be back for them."

Randall nodded and they got into the car and drove off as everyone waited in silence until they were gone and got up.

* * *

"Fucking Dave," Bailey growled as she rocked Aoife in her arms, trying to soothe her to sleep. "I hope a walker gets him and mauls him to pieces," she spat coldly.

"Or I'll find him and gut him." Daryl snarled as they all headed to bed with Bailey rocking Aoife who was asleep cooing softly.

She placed her in the crib gently and looked at Daryl intently with those cobalt blue eyes of hers as she walked nearer to him.

"Touch me please?"

"Are ya sure?" Daryl asked softly, as he looked at her. "I wanted to do this properly the first time," he said, hoping Hershel wouldn't catch them, or Anna wouldn't walk in. But he'd be damned if he hadn't waited so long for this, and could already feel himself growing hard.

"I'm sure Daryl, please," she said as she kissed him gently. "I need you."

Daryl stripped her shirt off, and looked down at her chest, running his hands over her flat, toned stomach. "Do you have any idea how long I've wanted to do this for?" Daryl asked his voice laced with desire. "I've thought about this, dreamt about this..."

"Really?" she asked with a small smirk, as his hands moved up and began to roam over her breasts.

"Really, darlin'," Daryl replied as he buried his face into her neck and began to suck gently, sure to leave a mark once he was done. They would all know that he had claimed her as his. His hands reached around her back and fiddled with her bra, trying to undo it. After a few minutes, it finally came loose, and Daryl pulled it away from her body, sliding the straps down her arms. He reached up with his hands and began to massage her breasts gently, making her moan into his hair. Daryl smiled; it was brilliant knowing he was making her feel good.

She placed her hands into his t-shirt and slowly started to bring it up over his head, running her hands back down over his torso. She felt his muscles underneath her, god, it was good. She had thought about doing this ever since she had seen him in the shower naked. She'd seen the scars on his body and leaned down to kiss them gently, as Daryl laid her back on the bed, and rolled over on top of her.

He started kissing down her bare chest, as his fingers began to undo the buttons on her jeans, along with the zipper, before he worked them off her slim legs. He smiled up at her, as he gently parted her legs by placing his hands on her knees, and kissing down over her stomach, making her body on fire for him. He slipped his fingers into the waistband of her panties, and slowly pulled them down her legs.

"Alright, Dixon, pants off," she commanded, starting to undo his belt buckle.

Daryl pulled her hands away as he ran a finger up the inside of her thigh. "Nope, darlin', not yet," he said softly, wanting her to feel as good as possible. He began kissing her stomach again as he got lower and lower.

Bailey looked at him with wide eyes. "Uh... Daryl? What are you doing?"

"Makin' ya feel good," Daryl replied with a smirk, before it disappeared when he noticed her tense face. "Why? What's the matter? Ya want me to stop?"

"Um... It's just... no one has ever... You know... what you're doing," she said, feeling her cheeks turn red, as she tried to hide away behind the pillow. Daryl suddenly realized what she meant and shook his head. Fuck, he was going to make sure this was damn good for her.

"Dave was never really into that kind of stuff. It was just sex, then sleep," she mumbled, as Daryl gave her a reassuring smile.

"Dave weren't a real man," he said, as he gripped her thighs and positioned her. "I want ya to enjoy this," he said softly. "If I do something ya don't like, ya just tell me to stop, an' I will. A'right?" Bailey nodded and tried to relax as Daryl buried his head between her legs and applied a little pressure on her thighs to keep her in place. She felt the breath leave her body in a rush, as Daryl's tongue hit her most sensitive spot, making her gasp in pleasure. He paused for a moment before he licked again, her legs beginning to tremble at the unusual, but so good feeling.

He found her clit with his tongue, and wrapped his lips around it, beginning to suck gently, as he slid a finger into her, making her squirm around underneath him, gasping for air, as her fingers wrapped into his hair. "Oh god, Daryl... yes," she breathed out, as he picked up a pace. "So good," she moaned, and she felt the tension in her stomach build up. This was going to be over quick for sure, it felt too good to hold back. Her body began to shake as her orgasm hit her and Daryl reached up with his free hand, to grab her hand tightly, as she let out a loud cry. He pulled his mouth away, and crawled back up so he was lying next to her, and gave her a minute to recover.

"Christ, Daryl that was..." She was panting for breath, her hair was a mess, and her cheeks were flushed, but she had never looked so beautiful. "So good I don't even have the words."

"I told ya," Daryl smiled as he brushed his fingers over her cheek, kissing her gently. She reached down to take off his jeans, and Daryl didn't stop her this time. Soon she had them off his legs, along with his boxers, and she had his hard cock in her hand.

She was pleased to see she could turn him on anyway. She began to stroke him gently as he groaned on top of her. Daryl had been waiting for this too long that he too knew he wasn't going to last long. He shoved her hands away, before positioning himself.

"Ya ready for this?" he asked softly, leaning down to kiss her gently again.

"I sure am, Daryl," she replied. She knew there was no going back from this; they were no longer just friends after this. But she didn't want to be just friends with him anymore. She placed her hands on his hips and guided him into her, both of them gasping in pleasure, as he filled her up. He paused once he was buried deep inside her and she rocked her hips against him.

He pulled out, before thrusting back in, at a slow steady pace, his hands gripping hers tightly as he made love to her, the bed rocking gently underneath them.

Her breath was coming in short gasps. "Oh, god Daryl." She moaned holding his hand tightly.

He buried his face into her neck as he sucked at her pulse point, her nails wildly scratching against his back. Her legs slowly slipped up his thighs, and wrapped around his waist tightly, before he grabbed onto her, and pulled her up, into his lap, hitting her even deeper than before. Lost for words, she just whimpered in pleasure at the new position, and held him tightly as he pounded into her hard.

"Never leave me, Bailey," Daryl said breathlessly. "I got a family now, an' I can't be on my own again," he admitted as he thrust harder inside her as he felt her coming closer to the edge.

"I won't Daryl," she whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I promise."

He felt her tense up, before she cried out in pleasure, and her muscles started to contract around him. She gripped onto him tightly, her eyes fluttering closed as her orgasm flooded through her body, moaning out his name into his neck. Dave had never made her feel this good in the whole four years she had been married to him. Daryl kept a firm grip on her, watching her beautiful face, as she opened her eyes and they sparkled at him. He knew he wouldn't be able to hold off much longer, and he thrusted a few more times before he came as well, groaning out her name, as his release took over his body.

"Oh shit, oh Bailey." He groaned as his hot, thick seed shot into her warm womb and she moaned his name in pleasure as she kissed him hard on the mouth.

They both collapsed against the bed, holding onto each others sweat covered bodies, as they looked at each other, neither of them really knowing what to say. Bailey traced small circles on his chest with her finger. "So... can we do that again sometime?" she asked with a smirk.

"Ya bet we fuckin can, sweetheart." He said kissing her softly as they lay tangled in the sheets, hands interlaced.

"Mine." He said licking her breasts.

"Yours," she said softly, running her hand through his hair, before she cuddled into him further. "Goodnight, Daryl, sweet dreams."

"Night Bailey," he said as he kissed her cheek gently, and watched the woman he loved fall asleep in his arms. He fell asleep with a grin on his face, for the first time in ages.

* * *

Rick woke up to find that he had his arms wrapped around Anna's waist and that she was curled into him, her blonde curls tickling his face.

He was so fucked as Daryl would say.

He tried to shift without waking her, but knew as soon as he moved his arms she would stir. "Fuck it," he mumbled quietly, as he lay there, keeping his arms around her.

He closed his eyes and was grateful for the fact that Anna wasn't practically curled into him otherwise he'd be in fucking trouble.

He wondered what Lori would have thought if she had walked into the room or Hershel for that matter would probably have kicked them out. Then again, going from the noises that came from Daryl and Bailey's room last night, he imagined they would have been in more trouble. Luckily, Carl had been asleep at the time, and they had avoided and awkward conversation.

He looked at Anna for a long moment before curling into her and falling back to sleep as he fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Merle, Glenn and Morgan were downstairs at the kitchen table, along with Carol who was making them breakfast. They had planned to get up and go out to work on the fences around the farm. "Where's Daryl and Rick?" Glenn asked, looking for the two men who were normally up the earliest.

"They're still asleep; we thought they could do with a well earned rest." Merle said as he ate some eggs as Carol sat down.

"What are we going to about Randall and Dave?"

"We're going to kill them if they come anywhere near us," Merle told them firmly. "Unless anyone has any other suggestions?"

"None of us are disagreeing with that." Glenn said as they saw Shane come in with Lori at his side as they glared at them all.

"Where's Rick?" He asked making coffee for himself and Lori.

"He's still in bed," Merle said quietly, as he looked at him, waiting on a reaction. "We thought he and Daryl could do with some rest."

"Wait so Rick is in bed still while we are busting our backs to keep this fucking group safe?!" He shouted at the end.

"I'm going up there." Lori said running up the stairs to the room Rick shared with Carl.

"Oh fuck," Merle grumbled, as they watched her go. "Shit's about to go down."

* * *

Lori burst through the door to Rick's room and felt rage when she'd seen him lying in bed, curled into Anna.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SLAG DOING SLEEPING WITH YOU AND CARL, RICK?" She screamed at him as the three of them woke up along with Daryl and Bailey.

"Lori will you please shut the fuck up." Carl said glaring at her.

Lori felt her temper snap; she strode to where he was and slapped him hard across the face as Rick yelled out.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM!" Rick snapped, as he stood up from the bed, and shoved Lori away gently. He didn't want to hurt her, and he didn't hit women, but he wouldn't have her laying a finger on their son. "The only reason Anna is here is because she's my best friend, alright? I trust her, I respect her, and you know what Lori? I might even fucking love her!" he yelled, and Anna's eyes widened in shock. "Carl and I don't want you anymore; get it into your head, right now. Stay away from me and my family!"

"Rick please, you don't love this trashy whore." She pleaded with him to understand her as he pushed her away while Anna tended to Carl who was white faced.

"Get out Lori NOW!" Rick snarled at her.

"You loved me Rick, I gave birth to our baby and this might be your baby I'm carrying." She pleaded with him.

"In that case we'll work it out when the baby is here," Rick snapped at her. "Until then, I don't want to see your face again. Stay away, Lori."

Lori looked at him for a moment before going downstairs when Shane pulled her over into the hallway.

"We'll get rid of them two, Anna and Bailey." He assured her.

"How?"

"I don't know, we'll figure it out," Shane told her as he rubbed her back gently. "We'll leave here, and get help, I know one person who would like to help... especially with Bailey."

Lori smiled darkly, rage running through her veins. "Dave."

"Yeah, he'll help us get rid of her and Anna gladly." He told her as they headed into the living room unaware that Sophia, Penny and Duane had heard everything.

"We need to tell the others." Sophia said urgently.

The other two kids nodded, and they all rushed off to find their parents. Sophia hurried into the kitchen, looking for Carol. "Mommy! We heard Lori and Shane talking... they're going to get the bad men to help them get rid of Anna and Bailey."

Carol paled as she tried to stay calm. "Alright kids, I need to get the others." She said and hurried off with Sophia watching.

* * *

Bailey and Anna were on watch, talking quietly to each other as they kept an eye on the fields as the sun shone on them.

"Hey Bailey, Anna can we talk?" Shane called out.

Anna and Bailey exchanged a look sighing tiredly, as they looked around at Shane. "What is it that you want now, Shane?!"

"I just wanna talk to you two girls for minute, I swear." Shane said as he saw Dave hiding behind the wall.

"Fine." Anna said as they climbed down from the RV and walked to where he was waiting for them and looked at him.

"Well, what is it?"

Before they could say anything else, Shane had grabbed Anna's wrists and placed his hand over her mouth so she couldn't scream, while Dave had sprung out from behind the wall and caught Bailey, holding a knife to her throat.

"Let's get them out of here," Shane snarled as he looked at Dave. "Take them to your camp, and you're free to do what you like with them. Deal?"

"You gotta deal." Dave said coldly as they dragged the girls into the boot of the car and shoved them in as Carl saw them looking horrified.

"SHANE NO, DON'T DO THIS!" He yelled as they drove off with Anna and Bailey onto the dirt road and he ran back into the house, his breathing heavy.

"DAD, DARYL, SHANE TOOK BAILEY AND ANNA WITH DAVE TO DAVE'S CAMP!" He yelled panting as the two men ran downstairs.

"Oh fuck no!" Rick snarled, as he reached for his guns, making sure he had plenty of ammo.

Lori placed a hand on his arm. "Maybe you should let them go. It's not safe, and you don't even know where the camp is."

"Don't listen to her Rick, she's in on it." Carol said as she ran in looking terrified as Daryl grabbed his rifle, pistol and crossbow.

"If anything happens to my woman ya gonna wish ya never met me." He snarled at her as he ran outside along with Rick.

"Rick wait please." Lori begged.

"I hope you suffer for what you've done, Lori," Rick snapped, before he gave her one final look of hatred, and they hurried to their car.

* * *

Dave and Shane had driven into the woods where Dave's camp was as Bailey reached for her knife and started to cut at Anna's binds.

"Nearly cut them Anna." She said trying to stay calm.

Anna nodded, desperate to get out of there. "Alright, keep going," she encouraged her, as they heard the car pull to a stop. "Fuck!"

Bailey managed to the rope on Anna's right hand but wasn't able to do the other one as the boot was open and they were roughly dragged out of the boot and shoved forward.

"You're gonna like it here, Bailey." Dave said smiling evilly at her.

Bailey glared at him as another man came up to them and replaced the ropes around their wrists with some kind of chains. "You know what, Dave?" she spat coldly, as she struggled around. "I had the best night of my life last night, with someone who is a million times more of man than you are, you coward."

Dave slapped her hard across the face as he turned to look at Nate, "Tie them up to the railings and also make sure they're in the screamer pit when I see them later." He said smirking.

"You got it." Nate said walking off as Anna glared at Shane with disgust in her sky blue eyes.

"You're fucking sick in the head; I hope Rick kills you slowly." She said spitting at him.

Shane smiled at her darkly. "Yeah, well, too bad you won't be around long enough to see it, isn't it?" he laughed, as he went to speak to Dave.

Bailey turned to look at Anna. "We need to get the hell out of here!"

"Don't you think I know that?" Anna mumbled. "But incase you haven't noticed, we're chained up here!"

"Is there anything we can use to unchain ourselves with?" Bailey asked looking around for something when she saw keys.

"There's keys on Dave." She told Anna.

"How the hell do we get them?" Anna asked worried.

* * *

"Fuck," Daryl snapped as he tried to drive faster, his hands gripping the steering wheel as Rick watched him. "I'm gonna fuckin' kill 'em all."

"You don't think I want to as well after what Shane put Anna through?" Rick asked as they followed the tracks.

Daryl sighed. "Yeah, I know, but fuck, Rick... I just got a family, and I can't lose them. I can't lose Bailey," he said quietly, his vulnerability showing.

"You're not gonna lose her, she's tough after everything she's been through." Rick assured him as they saw that the tracks stopped into the woods.

"You and Carl can't lose Anna either, can ya?" Daryl asked watching him closely as they got out and followed the tracks when they heard screaming.

"That sounds like the girls," Rick said alarmed, as he reached for his gun. "Park up here, we'll run the rest!"

Daryl quickly parked up the car and grabbed his crossbow, as they got out, and started to follow the screams.

They ran into the woods to hear men cheering and yelling.

* * *

Anna and Bailey had been unchained and were now being dragged into a pit which was filled with walkers; their weapons were only their knives.

"Let the games begin!" Dave yelled sadistically.

Anna was terrified as she gripped her knife tightly. Fuck, this was going to be the end of her; she would never get a family with Rick and Carl.

Bailey reached for her hand and squeezed it tightly. "We'll be OK, stay together, and let's kill these damn walkers."

Anna nodded at her as they started to take out the walkers who seemed to be coming at them from both sides; Bailey slammed her knife into a walker's skull while keeping her back to Anna's like her dad had been taught in the Marine Corps.

"Turn around!" Anna yelled at her.

Bailey spun around just in time to see a walker lunging at them and plunged her knife into its eye, breathing heavily as it fell to the ground. "Thanks," she nodded at Anna, as they continued trying to get rid of the never ending supply of walkers, while the men cheered and laughed above them.

Anna shoved her knife into a walker's eye feeling the blood spray onto her arms as she wrenched her knife out, she turned slightly so that she was covering Bailey from the left while she covered her from the right.

"KILL THEM, KILL THE WHORES!" The men cheered.

Anna and Bailey made a silent pact, once all these walkers were dead; they were going to kill those men, one by one, even if they had to hunt them down until their deaths. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, all the walkers were dead, and they leaned against each other, trying to catch their breath.

"Well that sure was entertaining boys, what's say we put more walkers in?!" Dave yelled out and the men cheered as more walkers swarmed into the pit like arena.

"You've gotta be fucking me." Bailey said heavily.

Dave smirked at her. "Come on Bailey. I want ya all worked into a sweat, nice and ready for me," he jeered.

Bailey felt the anger boil inside her, and had a new rush of adrenaline, as she let out a growl and started to take out the walkers.

Anna watched her back and took out the walkers on her side, slamming her knife into them through the eye, mouth and skull.

"COME ON ANNA, THOUGHT YOU WERE BETTER THAN THAT?!" Shane yelled as he started to leave the camp.

* * *

Daryl and Rick were making their way towards the noises, when they'd seen a figure run towards them. Rick pushed Daryl against a tree and peeked around. "Fuck, that's Shane! He's coming this way!"

Daryl saw red and so did Rick, they smashed into him.

Shane was knocked to the ground, the wind leaving his body as his back hit the forest floor. "Where the hell are they?" Daryl snarled, as he kicked Shane in the stomach, along with Rick.

"You're too late," Shane coughed out. "They're fucked now."

Daryl grabbed him by the shirt of his collar and slammed him against a tree, making him yell out in pain.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE THEY NOW?!" He snarled at the man.

"Just a few minutes away." Shane choked.

"You better fucking hope they're alright," he growled, before looking at Rick. "What do ya want to do with him?"

"We're bringing him back to the farm but this time he's going into the shed." Rick spat as they tied him up and shoved him into the trunk as they ran to where Bailey and Anna were.

"KILL THEM, KILL THEM!" They heard voices jeer.

Daryl and Rick felt rage run through them as they looked over at what seemed to be some sort of walker pit.

"Fuck, the girls must be in there!"

"C'mon let's go get them outta there." Daryl said taking his crossbow as they ran to where his woman was along with Anna.


	7. The Fallout

Summary: When Rick and Daryl along with the group arrive at the Greene farm, they aren't expecting to bump into two familiar young who have pasts with them. Daryl and Bailey Greene find that their feelings have changed for each other but with Bailey carrying a painful secret, can Daryl mend her heart. Rick reunites with his old friend Anna who changes his and Carl's world for the better. Rick/OC, Daryl/OC, Merle/Beth, Glenn/Maggie, Carl/Sophia

Somebody To Die For

Chapter 7

* * *

Anna and Bailey struggled to keep going as they battled their way through the walkers that just kept coming. "You two getting tired yet?" Dave spat, as he watched them with a smile on his face. Bailey felt sick at the thought she was ever married to him. Technically still was.

"Not even fucking close, asshole." She spat at him as she saw an arrow hit one of the men in the head making everyone stare in surprise.

"Daryl." She said hopeful.

Two minutes later another fell to the ground after being shot in the head by three bullets in the head and Anna knew instantly who that was.

Rick.

They didn't have time to concentrate on what was going on, they were too busy trying to fight their way through the walkers, even although their bodies ached, and they both wanted nothing more than to just collapse and sleep.

"Come on, Anna, keep going," Bailey encouraged. "We're going to be OK."

Anna nodded and shoved her knife into a walker's skull before it could bite Bailey on the shoulder as they ran up to the steep hill where Rick and Daryl pulled them up.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Dave yelled running towards them and Daryl saw red as he saw the man who had hurt his woman.

He ran towards him and let out a yell as he pounced on top of him. "SON OF A BITCH!" he snarled, punching Dave repeatedly in the face, until he heard a satisfying crack underneath him. He didn't stop, just continued to beat Dave.

Anna ran into Rick's arms and he held her tightly as she cried into him. "Are you hurt? Did any of you get bit? Scratched?"

"No, we're fine aside from having blood on us." She said through her tears as he held her tighter to him as Daryl shoved Dave into the trunk along with Shane.

Daryl then hurried over to where Bailey was and pulled her into his arms tightly as she sobbed into him, her shoulders shaking.

"I knew you would find me."

"Of course I would, Bailey," he said softly, as he rocked her in his arms, stroking her hair gently. "Come on, let's get the two of ya back, cleaned up and rested," he said softly, as he picked up Bailey, while Rick picked up Anna and they carried them back to the car.

Anna got in the front with Rick while Bailey and Daryl got in the back with their prisoners in the trunk as they drove back to the farm.

Bailey looked at Daryl worriedly, "Is Aoife alright?"

Daryl nodded as he kissed her gently, and used the rag he carried in his back pocket to wipe some of the blood from her face. "She's fine, sweetheart," he assured her, as he noticed her bruised face, and cut lip. "What the hell did they do to the two of ya?"

"They beat us up to try and make us tell them where the farm was but when that didn't work they threw us into the walker pit and we only had our knives." Bailey explained.

"We found them on the hill." Rick said and Anna looked up then.

"You found my dad's sword?"

"Looks like it," Rick said with a small smile, as Anna placed her hand on top of his on the steering wheel. "What you said when Lori was in the bedroom... did you mean that?" she asked quietly. Rick had more or less confessed he had a love for her, in front of a fuming Lori.

"I sure as hell fucking did, Carl loves you too." He said gripping her hand tightly as they pulled up outside the house and they all got out as the others hurried out.

"OH MY GOD, WHAT DID THAT BASTARD DO TO YOU TWO GIRLS?!" Merle roared as he and Beth ran over looking angry.

"We're fine, Merle," Anna assured him as she struggled out of the car, her legs aching. "They're in the trunk; feel free to take your turns with them."

"I sure as fuck will." Merle snarled as he dragged the two men out when Lori ran out as Rick helped Anna into the house along with Carl who was curled into her side.

"SHANE, WHAT DID THOSE PEOPLE DO TO YOU?!"

"Ya gotta be kidding me?" Daryl growled as he helped Bailey onto the sofa as he placed Aoife in her arms gently.

"What did they do to him?" Merle snapped. "More like what did he and his friends do to them. Look at Bailey and Anna, Lori, fuck! He almost got them killed."

"They would have deserved it," Lori spat back, before hurrying over to the barn to be with Shane.

"Damn," Anna groaned as she sat down. "It feels like I've been hit with a train."

"Here take some painkillers." Patricia handed her two ibuprofen tablets with a glass of water that she gladly took as Bailey did the same.

"We heard Lori and Shane talk, then we went to warn dad, Daryl and the others." Carl explained to Anna.

Anna ruffled his hair gently; she didn't want the kids to blame themselves for what had happened. "It's alright, sweetheart, it's not your fault what happened. Shane and that bastard were just too damn quick."

"I hate them." Carl said darkly as they all had dinner, Bailey smiled at him and hugged him tightly when Dale came in with Lori.

"What's going to happen with Dave and Shane?" He asked quietly.

"They're going to die for what they did, that's what." Rick said coldly.

"Of course they are," Dale muttered as he sat down at the table. "I wouldn't expect anything else from you, Rick."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rick asked, narrowing his eyes at Dale.

"It means that you're not fit to be the leader of this group anymore, you have a wife to think about and a baby." Dale said firmly.

"Ex wife as it happens, Andrea's a cilvil servant lawyer so I asked her to draw up the papers. We're finished Lori, just like you wanted." Rick told a stunned Lori.

"Shane's your best friend!" She yelled.

"No, Shane was my best friend," Rick corrected her. "Before the two of you started an affair behind my back. We're over, and Shane and I are over too. All you have to do is sign the papers, Lori."

Lori glared at him. "I don't think so."

"Just sign the damn papers Lori, I feel bad for my baby brother or sister being inside you with all of the shit you do." Carl snapped and gave her a pen as she wordlessly signed the papers.

"I'm your mother."

"Not anymore you're not," he said glaring at her. "I want Anna to be my mom now," he added, earning gasped shocks from everyone, not to mention Lori looked like she had been punched in the face.

"I'd be honoured, Carl," Anna said with a small smile as she gave him a hug.

Rick looked at the papers once they were signed. "Look at that, I'm a free man," he muttered, glad to have his marriage to Lori ended.

"Good now maybe you can calm down and take care of that baby." Carl said glaring at Lori with disgust.

"I can't not like this." Lori said desperate.

"That's your fault for not being careful with Shane; you must have used protection back at the quarry?" Andrea asked dryly.

"We ran out by the time we got to the CDC," she said, shrugging like it was no big deal.

"And you didn't think to go out and get more?" Maggie asked in disbelief.

"I didn't think I could get pregnant." She snapped.

"Well what you did was very selfish." Carol said appalled at Lori's attitude and behaviour.

"Please, it's not like you had much of an example marriage to go on," Lori spat back, as she remembered Ed, and how Carol had behaved around him.

"ENOUGH!" Hershel yelled, as he stood up from the table. "If I hear one more argument tonight, then you're all out of here, every last one of you, except my girls!"

Silence surrounded the room as everyone got ready for Jimmy's funeral and headed outside with Rick and Anna holding Carl's hands, Daryl and Bailey were holding hands as she held Aoife tightly to her and Merle stood near Beth.

"Uncle Hershel, please don't kick them out." Bailey said quietly.

"Then I can't have any more conflict in this house," Hershel said firmly, as he put his hat on while it started to rain outside. "We have enough problems to deal with; I don't need everything else going on too."

Daryl looked at Bailey. "It's alright, don't matter where we are, yer gonna be with me."

She nodded and gave him a soft smile as she leaned into him as they paid their respects to Jimmy and Beth regretted how she'd been towards him.

"Rest in peace, Jimmy." She said softly as they all headed back to the house for dinner and sat at the table.

"I don't really feel like dinner tonight, I still don't feel too good," Anna said quietly as she stood up from the table. "I just want to shower and get into bed."

"Alright, we'll come with you," Rick said, as he and Carl took their plates and the three of them headed upstairs.

"I hope she's OK," Maggie said softly as she watched her go. "I can't imagine how she's feeling after today."

"I know, it wasn't easy." Bailey said as she finished eating and got up as well with Daryl and picked up Aoife when Maggie looked at her worriedly.

"Did Dave hurt you?" She asked hugging her.

Bailey shook her head. "It was just hard seeing him," she admitted. "Whenever I do, it brings back memories, y'know?"

"I can see that." Maggie said softly as she watched them all go to bed and sat down beside Glenn as they continued to eat.

"Those two men love those girls and they love them." Hershel said quietly.

Maggie smiled at them. "They sure do," she said softly, as she gave Glenn's arm a gentle rub. "They sure do."

They all nodded as they headed upstairs to bed.

* * *

Anna had just finished coming out of the shower feeling a lot better, not to mention she didn't feel like she had been run over. She dried her blonde hair with a towel as she sat down and sighed in content.

"Feeling better?" Rick asked softly, as he and Carl appeared, both dressed ready for bed.

Anna gave them a smile. "I sure am," she assured them. "I think I could do with a lie-in tomorrow, mind you."

"I think you could do with a rest." He said pulling her into him and Carl as they got under the sheets and curled into each other.

She kissed him gently on the cheek and then Carl before falling asleep.

"Night Rick, Carl."

"Goodnight, Anna," Rick said softly, as he watched over her and Carl smiled up at him. He stroked Carl's hair softly. "My family," he whispered, before he too fell asleep.

* * *

Daryl and Bailey showered together as they got dry and he combed through her thick dark brown wavy curls gently as she got changed into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt.

"Thank you, for finding me." She said softly as they got into bed with Aoife fast asleep in her crib, her light snuffles making them smile.

"I wouldn't have stopped lookin' until I found ya," he said softly as he pulled her against his chest. "I mean come on, ya can't just leave me with a baby," he added with a small chuckle, as he played with her hair. "Besides, what we did last night, I ain't plannin' on that bein' the last time."

Bailey laughed as she snuggled into his chest. "Is that all you men ever think about?"

"Not me, I woulda gone crazy if something had happened to ya." He said kissing her lovingly before they both fell asleep again.

* * *

Everyone gathered for breakfast the next morning, apart from the girls who were still in bed resting. Lori wasn't present, and Dale was sulking in the corner. Hershel was keeping a close eye on everyone.

"So, Phillip, what was Woodbury like?" Andrea asked.

"It was a nice town with a lot of people of all ages, men, women, children and infants. Then my older brother Brian came in with his group and everything went to hell." He said sadly.

"They started killing other groups." Penny added.

Andrea gave her a sad smile. "That must have been awful for you to see your town getting destroyed like that."

Phillip nodded. "Yes, especially by my own brother," he said with a sigh.

"How far away is Woodbury?" Rick asked as they all looked at a map.

"You need to get back onto the Highway, and after that it's about eight miles away," Phillip said, pointing it out on the map. "Except Brian and his guards are everywhere, so there would be no way anyone could get in unless you were one of them."

"Would they see us as a threat?" Daryl asked Phillip as they all looked at the map intently.

"They would. Brian controls Woodbury with his fists and if he does find any groups, he'll play nice then kill them when their guard is down." Phillip said disgusted.

"In that case, if we ever run across Brian, be sure to point him out to us so we know to keep our distance," Rick said seriously, not wanting to get mixed up in another war with another group. They had enough trouble as it was.

"I will don't worry." Phillip assured him as Hershel looked at Rick with kind but firm eyes.

"What happened at that camp where Anna and Bailey were?" He asked worried about the two young women.

"They were put in some sort of arena and Dave let in walkers so he could watch them fight them off to survive." Daryl said angry.

"Did you check their bodies for bites and scratches?" Milton asked softly, from where he was sitting next to Penny.

Daryl nodded. "Yeah, Bailey's good."

"Anna had nothing either," Rick replied, thankful they had both gotten away unharmed.

"Why the hell did Shane hand them over to Dave for?" Maggie demanded from where she sat next to Glenn and Beth.

"Lori blamed them for the fact Rick didn't wanna be with her anymore so she convinced Shane to give them over to Dave so he wouldn't bother any of us." Carol said disgusted.

Beth looked horrified. "You know... if she wasn't having a baby, I'd say she should be shot too, she's just as bad as the others," she mumbled, but shut up when she'd seen her father watching her. "I'm just saying, dad."

"At least everyone is alright," Glenn said with a small smile. "That's all that matters."

"Yeah." Daryl said as he looked at the shed where Dave was and got up as he headed towards the shed.

He unlocked the door to see Dave was tied up tightly and looked battered as he glared at him with narrowed eyes.

"I'm gonna make ya wish that yer never met my woman." He growled as he pulled out his knife and saw Dave flinch.

Dave spat out some blood that was still in his mouth, from the last beating Daryl had given him. "She ain't your woman, redneck. She's my wife," he hissed as he struggled around in his bindings.

"Not anymore she aint, she signed the divorce papers last night and all ya have to do is sign but I guess ya won't be able to seeing as you'll be in the fucking ground." Daryl snarled and started to kick him brutally.

"Please stop, Christ!" He yelled trying to move away.

"No fuckin' chance," Daryl growled, as he crouched down beside Dave, and lightly slashed at his arms with his knife. "I'm gonna make sure ya hurt so bad, that ya suffer every second for what you did," he snapped, digging his knife in a little harder. "I ain't gonna kill you though... I'm gonna leave it to MY woman to do that," he added, as Dave curled up in the corner.

He spat at him then as he headed out of the shed and locked it before going into the house where Bailey was with Aoife as they sat in the bedroom.

"Hey there." She said giving him a warm smile.

"Hey," he said softly as he sat down next to them and smiled down at Aoife. "You two doin' OK?" he asked, tickling Aoife's stomach, earning cute little laughs.

"We're fine don't worry, I just woke up from having a nap and little madam over here just finished having her lunch." She said kissing him gently on the lips as they watched over Aoife, she got up then and pulled on a pair of clean jeans, a long sleeved black cashmere sweater and her black biker boots as they headed downstairs where they saw Anna with Carl and Rick.

"Hey sword lady." She called out to her friend.

Anna smiled back at them, she seemed to be much more herself today. "Hey guys," she said softly, as they all sat down. "How are you doing?"

"We're good, thanks," Bailey said with a smile. "How are you?"

"I'm good thanks; Carl and Rick have been great with me." She said warmly as she and Carl finished their card game.

"You win Gambit." She said smirking at him.

Carl chuckled. "My dad taught me how to play," he said with a smile. "Can we play again, mom?" he asked, and Anna froze.

After a moment, a wide smile spread across her face. "We sure can, Carl, we sure can."

He grinned at her as they invited Sophia to join them while Bailey helped Carol sort through the clothes they had found in town.

"You should have that, the colour suits you." She told Carol warmly.

Carol smiled and held the red top up against her. "My ex husband, he would never let me wear things like this. I wasn't allowed pretty things," she said quietly.

Bailey nodded in understanding. "I know... Dave was the same," she said, as she rubbed Carol's hand gently.

Carol smiled at her as she placed it into a pile and they continued to sort through the clothes as Beth found some shirts for Merle and Carl and Anna found some sweaters.

"Do you think this winter will be rough?" Bailey asked Daryl as they sorted through the clothes.

"Ain't sure," he replied, as he looked through the bags. "At least maybe if it snows it'll slow the walkers down a bit," he added, pulling out a red dress.

Merle laughed from where he was standing. "Ain't really yer colour, little brother?"

"Fuck you Merle." Daryl said giving him the finger as Bailey took it from him and looked at the dress before smiling.

"You mind if I take this?" She asked the other women.

"No honey, you take it." Carol said warmly as she picked out some clothes and underwear for Sophia.

"We got quite the selection here," Maggie said happily, as she and Beth picked out some clothes for themselves. Carol and Patricia had washed everything so that it was clean.

"Thanks to that clothing store." Andrea said as she saw Penny choosing some clothes and helped her out along with Duane who seemed a lot happier.

"What do you think Rick's going to do about Shane?" Lori asked worriedly.

"I think he's going to kill him if he gets the chance," Glenn said quietly. "And I think Shane deserves everything he gets."

"Yeah, I'll be cheerin' him on from the side," Merle added, getting a glare from Lori in return.

"But he protected us before Rick came into the group; he looked after us better than Rick who's brought us all into danger." Lori protested.

"That's not true Lori and you know it isn't." Carl snapped at her.

"Oh yeah, look at what happened to Anna and Bailey," she added, and the two women glared at her.

"Yeah, and that was Shane's damn fault. Rick saved our asses," Anna mumbled, so far she past being annoyed with Lori.

"Shane's the one who got this group into trouble not Rick." She added as they all ignored Lori and continued to sort through the clothes.

Bailey had found some warm clothes for Aoife, herself and Daryl as she placed them into a pile as the others walked inside.

"The fence is secure and so is the shed." Rick said calmly as he walked to where Anna and Carl were.

* * *

He kissed Anna gently on the cheek as Lori's face turned red, before they all went into the dining room for dinner. "Hopefully we'll have no more trouble," Rick added. "Since we have the group's leader in our barn, after all."

"What did you two find out from him?" She asked quietly as they all sat down to eat dinner and passed around plates.

"They've got a group of about forty men, Randall was lying to us about how many there were of them." Daryl said as he watched Aoife and Bailey eat their food before eating his.

"So the ones that we killed outside the pit, that was only about half of them?" Anna asked worriedly, scared the rest were going to come back looking for Dave, and finish off what they started the last time.

Rick nodded. "Unfortunately, it seems that way, yeah."

"Damnit." Hershel said worried as they continued to eat their food as they talked to each other quietly.

"Did you have any complications when you were pregnant with Carl?" Hershel asked Lori kindly.

"I had to have a c-section with him," Lori said quietly, as she avoided eye contact with everyone else in the room. "Do you think I'm going to need another with this baby?"

Hershel nodded. "It's a possibility. We'll try and make sure we have everything we need when the time comes."

"We'll need to make a run to the local hospital to get the necessary medical equipment and medicine when you give birth." Anna told her and Lori nodded quietly.

"So who's going on the run tomorrow?" Merle asked everyone.

"I'll go," Daryl volunteered, wanting to keep an eye on his brother this time, and make sure he didn't end up on a roof again.

"I'm in," Glenn added, as he gave Maggie a small smile.

"Me too," T-Dog spoke up from where he was eating quietly.

"Alright then that's settled, we'll deal with Shane and Dave tomorrow as well." Rick said as he drank some of his coffee.

"No one's gonna miss those animals." Bailey said as she wiped Aoife's face gently with a cloth as the others watched with smiles.

"How old do ya think she is?" Daryl asked her.

"She looks around a couple of months to me," Anna replied. "She's just so small because she didn't have proper food or proper care."

"Who could have abandoned her?" Bailey asked as she rocked her gently in her arms as she cooed at them all happily holding her teddy bear.

"She's so cute." Sophia said smiling.

"She sure is," Penny grinned as she looked down at the baby, her little tufts of hair sticking up, and an adorable smile on her face.

"Let's just hope her real parents don't come back looking for her," Lori muttered. "Then we'll have more problems."

"I don't think she had any parents." Bailey said as she touched Aoife's cheek as they all got ready for bed and headed upstairs with Merle and Glenn going on watch.

* * *

They went into their room and Daryl helped Bailey change Aoife's diaper then feed her before getting her ready for bed as their daughter fell asleep holding their hands.

"Lori's just bein' a bitch as usual," Daryl said softly, as they placed Aoife into her crib and stood watching over her. "Don' worry about her."

Bailey shook her head. "I'm not. I just wish she would stop annoying other people because her life isn't perfect anymore."

"She's just bitter over the fact that Rick's moved on from her along with Carl." Daryl said softly as they got changed for bed and got in bed when she looked at him.

"I want to touch you." She said kissing him hard on the mouth as her light brown hair tickled his face.

"Feel free," Daryl smiled as she pulled off his shirt, along with his sweatpants, and laid him back on the bed. She kissed down his chest, over where his scars were, tracing each one gently, as Daryl tensed up underneath her. "I'm not going to hurt you, Daryl," she said softly, and he nodded and eventually relaxed, as she went back to kissing over his torso. She began to lightly grind her hips into him to get him ready, and Daryl was groaning in no time, as he tangled his fingers into her hair, pulling her head up to him so he could kiss her hard on the mouth.

"Yer so beautiful, Bailey," he whispered against her lips, as his hand ran down her back, over the smooth skin. "Yer all mine."

"I'm all yours, Daryl," she said with a smile, as she rested her forehead against his and ran her hands up and down his sides. She pulled down his boxers, letting his erection spring free. "And this is all mine," she said with a smirk, as she took him into her hands, and began to stroke up and down his length gently. Daryl gripped the bedsheets, his eyes scrunching closed in pleasure, as he wriggled around underneath her.

"Fuck yes, it's yours," Daryl panted as he kissed her again. "Wanna be inside ya, now."

Bailey chuckled. "Easy boy," she said, as she slid her panties off and straddled his lap. She pressed into him until he couldn't take it much longer and was begging underneath her. Eventually, after she was finished teasing him, she raised her hips up, before sinking down onto his hard length, letting out a small moan of pleasure, as she put her hands on his chest to steady herself. "That what you wanted?" she asked mischievously, and Daryl nodded and gripped her hands, as he started to thrust into her.

The room was filled with Daryl's grunts and Bailey's moans as he picked up his pace, until eventually he couldn't go any faster or harder, and Bailey was biting down on her lip to stop herself from screaming out. She didn't imagine Anna and Rick in the room next door would appreciate it. Fuck, Daryl felt so good. She leaned forward, her breasts brushing against his chest, so that she could kiss at his neck, as he placed his hands on her hips to keep her steady.

She felt the fire build in her stomach before the explosion and bit down roughly on his shoulder as she came, her eyes closing, and small whimpering sounds escaping her throat, as she reached an unbelievable high. Daryl followed soon after, his hands squeezing hers tightly, as he let out a feral growl and spilled inside her, his body jerking on the bed.

"Fuck, oh shit Bailey." He grunted as he spilled inside and held her tightly to him as they held each other tightly.

"Mine." He growled.

"Yours. Who knew you were so possessive?" she chuckled, as she lay flat on top of him and kissed his neck.

"Ya know I am." He said smirking as he ran his rough fingers through her hair as they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Everyone was up and ready for the supply run the next morning, as Carol packed them all something to eat, while the men checked their weapons.

"Here, you could use something silent but long." Anna said to Rick as she took out a claymore sword that had two double swords on either side and had writing on the sword as well.

"Anna, I can't take this." Rick said touched.

"I want you to," Anna said softly as she hugged him tightly. "As long as you come back to me in one piece, she said before taking a deep breath. "I know I said we were just friends... but I've fallen in love with you again, Rick," she admitted, feeling her cheeks turn red. "I don't want to lose you so soon, I can't lose you. You and Carl are my family now."

"I love you too; you're family to me and Carl." He said hugging her tightly as they headed outside where the car was. Dailey and Aoife were saying good bye to Daryl and Beth and Maggie were saying good bye to Glenn and Merle.

"You be careful alright." Bailey said seriously as she kissed him gently on the lips and he kissed her and Aoife.

"Take care of yourself," Maggie said softly, as she hugged Glenn and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, knowing her dad was watching.

"And you, try and come back with your hand still in place this time," Beth smirked at Merle, who laughed in return and hugged her tightly.

"Don't worry, sugar I'll be alright." Merle said smirking at her as he lightly hugged her and then they all got into the car and drove off.

"C'mon let's go board up the house and make this house safe." Andrea said softly and they all headed to make the farm safer with Phillip and Hershel boarding up the windows while Andrea and Carol made checks of the supplies.

"Do you think it's going to snow this year?" Sophia asked her mother, looking excited.

Carol smiled softly, even if snow wouldn't have been the most ideal, it sure made the kids happier. "Maybe. But if it does we have a nice warm house, and nice warm beds to stay in," she said, as she ruffled her daughter's hair.

"It might slow down the walkers as well." Bailey added as she helped Anna and Maggie with stocking up the cupboards, Lori looked around carefully before walking out of the room to the shed where Shane was.

* * *

"Shane are you alright?" She called out softly.

"Lori?" he asked weakly, as he heard a figure approaching. "Over here!"

"Oh Shane, what have they done to you?" she asked, crouching down beside him.

"I'm alright, just a bit bruised." He said wincing as he sat up with Lori's help and she gave him a bottle of water.

"I'm going to get you out of here." She said firmly.

Shane nodded. "I'm going to kill those two bitches. You've gotta get Dave out too, and we need to get the hell out of here," he instructed.

She nodded and hurried away back to the house as Dave and Shane watched her go and smiled darkly.

"We'll kill the whole fucking group." Dave spat darkly.

"Yeah, but we're going to make them suffer first," Shane added, as the two of them smirked at each other.

* * *

Rick pulled up outside a local town called 'Welcome to Saint Ivey's' as they all got out and headed into the stores making sure that no one else was around.

"Let's check the gun store first." Daryl said quietly as they all headed into the store.

Rick nodded. "It might have the most useful stock in it," he said as he followed Daryl, but stopped in the doorway. "Daryl and I will be alright in here, why don't you three go to the hospital and get what we need?" he asked, looking at T-Dog, Glenn and Merle.

They all nodded and headed to the local hospital as he and Daryl headed inside the gun store to find it was still stocked with plenty of guns, ammo, tents and hunting knives.

"Lot's of rifles and handguns." Daryl said grabbing them as he shoved them into his rucksack and Rick grabbed all of the other guns.

Rick nodded. "Yeah, they could come in handy. I think I'm gonna try out each thing on Dave and Shane," he said with a small laugh, but Daryl knew there was a part of him that was being serious.

"You really love Anna don't ya?" Daryl asked him quietly as they headed out of the store and went into the local supermarket which only had three walkers.

"Very much, I'm so glad I found her again." Rick said as he swung his sword at one of the walkers, cutting into the walker's head.

Daryl nodded. "I'm glad ya found her too, ya deserve to be happy after everythin' that Lori put ya through."

"I'm glad you have Bailey and Aoife, you love her as well don't you?" Rick asked him gently as they grabbed all of the tinned food along with the bottled water and other drinks.

"I do but we're taking it slow, I don't wanna scare her." Daryl admitted.

"I don't think you'll do that, Daryl, you're crazy about each other," Rick assured him as he patted his back gently. "Come on, shall we go see how the others are doing?"

Daryl nodded and they headed back outside where the others were at the hospital.

* * *

Merle, Glenn and T-Dog had gathered half of the medical supplies that Hershel and Anna had wrote down as they headed down to the maternity ward.

"I'm just saying that I think Anna is partly to blame for breaking up Rick and Lori." T-Dog said honestly.

"Lori is to blame for breaking up Rick and Lori," Glenn corrected him. Merle was choosing not to even get involved in the conversation. "If she hadn't been sleeping around with Shane behind Rick's back, then they might still have had a happy marriage. Now she's carrying a baby and she doesn't even know who the father is. It's not right."

"Whatever." T-Dog said annoyed as they reached the maternity ward and went into the storage unit where they found all of the supplies.

"This is a gold mine." Merle said delighted as they all grabbed the medicine.

They smiled and headed back out to the car where they met Rick and Daryl loading in their own stuff. The men put the medical equipment in and climbed into the car, as Rick got in the drivers seat. He started the engine which spluttered, before giving in. "Uh.. the car's not starting."

"Want us to take a look at it?" Merle asked from the backseat. "Me and Darylina are pretty good with mechanics."

Rick shook his head. "We had probably best be getting back. It's not that far away. Why don't we just all take a bag and walk back?" he suggested.

They all nodded and took a bag each as they headed back to where the farm was and were unaware of the lone walker following T- Dog as they walked.

T-Dog was falling a little behind from the rest of the guys, panting as he changed the shoulder his bag was on. After what felt like a lifetime to him, they could finally see the farmhouse in sight.

"C'mon let's go inside, pack the supplies and deal with Shane and Dave." Rick said as they all headed inside where they were greeted by the others.

"This sword is handy." He told Anna as he hugged her and Carl tightly.

"Been in the family since they were in Scotland." Anna said smiling.

"Maybe we can visit Scotland one day, if all this ever blows over. We could find a boat, get out of here," he smiled, and Anna chuckled quietly as he kissed her forehead. "You and Bailey wanna help us deal with our two prisoners?"

"With great fucking pleasure." Bailey said as Carol gently took Aoife and she smiled at her as she picked up her broadsword and gun while Anna took her sword as well and they headed outside to deal with the two men as a smug Lori watched.

* * *

"I can't wait to decapitate that bastard," Bailey growled as she gripped her sword tightly, while they walked to the shed. "Did you get everything you needed in town?"

"Yeah, we got everything." Daryl said taking her hand as they reached the shed and Rick unlocked it as they looked in to see it was empty.

"Oh hell no." Anna said horrified.

"But they were chained up," Anna said, her face paling. "How the hell could they have gotten out?!"

"Someone must have let them out," Bailey said as she gripped Daryl's hand tighter. "They're out there somewhere."

Rick checked the shed as the others hurried out to see what was going looking worriedly at them all.

"What's wrong?" Andrea asked looking worried as she ran to where they were and the others caught up as well.

"Shane and Dave are missing." Daryl snarled, enraged.

"How? That's impossible, not unless someone le-"

Andrea was cut off with the loud sounds of moans and groans, and everyone looked around to see what was probably the most horrifying sight of their life.

They saw a whole herd of walkers stumbling towards them, growling and snarling as they all hurried back to the house.

"EVERYONE INSIDE THE HOUSE!" Rick yelled as he grabbed Carl and Anna, Bailey took Aoife and Daryl took her hand as they all ran back to the house as the walkers stumbled after them, Morgan held the door open for them.

"What the hell are we supposed to do?" Glenn asked Rick urgently, as he looked out the window.

"Do you have a basement?" Carol asked Hershel.

"Hell no, unless it has a tunnel," Daryl said quickly. "A herd that size will rip the house down."

Everyone fell silent. Bailey held his hand as they walked outside. Everyone's face paled when they saw a herd of Walkers in the distance, their growling voices sounded like the humming of a thousand bees at a distance.

"Oh, my God." Beth said from behind them.

"Patricia, kill the lights." Hershel said quietly.

"I'll get the guns." Andrea said and she hurried off.

"Alright, everyone pack their things in case we might have to leave the farm." Rick instructed as they saw cars heading towards them.

"HEY RICK!" Shane yelled.


	8. No Where Is Safe

Summary: When Rick and Daryl along with the group arrive at the Greene farm, they aren't expecting to bump into two familiar young who have pasts with them. Daryl and Bailey Greene find that their feelings have changed for each other but with Bailey carrying a painful secret, can Daryl mend her heart. Rick reunites with his old friend Anna who changes his and Carl's world for the better. Rick/OC, Daryl/OC, Merle/Beth, Glenn/Maggie, Carl/Sophia

Somebody To Die For

Chapter 8

* * *

"Like our little farewell present?" Shane growled out the window, as Bailey noticed Dave smirking at her from the passenger side. "Try not to get eaten, won't you? Come on Lori, hurry up. Can't wait here all damn day!"

Lori nodded and without even glancing at any of them or saying good bye to Carl, she hurried outside to where Shane was and got in as they drove off.

"We need to get rid of these walkers." Merle said as everyone grabbed a gun including Penny who held Andrea's hand tightly.

"We're never gonna get rid of all these, Merle," Glenn said worriedly as he took his gun and started firing. "That has to be at least half of Atlanta there."

"Then we'll go down fightin'!" Daryl snapped at him. "We ain't gonna sit down while they kill us all."

"We'll use the cars to lure the rest of them away from the farm." Andrea said as she grabbed a gun and got into a car with Phillip as they started to fire.

Daryl walked over to where Bailey and Aoife were and kissed her hard on the mouth as they held each other.

"I love ya woman and I love our girl." He said seriously.

Bailey looked at him startled. "I love you too, Daryl," she said softly, as she reached up to stroke his cheek.

"COME ON, WE GOTTA GO!" Rick yelled, as he got into a car with Carl and Anna.

He nodded and everyone grabbed their things and all of the supplies as they all got into a truck or car with Bailey getting in with Sophia, Carol and Aoife while Daryl rode the bike, she saw Merle help Beth and Patricia into a car before going.

"Where should I drive to?!" She yelled as they fired at the walkers, they seemed endless as they swarmed over the farm.

"We're never going to get rid of them all!" Rick said alarmed, as he watched them keep coming. "Go for the highway!"

They all nodded and drove to the highway as they all saw the barn burn and collapse as everyone drove to the highway.

* * *

Bailey pulled up the car in the spot Carol had told her they had been staying when they were on the highway. She thought this would be where Rick and the others would come to. Somewhere along the road, they had managed to lose all the other vehicles, and panicked slightly when they seen there was no one there. She took Aoife and got out of the car, as did Carol and Sophia. "Where is everyone?!" she asked, looking around the empty highway. "Should we go back?"

"No, we'll stay here and wait for the others." Carol assured her as they saw a lone walker stumble towards them; Sophia took him out with her axe.

"Well done Sophia." Carol said proudly as they heard the sound of cars coming towards them and saw that it was the others.

Rick pulled up first, as he, Anna and Carl got out of the car. "Thank god you're here," Bailey said happily as she hugged them all. "We thought we had lost everyone, we couldn't see y'all around."

"We got a little caught up in the herd," Rick explained, as he leaned against his car. "But luckily we managed to make it out alright. I just hope everyone else did, I kind of lost track of who was where."

They then heard the sound of a motorcycle pulling up and saw it was Daryl; he didn't even glance at any of them as he went to where Bailey and Aoife were and pulled them into him as he kissed her hard on the lips.

"I love you." She said holding him close.

"I love ya too," he said as he rest his forehead against hers and took her free hand, as the others watched smiling. "I always have loved ya. And I love this lil one too," he said as he stroked Aoife's hair. "Fuck, I'm so glad I didn't lose the two of ya."

"I am too." She said holding his hand tightly as they went to where Rick was looking at a map with Merle, Hershel and Anna.

"Where do we go?" Dale asked as he pulled his jacket closer around him.

Rick shook his head. There wasn't much choice on the map to pick from. "I don't know. Maybe we just camp out in a sheltered area for the night and in the morning we'll look for somewhere more secure. There has to be somewhere around here that we could stay that's out of view," he said as he studied the map harder, looking for any kind of shelter.

"So what we have to spend the night in the open like sitting ducks!" T-Dog yelled at him as everyone stared in shock.

"Rick's trying to find us somewhere safe, T-Dog." Anna told him calmly.

"What are you, his wife?" He spat her.

"T-Dog back off." Rick snapped at him.

"Guys, come on, let's just calm down," Maggie said quietly. "We don't have anywhere to stay, we don't have many supplies, let's just focus on the main issue here," she added, and everyone shut up.

"And let's not forget Shane and Dave are still out there somewhere," Bailey reminded them.

"Along with Lori, who happens to be pregnant?" Beth added as they all headed into the cars and drove off.

Rick looked at Anna and Carl as they drove in front of the others, the heating was on but it was freezing outside.

They found a secluded spot in the trees, it had some sort of a wall around them, where they could take watch, and it had a waterfall nearby, with hopefully clean water that they could drink from and wash in. "Looks like this place is going to have to do us for the night," Rick said quietly, as he parked up his car and everyone got out. "Find a place and pick a tent, we got plenty in town the other day, luckily enough."

They all nodded and started to pitch their tents near each other and once that was done, Bailey and Anna headed down to the stream to wash and get water.

"I'm so glad everyone got out alright." Bailey said as she wiped Aoife's face and then hers as Anna put water in the bottles.

"I am as well; I just hope T-Dog and Dale leave Rick alone." Anna said as she splashed water on her face as Carl came over and she hugged him tightly.

"Hey, kiddo," Anna said softly, as Carl started to get cleaned up in the water. "I hope everyone's going to be warm enough tonight."

"I'm sure we'll all figure something out," Bailey said reassuringly.

"We'll be ok mom." Carl assured her as he helped carry the bottles of water over to the rest of the group as everyone sat near the fire.

"Is there anything we can eat?" Dale asked as his stomach growled.

There's some rice in the bags," Carol pointed out, as she started searching through their supplies. "I don't know what's there though, I think the kids should get first, since they need it the most," she added, and everyone nodded in agreement.

Bailey took out some plates and Carol poured all of the kids some rice as they gratefully took the food, Sophia, Penny, Carl and Duane happily tucked in as a choppy wind blew over them and Bailey wrapped the blanket around Aoife tighter and Daryl pulled them into him tightly.

"Let's all head to bed, in the morning we'll check the map and look to see if there are any motels, houses we can stay in." He said as they heard a tree snap and two people came out of the woods towards them.

They all looked around to see Shane and Lori standing looking at them, with satisfied smiles on their faces. Rick growled quietly and stood up, as did Daryl, and the two men walked over to them, protecting the group behind them. "What the hell do you two want?" Rick asked angrily.

"We need to stay with you guys." Lori said calmly as she sat down on a bench along with Shane as the others stared at them in disgust.

"We lost the farm because of you two!" Maggie yelled.

"We don't have anywhere to go," Lori said quietly. "Dave backed out on his end of the deal and we were left alone."

"Of course he did," Bailey mumbled as she rocked Aoife.

"We'd rather be eaten by a herd of walkers than have you two stay with us after what you did," Sophia said in a loud, brave voice.

"I had to protect Lori and the baby from you people." Shane snapped when Anna spoke calmly to the two of them.

"Shut the fuck up and stand over there while we discuss what to do." She said to him in such a harsh voice that it turned Rick on.

Shane and Lori sighed as they went into the corner, away from the tents, as everyone else looked at each other.

"Surely we're not even discussing this?" Beth asked. "We can't let them stay!"

"She's having a baby, Bethie. We can't just turn her away." Hershel said softly and sadly everyone knew he was right.

"Hershel's right, we don't have to talk to them or be nice to them but just let them in but they also help out like the rest of us do." Bailey pointed out.

"Bailey's right." Anna said seriously.

"Then it's settled, they can stay but on our terms." Rick said and everyone nodded.

"What if it's a trap?" Maggie asked worriedly. "Maybe they're still with Dave after all."

"Then I'll deal with Dave if he has the nerve to come back," Bailey spat, as they went over to tell Shane and Lori their decision.

"I'll fuckin help ya kill him." Daryl said as they all walked to where Shane and Lori were waiting anxiously.

"Well, can we stay?" Shane asked annoyed.

"You can stay," Rick muttered, although it pained him to say it. "But you stay away from us, and you help out with whatever is needed. But if any of the two of you cause trouble in our lives, you're outta here, you understand?!"

"We understand." Lori said quickly but Shane stared at Rick with hard eyes as he glanced at Anna with a strange look.

"You've changed each other."

"For the better," Rick spat at him, as he wrapped his arm around Anna's waist, and pulled her into their tent, with Carl following behind them, not even looking at his mother.

Daryl glared at Shane. "Yer on thin ice here, I suggest ya don't start shit."

Shane glared at him but kept silent as everyone headed into their tents and got ready for bed with Morgan and Rick going on watch.

"I'm glad you're alright Rick." Morgan said happy that his friend was alive and well.

"I'm glad you are too. I tried to contact you every day, but we got further and further away, and I couldn't get through anymore," Rick explained as they looked out over their camp.

"It's alright, we're here now," Morgan smiled.

"Did you find you're wife?" Rick asked and Morgan smiled sadly as he looked at the dark sky when he spoke.

"I did find her, I put her down and I hope she's found peace now." He said sadly.

"She won't be hurting anymore," Rick said softly. "I'm starting to wish I didn't find my wife now."

Morgan patted his arm gently. "You have Anna now, don't worry about it."

"I'm lucky I found her, she understands me and knows that I have to make hard choices so does Carl." He said as they kept watch.

"She's a real good woman," Morgan said with a small smile. "The whole group is great, give or take a few."

"I know but I'm glad we've got each other." Rick said as Merle and Glenn went to take watch when Rick looked at them all with a serious expression.

"Keep an eye on Shane."

"We will boss, don't worry," Merle nodded at him, as they climbed the wall, and Morgan went to the tent he was sharing with Duane, while Rick went to the tent he was sharing with Anna and Carl.

* * *

"Hey everything alright?" Anna asked as she sat down beside Rick and Carl who was fast asleep on the cot.

"Everything's fine, told the others to keep an eye on Shane." Rick said as they lay down on the cot to get warm.

"I'll check on Lori in the morning, see if she needs anything." Anna said softly.

"That's nice of you, she doesn't deserve you being so kind," he said softly, as he cuddled her closely, trying to heat her and Carl up.

"Yeah, well, I don't want to go down to her level," Anna said quietly. "Goodnight, Rick."

"Night, Anna," he said as he stroked her hair and watched her fall asleep.

* * *

Daryl and Bailey were on their cot trying to keep Aoife warm as she slept in their arms, her soft snuffles heard through the tent.

"We'll be ok Bailey, I promise ya." He said kissing her tenderly on the lips as she curled into him along with Aoife.

"I know we will, I love you and Aoife."

"I love ya too," he said softly as he held them both tightly. "It's taken me ten years to get it out, but I love ya like hell."

Bailey smiled at him, as she stroked Aoife's hair. "Maybe you weren't supposed to tell me. Maybe I was meant to marry Dave, and the world was meant to go to shit, and we were meant to find each other again. Maybe this is the way it was supposed to be."

"I guess it was." Daryl said as he kissed her lovingly and they both fell asleep hoping that they would find somewhere safe in the morning.

* * *

The next morning Anna was checking on Lori and asking her if she felt any pain or bleeding and cramps with Lori shaking her head.

"Hopefully everything else will run smoothly then," Anna said as she put her medical equipment away. "Hershel did tell you about the c-section, right?"

Lori nodded. "Will you be doing it?" she asked quietly.

Anna let out a long sigh. "Maybe. But I'm not going to kill you, if that's what you're worried about. I'll stay professional."

Lori nodded as she looked at Anna with hard eyes but left as she headed to help the others cook what was their breakfast.

"It's not much but it'll do." Carol said as she and Patricia passed around the plates of rice and the last of the chicken around.

"Better than being hungry." Carl said softly.

Rick ate a little off his plate before looking at Carl and Anna. "Here, you two split this between you. You could use it more than me," he said, as he put the rest of his onto their plates.

"Are you sure, Rick?" Anna asked as she looked at him concerned.

"I'm sure, we're going to be on the road today, and you need it."

"If you're sure." She said eating some of the rice but making sure that Carl had enough as well, Daryl was also giving some of his food to Bailey and Aoife.

Merle looked at Beth before giving her his food as well, "Here take it." He said quietly and rubbed her shoulder before talking to Daryl.

"We should go out a hunt baby brother, once we find us somewhere decent to stay," he said, as he looked around everyone eating whatever they could find. "Get the camp some proper food."

"Yeah, we could do with some meat." Daryl said as everyone started to pack up their things and get in the cars with Daryl and Bailey getting into a truck with Aoife in the car seat along with Merle, Rick, Carl, Anna, Morgan and Duane were in the station wagon.

"Y'all ready to get outta here?" Daryl asked, as they pulled their vehicles out onto the road.

"For sure," Rick nodded, handing him a map so he could lead the way. "We're going about ten miles north of here."

"You got it, Rick."

He nodded and they drove down a back road as they watched the landscape pass by them, Lori, Shane and T-Dog were in the RV and Hershel, Patricia, Maggie, Sophia, Beth and Merle were in the black SUV in front.

"So ya were a nurse?" Daryl asked Bailey.

Bailey smiled softly. "I was in training, yes," she said, as she thought back to the job she had loved doing, helping others. "What did you do?"

"Mechanics mostly, fixed cars or I did work on folks houses." He said as the RV in front of them broke down.

Beth peered out from the window in the truck "What the hell?" She asked.

Dale got out of the RV and started cursing. "It's broke. We're gonna have to wait here while I try and fix it."

'Why don't we look through the cars for supplies in the meantime?" Morgan suggested.

T-Dog nodded. "I'll go siphon some fuel from the ones up ahead."

They all nodded and went to look through the cars hoping to find supplies.

"This is a graveyard," Lori spoke up. "I don't know if I'm comfortable with this."

"Lori, they're dead, for the love of god," Bailey said tiredly as she held Aoife and went to check through some of the cars. "They're not going to miss this stuff."

Anna followed her and they went into the cars, picking up whatever they could find. Bailey put an arm over her nose. "Oh god, this is making me sick. I wonder how long these bodies have been here for."

"I'm guessing for months since this happened." Anna said as they all started to look through the cars, she found some suitcases filled with clothes and looked through them as Bailey found a baby grow and placed Aoife in it before strapping it to her chest.

Aoife lightly giggled at her as they looked through a car and she smiled lovingly at the baby.

Aoife smiled at her as she placed her tiny hand onto Bailey's cheek, and Anna looked at them with a grin.

"She loves you and Daryl, you know?" she said softly.

"I know, Carl and Rick love you." She told Anna who smiled as they found a van and were about to open it when Lori beat them to it.

Only for a walker to burst out of the back of the van.

"Shit!" Lori yelped, panicking as she reached for her gun. She didn't bother with her knife, just went straight for her handgun and aimed at the walker about to lunge at her, firing a shot through its head, getting covered in a blood spray before it fell to the ground. "Dammit!" she mumbled, as she walked over to where Shane was and buried her head into his chest.

Glenn, who had been sitting on top of the RV on watch, noticed a far away herd of walkers in the distance, but luckily they were travelling the other way. Well, they were until they heard Lori fire her gun. Almost in an instant, all of the walkers turned, and started shuffling towards where they were looking through cars. "Guys?!" he whispered urgently, hoping someone would hear him. "We have a really big problem!"

Rick followed Glenn's voice and saw a herd of walkers stumbling towards them as everyone started to get into the cars.

"Bailey, Aoife c'mon." Daryl said grabbing them as they ran to the truck and everyone hid underneath the cars with Sophia cuddled into Carol while Anna had Carl and Rick beside them.

Andrea was under another car with Phillip, Milton and Penny, while Merle, Patricia, Beth and Maggie stayed inside their truck. Hershel and Glenn were on top of the RV, and Dale, T-Dog, Lori and Shane had hidden underneath. "No one moves until they're gone," Rick said quietly, as he pulled Anna and Carl underneath him and held them tightly.

No one moved an inch as they watched the walkers slowly pass by them and when the stragglers finally walked past, everyone came from behind the cars.

"Sweet, fuckin Christ." Merle said holding Beth tightly.

"Who the fuck fired that gun?" Daryl growled.

"Lori did," Carol said as she glared at the other woman, who was standing next to Shane as she rubbed her bump.

"Guys, she was under attack from a walker. It's easy to react the way she did," Bailey said quietly, understanding Lori must have been panicked. "Why don't we just let this one go, eh?" she asked, as she rubbed Daryl's chest gently to ease him off.

Everyone nodded and glared at Lori as they all continued to look for the supplies when Carl and Duane found some Swiss Army knife collections.

"These could come in handy." Carl said as he headed over to where his dad and Anna were as they looked through a car.

"They could son," Rick said as he nodded in agreement. "Why don't you keep one for yourself? I trust you will be alright using it now," he said, and Carl nodded happily.

"Thanks, dad and mom." He said hugging them both before going with Duane to share them out when Penny looked into a car to find a black Labrador coming over to her and she stroked him happily.

"Hello, boy." She said stroking him.

She crouched down as he cuddled into her, making her smile. Phillip walked around looking for his daughter and he found her with the dog. "Penny, where on earth did you find him?" he asked, as he reached into his pocket for his bottle of water, and put some on the ground for the dog to drink, which he did happily.

"He came over to me dad," Penny said softly. "I don't think he is with anyone. Can we keep him, please?"

"I don't think that's up to me," he replied, as he looked at Rick and Daryl.

"Its fine, he can stay." Rick assured them both as the others went to say hello to the dog that happily nuzzled them.

"He's lovely, what did you call him?" Sophia asked Penny as they played with the dog.

"I thought we could call him, Charlie." She said stroking him.

"That's a nice name," Sophia smiled as the two of them sat down and Charlie curled up in their laps.

"So what do we do now, Rick?" Glenn asked their leader, as it got colder outside as the day went on. "Is the RV going to be working anytime soon?"

"It's fixed now." Daryl said as he splashed some water on his face to wash off the oil and grease as he came over.

"Alright let's keep moving." Merle said as they all got into their vehicles.

Everyone nodded and started driving down the road in the direction Rick had told them to, looking for some kind of shelter that they could live in for a while.

They continued to look but it looked like they were going to sleep in the cars for tonight it seemed to everyone.

"There's mot a house in sight." Rick said frustrated as they all got out.

"Nothing at all?" Bailey asked as she rubbed her arm, when she felt a breeze in the air. "Isn't there any kind of buildings on the map?"

"There's a library nearby." Daryl said pointing at the map and everyone got back into the cars and drove to the library.

* * *

"You think we could stay in here for the night?" Anna asked as they parked up their cars and took out their bags, before heading inside the library.

"I don't see why not," Rick said looking around, "As long as someone keeps watch."

They all nodded in agreement as they all grabbed their things and headed inside the building which had three floors and a lot of books all over the place.

"Lucky for us there aren't any walkers." Daryl said as he and Bailey put down their stuff when they saw Lori simply sit in a leather sofa.

"Heaven." She said relived.

"Glad you're living the high life over there," Maggie muttered as she watched Lori, before looking at Glenn. "Let's go find somewhere to put our stuff. We can go upstairs." Glenn nodded and followed her onto the first floor.

Hershel browsed the shelves before finding a copy of the Bible and smiling as he sat down to read. "Now it's heaven."

They all laughed at that and headed to find somewhere to sleep with Daryl, Bailey and Melanie going near the spot where Rick and Anna were with Carl.

"I hope y'all like reading, because we sure have plenty of books to get through," Rick said with a small chuckle, as Carol brought them all around a couple of blankets to keep them warm.

"Yeah, but its times like this I miss the bed," Daryl said, as he sat down on the hard floor.

"Don't we all." Bailey said with a small smile as she picked Aoife up and went into the bathroom to change her nappy.

Aoife giggled at her as her diaper was changed and she was washed gently before they headed back to where the others were.

"There are a lot of crime novels over here." Carl said picking up one as everyone went to help cook lunch.

"I think we're already bad enough without more crime novels," Hershel chuckled as he held up the bible and waved it in the air while looking at Carl. "You should try reading this sometime, it's what we really need, you know?"

Carl nodded, but he had no intention of reading it. "Sure thing, Hershel."

Sophia had found some children books along with some toys and headed back to where the others were.

"Lunch is done!" Carol called out and everyone sat in a circle as they passed around the food to share and eat.

They ate quietly, finishing up the cans of soup that they had left, with Merle and Daryl promising to go out in the morning to try and find some meat somewhere.

"So what's the plan for this afternoon?" Shane asked quietly not able to hide his distaste at the situation. "Sit back and read?"

"We'll look around the building, search the area and look to see if there are any houses with gates to stop walkers and also do some hand to hand training along with gun training." Rick said calmly.

"Sounds like a good idea." Beth said as she opened a bottle of water.

"I'll stay behind with the kids for y'all," Hershel said with a small smile, as he finished his lunch and went back to his reading, while the children went to play with Charlie and their toys. Bailey handed Aoife to Hershel. "Don't worry; I'll take good care of her."

"I know you will, Uncle Hershel." She said hugging him as she followed the others outside where the training was.

* * *

"Alright so who's paired with whom?" Shane asked bored.

"Well, you and Lori together for a start," Rick muttered as he watched Shane carefully. "Anna is with me, Bailey is with Daryl, Beth is with Merle, Maggie is with Glenn, Patricia is with Morgan, Carol is with Milton, Andrea is with Phillip, and T-Dog is with Dale," he instructed, as everyone went to their partner and took a weapon. "I think it would be safest if we all spread out into the woods and found our own space to practice. We meet back here in two hours, anyone who's not back; we come looking for you, alright? We DON'T split from our partners."

They all nodded at that and headed into the woods as they all started to practice their training together.

"Left." Daryl told Bailey and she turned left as he spun right and the others did the same as they worked their muscles.

"Right, Anna." Rick called out to her.

"God, I feel like I'm back in gym class at high school," Anna mumbled as she did what Rick asked her. "Go easy, Mr Grimes," she smirked, as he helped her with her weapon positioning.

He smirked back at her as they kept back to back and moved around on the ground as they trained together when they heard light growls coming towards them and saw a group of about ten walkers coming towards them.

"POSTIONS EVERYONE!" He yelled, looked like they were going to practice on the walkers, it seemed.

"Well, looks like the best way to practice," Anna smiled as she took out her sword, and together they walked towards some of the walkers. She positioned herself and swung her sword around, cleanly taking off the heads of two of the walkers at one, leaving her feeling quite proud of herself.

"Nicely done," Rick smirked, as he took out another two with his knife. "You'll need to get a reward for that one."

"Why thank you, sheriff." She said smiling at him as they took out some of the walkers as Bailey slashed one across the skull with her scythe.

"Nice one, Bailey." Daryl said smirking as he took out one with his knife as well as they all formed a circle.

They all backed up into a circle, weapons raised, as they waited on the walkers closing in on them. Once they were within reach, everyone moved forward to take one out, watching as the remaining walkers fell to the ground. Everyone smiled at each other, quite pleased with their work.

"That was a good way to get rid of walkers without using our guns." Rick told them all as they grabbed a gun each and along with the kids learned how to use a gun with Penny being watched by Andrea.

Bailey fired easily at the targets as her shoulders clicked from the force of the gun.

Anna didn't miss a single shot either, and Maggie and Beth were doing well. Even Patricia and Carol were doing pretty damn good at hitting their targets.

Merle smirked as he watched them all proudly. "I guess we shouldn't cheat on our women, eh? We'll be dead within five seconds."

"Christ, I'd riddled with bullets." Rick said laughing as they all headed inside to get cleaned up with Carl and Duane playing with Charlie as Sophia and Penny watched.

"Where are we heading though, Rick in the long term?" Shane asked their leader.

"We'll work it out sooner or later," Rick said with a quick shrug. "Right now I'm just focusing on keeping us alive, here and now."

Daryl patted his back gently before going to get changed out of his bloody clothes. "Yer doin' well, Rick."

"Thank you, that a means a lot to me." Rick said moved as everyone went to get changed, they had found a shower room on the first floor and everyone had a turn.

Daryl was pulling on a clean sleeveless shirt as it was hot outside and saw Bailey coming out looking fresh as she pulled on a pair of blue jeans and a purple tank top as she dried Aoife.

"The little one like the water then?" Daryl asked with a smirk, as she dried Aoife's wet hair.

"Didn't think I was going to be able to get her out of it," Bailey laughed. "She can be a right little madam when she wants, can't you Aoife Dixon?"

Aoife laughed at them as she watched Bailey dry her and put her into a pair of baby jeans, a pair of thick cotton socks and baby converse, a t-shirt and a little cardigan.

"So you won't be roasting hot but you won't be cold either." She said as Aoife snuggled into them and they heard moaning from the shower.

"Was that Rick and Anna?" She asked smirking.

Daryl laughed. "I'm gonna take a guess and say yeah. Looks like Officer Grimes and his lady can't keep it down," he chuckled.

"Ah well, we did do it last night." She said laughing as they headed out of the changing rooms when they saw Rick wearing nothing but his jeans and Anna looked flushed but happy.

"Someone's enjoying themselves?" Daryl teased.

Anna's eyes widened and she went even redder. "Um... you heard that?"

Bailey nodded her head and raised her eyebrows. "Kinda hard not to."

"Oh god, I hope Carl didn't hear." Anna said as Rick pulled her into him and pulled on a clean shirt as they all saw a reaper tattoo on his back along with another one on his chest.

"Didn't know ya had a tat?" Daryl said impressed.

"Yeah, got two of them, Lori never like me having them though," he mumbled, as he rubbed Anna's back. "That's why I never talked about them."

Anna smirked up at him and kissed him quickly on the lips. "I think they make you look sexy."

He laughed then and kissed her gently on the lips as they all headed into the main room where everyone was sitting down.

"So what are we going to do now?" T-Dog asked annoyed.

"We're going to rest for the night, recharge our batteries," Rick told them, as Carol handed them all some rice for dinner. That was pretty much all they had left. "And then in the morning, we'll look for somewhere more permanent. If anyone has any problems with that, they're free to leave."

No one said anything but Lori raised her eyebrows as they all settled down for the night and tried to keep warm.

Everyone missed the comfort of the farm, now that they had been reduced to sleeping on a hard wooden floor, but they weren't going to complain, they had a roof over their heads, and were away from walkers, not to mention it was much warmer than outside, the rain had started and was hitting off the glass windows.

Daryl pulled the blankets over Bailey and Aoife as the three of them tried to keep warm as did the others with Rick holding Anna and Carl tightly to him.

"Night dad, mom." Carl said softly.

"Goodnight, Carl," Anna said, smiling up at Rick. "Goodnight, Rick, I love you both," she said softly, as she cuddled into them.

"I love you too," Rick replied, as he watched over them while they fell asleep.

"Me three," Carl added.

"Us three love you guys as well." Daryl said holding Bailey and Aoife tightly to him as they all soon fell asleep.

* * *

After breakfast the next morning, Rick gathered everyone in the main room. "I thought today we could split up into teams, and we all head in a different direction. The aim is to try and find a more secure place to stay, long term. We'll all meet back here later, and if anyone has found anything suitable, we move on."

Everyone nodded in agreement and gathered their things before splitting up and going into their cars to find a safer place.

Anna looked all around her, looking for somewhere that would be secure for them to live. She sat back in the car, watching out the window, when a glint of blue caught her eye. "Is that a lake?" she asked Rick, as she pointed to out in the distance. "Drive down that way, maybe there's a house of some kind."

Rick nodded and he drove down the road and sure enough there was a house by the lake surrounded by a forest, only problem was that it didn't have a fence.

"This looks good." Morgan said as they got out and searched the place before heading back to tell the others.

The others were already waiting there for them when they parked the car.

"We found a house down by a lake, it's sheltered in some trees, looks just about big enough for all of us, although some of us might need to share rooms," Rick told them all, and everyone looked hopeful.

"Do you think it's suitable enough to stay in?" Carol asked, with a small smile, the first since they had lost the farm.

"There's only one way to find out," Rick said with a shrug, as he picked up his Anna and Carl's bags.

They all nodded and gathered their belongings as they all headed into their vehicles and followed Rick to the house.

"I think he's going to get us all killed." T-Dog said as they all found the house and parked in a circle like at the farm as they checked the house.

"It's got a fireplace." Phillip noted as he and Andrea checked the living room.


	9. Dead Man Walking

Summary: When Rick and Daryl along with the group arrive at the Greene farm, they aren't expecting to bump into two familiar young who have pasts with them. Daryl and Bailey Greene find that their feelings have changed for each other but with Bailey carrying a painful secret, can Daryl mend her heart. Rick reunites with his old friend Anna who changes his and Carl's world for the better. Rick/OC, Daryl/OC, Merle/Beth, Glenn/Maggie, Carl/Sophia

Somebody To Die For

Chapter 9

* * *

"Plenty of sofas and everything down here too," Andrea said with a small smile, as Maggie came back from upstairs.

"We only got six bedrooms and two bathrooms," she said as everyone looked at her.

"Better than nothing, I guess," Hershel shrugged; as he helped the women take the supplies into the kitchen.

"Well, Carl and Duane could share; Sophia and Penny could as well." Carol said as everyone started to unpack their belongings.

"The water still works." Bailey said pleased as she held Aoife while she helped Maggie unpack their supplies when they found a cupboard with medicine and other things.

"Looks like they left some useful things around here," Maggie said with a smile.

Rick nodded. "Alright, but I don't want the kids on their own, Hershel and Patricia, you share a room with Glenn and Maggie, Merle and Beth, you share a room with Daryl, Bailey and Aoife, Carol and Sophia, you share with Andrea and Penny, and Milton and Phillip, you can share with Morgan and Duane. Shane, Lori, T-Dog and Dale get the other room."

They all nodded in understanding and headed upstairs to take their things up as Rick, Carl and Anna headed into their room and started to unpack.

Anna helped Carl unpack his things and then unpacked her own when she saw a photo of her and Alistair at her graduation, Connor hadn't come.

She sighed as she set the photograph down on the bedside table, and pulled some blankets out of her bag. They had been lucky enough to get the room with the double bed, so she layered on three or four blankets, trying to make sure it would be warm enough.

She then checked that she had her sword in her holster along with her gun when she saw Carl frowning.

"Some of our ammo is gone." He said checking the box.

Anna looked into the box and noticed he was right. "I wouldn't worry about it, kiddo," she said softly as she ruffled his hair. "We probably just left some behind, I'm sure we'll pick up some more around here somewhere."

Carl nodded and they headed back downstairs to join the others as they all helped search the place.

"The fridge is filled with rotten food so we can't use that but we can use the oven for food." Carol said as she stored tins into the cupboard along with Bailey and Beth.

"We found dog food for Charlie as well along with two dog bowls." Sophia said proudly.

Anna smiled at them all. "Good work guys, I'm sure we can make this place work out, it'll be just like the farm in no time. Except with a little less space."

"We'll take what we can get," Carol said with a small laugh.

"That is the truth." Bailey said as Maggie and Glenn headed outside to go on watch while the others planned to do when summer arrived.

"We should go to Fort Benning." Shane said looking at everyone as Lori cuddled into him and they all stared at him in shock.

"Fort Benning's gone." Daryl said as he sat beside Bailey and Aoife.

"It's been overrun with walkers," Rick said with a shrug. "Or didn't your best friend Dave tell you that? You two seemed pretty close," he said, watching Shane carefully.

Shane's face tightened as he glared at Rick, "We aint best friends." He said coldly when T-Dog spoke calmly.

"I think Shane should be leader."

"Well, T-Dog, if that's what you think, then why don't you and Shane leave the group?" Rick asked with firmness to his voice. He wasn't going to have anymore arguing, he would put an end to this shit. "I'm not keeping you here, you're welcome to leave, but as long as you're a part of this group, you're under my leadership," he said, not losing his cool. "End of discussion."

Tension surrounded the room like ice as everyone finished eating their lunch as Daryl and Merle got up to do some hunting.

"Rick's got balls of steel alright." Merle said respect in his voice.

Daryl nodded. "He sure does, I think he's finally learned how to keep Shane in his place," he said as they looked for tracks.

"About damn time," Merle agreed.

Daryl smirked as he fired his crossbow at a couple of squirrels that feel onto the ground as he strung them on his belt.

"Five of them." He told Merle.

Merle nodded. "That ain't gonna last us long, baby brother," he said as he continued looking. "It's a big group; we need somethin' to feed 'em all."

"I aint gonna see Bailey and Aoife starve." Daryl said as they soon stumbled across a deer grazing in the grass.

"Look's like we found dinner." Merle said pleased.

Daryl nodded and fired his crossbow a couple of times at the deer. The two brothers waited until it had fallen to the ground, before going over to drag it back to the house.

They brought it back into the house where Bailey and Beth helped them prepare it for dinner as they also got ready for the hand to hand combat training along with gun training.

"This should be ready in two hours." Beth said as they all headed outside to train in the heat with their bottles of water on the ground.

"Do we really have to do this everyday?" Anna asked, pulling at her clothes which were sticking to her sweaty body as she worked on her sword aiming with Rick. "It's a million degrees out here, and we girls like to take some time out every now and again, sunbathe and shit, y'know?" she asked with a chuckle.

Rick smirked at her. "You'll get your reward if you're a good girl," he said mischievously, causing Anna to shake her head and laugh.

"Rick Anthony Grimes, I didn't know you were such a dirty man." She laughed as she practiced pointing her sword aiming.

"Daryl's just as bad, ya know." Bailey giggled as she had her back to Daryl's as they practiced aiming their weapons.

"Ain't fuckin' gonna be any of that, now Beth an' I gotta share a room with ya," Merle grumbled as he worked on his positioning with Beth.

"You know, tomorrow we should go out and find some proper walker targets," Andrea suggested, as she helped Penny with her small knife, while Phillip smiled at the two of them. "It would be more helpful to practice on the real thing."

"That's a good idea, but don't do anything dangerous." Rick said as they headed to where empty beer bottles were and started to shoot at them with their guns.

Penny, Sophia, Duane and Carl hit the bottles perfectly when Lori glanced at Phillip in surprise.

"You let your daughter carry a gun?"

Phillip nodded at her. "Yes, I do, actually," he said as he looked at her. "I think it's great that she can defend herself. What happens if she ever got separated and couldn't fire a weapon? She'd be dead in five minutes, that's what."

"I think it's a great way to give her independence," Anna smiled at him.

"I think it's wrong and disgusting." Lori snapped and headed inside the house as everyone watched her go in annoyance.

"She acts like she owns the place." Bailey said annoyed.

"That's because she thinks she does," Rick said as he pulled Anna into him. "But I've got you now," he said with a smile as he brushed her hair out of her eyes. "Let's go get cleaned up before dinner," he smirked, as the two of them went inside.

Merle and Beth looked over at Carol and Patricia, who were becoming expertly skilled with their weapons. "Are ya two sure ya weren't some kind of assassins before this?" he chuckled.

"No but we're letting out our rage on the bottles." Patricia said laughing as they all finished up and headed inside to get clean.

* * *

Everyone had gotten washed up at the kitchen sink, while Rick and Anna came out of the shower looking pretty happy, as they all sat down at the table for dinner. Everyone got a much larger plate, not to mention they actually had meat, thanks to Daryl and Merle's hunting.

"This smells good." Morgan said as they all tucked into the food and enjoyed themselves as they talked and discussed things.

"So who's going to kill some real walkers then?" Merle asked everyone.

Everyone put up their hands.

Merle chuckled. "Looks like those walkers don't stand a chance then," he said with a smirk, as he continued to eat his dinner.

"You bet they don't," Anna chuckled as she curled into Rick.

They all smiled at each other as they finished eating and cleared the table as Rick and Carl went on watch while everyone else washed up and made sure they had their stuff ready for tomorrow.

"I'm looking forward to see how that so called training goes." Shane said as they all got ready for bed.

I'm sure it will be brilliant," Lori said flatly as she headed to their room with him, Dale and T-Dog, sending everyone glares as they went.

Merle shook his head. "The sooner they're gone, the better," he spat, tired of the tension between them and the rest of the group.

"Ya don't say." Daryl said dryly as they all headed upstairs to bed and went into their rooms and said good night.

"Ya two better not fuck while we're in here." Merle said as he got under the sheets with Beth who laughed.

"Merle!"

"Same goes for the two of ya," Daryl muttered, as he reached out to turn off the light, and tried to squeeze into the other single bed. "Night, guys."

* * *

Everyone was up the next morning when it was decided that Dale and T-Dog would stay at the house while the rest of them headed into the local town to practice their training on some walkers, Hershel was also staying behind.

Lori, who didn't want to put the baby in danger, decided she wanted to stay back too, as the others got into their vehicles and drove to the nearest village.

"Alright, bring on the walkers," Glenn said stepping out of the car, his knife up and ready to fight.

Almost instantly walkers started to swarm out of the house as they all formed a circle with their partners.

"Formation!" Rick called; they automatically formed a circle, facing outwards, weapons brandished. He barked another command and they broke into two groups.

They were so skilled at this by now; they barely broke a sweat as they began to take out walkers easily. It had been a problem for them when they had first started, and walkers were a big problem. But as time went on, walkers became more and easier to deal with; it was the living humans that were a problem. They all worked on taking the walkers down, even the children were doing well. Everyone covered each other and knew how to use their weapons perfectly; they had become somewhat masters of them.

Daryl was in a circle with Bailey, Merle and Beth while Rick was with Anna, Glenn, Maggie, Carol and Patricia.

Eventually, Rick had told everyone, their goal was to develop "muscle memory" when it came to defending themselves: to be able to reload a gun in an instant, to decide in a trice whether to slash up through the jaw or into the eye socket of a walker, etc. It was sombre stuff, but they all knew they could not afford to grow complacent again like they'd done on the farm.

They had gotten rid of most of the walkers, and were looking down at the dead bodies when Anna frowned. "Oh god, I feel sick," she muttered, as she covered her mouth. "Too much death."

Bailey rubbed her back gently as they all stared at what they had done; they knew it was the only way to survive though.

"I think we did well." Carol said proud.

"I think we damn well did," Merle said happily as he kissed Beth gently on the cheek. "I'm proud of ya," he said quietly.

Rick took Anna's hand as they went back to their vehicles. "Come on, let's go get some lunch, it might make you feel better."

She laughed at that as they headed back to the house only to find Hershel on the floor, he had been knocked out and half of their supplies were gone.

Charlie was barking loudly and they followed him into the kitchen were half of the tinned food was gone along with half of the ammo and medicine, Aoife was sitting in her high chair looking scared, tears were swimming down her face.

"Daddy!" Maggie and Beth cried worriedly as they rushed over to Hershel along with Anna, who crouched down to check him out, as Rick looked around the kitchen worriedly.

"Fuck!" he growled, looking through their boxes. "They've took our stuff. We let them into our group, and they've took our damn stuff!"

"RV is gone too," Glenn said, looking out the window. "They're long gone."

"Damnit I knew I shouldn't have let them in." Rick cursed as Anna placed a cold flannel to the back of Hershel's head.

"Keep this on, it will stop the swelling." She told Beth and Maggie as Bailey rocked Aoife gently in her arms as Daryl looked at him worriedly.

"Can't believe I trusted them enough to leave them here," Rick said, rubbing his face tiredly.

"It's not your fault, Rick," Anna said softly, as she rubbed his arm. "You thought they were alright on their own, plus Hershel was here... you didn't know what they'd do."

"If they come back, they're dead and Shane is a dead man walking." Daryl snarled as he and Bailey comforted Aoife.

"What are we missing?" Morgan asked worried.

"Half of the medicine and food." Patricia said angry.

"Well, look on the bright side, we still have half," Carol said softly, as she tried to stop them all from panicking. "They could have taken it all."

"At least they're finally gone," Merle added as he and Beth sat down on the sofa.

Everyone nodded and went to get cleaned up with Bailey and Daryl taking Aoife up for her nap as they placed her in the crib.

"Ya were really great today, I'm proud of ya." Daryl said kissing her hard on the mouth.

"Everyone did well," she said as she changed out of her clothes and put clean ones on, before picking up all the dirty clothes in the room. "I should go help Carol with the laundry."

Daryl nodded "I'm gonna take watch with Rick." He said as Sophia and Penny came in looking clean as they kept an eye on Aoife while they headed downstairs.

* * *

"Hey, Carol?" Bailey asked as she put the dirty clothes into a basket. "Want to come down to the lake with me and we can do some laundry?"

Carol nodded. "Sure thing, sweetie," she said as she went to collect her own washing pile, and got some soaps out of one of the cupboards.

"I'll come too, if you don't mind," Andrea said with a small smile, as the three women walked down to the lake.

They all headed down to the lake where they started to wash the clothes with bars of Felt's soap and scrubbed out stains, Bailey wished she had her grandmothers washing wringer.

"I feel like I'm in the dark ages again." Andrea said as she washed a pair of Penny's jeans while Carol cleaned a shirt that belonged to Carl.

"I'm glad Rick has Anna." Carol said warmly.

Andrea nodded as she smiled up at the spot on the roof where they took watch where Rick was looking out. "So am I, he deserves a good woman like her," she said softly.

"Anna's a tough woman; she survived being on her own before I found her." Bailey said as they saw Rick watching Anna as she came out carrying a laundry basket.

"Mind if I join you guys?" she asked softly, as she sat down beside them and started to wash her clothes in the lake. "It's a beautiful afternoon; it's a shame to be inside."

"You and Rick not having fun in the shower today?" Andrea laughed, as the women joked around, trying to make laundry a little less tedious.

Anna blushed a deep red as she laughed along with them softly, "We did yes but we had other things to do as much as I wanted to have him on me." She said giggling as the three women smiled at her.

"What's Phillip like in bed?" Carol asked Andrea amused.

Andrea looked shocked for a minute, as the other three laughed. "Oh, we know," Carol said with a small wink.

"OK, OK," Andrea chuckled as she sighed happily. "He's very... giving," she smirked, as the other three burst into uncontrollable laughter. "He knows what he's doing."

"Oh Lord." Carol said as she laughed and they looked at Bailey then with warm smiles on their faces.

"What's Daryl like in bed?" Anna asked Bailey wickedly.

"No complaints," Bailey said with a small chuckle, as she washed a little onesie that belonged to Aoife. "How about Rick? He must be good if you keep going back for more."

"He's amazing, like a sex god." Anna said with a soft smile as she glanced up to see where Rick was keeping watch.

"Was it Randall's group who hurt you?" Carol asked gently.

"No, it was my older brother Connor's group." She said cleaning a black shirt that belonged to Rick as she placed a t-shirt that belonged to Carl on the washing line.

"I'm sorry," Carol said quietly. "I didn't realize."

Anna shook her head. She hadn't seen Connor since then anyway, hopefully he was long dead by now, as harsh as it might have sounded. "It's alright. I haven't seen him around in a while; he's probably a walker now."

"That's horrible what he did to you." Andrea said as they finished the laundry just as it started to rain and they grabbed the clothes as they hurried inside.

"Let's put them on the washing line in the living room." Bailey said softly.

"Sounds good," Carol said as they went into the house and hung up the clothes, hoping they would dry. With Phillip's help, they managed to start a fire in the fireplace, which would hopefully heat the room up a little, as Rick and Daryl came in soaked from the rain.

"Whoever's on watch next, dress for a flood," Rick said with a small laugh, as he shook the water off himself.

They all laughed at that as Merle and Beth headed up to watch, taking an umbrella with them as they went outside.

"Get in front of the fire Rick, you're gonna end up getting sick otherwise." Anna said as she and Carl sat him in front of the fire.

Rick smiled at her as he sat down. "What would I do without my doctor, eh?" he chuckled softly, as Carol brought him in a hot cup of coffee, and a blanket.

"You would probably be sick as hell." She said amused as they watched Daryl get warm as well as they all sat and listened to the rain and thunder when Penny and Sophia came down with Aoife who waved at Daryl and Bailey.

"She wanted you two." Sophia said smiling faintly.

Bailey smiled softly at Sophia as she took Aoife out of her arms and rocked her gently. "Hey, baby girl," she said as Aoife cooed up at her. "I hope you behaved for Penny and Sophia?"

"She did," Penny said with a grin.

"Good I'm glad she did." She said smiling as they all headed up to bed with Morgan and Phillip taking watch as Anna took Rick to their room as Carl went to play with the other kids.

* * *

"You're freezing." She said rubbing his chest.

"I'll warm up soon enough," he said softly as he climbed under the blankets with her and held her tightly.

"Staying out in the rain was just an excuse to cuddle, wasn't it?" she asked with a smirk as she wrapped her arms around him.

Rick chuckled. "You bet it was."

She laughed at that as he saw the marks on her body and held her tighter to im as he remembered her mentioning that she had been attacked by another group.

"Did they do that to you?" He asked darkly.

"Connor was the one who did them." She said quietly.

"Your brother?" he asked softly, as he held her close to him and rubbed her arms to keep her warm.

Anna nodded. "Yeah. But he's gone now, don't worry."

"I'll kill him if I ever see him, you know that? Shane too," he told her.

"I know you will but I know Shane's like a brother to you as well." She said kissing him gently as they both fell asleep holding each other.

* * *

The kids were still downstairs playing, with Daryl and Merle watching over them while everyone else was in bed. Carl was playing hide and seek with the group in the sitting room, and hid behind the couch, waiting to see if Sophia would find him. While he was waiting, he glanced out the window, and froze, as he seen several bodies stumbling towards the house. Several dead bodies to be more exact.

"DARYL!" He called out and Daryl hurried over as he saw seven walkers stumbling towards them growling and snarling at them all.

"Go get the others, NOW"!" Daryl told him and he nodded as he ran upstairs while he ran up to get Bailey and Aoife.

"BAILEY WAKE UP!"

Bailey shifted in her sleep, and groaned as she sat up. "What..." she mumbled tiredly. "Sleepy, wanna sleep..."

"MOVE!" Daryl yelled, as he yanked her out of bed harshly by the arm, a little painful, but he needed her out of there. He picked up Aoife in his other arm and took their bags, before he dragged the two of them downstairs.

"Oh shit, no." She said seeing the walkers as she pulled on a pair of socks then her boots as Rick ran down with Anna.

"Fuck, how did they get here?" He asked as they tried to see how many there were.

"I dunno, but we gotta get outta here," Daryl said urgently, as he looked around for the keys to his truck. The walkers were closing in on the house fast.

He found the keys as they grabbed a bag each holding the supplies as they all ran outside to the vehicles with Charlie jumping in the back with Penny.

"Let's go." Daryl yelled as they saw more walkers.

Rick pulled away in his car, leading the rest of the group, as they headed away from the house. They all slumped into their seats, tired and defeated after yet another possible home was ruined.

"We just got there," Anna said sadly. "Now where do we go?"

"I'm not sure but we'll look around." He said taking her hand as they drove down the highway as they saw an RV sprayed in blood.

"What the hell?" Bailey asked as they all stopped at the RV.

"Is that Dale's?" Andrea asked wearily as she and Phillip got out of the car while Milton stayed with Penny.

It looks familiar," Rick said quietly as he looked around the outside, a little worried as to what might be inside it, if anything. "Should we look?"

"Yeah, I'm right beside ya," Merle said, pulling out his gun as they opened up the RV door.

They looked in to see that the inside of the RV was covered in blood and lying in the driver's side was Dale with a single gunshot wound to the head.

"Someone killed him." Rick said looking around as he felt worry run through him

"You don't think it was Lori, Shane or T-Dog, do ya?" Merle asked quietly, as they put a blanket over Dale. "They were his friends."

Rick sighed and yawned. "I don't know. We need to get out of here though; it's not safe to be out in the open in the dark."

Merle nodded and they headed outside as they buried Dale as the others watched on sadly and then got into the cars as they drove on and after a few hours found a motel.

"Well, it has a roof and it has beds, so I'm gonna say yes to this," Rick said as they all parked up and got out, looking exhausted and run down.

They all got out of the cars and headed inside the motel, it was warm as they all headed inside and Daryl pulled Bailey and Aoife into him tightly.

"Well at least it's warm." Bailey said softly.

"And it's got a fence around the place." Daryl said as they all headed into their rooms with Bailey getting Aoife ready for bed.

"We love you Aoife, so very much." She said kissing her daughter on the nose.

Aoife smiled and clapped her hands as Bailey set her down on the bed while she got changed into something she could sleep in. It was nice to have a proper bed again, instead of the wooden floor at the library, and the single bed at the lake-house.

She pulled on a pair of black sweats and a tanks top as Daryl pulled on something for bed and the three of them got under the sheets.

"At least the bed's bigger." Daryl said smirking.

"Yeah, well, bed or no bed, it's not going to take me long to sleep," she said yawning, hoping Daryl wasn't going to interrupt her sleep this time, yelling that there was walkers outside. "Night Daryl, night Aoife."

"Goodnight sweetheart," Daryl said softly, as the three of them fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning Carl and Anna were on watch while Rick, Daryl, Merle and Morgan searched around the motel.

"You think we'll be able to stay here?" Carl asked the woman who had become his mother.

"I'm not sure, I hope so." She said ruffling his hair as they saw a black truck coming into the car park.

"You have got to be kidding me," Anna muttered as she looked through the binoculars, and seen two people she really didn't want to see. She called out to Rick from the rooftop, but Rick had already noticed and had stormed towards the vehicle. "What the hell are they doing here?"

Merle, who was right beside Rick, pulled open the car door and grabbed T-Dog's shirt. "Y'all stole our supplies! Ya better be here to return 'em, or you're in trouble, you too lady," he spat at Lori.

"Look we need a place to stay; Shane got killed by a group of walkers to get them away from us." Lori said pleadingly.

"Please spare us the sob story." Carol told her harshly.

"So what, ya expect us to welcome ya'll back?" Daryl snarled at them.

Lori looked down at her stomach then back up at Rick with expectant eyes. "Well... yeah."

"No, fuck that!" Daryl snapped, shaking his head as he looked at Rick, before his attention turned back to T-Dog and Lori. "Not only did ya steal our supplies, ya knocked out Hershel and left my daughter unattended, fuck knows what could have happened to her. Therefore, we ain't got any reason to look after ya and yer kid."

"So that's it, you're all just gonna throw us out to the wolves?" T-Dog said desperate as he looked at them all pleadingly when Hershel spoke.

"Shall we have a meeting to discuss what to do?" He asked them all and they all nodded and grudgingly let T-Dog and Lori in.

"What do ya wanna discuss here, Rick?" Daryl snapped, sitting down looking tired. "They're trouble, look what happened last time ya trusted them. Not to mention they probably killed Dale. And how do we know Shane is even dead, this could be another fuckin' part of their plan! They should be locked in the damn basement if they're stayin' here."

"Daryl, why don't you go take some time to cool off," Rick suggested, not wanting to anger him anymore, both Daryl and Merle had quite the temper. "Let us discuss what to do."

Merle nodded in understanding and took Daryl with him as everyone decided that T-Dog and Lori would stay, they would be in separate rooms and not have their weapons.

"We can't let her out there while she's pregnant." Anna said tiredly and they all nodded as Daryl and Merle came back mot looking angry.

"Sorry for snapping at ya like that." He told Rick.

Rick shook his head. "Don't worry about it. But I want someone watching the two of them at all times, especially T-Dog. Lori isn't in a fit state to do much, since she's pregnant," he added, and everyone nodded and went to do their tasks for the day.

Bailey and Beth went to do some laundry in the kitchen using the bars of Fel's soap and began to wash the clothes as they talked.

"You seem happier." Beth said smiling at Bailey.

Bailey gave her a small smile. "As long as everyone is safe I'll be happy enough. Not to mention we haven't seen Dave since we left the farm, maybe he's finally dead," she added with a humourless laugh. "What about you, how are you?"

"I'm alright, I'm glad dad's ok with me being with Merle." Beth said as they finished washing up the clothes and hung them out to dry as they started to mend clothes with Carol who had come in with Andrea and Maggie.

"Anna's checking over Lori and Carl, Duane and Sophia are with Milton and Penny." Carol said as they mended the clothes.

Beth nodded as she patched up a hole in one of Merle's pairs of jeans. "Anna has a heart of gold, after everything Lori put her through; she's still nice enough to care for her."

Carol smiled. "She sure does."

"Anna's a strong woman; I wish I was like her when Dave was a bastard to me." Bailey said wishing she had never met Dave.

"What happened to you wasn't your fault, Bailey." Carol comforted her and she smiled sadly at all of them.

"I know I've got Daryl and Aoife along with you guys." She said smiling gently.

Carol gave her a sad smile. "I used to be the same as you, you know. My husband, he used to beat me, make my life hell. I know how you felt, and because you didn't leave him, that doesn't make you weak," she said softly. "It makes you a fighter, the same as anyone else. Heck, I didn't leave Ed until he was killed with walkers back at the quarry. Sophia hated life with him, but I couldn't bring myself to walk away from it."

"You thought he would change," Bailey said quietly, a look of understanding in her eyes. "I know all about that."

Carol hugged her warmly before they continued to mend the clothes when they saw Hershel and Phillip come down from watch.

"It's clear; we didn't see any walkers or other groups." Hershel said as he sat down along with Phillip.

* * *

"That makes a nice change," Carol said with a small chuckle, as she started heating up the deer that was leftover for dinner. Once again, their food supply was running a little low, especially since Shane and the others had took off with half of it. She plated what they had and passed it around; as everyone sat down to eat.

Rick and Anna shared their food with Carl while Daryl gave half of his to Bailey and Aoife who was in an onsie.

"Are there any towns we can go on a run to?" Anna asked as they ate.

"We could check the map, but any towns could be quite a bit away. Lucky we found this motel in the middle of the road," he said, but he knew they needed more supplies, since half of theirs were gone. "I guess we could go and see what we could find. Even if we found a couple of houses we could look through or something like that."

Everyone nodded as they all finished eating and Glenn went to go get the map as Bailey and Carol washed the dishes while Penny and Sophia took watch.

"I'm glad they know how to protect themselves." Caro said as they washed up.

Bailey nodded and looked out the window where she could see the two girls sitting on the roof, with the sun going down behind them. "Me too. It's good for them, you know, in case they don't always have us around to look out for them. Who knows what could happen to any one of us."

Carol nodded in understanding as they finished washing up and Bailey went to play with Aoife who was laughing at all of them as she played with Bailey's wavy curls.

"You like playing with my hair, don't you?" She asked amused.

Aoife giggled and tugged gently on her hair, making her and Carol laugh, as she snuggled into Bailey.

"I'll take that as a yes then," Bailey smiled at her, as she stroked her cheek gently.

Aoife cuddled into her more as Daryl came in and smiled when he saw Aoife cuddled into Bailey, her light blue eyes sparkling.

"Hey there sweetheart." He said tickling her and she laughed happily as she grabbed at his hair smiling happily.

"Ya like the hair, huh?" Daryl smirked as he took her into his arms. Aoife chuckled and pulled gently at his goatee, making Daryl smile. "Christ, yer a little monster, ain't ya?"

Aoife's answer was a blinding smile before she simply fell asleep in his arms, her light snores making everyone smile.

"I'll take her to bed," Bailey said standing up, as she picked up Aoife and took her to their room.

"So who's all coming on the run tomorrow with Anna and me?" Rick asked.

"I'll go." Daryl said looking at them.

"We'll go as well." Maggie said as Bailey came back.

Rick nodded. "Alright then, if you guys are sure. We're going to try and set off early, around six or seven, just after the sun is up. Hopefully that way we can get in and out without any trouble," he said, as Anna gave him a small smile.

Everyone nodded and headed off to bed with Daryl and Bailey heading into their room as they got ready for bed.

* * *

"Seeing as how we've got a room to ourselves, can I touch ya?" He asked smirking.

"What about Aoife?" she asked quietly, looking at the sleeping toddler in the bed. "It's too cold for her to be on her own," she said, as she got changed.

"Good point, sorry." Daryl said hugging her as she kissed him gently on the lips as they picked up Aoife who was fast asleep in her onsie.

"Ya good with her." He said softly.

"Carol taught me what to do," she said, as she got into bed with Aoife in the middle of them. "Besides. She's not hard to look out for, she's well behaved."

"She's our little baby girl." Daryl said with a warm smile as they all cuddled up together and fell asleep

* * *

Anna stretched as she walked downstairs, ready to go out on the run. She smiled as she sat down at the breakfast table, where Carol handed her a small bowl of porridge. "Someone's bright and cheery this morning," Carol smiled, glad to see Anna happy.

"I'm just happy that I have all of you with me." She said as she tied her hair into a bun as they saw Bailey and Daryl come in with Lori following behind them.

"Good morning you two." Bailey said smiling as she fed Aoife.

"Morning, guys," Anna smiled as they sat down and ate their breakfast. "Morning Lori," she added, but got no reply. "Whatever."

Rick came into the main room looking fresh, with a couple of bags over his shoulder. "You guys ready to go? Maggie is starting the car."

Everyone nodded and Bailey, Carol and Beth hugged them all as they watched them get into the car and Daryl kissed Aoife and her good bye before they drove off.

"Carol, wanna take watch with me?" She asked as she checked that she had her scythe, knife and gun.

"Sure." Carol said and Bailey took Aoife as well.

"We getting this little lady trained up for watch duty too?" Carol smirked, as they both went up to the roof, and sat down on one of the chairs that were up there.

Bailey chuckled. "Yeah. Plus... I don't want to leave her, you know, with Lori and T-Dog around and all..."

"I understand, don't worry sweetie." Carol said as they looked over the motel and part of the woods when she spoke.

"Will Lori need a c-section?"

Bailey sighed, having studied all various things when she trained to be a nurse. "It's possible yes, if she can't push the baby out naturally. She told Hershel she needed to have a c-section with Carl, so that makes it more likely. Let's just hope we can save her and the baby."

Carol nodded in understanding as they continued to keep watch.


	10. What Goes Around

Summary: When Rick and Daryl along with the group arrive at the Greene farm, they aren't expecting to bump into two familiar young who have pasts with them. Daryl and Bailey Greene find that their feelings have changed for each other but with Bailey carrying a painful secret, can Daryl mend her heart. Rick reunites with his old friend Anna who changes his and Carl's world for the better. Rick/OC, Daryl/OC, Merle/Beth, Glenn/Maggie, Carl/Sophia

Somebody To Die For

Chapter 10

* * *

Maggie pulled up the car outside a small village with three houses, and a couple of stores. "We could look around here," Rick said, as he checked the area. They were quite far off the main road, and out of sight. "Anna, Daryl and I will search the houses, Maggie and Glenn; you take whatever you can find from the stores. Meet back here in a half hour or so."

They all nodded and headed into different directions as Daryl, Rick and Anna walked into a house with dead flower beds. Inside they saw a middle aged couple lying on the floor with one single gunshot to the head; they didn't have bites or scratches.

"They opted out." Anna said looking at them.

They looked closer and noticed that the two were holding hands. "Looks like they wanted to go together," Rick said softly. He felt a little bad about raiding their home, but he knew they weren't coming back, and he needed things for him and his group to survive. "Let's check the rooms and see what we can find."

They nodded and headed into separate rooms where Anna headed upstairs and went into one of the bedrooms where she opened the wardrobe and found clothes which she put into her bag and found some socks, shirts, jeans and shoes for Rick and headed into the next room where she saw the room had once belonged to a teenage girl.

She sighed sadly as she looked through some of the things, before opening the wardrobe to take some clothes for Sophia and Penny, who would surely fit into them soon.

Rick and Daryl had gone into the room next door which had belonged to the couple. Rick went into a small box and seen a beautiful pearl necklace. "Anna loves pearls," he said softly, as he picked it up. Daryl looked up at him.

"Ya gonna take it?" he asked, as he shoved a teddy bear into his bag for Aoife. "Ain't like anyone's comin' back for it."

Rick shrugged. "I feel like a thief," he said sighing, as he put the necklace into his pocket. "I wonder if Maggie and Glenn have found anything useful."

Daryl nodded and got some clothes for him and Bailey as well as a necklace with a heart in the middle with an amethyst stone, Bailey loved amethyst stones.

"C'mon let's head back to the car." He said and they all nodded as they headed outside the house and went to find Glenn and Maggie who were waiting for them, their bags full with supplies and blankets, bags and dog food.

"Well, looks like you two guys did good," Rick said with a smile, as he helped Glenn and Maggie pack their bags into the car.

Glenn nodded. "Yeah, and this wasn't even everything. We thought we could leave some if we ever needed to come back."

Rick nodded in understanding, "That sounds like a good idea." He said as they got into the car and drove back to the motel where they saw three walkers eating a body.

"That's disgusting." Maggie said feeling sick.

Rick nodded. "You're telling me," he muttered, as he and Glenn got out, walking over to the body and killing the three walkers.

It was the body of a soldier and they noticed he had been shot in the chest.

"Someone shot him." Glenn said worried.

Rick nodded. "Yeah, make sure whoever's on watch is keeping an extra eye out from now on, alright?" he said as they got the bags out of the car.

"You think the army is somewhere?" Maggie asked. "Maybe they seen us in the motel and were coming to us for something before he got shot."

"I'm not sure but from now everyone is in pairs." Rick said as they walked into the motel when Carl and Sophia ran over looking worried.

"You have to stop Lori; she's having a fight with Carol and Bailey!" He said breathing heavily as they all hurried into the room where they could hear raised voices.

"Oh for god's sake," Rick said exasperated, as he picked up his bags and they all hurried inside, and into the sitting room where they found the women.

"Yeah and what do you do to help around here, Lori aside from giving out orders and acting like you're the boss around here?" Bailey snapped at her.

"I helped this group long before you and that trashy blonde came here!" Lori screamed at her as the others ran in.

"Oh like what?" Andrea asked sarcasm lacing her voice.

"I helped out with the washing and cooking, hell, I practically ran this place back at the quarry before the two of them showed up!" Lori snarled at her. "And you, Andrea, what do you even do?! You sit around with your gun, pretending to help out, when all you're doing is working on your sun tan!"

Andrea wasn't going to let the last comment slide as she turned her attention to Lori. "I contribute. I help keep this place safe. I'm sorry, but what would you have me do?"

"This isn't what we need right now." Carol tried to stop the girls from arguing, but she too had had enough of Lori and the way she treated the others in the group.

"You're insane," Andrea pointed accusingly at Lori as the women continued to bicker. "And so damn self-centered, the way you take it all for granted."

Bailey nodded as she glared at Lori. "So keep on, acting like the Queen Bee. Laying down rules for everyone but yourself."

"I'm sorry?" Lori said sarcastically. "What would you have me do?"

"Oh, there's plenty of work to go around." Carol said annoyed.

"Are you serious? Everything is going bad and you're in my face over skipping laundry?" Lori asked angrily.

"Puts a burden on the rest of us," Carol said as Bailey sat on the counter again. "On me, Patricia, Anna, and Maggie, Bailey cooking, taking watch, training and cleaning and caring for Aoife, Sophia, Carl, Duane and Penny and you –" She hesitated as she looked for the right words to say. "You don't care about anyone but yourself - you sit on that sofa."

"It's alright for you, isn't it?" Bailey said as she glared at Lori, sick of the treatment they were getting. "Your husband, who might I add, loved you, came back from the dead. But you were off fucking his best friend, who also fell in love with you. And your son too, he adored you. And now you've got a baby on the way? The rest of us have piled up our losses! You have fucking everything you wanted Lori!" she yelled, feeling her insides burn with anger, "Try losing someone to see how much it fucking hurts," she snapped before she walked out of the room, avoiding everyone else, as Carol followed her.

"You should be ashamed of yourself, Lori," Andrea said disgusted. "But I don't think you have a heart to be able to feel in the first place."

Lori wasn't able to speak as she felt everyone's eyes on her along with Rick and Carl's as she simply sat down on a chair.

"This is all Anna's fault; things would have been fine if she hadn't told Rick that I was sleeping with Shane. She's a jealous, spiteful, bitter whore and I hope she fucking dies like Alistair did!" She spat as everyone stared in shock.

Carl felt hate towards her then. "I hope you die, Lori," he spat. "I hope my little brother or sister is fine, and then you're gone," he added, before cuddling into Anna.

Merle glared at Lori. "I suggest ya fuck off to yer room. Yer barely welcome here as it is."

"You shut the hell up; you're a fucking junkie who is sleeping with a nineteen year old girl." She snapped at him when Beth slapped her hard across the face.

Maggie couldn't help but laugh slightly from where she was standing. "Nice one Beth, I was about to do that myself," she smirked, as Lori glared at them hatefully.

"You're all going to get what's coming to you," she spat.

"Not before you do, bitch." Daryl said coldly as they watched her leave with T-Dog watching her go with sad eyes.

"You shouldn't act like that to her Carl, she's your mother." He told Carl sternly.

"Don't tell him what to do," Rick said warningly, as they all sat down on a sofa after the argument was over.

"She's not my mother," Carl said, shaking his head. "Anna is my mom. I love her."

T-Dog shook his head as he headed outside to take watch as Bailey and Carol came in looking calm as they sat down, Aoife was playing on the floor with Penny, Sophia and Charlie.

"Is the bitch gone?" She asked.

Maggie nodded. "Don't worry, I think she got pretty embarrassed, she disappeared eventually."

Carol gave them a small smile. "Did you guys manage to find any food out on your supply run?"

"We found a lot of food and other things." Glenn said as they all helped unload the bags and started to look through everything.

"We found a soldier." Daryl told Bailey as they stocked up the pantry.

"What do you mean a soldier?" Beth asked, as she put the pet food into the cupboards.

"He wasn't far away from the motel," Daryl explained. "He had been shot; there were a couple of walkers eating his body. We think he might have been coming to try and tell us something."

"I wonder what it was." Anna said as she took out the medical supplies when Rick came over with something in his hand.

"Found you this." He said trying to act calm.

Anna looked down into his hand and seen the necklace, a smile crossing her face. "Rick, it's beautiful," she said softly. She guessed it must have been from the house they were in and did feel a little weird wearing a stranger's jewellery, but it was gorgeous, and Rick had taken the time to think about her. "Can you put it on?" she asked, and Rick nodded, and fastened it around her neck, before she hugged him tightly. "Thank you."

"Well, it looks like we're going to have enough food for the time being," Bailey said as she walked over to make a bottle for Aoife. "That is... if certain people don't steal it again," she said, glaring out the window to where T-Dog was sat.

Patricia cooked dinner as she looked at Rick. "Do you think the soldier was a friend or an enemy?" she asked quietly.

"I'm not sure to be honest but from now on, no one goes out alone." Rick told them all and they all nodded in understanding as Daryl walked to where Bailey was feeding Aoife, the necklace in his hands.

"Hey, I got ya something from town for both of ya." He said feeling nervous.

Bailey looked up at him as he placed the necklace into her hands. "I thought ya liked the amethyst," he said with a small smile.

He crouched down and placed the white teddy in front of Aoife, who snatched it and cuddled it happily.

"Thank you," Bailey said softly.

"No problem, ya two are my family." He said kissing her lovingly on the lips as they started to cook lunch when they heard gunshots outside making them jump.

"What the hell?" Merle yelled.

"That didn't sound good at all," Rick said alarmed. "Keep your voice down," he whispered to Merle. "Everyone get down, take cover somewhere."

They all nodded and went into different corners of the kitchen with Hershel and Patricia with the kids while Daryl was with Bailey and Aoife.

"IS ANYONE THERE?!"

No one answered for a second and the room was deadly quiet. Rick frowned as the voice yelled out again. "Maybe we should see who it is," he whispered to Anna. "What if it's the army again? It might be someone trying to help us, it might be some kind of place we could stay or something," he said as he slowly got up, but stayed out of sight of the windows.

"Do what you think is best, Rick," Anna said softly as she held onto Carl.

Rick was about to move when he felt Phillip drag him backwards from the door, he looked worried and angry.

"It's fucking Brian." He hissed as everyone paled at the thought of meeting the man who was leader of Woodbury.

"Fuck." Daryl said frustrated.

"Don't answer the door, get back down," Phillip told him, and Rick nodded and sat back down beside him. "Believe me; you don't want him to know you're here."

Everyone nodded and kept silent and Sophia clung to Carol while Duane stroked Charlie's fur when they heard a door open from outside.

"Fuck, Lori's in her room." Bailey said worried as Anna got up and hurried out of the room to get Lori into the kitchen.

They heard Brian call out again. "Someone's in there. Fire!" he yelled, and another gunshot went off, followed by a yelp of pain from Anna.

"We got whoever it was, let's go men," Brian called again, and they heard cars pull away.

* * *

"Shit!" Rick said, as he scrambled to his feet and ran over to Anna. "Anna, are you OK?"

"I'm alright Rick." She said gritting her teeth as he helped her up where they headed back into the kitchen where Bailey and Hershel tended to her left shoulder.

"The bullet went right through so there isn't any nerve damage but you'll have to ease off it until it's healed." He told her kindly.

"Thanks, you guys." She said softly as Lori came out looking bored.

"What's going on?"

"What's going on is Anna almost died for you," Carol said coldly, as she helped Hershel clean and bandage the wound.

"No, Carol, please," Anna said quietly. "I can't deal with anymore fighting. Not right now. It's done, it's over. I could just do with some rest."

They all nodded and Rick helped her into their room where helped her out of her stained shirt and she slumped on the sheets, exhausted.

"What do we do?" She asked Rick as she sat up.

"We keep a look out for trouble right now," Rick told her, as he stroked her hair gently. "We'll deal with a problem if one arises. Hopefully Woodbury won't be too much of a pain in our ass."

"It certainly is a pain in my shoulder," Anna said with a small chuckle.

"I know the feeling, I got shot in the shoulder before this shit happened." He said holding her close as she fell asleep in his arms.

Carl came in then with some food for all of them and painkillers for Anna.

"Just set them down on the table, Carl, she can have them when she wakes up," Rick said softly, as Carl put the stuff down, before hugging Anna. Rick kissed her forehead gently. "Come on; let's leave her to rest for a while."

* * *

The next morning Bailey was on watch with Maggie as Aoife sat in between them wrapped up warmly as they all shivered in the October weather.

"You think it'll snow?" Maggie asked as she rubbed her gloved hands.

"I'm not sure but I hope it slows down the walkers." Bailey said as she aimed her silencer at a walker through the fence and fired.

"I think it will," Maggie said, able to see her breath as she spoke thanks to the cold. "It's damn freezing out here. What I wouldn't give for it to be like before, where I could go inside, have a warm shower, a hot chocolate, and snuggle up on the sofa watching a movie," she said with a sigh.

"I wish it was summer again." Bailey said sighing as Merle and Hershel took over from them as they headed inside with Aoife.

"How are you doing, Anna?" They asked her.

"I'm feeling much better thanks," she said with a small smile as she moved her arm, which was a little stuff where the bullet had gone through it. "It's going to take more than a bullet to stop me," she added with a laugh, as Maggie and Bailey sat down by the fire to try and get warm. "But Rick isn't allowing me to leave the house for at least the next week or so."

"Can't blame him, he wants to look after you." Bailey said as she warmed up a bottle for Aoife as she snuggled into her and Daryl pulled them into him tightly.

"How was it like out there?" Carol asked as she made some oatmeal.

"Like being inside an igloo," Maggie said as Glenn rubbed her arms to warm her up. "I don't advise going out unless necessary," she said as she sneezed. "Damn it, see what I mean?"

"Oh hell, please don't tell me we're coming down with the flu." Bailey said as Daryl rubbed her so she could get warm.

"I hope not." Maggie said blowing her nose.

Anna chuckled. "I think you two are on bed rest as well as me. Two of us are getting the flu and I have a shot shoulder. Let's hope the guys don't need our help," she said with a laugh, as Carol brought in two mugs of tea for the girls.

They all sat in front of the fireplace for a while before Anna told them to get into bed to rest and Bailey got changed before getting under the blankets as Daryl and Aoife came in.

"Hey." He said pulling her into him.

"Hey," she said as she sniffled and pulled the blankets up tightly around her. "I would keep your distance if I was you, I don't want you or Aoife to get the flu. We have enough people out sick as it is."

"We'll be alright, don't ya worry." He said kissing her forehead as she fell asleep cuddled into him tightly.

* * *

The next few days around the motel were quiet, as the girls rested in bed, while the men watched out for any signs of trouble, and worked on the security of the place. Daryl and Merle had gone on another hunt, and they had plenty of food to keep them going now for the winter.

"I'm feeling a bit better now." Maggie said relived as she and Bailey sat with Andrea as they watched Charlie play with the children.

"So am I, I'm bored." Bailey said as she read a book.

Maggie nodded. "Being stuck in bed for days will do that to you. I mean... sometimes it's good," she added with a smirk. "But not when you have the flu."

"It sucks." Andrea said as she polished her gun and then checked the calendar that was on the wall when she found something wedged into the door.

"Have we checked that room?"

Maggie shook her head. "I didn't even realize there was another room there," she said quietly, as she stood up along with Bailey. "Should we wait on the men?"

"Nah, we can defend ourselves," Bailey said, as she moved to open the door. "Let's see what's inside."

Andrea cautiously opened the door and they saw it was dark, so Andrea turned on her flashlight as they looked around and she felt something wet drip onto her shirt.

She looked up to a arm pinned up on the roof and screamed in shock.

"OH MY GOD!"

"Dammit!" Maggie yelped as she backed out of the room, along with the other two girls. "Why the hell is there an arm on our roof? How the hell is there an arm on our roof?" she asked alarmed. "Now is when we get the guys."

"They must have heard us already," Bailey said, pointing to where Rick was running towards them.

"What's going on?!"

"We found a room that we didn't see before and there's an arm pinned to the ceiling." Andrea said feeling sick as they all stared at the room in horror as the others hurried in.

"What's going on?" Daryl asked Bailey as he held Aoife in his arms as he pulled her into him tightly as they explained what had happened.

"We found a human arm in the room."

"That's disgusting," Anna said as she frowned, and looked at Rick.

"Alright, no one goes near that room," Rick warned them. "And unless you're taking watch duty, no one goes outside for the time being either."

They all nodded in agreement and went into the kitchen to help cook lunch as Morgan and Hershel were on watch.

They were lucky that they had found the motel and had each other to look out for and protect from walkers and other people.

But the benefits of having a regular place to eat and sleep and wash were not mixed. Lori had gained a bit of weight and had finally developed a visible baby bump. Most of them actually even smiled now and then and overall they'd become less of a "group" and more of a "family

Maggie, Anna, Andrea and Bailey sat in the kitchen, as they watched Lori sit alone on the sofa, sighing as she picked up a book. "The sooner that kid is here the better," Maggie muttered. "Then she can stop lounging around having others do her work for her."

Andrea nodded in agreement. "What about you and Glenn? Will we not be hearing the pitter patter of tiny feet anytime soon?" she asked with a laugh.

"We'd like to try for a baby when we find somewhere safe or maybe here." Maggie said smiling as she watched Glenn.

"What about you and Daryl, Bailey?" Anna asked warmly.

Bailey looked down at her hands and swallowed. "I um... I probably can't have children," she said quietly, as the others looked confused. "After what Dave did... it damaged my womb. That's why Celia was stillborn. The doctors said there was a tiny chance, but it's more than likely I won't be able to get pregnant again," she said sadly.

"Bailey I am so sorry." Anna said upset as they all hugged her tightly and she hugged them back just as tightly.

"I'm just glad I have Daryl and Aoife, that he still wants me." She said smiling sadly as she picked up Aoife who snuggled into her.

"Well, you have a wonderful daughter there who thinks the world of you two," Andrea said softly as she watched Bailey bond with Aoife.

Maggie nodded in agreement, and changed the subject so as not to upset Bailey. "Do you think there are more groups of survivors out there?" she asked. "I mean, not like bad people, just people trying to survive, like us?"

"It's possible I guess." Anna said as she thought about it as they finished cooking the racoon that was their lunch.

"Not every group can be bad, I hope." Carol said as she chopped some tinned vegetables.

"That's true, but I guess you can't really trust anyone until you get to know them," Maggie added as she helped set the table.

They all nodded as they sat down at the table to eat their lunch as they talked to each other happily.

"What was your job, Andrea?" Phillip asked as he ate some peas.

* * *

"I was a Civil Rights Lawyer," Andrea said with a small smile. "It was dull at times, but it could be pretty interesting too," she added. "What about you?"

"I was a lawyer in the special victims unit." Phillip said as he thought back to his old job and smiled sadly.

"What about you, Merle?" Beth asked softly.

"I just did the odd job here and there, some mechanics, some building and stuff," he replied. "What about you, sugar?"

"I was still studying," Beth said with a small smile.

"What did you study?" Milton asked.

"I was studying childcare, I wanted to be a children's nurse." She said thinking of her dream job that would never happen now.

"What about you, Milton?" They asked him warmly.

"I was a teacher," Milton said with a faint smile. "An English teacher in a high school back in Atlanta."

"Well hell." Merle said amused.

"What was your job, Rick?" Penny asked as she ate some of the meat.

"I was a Sheriff," Rick said with a smile to the young girl. "Back in King's County."

"I was a pizza boy in Atlanta," Glenn smiled. "What I wouldn't give to have one of those pizzas back right now."

"I helped dad around the farm with the horses," Maggie added.

"I was a children's nurse at the local hospital." Bailey said thinking of all the children she'd look after and make a fuss of.

"What about you, Daryl?" Hershel asked.

"I was a mechanic." He said smiling faintly.

"What about you, Anna?" Rick asked her.

"I was in training to be a doctor," Anna said with a smile. "I only had another year to go and I would have finished the course, but the world had other plans, it seems."

"I worked in a diner, nothing fancy," Carol said quietly. "Ed didn't like me working long hours."

They all smiled sadly and continued to eat their food when they heard thunder in the distance and they all looked up.

"Look's like a storm's coming." Daryl said as he shared his food with Bailey and Aoife.

Rick nodded. "Yeah, it does, I think we'll just stay inside for the rest of the night, huh?"

"Sounds good, boss," Andrea said with a smile. "I think we could all use a little stress free time."

They all laughed at that and finished their lunch as Bailey and Anna washed the plates and cutlery.

"Good, I hope we don't have a tornado." Anna said worried.

"I'm sure we'll be fine," Bailey said, as they cleaned up, and put everything back into the cupboards.

They headed into the living room where they rejoined the others and saw Lori sleeping on the sofa without a care in the world.

They ignored her and sat down next to their respective men.

"What do ya need us to do this afternoon, Rick?" Merle asked, as it started to rain lightly outside, hitting off the glass windows.

"Whatever you want," Rick said with a small smile. "Tomorrow, once everyone's a little more rested, we'll start on the security," he added, knowing his group were tired, and could do with a break. He didn't want to push them too hard.

"I think we should all just relax and take a break." Hershel said as everyone started to read a book and sat in front of the fire.

* * *

Anna was reading a book on c-sections and prayed to god that Lori and the baby survived the birth.

Hershel was still reading through the bible, while Glenn had chosen a horror novel.

Bailey had taken Aoife into the corner where she was reading her a baby book, where Aoife was pointing at the pictures, while Maggie, Beth, Carol and Andrea had all settled for a romance novel.

Daryl sat next to them as well, doing animal noises as Aoife laughed at him adorably.

Bailey laughed up at him. "You make a pretty convincing wild animal, you know? Are you sure you weren't raised like in the Jungle Book?"

"Nah, but Merle would read to me like that." Daryl said smirking at her.

"God, I can't imagine Merle doing that," she laughed, as Aoife sat in between them and looked at the pictures in the book.

Rick was reading a mystery novel while Carl read an adventure with Anna beside them as she read a book that was a crime and romance novel.

Phillip and Milton were both reading spy novels, while Morgan had chosen a thriller. Everyone sat in peace and read, with everyone occasionally laughing when they heard Daryl make an animal noise in the corner, as they all relaxed, while it continued to rain steadily outside.

They all then headed to bed saying good night to everyone as they went into their rooms to get some sleep.

* * *

Bailey awoke in the middle of the night when she heard Aoife crying. She got up and sat down on the bottom of the bed, giving her a bottle, as she looked out the window.

"That rain sure is getting heavy, little lady," she whispered, as she fed Aoife.

She stroked Aoife's soft dark brown hair as she rocked her to sleep as she cuddled into her.

"Everything alright?" Daryl asked softly.

"Yeah, everything's fine," she said with a small smile. "It's just getting a little stormy out there. I'm sorry, did we wake you up?"

"I was already awake don't worry, are yer two alright?" He asked her as he kissed her lovingly on the lips.

"Yeah, little one was getting hungry though," she said softly, as she stroked his cheek gently. "Otherwise we're good."

"I'm glad." He said holding her close as the three of them fell back to sleep.

* * *

Anna woke up the next morning, and got out of bed, frowning when her feet hit the floor, and her socks soaked through. She looked down and noticed the room had turned into more or less a pool of water. "Oh shit!" she said annoyed, as she waded through the water. "Rick! Carl! Get up! We got a little bit of a situation here."

Rick woke up as he heard Anna calling out for him and saw that their room was flooded up to their knees as they waded through it.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me?" He said annoyed.

Anna shook her head as she made her way over to the window. "Looks like the creek behind the motel overflowed," she said as she picked up what she could off the floor and tried to dry it off. I think we need to make our way away from the water, at least until it stops raining. Find somewhere, no rivers, no lakes, and no streams."

Rick nodded. "We'll be lucky if the cars start. Let's hope it's not too bad out where they're parked."

They all got dressed as they heard the others get up and get their things out of the water as they headed out of the room to find the hallway completely flooded.

"Holy shit, what happened?" Bailey asked as her boots splashed in the water as she held Aoife and their bags with Daryl holding his crossbow and their bags.

"Creek behind the motel must have overflowed with all the rain last night," Rick explained, as he looked around in the water for their car keys. "We're gonna have to move out of here."

"Ya don't say," Merle mumbled as he trudged through the water. "Every fuckin' thing I own is soaked."

"What about that place we went on the run?" Glenn suggested. "There were a couple of stores where we left some of the supplies, and it had three houses in it."

"Hopefully it didn't have any water around either," Phillip said as he held a soggy looking Charlie in his arms.

Everyone headed downstairs into the main hallway where they headed to where the cars were and got into the cars as they followed Rick to the house.

"Hopefully it aint flooded." Daryl said as they drove by the country side.

"I hope so too." Bailey said as she pulled a blanket around Aoife who was fast asleep in her car seat, snoring.

"I can't believe we didn't even hear anythin' last night," Daryl added. "We must have been sound asleep."

"Just like this little one," Bailey said as she pulled at her wet jeans sticking to her legs. "God, I hope this house has a working shower."

"I think that's what everyone is hoping for." Daryl said amused as they soon pulled up outside a house with a fence.

"This looks promising." Bailey said as they all got out of the cars.

"A dry house!" Merle said, throwing his hands up in the air happily. "Thank Christ. I'm goin' in to get out of these clothes."

Rick chuckled as they all got their bags out of the car and went inside, looking around.

The house was empty with the exception of two walkers that Penny and Sophia took out with their knives and pokers. There was hot water, which cheered everyone up and Beth had found a refrigerator with food inside.

Rick sighed tiredly, as they all looked around their new home. "Alright then. Everyone find a space to put your things, and then y'all can go and get cleaned up."

* * *

They all nodded and all of them had found a room for themselves and were now showering when Bailey felt Daryl wrap his arms around her waist as he kissed along her shoulder passionately as she leaned into him.

"Looks like we finally have some time alone," she whispered as he nipped at her neck.

"Hmm, an' I'm gonna make good use of it," Daryl smirked, as she picked up a bar of soap, and washed the mud off her legs that the flood water had left.

She felt his hands strong, yet gentle, against her skin. He began washing her gently, taking the soap from her and turning her slowly as he washed her back, kissing her shoulders. His fingers began to try and work out the tension in her shoulders, he knew she would be sore from all the firing of her gun, and the many times they had used their weapons in the last couple of days. Hell, even his muscles were killing him.

His hands slipped slowly from her shoulders down her back and to her hips, sliding around to caress her stomach, running his hands up to just under her breasts. She moaned softly, wishing that his hands could touch her everywhere at once. He leaned in, his hair falling into his eyes, as he brought his mouth down into her neck, kissing it, sucking at it, nibbling gently. She could feel the heat radiating from his body as he pressed against her. Her lips parted slightly and she gasped as his tongue slid slowly against her damp skin as he began to softly suckle at her ear lobe.

She leaned back against him, pressing her body against his. Her ass against his groin. Her back against his chest. His hands wrapped around her were now gently cupping, and slowly massaging her breasts, softly pinching her nipples. He groaned against her neck as his cock grew harder against her. Daryl had been hoping to get to do this for days, but something had always gotten in their way.

She pushed back harder, aching for him to be inside her, wanting to feel him fill her completely. She leaned her head back against his shoulder, putting her arms up and placing her hands on the shower wall. She felt him position himself and bit down on her lip, ready to take him in. She wanted him now.

He wrapped his arm around her waist, the other still gently massaging her breasts, teasing her nipple. In one steady thrust he was inside her, letting out a long groan, at the feeling of her fitting so perfectly around him. Tensing and moaning, she pushed back against him again, taking him deeper. They stood with the water falling down their bodies, joined together. Filled with passion and lust. Needing each other. Wanting each other. Having each other.

He began to slowly thrust in and out of her, needing to feel the joy of their sweet release. His hand slid slowly from her stomach, searching out her clit. Rubbing his middle finger against it in the same rhythm as his cock sliding in and out of her. She moaned louder, not worried about anyone hearing them, as their bathroom was at the back of the house.

Her body began to shake, her orgasm taking over her, as he felt her walls contracting around him. She bit down again, harder, on her bottom lip as he pushed her over the edge again and again. She felt him tense, before she felt him explode into her, thrusting harshly until his body went weak. He reached out; steadying himself against the shower wall as he slowly slid out of her and pulled her into his arms.

She held onto him tightly as they stood under the water, her damp wavy curls all over her face and shoulders as she kissed where his beating heart was.

"I love you so very much, Daryl." She said honestly.

"I love ya too, Bailey," he said softly as he buried his face into her neck, his hot breath making her shiver. "Yer the only woman I've ever wanted."

"You're the only man I've ever wanted too." She said pushing the hair out of his eyes as they got dressed and took Aoife with them as they headed downstairs where the others were waiting for them.

"You can't seriously expect us to stay here, can you?" T-Dog asked annoyed.

"What do ya suggest we do, Dog?" Merle spat, as he leaned back in the armchair he had claimed. "Go back to the motel and live like fish?"

"We were comfortable there, now we have to be in this shit hole." T-Dog said bitterly.

"Shall we practice some more of that hand to hand training?" Beth asked loudly.

"I'm not doing it and neither is Carl." Lori stated firmly.


	11. Practice Makes Perfect

Summary: When Rick and Daryl along with the group arrive at the Greene farm, they aren't expecting to bump into two familiar young who have pasts with them. Daryl and Bailey Greene find that their feelings have changed for each other but with Bailey carrying a painful secret, can Daryl mend her heart. Rick reunites with his old friend Anna who changes his and Carl's world for the better. Rick/OC, Daryl/OC, Merle/Beth, Glenn/Maggie, Carl/Sophia.

**Sorry for the wait, been extremly busy but I can update regulary now. **

Somebody To Die For

Chapter 11

* * *

Carl glared at Lori. "For the hundredth time, you don't get to tell me what to do anymore," he said firmly. "I'll do it if I want to, and yes, I do want to."

Lori fell silent as he said that and pressed her lips together as the others all headed outside in the garden to practice.

"I'm proud of you, Carl," Anna said as she worked on her aim with her sword, trying to keep it balanced. "Don't let her tell you what to do."

"I won't, thanks mom." He said as he practiced with his knife.

Carol and Andrea were helping Sophia and Penny with their knives, although they barely even seemed to need the training. Duane had been given a poker by his father, and was trying to work on swinging it, thanks to its heavy weight.

"We got some pretty skilled kids here, eh Rick?" Morgan asked with a small chuckle.

"You're telling me, next thing we'll know is that Aoife knows how to shoot a gun." Rick laughed as he watched Bailey practice with her scythe.

"WALKERS, WALKERS!" Merle yelled at them.

"Alright guys, let's get some practice in," Rick said as he headed over to the walkers with his weapon aimed, as everyone else followed behind him.

The group took their combat stance, but this horde was trickier than any other they had encountered; their helmets went down almost to their shoulders, and their faces were protected by masks. The one bolt Daryl shot bounced easily off the walker's facemask and fell to the ground.

"Fuck." He said taking out his knife.

Everyone took their weapons out and started to kill the walkers with their hand weapons, trying to hit under the masks.

"Who were these walkers?" Anna asked. "You think they're the army? Where did they get all this gear?"

"I have no idea, but we're going to have to be careful." Rick said when they heard Lori screaming in the kitchen as walkers broke through the thin gate.

"HELP, SOMEONE HELP ME!" She screamed and Bailey gave Aoife to Hershel as she, Anna and Beth took out the walkers

"BAILEY BEHIND YOU!" Penny screamed as she charged at the walker and slammed her knife into the walker's head, killing it.

"SHIT, DAD, MOM!" Carl yelled running over to help them.

"Carl, watch your back!" Rick yelled back, as he covered his son, while he came over to him.

"We need to get to Lori," Anna said, as much as it pained her to say. "The baby might be in danger."

Rick nodded at her as they all moved back to the house and managed to get into the kitchen as a walker grabbed her by the hair.

"Oh shit." She said trying not to panic.

"Mom, I got your back," Carl said as he walked over towards her and distracted the walker, shoving his knife through its skull.

"What do we do, Rick?" Glenn asked worriedly. "Can we take them all out?"

"We'll have to leave, get all of our and leave through the front door." He told them all as everyone grabbed their things and moved towards the back door with Charlie in the front as they all ran to the cars.

They all climbed into their cars and started to pull away from the building. "Five hours," Bailey said tiredly. "We were there for five damn hours."

Daryl rubbed her hand gently to try and soothe her. "At least we go to try out the shower," he said with a smirk.

Bailey laughed at that as they followed Rick and Anna who were driving in front of them as they pulled up and they all got out with Aoife staying with Beth and Merle who kept watch with their weapons poised.

Rick had a map spread out for all of them as they tried to find a place to stay.

"This looks like something here," Rick said squinting, as he leaned down closer to inspect the map. Anything with a roof and some beds wood is good right around now, it was starting to become dusk already, and they hadn't even had the chance to stay one night in their new place before walkers had invaded. "I don't think it's anything too big, maybe some sort of small cottage or a hunting cabin of sorts," he said, as he looked around the map for water. "And it's free from streams and lakes too, which is good if it starts to rain again."

"Can we just get in the damn cars and look for somewhere, Rick?" Lori asked with an exaggerated sigh. She placed a hand on her back and stretched. "This baby is killing me, I just need to find a place to lie down and put my feet up," she added.

"Is that all ya ever do?" Merle asked, as he glared at Lori. She wasn't the leader's wife anymore; no one gave a shit what she had to say. Then again, Merle never really did in the first place anyway.

"We'll check out the cabins, its five miles from here." Rick told them all and they all nodded and got into their cars and drove to the cabins.

"I hope it isn't crawling with walkers." Bailey said as they drove to the cabins as it started to get windy outside.

"It's probably hidden from view." Daryl said as they drove.

The drive lasted around a half hour as they all pulled up at what looked to be some kind of hunting cabin. It wasn't the biggest of places that they had ever seen, but they knew the drill by now. They would stay here until they could find something more permanent. Maybe one day they would actually find a place that could be a proper home. Everyone took their bags out of the cars, although none of them really bothered to unpack anymore, knowing they didn't stick around one place for too long.

"I guess it will do for a couple of nights at least," Rick said as he looked around. "Maybe Daryl and I can go out and search the area, see if we can find anything bigger, anything more secure."

They all nodded and started to look around their surroundings as Rick and Daryl headed outside when Lori looked at Anna.

"He doesn't love you, not like he loved me." She told her confidently and Anna tried to keep calm as she looked at Lori.

"I know he loves me and I love him." Anna said honestly when Lori sneered at her with a cruel look on her face.

"Why should he you're just a distraction for him? He feels sorry for you Anna because of what you're brother did to you." She said harshly and Anna couldn't take anymore.

She had to get out of here for a while.

Anna huffed as she picked up her knife and her car keys, and sneaked out of the cabin, going to her car. She would get away before anyone noticed that she was gone, hopefully. She just needed some time to think, some time away from everyone.

Everyone else was settling into the cabin, looking for a place to put their stuff. There was a small fireplace that probably wouldn't provide a hell of a lot of heat, but it was better than having nothing. Phillip went out the back and found some wood for the fire, as he tried to create a spark to get it going. T-Dog had found a stove in the kitchen which he had claimed as his own, since he was the 'professional chef' of the group. Although, to be truthful, everyone else would have preferred the women's cooking, not to mention, T-Dog used up unnecessary supplies.

Lori sat herself down on the sofa, spreading out so no one else could get onto it, as she made herself at home. She had gotten rid of Anna, hopefully something would happen when she was out and she wouldn't arrive back anytime soon.

Bailey and Beth had found some tins of canned chicken, tuna and rice as they headed into the living room when they saw that Anna was gone.

"Anna?" Bailey called out as she and Beth placed the tins down and started to look around for her when the others came in.

"Mom?" Carl called out as he ignored Lori who was lying on the sofa watching everyone with a bored look on her face.

"She's gone out," Lori said disinterestedly as everyone else looked around for Anna. Hopefully she was being mauled by walkers as they speak. Lori couldn't stand her, as soon as she had slept with Rick; she had been getting special treatment. That should have been her, and it still would have been if Anna hadn't stuck her nose in the first place.

"What do you mean she's gone out?" Bailey asked, as she stared at Lori. There was something odd about Lori's expression, and Bailey had a feeling she had something to do with it. "She's gone out where? What did you do, Lori?"

"I told her the truth that's what I did, isn't it T-Dog?" She asked him as he came into the living room.

"You did, she had to know what we all really thought of her." He said wiping his hands on a cloth as the others came in.

"What did you say to my mom?" Carl asked worried.

Lori shrugged. "That your father doesn't love her like he loved me," she repeated. "Not to mention she's a distraction to him when he should be focusing on keeping the group safe. Keeping me safe," she added, as she rubbed her stomach. What she wouldn't give to have some power over the group again. "This could be his baby that I'm carrying after all."

"You are unbelievable, you know that?" Bailey said, as she shook her head. Lori just didn't seem to give up, she wished there was an off button that she could press on her somewhere to keep her quiet.

"It can't be yours, you and Shane slept together long before Rick came to the quarry." Carol said angry that Lori had made Anna leave.

"That's not true." Lori insisted as Daryl and Rick came back, carrying a large deer for their dinner tonight when Rick saw that Anna was nowhere in sight.

"Where's Anna?"

"She's gone out," Bailey explained to him quietly, hoping he wasn't going to do something harsh with Lori. She didn't like the woman, but she had an innocent child in her stomach, and it might be the last child they would see around for a while, she didn't want something to happen to it. It had happened to her with Celia, and it wasn't something she would wish on anyone, not even on Lori, and not even on her worst enemy. "Lori said something to her and she left, her car is gone. Don't waste time starting another fight with Lori, Rick, just go and find her," Bailey advised him.

Rick stared at her for a minute before nodding at her and hurried out of the room before he stopped and looked at Lori with hard, cold blue eyes.

"If anything happens or has happened to her Lori, I will make your life a living hell." He said harshly and hurried outside where they heard the car start and drive out.

Everyone sighed as they watched him go to try and find Anna. Bailey looked at Lori before she went to help T-Dog make the dinner. "You know, Lori, you're very lucky that Rick hasn't kicked you out of here already," she said with a sigh. "But after that baby is born, I have a feeling he's not going to be so easy on you. So you might want to stop with this shit."

* * *

Rick drove back along the road they had come on when they were looking for the hunting cabin. The other way was a dead-end, so he doubted she would have gone that way. He hated Lori and what she was doing to try and come between him and Anna, but he couldn't bring himself to be too harsh on her because of the goddamn baby. He sighed as he continued driving, looking for any sign of life, apart from the occasional walker stumbling around at the side of the road.

He kept on driving as he suddenly heard a gunshot from a house across the road and slammed on the wheel as he hoped to god it was Anna who had fired that shot.

He pulled up and sure enough, Anna was standing on the pavement across from him as she shot walkers with her gun and took out others with her sword.

"HERE I AM, C'MON TAKE ME!" She yelled shooting at them.

"Fuck," Rick mumbled as he parked up the car. What the hell was she trying to do? Get herself killed? He stormed out of the car, and went over to where she was, taking down the rest of the walkers with his knife, trying not to use his gun to attract anymore. Anna had stopped firing and was watching Rick with an unreadable expression on her face as he killed them off, watching as they fell to the ground. He took a deep breath once the last walker was gone, and walked towards her.

He wanted to pull her into him, hug her and tell her everything was OK, but to be perfectly honest, he was a little angry. Even if Lori had pushed her, she shouldn't have put herself in danger. "Anna, what the hell are you doing?! You could have been killed out here," he said as he put his knife away. "Did you think of what that would do to me? To Carl? You have a family now, we love you, and you can't run out on us like that!"

"You would all be better off without me. I can't be like Lori, Rick." She tried to explain to him and he held her tightly to him.

"I know you aren't, hell you aren't anything like her. You're smart, brave, loyal, kind and compassionate that's why I and Carl love you along with the rest of group." He said to her honestly as he held her.

"I'm nothing special." She said giving him a sad smile.

"You're special to me," Rick assured her as he kissed her head gently. He loved this woman, he had ever since High School, and if it hadn't been for the fact they had moved to live in different places, she would have probably been the one that he married. "You're special to Carl and to everyone else too," he assured her, as he walked her back to the car. "And someday, when we can find a proper place to stay, we're going to get married, and we're going to have lots of children," he promised her, and she gave him a small smile.

"Really?" she asked hopefully, imagining being Mrs Grimes, and their kids running around with Maggie's kids, maybe Beth's kids, hell, maybe even Andrea's kids. "I'd like that."

"So would I, you never know Daryl and Bailey might have kids." He said holding her hand as they drove back to the cabin.

"I'm sorry for running off like that." She said feeling guilty.

Rick gave her a small smile. He couldn't stay mad at her for long; he loved her too damn much. "Don't worry about it," he said softly. "Just... the next time Lori says something that upsets you, either come to me or one of your friends to talk about it, alright? Don't let anything she says get to you, she's not worth getting upset over, believe me."

Anna nodded as she sat back in her seat, looking out the window. She was keeping an eye out too for anywhere that might be a little better to stay in, especially seeing as how the hunting cabin was a little cramped, not to mention that it would be December soon, and it probably wouldn't be the warmest inside either.

"We'll be lucky if we have light snow." Rick said as they pulled up outside the cabin and got out as the door was flung open and Carl ran towards them.

Anna laughed as she hugged him and ruffled his hair lovingly, "Hey there kiddo."

"I'm glad dad found you." He said hugging her as the others came over to hug her and welcome her back warmly with the exception of T-Dog and Lori who glared at her.

"So you're still alive?"

Anna took a deep breath as she looked at the two of them. No more being weak. "Yes, I am still alive, and I'm afraid the two of you, or anyone else isn't going to get rid of me that easily," she said firmly, as she sat herself down on the sofa. "Your words aren't going to hurt me anymore, because I've realized I don't deserve them, and the only reason you do it, is because you aren't getting what you want. I'm not going to let people like you bring me down anymore," she finished, with one final look at Lori and T-Dog, before she turned to Rick and Carl. "Shall we have dinner?"

"We'd love to." Rick said smiling at her proudly as he took her arm in his and Carl walked beside them as they all sat in the cramped kitchen.

"Do you think we'll be able to stay here for the winter?" Carol asked as they ate the deer, it didn't taste right but they didn't complain.

"I doubt it," Rick said as he picked at his food. Whatever spices T-Dog had used weren't going down too great, but it was food, and they had to be grateful for what they had. "It's real small, and I think it could get pretty cold, especially if it starts to snow again," he said as he looked around. "Daryl and I are going to go out and look for somewhere else, see if we can find anything that's better."

"Maybe we can find an estate or a farm that's away from people and walkers." Daryl said as he too picked at his food, Aoife wasn't keen either but none the less ate it along with Bailey who rubbed his shoulder gently.

"So who's on watch?" T-Dog asked as he finished his food.

Rick thought about it for a minute. He hadn't figured out a watch schedule yet, or they hadn't even decided on a place they could take watch. The roof was on a slope, so they couldn't place chairs up there again. "We're not going to have a watch, we're going to have a patrol," he decided. "Merle and Morgan, you two first. Take a side of the house each and stand guard, make sure there's no trouble."

Merle and Morgan nodded as they finished their food and threw their plates into the sink. "I don' know what the hell yer restaurant customers used to eat," Merle grumbled as he walked past T-Dog. "But I sure as shit ain't eatin' yer food again."

"Fuck you Merle." T-Dog said annoyed as everyone went to clean up and secure the cabin as Bailey looked around the kitchen and saw that tins dates were off.

"T-Dog how old was that tin of rice?" She asked politely.

"Three months, it went past its use by date." He said flatly.

Bailey frowned as she looked at him. No wonder their food tasted off, even the spices T-Dog had put in couldn't hide it. What they didn't need was to be out sick for the next couple of days. There were too many problems, both dead and alive problems, for them to be out of action. "And you didn't think before you fed it to us, that you should have checked it was going to be alright first? You didn't think you should have maybe told us we were eating out of date food?"

"What do you think this is a five star hotel?" T-Dog spat at her, his eyes cold. "It's the end of the world; we eat what we can get. Stupid bitch."

Before Bailey could answer to that, Daryl slammed into him and started to beat him with his fists as the others hurried in looking alarmed.

"Don't ya ever fuckin call her a stupid bitch, you fuckin bastard!" Daryl snarled at him as he broke T-Dog's nose making him yell in pain.

"GET THE HELL OFF ME!"

Bailey watched wide eyed, as Daryl beat T-Dog. She felt like she should do something, but her feet had stuck to the ground, she hadn't been expecting that reaction that was for sure. Daryl was unbelievably protective, it felt nice to know that someone cared so much. When she finally snapped out of her thoughts, she bent down to gently pull Daryl away from a bloody looking T-Dog, and guided him out of the room, up into one of the bedrooms, where he could have some space to cool off.

"Daryl," she said softly, as she sat him down on the bed, and rubbed his arm gently, his chest heaving. "Are you OK?"

* * *

"I'm fuckin pissed that he called ya that." He said as he breathed harshly and looked over at where Aoife was asleep on the bed.

"Ya know yer aint a stupid bitch, right?" He asked pulling her into him as he kissed along her throat and pulse point.

Bailey sighed gently as Daryl's lips trailed over her skin. "Yeah, I know, I'm not going to let T-Dog get to me," she said as she rubbed his back gently. His muscles were tight and she worked to try and relieve some of the tension there. Daryl buried his face further into her, leaning into her touch. "You sure you're alright?" she asked, as she held him. "You seem stressed."

"I'm alright, worried about ya, Aoife, Rick, Anna, Carl and the others." He said kissing her hard on the mouth.

"How about I help you release that tension then, hmm?" She asked seductively.

"Please do darlin." He drawled huskily.

Bailey grinned up at him, as she looked at a sleeping Aoife. She took his hand as they stood up. "Come on, don't wanna wake our girl," she whispered as they made their way out of the bedroom, and headed downstairs to the bathroom. There was only one in the house, so they were going to have to be quick. She pulled him inside and locked the door behind her, feeling like a teenager sneaking around again.

"What if someone needs the bathroom?" Daryl asked with a smirk as he walked her over to the wall and leaned down to kiss her neck.

"Then they can wait," she said with a small laugh, as Daryl smiled against her skin. This was a side of her he liked that was for sure. "Let me take care of you, baby," she said as she unbuckled his belt and unzipped his jeans.

She cupped his hardened cock and stroked him a few times as he pulled at her hair tightly as she took him into her hot, little mouth and he groaned at the feeling.

"Fuck, oh shit Bailey." He panted as she took him in deeper and met his eyes evenly with her sparkling sky blue ones.

"Do you like that?" She asked him seductively.

"Ya got no fuckin' idea how much I like that," he panted as he rested his head back against the bathroom wall. His cheeks were flushed as she moved her mouth up and down, her tongue darting out occasionally to caress him.

"Fuck, yer an angel," he groaned as he placed his hands on her shoulders, gently guiding her as he thrust into her mouth. Fuck, he felt like he was in heaven right now, her mouth so sweet and wet as she took in all his length. He wasn't sure what he had done to deserve this, but it must have been something good, that was for sure.

Bailey kept her eyes locked on his face, watching to see that he was enjoying himself; the little grunting noises that he was making told him that he more than certainly did. She kept her mouth around him, sucking as hard as she could, as her hands ran down his sides, before she gently cupped his balls, applying a little pressure, as Daryl whimpered, unable to hold back much longer. His whole body felt like it was on fire as he came, and he let out a tremendous growl, that no doubt everyone in the cabin heard, as he exploded into her mouth, panting and moaning.

"Fuck, oh shit." He panted as he slumped against the wall and pulled Bailey against the wall as he kissed her hard on the mouth as he started unbuttoning her jeans.

"What are you doing?" She asked curious.

"Making ya feel good that's what." He said pulling her into him as he felt her wetness soak his fingers.

"I was doing this for you," she said with a smile, as she felt Daryl's fingers brush over her, and her body screamed at her not to let him stop.

"Are ya gonna stop me?" he smirked as he found her clit with his rough fingers and began to rub quickly.

Bailey felt the breath leave her body as she gasped for air, pushing her body further into him, as she buried her head against his chest. "Jesus, Daryl, no, please don't stop, please," she moaned, as her chest began to heave up and down.

"Yeah, ya like that don't ya?" Daryl whispered as he bit down gently on her neck.

"Yes, I like it very much." She whispered as she rocked her hips against the pace of his rough fingers that lightly pressed against her swollen, engorged nub.

"Ya like me finger fuckin ya, don't ya?" He growled as she moaned against his lips heavily as she felt her body ache.

"Fuck me Daryl, please." She begged him.

"Yes, ma'am," Daryl smirked, as he pulled his fingers away and licked them clean. His cock was already hard again, so he didn't have to wait around. He pulled her over to where the bathroom sink was and slid the jeans the rest of the way down her legs, before turning her around and bending her over the sink. He looked at her in the mirror where she met his eyes. "I'm gonna fuck ya so hard, ya ain't gonna be able to walk properly for days," he whispered, and she pushed herself back into him, desperate with need.

With one hard thrust, Daryl was inside her, and wasted no time, before he went straight into a harsh rhythm. She was moaning within seconds as Daryl pounded himself into her, gripping onto her waist tightly. Her legs were shaking so hard she could barely stand upright, but she had never felt anything so amazing in her whole entire life. She held onto the edge of the sink tightly as she watched Daryl's face, his features twisted in pleasure, as his hair stuck to his sweaty forehead. By now the whole cabin had probably worked out what was going on in the bathroom, but she couldn't help her moans as they continued to get louder.

Daryl reached around with one hand and found her clit again, going back to rubbing furiously, as his hips slammed forward into her. He felt Bailey tense up, before she let out a cry as her mind blowing orgasm hit her, she had never felt anything more powerful before. "DARYL... YES!" she yelled out, as her muscles contracted violently around him. He leaned forwards, holding onto her tightly, and bit down roughly into her neck as he too came, spilling himself inside her, as they both collapsed to the floor.

He pulled her into him as she lay against his chest, her hair fanned across like a dark halo as neither of them moved for a while.

"I love ya, woman." He said kissing her softly.

"I love you too," she whispered breathlessly as she trailed small circles over his chest with her fingers. "Feel better now?" she asked. She wasn't sure about him, but goddamn, that had relieved about a years worth of stress for her.

Daryl chuckled as he kissed all over his face. "I sure do, but don't feel like ya need to wait until I'm stressed before we do that again," he said with a small laugh. "Although I'm pretty sure we're going to have some teasin' to deal with when we leave the bathroom," he added smirking. "Would be surprised if the whole country hadn't heard that."

"I can deal with it." She said with a warm smile and a laugh as they got dressed and headed out of the bathroom where they saw the others smirking at them.

"Someone had fun." Maggie teased.

Bailey laughed as they sat down on the sofa and she buried her head into Daryl's chest. "Oh yeah, we had fun alright."

T-Dog was glaring at them with an ice pack over his black eye. "Don't the two of you have anything better to be doing than fucking in the bathroom all goddamn afternoon? A bathroom, which may I add, all of us have to use!"

"Oh do shut up T-Dog, you're only pissed that you not getting any sex from anyone." Carol told him harshly.

"That's not true." He said firmly.

Everyone looked up confused. It wasn't Bailey, she was with Daryl. Anna was with Rick, Maggie was with Glenn, Beth was with Merle, Andrea was with Phillip and she was sure that it was neither Patricia nor Carol either. Bailey narrowed her eyes as she held Daryl's hand. "You have got to be kidding me..." It only left one person. "Now you're having sex with Lori too?!"

"Jesus Christ, she can't keep her legs shut." Daryl said disgusted at the thought.

"But she's pregnant?" Carl said confused and disgusted at the thought of T-Dog having sex with Lori while she was pregnant.

T-Dog shrugged and lounged back on the couch as if it was no big deal. He didn't really see the fuss anyway, it's not like Lori was married anymore. "The woman has needs too," he said simply.

Bailey made a face and raised her eyebrows half in shock, and half disgusted. "That was a disturbing imagine in my head I never want again," she said as she snuggled into Daryl.

"I think we should all go to bed." Hershel said and everyone nodded as they headed into their rooms with Rick holding Anna's hand when he smirked at Daryl.

"Don't do anything I won't do." Daryl said laughing.

Rick laughed. "Judging by the noise from you two earlier, I'm pretty sure we couldn't even match that," he smirked, as they walked into their room. "Goodnight, guys."

"Night Rick, night Anna," Bailey said softly, as she followed Daryl into their room and they got changed for bed.

* * *

They pulled on their nightwear and got under the covers with Aoife cuddled into the two of them as they tried to get warm.

"She's growing up so fast," Bailey said with a smile as she stroked Aoife's curls of hair. It hadn't been long ago when she was a tiny baby, but now she was getting much bigger, and she was starting to become aware of the things around her. "Our girl."

"She's gonna be big and bad soon," Daryl said with a small laugh as he stroked her stomach gently.

Bailey smiled at him lovingly but there was sadness in her eyes as she realised with a heavy heart that they would never have a baby of their own.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly.

"What for, darlin'?" Daryl asked softly as he wrapped his arms around her and Aoife and held them tightly.

"That I won't be able to give you kids, or give you a big family," she said sadly.

"That don't matter to me Bailey, I've got ya and Aoife." He comforted her and she let loose a few tears of sorrow.

"I always wanted a big family." She said tracing Aoife's hand along with his.

Daryl buried his face into her hair. Dave had ruined her life, and he cursed himself for not telling her how he felt about her sooner. Maybe they could have avoided all of this, and she would have been happy. "I know, sweetheart," he said softly, as he rubbed soothing circles on her back. "But it ain't yer fault what happened."

"I know. I love you and Aoife so much." She said curling into him as she fell asleep with Daryl watching over her and Aoife.

* * *

Anna awoke the next morning with Rick's arm around her, feeling warm and sweaty. She shifted around to try and get more comfortable, before she felt her stomach turn. "Oh hell no, I gotta vomit," she groaned as she sat up in bed, and ran downstairs for the toilet. When she got there though, apparently there was a queue. Glenn and Morgan were both standing outside the bathroom clutching their stomachs. "I need in there!"

"Not before I do," Glenn groaned as he coughed slightly and covered his mouth. "Plus, Beth's been in there for the last twenty minutes at least."

"Then I gotta go outside," Anna said, as she took off out the door.

She ran outside on a spot of grass and vomited the food from last night as she clutched her stomach in pain and went back inside where she sagged on a sofa, groaning in pain.

"Anna, are you alright?" It was Rick.

She flopped back wiping her forehead covered in sweat. "Define alright," she mumbled, as Rick got a damp cloth and began to wipe her face gently. Rick seemed fine, but Glenn, Morgan and Beth who were hogging the bathroom did not, so she knew it wasn't just her. "I don't think dinner last night did any good to my stomach," she said with a slight wince as she moved around.

Rick chuckled quietly. "Ah yes, T-Dog's specialty... out of date rice."

"I shouldn't have eaten it." She groaned as Bailey, Aoife and Daryl came down looking fine as they saw how ill some of their friends were.

"What's going on?" She asked as she grabbed a bucket and put it in front of Beth who puked up the food.

"Well... turns out that rice that we ate," Anna began to explain, before she felt another need to vomit. She stopped for a minute, taking a deep breath, and taking a sip out of the glass of water that Rick had brought for her. "I think we got food poisoning."

"But we all ate it," Beth groaned, as she looked at some of the group who seemed fine, while they suffered. "How come they aren't sick?"

Daryl couldn't help but smirk a little. "Clearly some of us have got stronger stomachs," he said with a quiet chuckle, and Anna and Beth both sent him a death glare.

"What's going on?" Lori asked as she came in and was about to get onto the sofa when Carol stopped her.

"You're helping us look after the others." She said firmly as everyone helped look after their sick family members with Penny getting glasses of water with Sophia.

Bailey and Hershel had been put on the main duties of distributing medicine and making sure everyone was comfortable enough, since they had both worked within a medical field. Bailey wiped Anna's forehead gently with a cloth, as she gave her some antibiotics which would hopefully help flush everything bad out of her stomach, and return her to normal. "Thank you," Anna said with a small smile, "It's great to have you helping out."

Bailey gave her arm a gentle rub. "I'm just glad Daryl's not sick," she said with a small laugh as she watched him over her shoulder trying to look after Merle who was protesting. "I think he would have been a more awkward patient."

"I think he would have complained and said he was fine." Anna said laughing as Carl sat next to her and she rubbed his back gently.

Lori was cooking lunch which consisted of tomato soup and some onions with Carol and Maggie.

Bailey looked up at Lori in shock, unable to believe that she was actually doing something productive for the group. Either she didn't want sick people making her lunch for her, or she was feeling guilty because her new fuck buddy had more or less given food poisoning to half the group. Bailey nudged Anna's arm gently. "Would you look at that? Lori is actually capable of getting up off her ass."

That made Anna chuckle. "I never thought I would have seen the day."

Bailey laughed as it was decided that Daryl and her would go on a supply run and they got on his bike as they went into the local town.

"I can try something out with ya while we're here." Daryl said smirking.

Bailey tilted her head to the side and looked at him with curious eyes. "Oh? And what might that be then?" she chuckled.

"Can't tell ya, it's a surprise." He said smirking as they parked the bike into one of the stores and went into the local pharmacy.

Bailey looked around, trying to see if there were any medicines left that would take away their patients fevers, and bring their temperature back down. She picked up a few Anti-Sickness tablets too, hopefully to try and ease off the vomiting they were experiencing. She picked up some other various items scattered around that might be of use to them. "Find anything useful?" she asked as she looked at Daryl.

"Yeah, I found some bandages and a first aid kit." He said proudly as they heard it start to rain outside as they hurried out.

Bailey looked up at the sky and sighed as it started to rain down on them again. At least the cabin wasn't near any bodies of water that could flood them this time. She put everything into her bag to stop it getting wet. "We should get back before the rain gets too heavy," she said as she looked at Daryl. "And we can get the medicine back to the others."

"Not quite," Daryl said as he tugged gently on her hand. "There's one more place we gotta go."

Daryl stopped by the door and held it open as Bailey stepped in.

Bailey gasped when her flashlight hit a shelf full of vibrators, "Huh….Daryl what kind of store is this?"

Bailey didn't really have to question it, she could automatically tell. At least one good thing was the shop hadn't been looted already, not many people would have use for this kind of stuff at the end of the world. She shook her head as she looked at Daryl. "You brought me into a sex shop, didn't you?"

Daryl shrugged. "I thought we could have a little fun," he said with a hopeful grin, as she browsed the shelves, which went from costumes to toys, to various other things that she could only imagine what the hell they were used for.

Bailey snorted out a laugh. "You know we can't stay here, right?" she asked, remembering there were people back at the cabin waiting on them coming back. She noticed Daryl's small pout and couldn't help but laugh. "But why don't we take some of this back with us?" she suggested as she started to stuff some things into her bag. "Tell you what... I'll make you a deal. If we take some stuff from here and go home now... you can choose the outfit."

Daryl smirked at her, "Deal." He said taking a small bottle of scented oil and smiled as he picked out a black lace, baby doll nightgown.

Bailey took a vibrator and some other things as they headed back to where the bike was and got on as they drove back to the house.

* * *

Daryl parked up the bike outside their house as Bailey took the bags inside and set them down in the sitting room where Anna and Beth were both lying on a sofa looking pale. She went into the kitchen to get some water before she administered the medication. She poured a glass and went back through to the living room, taking a sip before spraying it out again when she saw Rick holding the vibrator in his hands, a shocked expression on his face. No! Rick wasn't supposed to look in the bags.

He'd seen her come in, and even Anna and Beth were smiling now. "Um... Bailey?" he asked, holding it up.

"Forget you ever saw it, please Rick." Daryl said embarrassed.

Bailey laughed and put it back in the bag as they all laughed good naturedly and headed upstairs as everyone wanted to rest and have some peace.

"I can't believe Rick saw the stuff." She giggled as Daryl pulled her into him.

"Naughty girl," he said with a smirk, as he went into their bags and pulled out the nightgown. "Why don't ya go and get changed for me?" he asked as he kissed her passionately, his hand snaking into her hair. Fuck, he could feel himself get hard at just the thought of her in it.

"Yes, sir." She teased as they heard Aoife snuffle lightly in the room as she headed inside to get changed and pulled on the matching underwear as well as black high heels, stockings and some plum lip gloss.

"Please god, let him like this." She prayed.


	12. Rough Days

Summary: When Rick and Daryl along with the group arrive at the Greene farm, they aren't expecting to bump into two familiar young who have pasts with them. Daryl and Bailey Greene find that their feelings have changed for each other but with Bailey carrying a painful secret, can Daryl mend her heart. Rick reunites with his old friend Anna who changes his and Carl's world for the better. Rick/OC, Daryl/OC, Merle/Beth, Glenn/Maggie, Carl/Sophia

Somebody To Die For

Chapter 12

* * *

She straightened out the nightgown, and let her hair tumble down over her shoulders, as she took a quick glance in the mirror and smiled.

"Alright, here goes nothing," she took a deep breath, as she headed to where Daryl was waiting for her.

Daryl walked into the bedroom and stopped short, he couldn't believe what she was wearing. He loved the color black on her, but this was just; shit all the lace and the hoses. Damn she looked so hot. He closed the door, locking it. He set his crossbow down next to the door and walked slowly over to her, coming to stand between her legs. His hand running up and down the silky black hoses. Bailey smirked at him, "You like?"

Daryl growled pulling her to the edge of the desk, kissing her so hard, she could taste blood. He pulled away, intensely looking into her eyes, "I don't like I fucking love."

Bailey sighed as he kissed her neck, up to her ear where he nibbled on the lobe, "You fucking taste so god damn good."

"How about we try out some of this?" she smiled, as she emptied their bag onto the floor, and everything fell out. She unbuttoned Daryl's shirt and tossed it to the side of the room, before she picked up the bottle of oil, and opened it up, starting to pour some down his chest and over his stomach. "Hmm... would you look at that? Says it's edible."

Daryl hissed, "Shit that feels hot."

She laughed, "I know. Just go with it." She wrapped her tongue around the nipple sucking the strawberry flavoured oil off the tighten peak.

Daryl moaned, his hands rubbing up and down her back, "Fuck that feels good."

Bailey laughed, repeating the process on the other nipple

Daryl took the bottle out of her hands, and poured some of the oils over the top of her chest, licking it straight back off again, before he poured some onto her legs, and ran his tongue up the insides of her thighs. He smirked at her as he reached out and picked up the vibrator. "Why don't we play with this for a little bit, hmm?" he whispered, his tongue making circles on her neck.

"Please do." She whispered grinding into him as he took placed the vibrator at her entrance and she guided it inside her wet core.

Daryl watched her as he felt himself get turned on seeing his woman pleasure herself with a toy and smirked.

"Touch yerself." He instructed.

Bailey felt her cheeks go red, but obliged him anyway. Christ, Dave would never have even thought about doing something like this. She moved her hand down her body and rubbed against her clit with two fingers, a small moan escaping her lips. He pushed her back gently on the floor, before kneeling beside her. He kissed her passionately, taking the vibrator into his hands, as he flicked the on switch, and she writhed around underneath him. She rocked her hips up into him. He smirked as he watched her. She stared into his eyes, feeling powerless but sexy at the same time. He had never seen anything so fucking hot in his whole life.

"Ya like yer new toy don't ya?" he asked, as he watched her. "Ya look so sexy right now, Bailey."

"Do I?" She asked breathing heavily as he pressed the vibrator against her and she cried out in pleasure and he kissed her hard on the mouth.

"Like that don't ya, me touching ya like that?" He asked grabbing the scented oil and rubbed it on her breasts and she moaned softly.

"Jesus Daryl, that feels so good."

"Oh I'm not done with you yet." He took a little more of the oil and gently rubbed it on her clit, her eyes snapping open as he slowly worked it into the sensitive little nub

"Cum for me," he commanded as he leaned forward to whisper into her ear, and she cried out as he forced the vibrator in as hard as he could. "Are ya gonna cum for me like a good girl?" he asked, as he applied more pressure to her clit.

"Yes Daryl... yes... Oh fuck!" she wailed, as she felt her body tense up, before she exploded, and came hard around the toy, as Daryl smiled down at her.

"Oh my god, that was amazing Daryl." She said breathing heavily as Daryl cupped her breasts through the thin baby doll.

"I'm gonna fuck ya hard, Bailey." He growled.

Bailey tried to make a noise of agreement, but all she could manage was a small whimper, as she took off his jeans for him. He was already painfully hard after watching the little show that she had put on for him. He pulled his boxers down his legs before he rolled on top of her, and leaned down to cover her mouth with his, pulling the nightgown up to her hips, as he slowly slid himself into her. She kissed him hungrily, as her hands grasped at his back, pulling him in closer to her, and she lifted her legs, wrapping them tightly around his waist. "God fuckin' damn it, Bailey," he panted, as he began to thrust into her. "I'm never gonna get tired of doing this."

She chuckled slightly as she rocked her hips against him, taking him deeper. He grabbed on tightly to her hips as he began to fuck her harder. Her hands reached out for something to hold onto, eventually settling on his strong shoulders. "Fuck, you feel so good, Bailey," he said breathlessly, as he buried his face into her neck. Her body was still sensitive from the last orgasm, and within seconds she was over the edge again, panting and crying out as her orgasm came so hard she thought she might pass out.

Daryl was far too turned on to hold back, and within minutes, he felt his balls tighten, before that familiar tingle in his stomach, and he let out a growl before exploding, his hot seed shooting into her, as he collapsed on top of her.

"I love you so much." She said stroking his hair as he nuzzled her breasts and suckled them gently as he felt her shudder in response.

"Please don't stop." She said closing her eyes.

"Not gonna," Daryl said, before his mouth went back to her breasts, kissing and sucking gently, as he teased her nipples with his tongue. Bailey moaned and laid her head back against the floor, as her body was overtaken with sensations. Daryl took her hand and squeezed it tightly, as his lips left her breasts and he kissed a trail downwards, over her stomach, before he buried his head between her legs.

He lapped up her sweet juices, hearing her gasp, shudder and moan; she tasted so sweet but with a sexy taste.

He slid his middle right finger inside her, tickling her nub and lightly scrapped it as she gasped and moaned in response.

"Do ya want more?"

Bailey could barely speak, her body felt weak, but so good and so alive. "Yes," she gasped out, as she clutched at his hair. "More, please... give me everything."

He smiled up at her as he moved his face away from her core and moved his face to where she was and kissed her lovingly on the lips as he cupped her face.

"On yer knees." He said helping her out of her nightgown and he cupped her breasts roughly.

Bailey moaned and pushed herself into him, loving the feeling of his rough hands, here, there and everywhere. She got on her knees as he had asked and shuddered as she felt him kiss a trail down her spine, his fingers trailing up and down her sides as she bit down on her lip.

"What are you going to do to me, Mr Dixon?" she asked with a wicked grin as she looked over her shoulder at him.

"Claim yer as mine, that's what." He said holding her to him tightly as he rolled her nipples and kissed her neck.

He ran his hand down her back softly, watching in smug satisfaction as she shivered. He trailed kisses down her back as he grabbed her ass cheeks with his hands, he growled leaning near her ear pushing his erection against her ass, "I want that ass, so fucking bad."

Bailey looked up at him, biting her lip, "Get me off first and we'll talk."

Daryl raised an eyebrow, hell if she was willing to try, he could barely control himself as he thrust into her hot wet core. Bailey whimpered, moaning as she threw her head back, "YES! God …. You feel so fucking good baby."

Daryl smirked as he thrust into her harder. "I know, baby, I know," he whispered into her hair, as he grabbed her hips tightly and pounded into her hard, pushing her forwards against the floor. "Fuck, ya feel like heaven, Bailey," he managed to gasp out between grunts as her tight walls squeezed him hard. "So fuckin' tight," he added, with a long groan.

Bailey tilted her head back as she felt herself come closer to the edge and she wrapped her legs around Daryl.

He reached around and started massaging her clit again; he wanted her to like this too. Bailey moaned softly, she loved what he did with his fingers to her. The pressure wasn't so bad and she wanted to do something for him, something to make him feel good. She moved forward a little and then pushed back, both of them moaning as she did. Daryl groaned, "Fuck Bailey."

"Oh god, Daryl," she whimpered as she gripped his hands tightly. "Oh god, oh god."

"I ain't god," Daryl smirked as he continued to thrust into her, skin meeting skin, as they both moaned and groaned.

"Sure as hell feels like it," Bailey moaned as he kissed along her spine.

Daryl felt himself tense up. "Oh fuck, I'm cumming. Cum with me, Bailey."

Bailey grinned over her shoulder at him, "Cum for me baby."

Daryl looked at her wide eyed; he tried to be gentle, fuck he was going out of his damn mind. He thrust gently twice, and then Bailey got impatient moving forward and backward setting a new pace. Daryl put his hands in his own hair; he was going to cum like a fucking freight train. When she moved back for the third time he bucked into her hard, not meaning too, but the impact of his own orgasm drove him. He let out an animalistic scream when he came his whole body stiff. He was dripping with sweat when he finally pulled slowly out of her and collapsed onto her back taking both of them down to the floor.

Bailey hurt everywhere, but it was a good kind of hurt and honestly she didn't mind it so much. She sighed, trying to catch her breath. Daryl kissed her back flopping onto his back, he pulled her into his chest, kissing her hard, his hands shaking, "I didn't hurt ya did I?"

She shook her head as she stroked his cheek tenderly. "No, I'm good," she said softly. "Just a little worn out. You know, no one's ever made me feel like that in my life."

He held her tightly to him for a moment as they simply held each other before getting dressed and heading downstairs where Bailey started to cook lunch for everyone as Lori and T-Dog came in and saw her with Aoife in her high chair holding her teddy bear.

* * *

Rick looked over at where T-Dog was standing. "You do realize that the dinner you cooked for us last night had most people emptying their stomachs this morning?

"I didn't know it was gonna make people ill." T-Dog said looking annoyed.

Rick had to actually believe him on that one. He had eaten some of it himself, so clearly he wasn't trying to do it on purpose. "Whatever," he mumbled tiredly. "Let's just let the women do the cooking from now on."

T-Dog shrugged and everyone was quietly doing something as Bailey and Carol finished cooking food for everyone and handed it out.

"For anyone that is sick, take a cup of Jell-o." Carol said loudly.

Everyone did as instructed and those who were capable of eating lunch were having soup. The patients remained in the sitting room, which was like a mini hospital.

Bailey picked up a plate of soup and set it down beside Daryl with a smirk. "Here you go, build your energy back up," she said with a small chuckle.

He smiled at her as he ate the soup along with her as they watched Aoife eat her little bowl of soup happily, only to smear it over her face.

"You're a messy girl, aren't you?" Bailey asked lovingly as she washed her face with a wipe as they felt a freezing wind blow through the room.

Rick shivered as he closed the back door to the cabin. "Now if it doesn't snow this winter, I'm going to be very surprised," he said as he looked at Daryl. "Me and you will go out in the morning and have a look around, see if we can find anywhere better than this. If that's alright with you?"

"No, I'm fine with it." Daryl assured him as they all tried to keep warm despite the freezing cold temperatures.

"Why don't we all go to our rooms and keep warm?" Hershel suggested.

"That's a good idea." Merle said as they all got up with Charlie going with Penny.

The sick patients all climbed the stairs eventually to go to bed, while Bailey carried Aoife up to their room, with the only people left in the sitting room being Lori and T-Dog.

"I'm going to bed as well T-Dog, good night." She said giving him a kiss as she headed upstairs and T-Dog went up as well unaware that he had left a piece of wood burning in the kitchen.

* * *

Bailey woke up with Daryl and Aoife cuddled into her. She sighed and rolled over deciding she didn't have to get up for a bit yet, when she smelt something funny and wrinkled her nose.

She stilled for a moment before realising with horror that the cabin was on fire as she jumped up and started to shake Daryl.

"DARYL WAKE UP, THE CABIN'S ON FIRE!"

Daryl woke up slowly, his eyes cracking open, as he squinted up at her, still half asleep. "Bailey, shh, it's still early, come back to bed," he yawned, rolling over.

Bailey ran over to him and shook him desperately, "Daryl the house is on fire!" She screamed at him as they heard something break.

Daryl jerked up then, "Shit get Aoife and our stuff." He told her.

Bailey nodded and picked up her bags, which were luckily still unpacked, as she picked up Aoife into her arms. "How do we get out?" she asked alarmed.

"Hold onto Aoife," Daryl said as he tossed his crossbow over his shoulder, and picked them both up in his arms, carrying them out of the room. They began to cough as the smoke hit them, and Bailey placed a blanket around Aoife's mouth and nose, not so tight that she couldn't breathe, but to try and stop her inhaling any.

They hurried outside as they saw the others run out with their supplies; Morgan hurried out with Carl and Rick while T-Dog was sitting on a car, Sophia, Carol, Merle, Beth, Hershel, Glenn and Maggie.

"Where's Anna?" Rick asked panicked as Andrea hurried out with Phillip, Duane, Penny, Charlie and Milton.

"I'm here, Rick," she panted from the doorway, as she hurried towards him. "I wasn't feeling well, I was in the bathroom, and the next thing I know, and everything was up in flames."

"I'm here as well." Lori said from where she stood behind T-Dog

"What the hell happened?" Merle asked as he wrapped an arm around and looked at everyone as they all tried to come to terms with what had happened.

"How did the cabin catch fire?" Hershel asked and they all saw T-Dog pale.

"Did you leave the stove on?" Maggie asked as she wrapped her coat around her tightly as the wind blew harshly on them.

"I didn't mean to, I must have forgot." He said as everyone glared at him.

Rick narrowed his eyes, unsure of whether or not T-Dog was telling the truth. They had lost yet another home, as they watched the cabin go up in flames, and it was freezing outside. "Alright guys, come on, let's just get out of here," he said, worried that the building was going to collapse soon. "We can talk about this later when we find someplace else to stay."

Everyone nodded and got into their cars and followed Rick down the dark road as Bailey made sure Aoife was warm enough.

The line of vehicles progressed slowly down the county road. Every now and then Rick, in the lead, would pause where a side street intersected and glance down into the distance. But he kept the group heading straight until they eventually came to what looked like a tiny downtown area. There were only three buildings on the cul-de-sac, and all looked as if they'd been deserted long before the walkers took over. One was a dilapidated wooden structure that might have been a large barn, or maybe a church, or…some sort of gathering place. But it was weather-worn and looked as if a stiff breeze could easily topple it over.

There was also a structure that was more or less one long awning with a tacked up sign that said SALES MARKET. Rick drove to the end of the street where a large old brick building stood. He signalled to the others to wait and he slowly drove around to the back of the building and then came out from around the other side. He leaned out of his driver's side window and waved for the other drivers to follow him this time.

Everyone drove around before they all got out of the cars and looked around. "Rick are you sure this place is alright?" Merle asked as he looked around. "I'm sick of finding a place and then the next night we gotta move out because or room is damn flooded, or the fuckin' house is on fire. It don't look right, we need to find somewhere that we're sure we can stay in," he added as he rubbed his face tiredly. "Even if we gotta stay in our cars until we find it."

"I'm not sure either to be honest." Rick admitted as everyone looked around the building and found a building.

They pulled into the unpaved parking area in the back of what looked like it might have been a small factory at one time, or maybe a hardware store. There were a few windows up on the second story, but the only window in the front on the ground floor had a metal grating bolted over it. They parked the vehicles facing outward behind the building so that they couldn't be seen from the street. Rick and Daryl approached the building and Glenn walked the edge of the parking lot peering at the landscape through binoculars to check for walkers. There was a mailbox near a back door that was overflowing with mail, all of which was addressed to "Star Antiques."

Everyone sighed as they took a bag out of the car and went inside, looking around at their new surroundings. They'd seen a bathroom, a small reception area, and several upstairs areas too. Everyone put their stuff down by the door, ready to move out at a minutes notice.

"It's got a lot of useful stuff here." Anna said as she found some batteries while Sophia found some candles and Penny found a box of matches.

"There's a yellow pages on the desk." Duane said pointing to a large book.

"That ain't gonna do much fuckin' use," T-Dog snapped as he sat himself down on one of the sofas and put his and Lori's bags down. Anna was starting to develop a theory that maybe she was only sleeping with T-Dog so he would look after her and do things for her for the time being. "Ain't like we got a damn workin' telephone we can call around and ask for help."

Rick glared at him, a warning to shut up. "No, Duane, that's good. We can have a look inside and see what kind of services are around here, see if there's any that might have a suitable building we can stay in," he said as he picked up the book and began to flip through it.

"Shall we all go and search for anything that can useful?" Patricia asked and everyone nodded as they all went into different directions.

Bailey, Beth, Aoife and Patricia searched one aisle which had tinned goods along with boxes of crackers, oatmeal and pop tarts.

"Look's like that's all we've got." Patricia said sighing.

"But we got," Bailey reminded her, as they checked the boxes to make sure the food was still OK and wasn't off. "Something is better than nothing and at least we aren't starving," she added as they took the boxes back to the others.

"Ooh, jackpot!" Beth called out. She'd found two vending machines, one with snack foods and the other with canned soda pop, iced tea, and lemonade.

"How do we get inside?" Maggie asked, looking over the snack machine. "Should I bust the glass? Or should I find a crowbar or something to pry it open…?"

"Hold up there before you hurt yourselves." The women turned to see Daryl walking over. "Step aside." They parted and he produced a small key ring. He tried two and the third one opened the snack machine.

"That's how ya get inside, Maggie," he said with a small chuckle, as Beth emptied the contents of the vending machine onto a table. "This must have been for the workers here or somethin', I wonder how long it's been sittin' in there?"

"Who cares," Beth said as she opened one of the bottles of lemonade and took a long drink. "Still tastes fine."

They all headed back into the main room were they placed their findings and everyone looked.

"That's it?" Lori asked unimpressed.

Rick sighed tiredly as he looked at her. "Yes, Lori, that is it. And unless you yourself want to go and look for supplies like everyone else did, then you're just going to have to get used to it, I'm afraid."

"This place doesn't even have a shower or bedrooms. Where are we supposed to sleep?" T-Dog asked annoyed.

"We woulda still been sleeping in those damn comfy cabin beds, if you hadn't gone and burned the fuckin' place down!" Merle said, pissed off that T-Dog was never happy with anything, even although it was his fault they were here.

"We make do with what we can," Rick told him. "Lori seems to be able to sleep just about anywhere, so I'm sure the two of you can find a place."

"I found mattresses upstairs, so we can bring them down here and leave some upstairs if that's ok?" Andrea asked everyone.

"That's a good idea." Carol said relived.

"Carl found a gas heater." Sophia said proudly looking at Carl who looked pleased with himself as they all shared out the food and drink.

"See, it's looking up already," Rick said with a small smile as he opened a bottle of iced tea, and drank it with some of the crackers. "It may not be a five star hotel, but it has what we need, and it's free from walkers. I'm sure we can find somewhere around here to get washed up, too."

"There's a shower room that Morgan and Hershel found." Merle said as he ate some crackers along with Beth and drank some water.

Bailey was feeding Aoife her water bottle when she looked at her and Daryl with a happy smile and spoke.

"Mama, dada."

Bailey could have sworn she heard something and looked up at Aoife, who was waving her hands around in the air, with an adorable little grin. She tilted her head to the side. "Did you say something, sweetheart?"

Aoife clapped her hands together. "Mama!"

Tears built in her eyes as she picked up Aoife and held her tightly as she giggled at her and Daryl happily.

"Daryl she spoke!" She said delighted.

"Mama, dada, Arol, Shal, Ick, Nna, Larl, Tricia, Eth, Merlie, Ophia, Une, Enny, Organ, Lenn, Aggie." Aoife babbled.

"What a good girl," Daryl said proudly as he sat down beside them and kissed Aoife's cheek gently, before stroking her hair. He felt like the proudest person in the world, hearing his daughter speak for the first time. She might not have been biologically theirs, but it didn't mean he loved her any less. He looked up at Bailey with a wide grin. "See, I told ya she was gonna be big and bad soon. Now we ain't gonna be able to shut her up."

"She'll start swearing next." Bailey laughed as she kissed Aoife lovingly on the cheek as she giggled and cuddled into them as everyone watched with smiles.

"Fug." She said pointing at T-Dog and Lori.

Daryl couldn't help but burst into laughter, as Bailey's eyes widened and she placed her hand over Aoife's mouth gently. "That's enough of that, little lady; I hope you didn't hear that from your daddy and Uncle Merle."

T-Dog and Lori glared at the child. "God, control your daughter," she hissed.

"You shut the hell up." Bailey told her as she stroked Aoife's dark brown curls.

"Mean lady." She said pointing at Lori.

That's right, sweetheart," Bailey said with a small smirk as she kissed Aoife's cheek and snuggled into her and Daryl, as he wrapped his arms around them.

Lori had had enough of this. She could deal with the adults not liking her and calling her names, and hell, maybe even the kids, but she couldn't deal with a little girl who was barely one year old and didn't even know how to use a damn toilet yet. Lori glared at her and then up at Bailey. She had listened in on a conversation they had in the kitchen, and she knew all about Bailey. "You know, it's probably a good job your daughter is dead, and you can't have anymore, so they don't end up with a mother like you."

Bailey felt like she had been punched in the stomach as she met Lori's cold, cruel hazel eyes and walked towards her when she felt her temper snap.

She hit her hard across the face, hearing the satisfying crack of bone before she ran out and headed outside, sobbing.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Maggie yelled at her.

Lori winced as she sat upright, what a bunch of animals, attacking a pregnant woman. She felt T-Dog press something to her face and glared at where Maggie was coming towards her. "She deserved it. Look at the state that poor child she found has turned into. She can offend people before she's out of diapers. What kind of parenting is that?!"

Daryl was sitting silently raging, but he couldn't move from his seat, for fear he would kill Lori if he got up. Merle had noticed and placed a hand on his shoulder to keep him down.

"I didn't even realize," Carol whispered quietly to Andrea. "That Bailey couldn't..." she trailed off, after she had Sophia, she was unable to have anymore kids either. "I'll go and talk to her."

Everyone nodded and watched Carol hurry out of the room to comfort Bailey

* * *

Bailey sat on the roof as she contemplated just jumping off and ending it all, what was the point of living when you were going to lose people you cared about eventually? She was going to lose Daryl, Aoife, Merle, Beth, Glenn, Maggie, Patricia, Hershel, Rick, Anna and Carl, Andrea, Phillip, Penny, Charlie, Morgan, Duane, Carol and Sophia one way or another.

She knew she couldn't keep them safe forever; she couldn't even keep herself safe forever. She had thought about feeding herself to the walkers too, they seemed to be the winning team these days. If you can't beat 'em, join 'em, right? She would finally get to rest. She would get to see her parents and Celia again too. But Daryl and Aoife were keeping her here, when she woke up next to them in the mornings, she wanted to get up and fight another day, just so she could cuddle up to them again at night. She sighed as she looked out over the small town they were in, when she heard someone calling out her name, and wished she could just disappear at times. "Bailey?" She recognized the voice, it belonged to Carol.

"Hey Carol." She said wiping her eyes as Carol sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her gently.

"What Lori said to you about being a terrible mother, it's not true." She comforted her and Bailey started to cry.

"I couldn't keep my baby safe, what if I can't keep Aoife and Daryl safe?" She asked crying.

"You have the rest of your family to help you out," Carol said softly, as she rubbed her back, while Bailey cried into her. Carol was like the mother figure of the group, along with Patricia, and Bailey didn't feel embarrassed about letting her guard down with her. "Everyone is going to keep each other safe, and you have Daryl. He would protect you and Aoife with his life. He's strong, he's not going to let anyone hurt the two of you," she assured her. Hell, one remark from T-Dog and Daryl had nearly beaten him to death. "He loves the two of you more than the world."

"I can't give him a family," she said, feeling ashamed as she lowered her head. "I wanted to give him lots of children, and we'd grow old together and have grandchildren and great grandchildren, but I can't do that... I'm useless," she sobbed. If she had stopped herself marrying Dave five years ago, maybe none of this would have happened, and she would have had a family with Daryl by now. Her kids might have been going to school, and learning about the world around them.

"You never know Bailey; you might be able to give him children." Carol comforted her and she smiled at her weakly.

"I'll pray to that." She said praying to god that in a miracle she would be able to have children with Daryl.

"I had to have a hysterectomy when Sophia was born." Carol confessed and she looked up shocked and upset.

"I'm so sorry, Carol." She said hugging her tightly.

Carol shook her head. "Don't be... Ed didn't want anymore children anyway, so I didn't even think about it at the time. He was bad enough after I had Sophia."

Bailey sighed as they sat in silence for a bit. "It's just Lori... y'know, with all her boyfriends and the baby, she takes everything for granted. I hate myself for it, but there was a part of me wishing she would lose someone, just so she would know how it feels. I know that probably makes me a horrible person."

"No it doesn't, we all wished that." Carol assured her as they got up and headed downstairs into their make shift living room.

"Hey." She said softly to Daryl.

"Hey, darlin'," he replied as he wrapped his arms around her. She closed her eyes and buried her head into his chest as he held onto her tightly. They didn't have to say anything; he just wanted her to know he was there if she wanted to talk.

Bailey looked around and noticed T-Dog and Lori were no longer around.

"Rick sent them upstairs to stay away from the rest of us." He explained seeing her look around as they tried to find quilts, blankets, pillows and cushions.

"So can we get our stuff and move in here?" T-Dog asked as he came down.

Rick let out a long breath as he looked around. "Yeah. I guess so. For now at least, anyway."

Everyone nodded and started to help cook their dinner which consisted of crackers and a tin of fried spam.

"I'll go hunting in the morning see if I can find a deer, racoon or a pheasant." Daryl said as they ate their meal.

"I'll come with ya." Merle added.

Rick gave them a small smile. "Thanks, guys, it would be good to have some proper meat again," he said as they ate their small dinner. "What I wouldn't give for a three course meal again,"

"Do you think it will be Christmas soon?" Beth asked.

"I think so; we missed Thanksgiving so I think we're in mid to late November." Merle said as they ate the food and finished.

"What did everyone find in this house?" Hershel asked kindly.

"Some basic food, crackers and things," Rick said as he held up the empty boxes, they had ate mostly everything before dinner time. "Uh... we got some drinks in the vending machine which was still alright to consume. We got a heater that Carl found, and Andrea found some mattresses and blankets too, some are upstairs and some are downstairs."

"We found two bathrooms with showers in them." Penny added as she drank some water and fed Charlie his dog food.

"Do we have to keep the dog?" Lori asked annoyed.

Merle looked at her and smirked. "I'm sorry, Lori, which dog would it be that we are referring to? You or Charlie? If we're talking about Charlie, then yes we have to keep him, but if you mean yourself, then no, we don't."

"How dare you call me a dog." She spat at him disgusted.

"Why, he's only telling the truth." Beth said smirking at her.

"I'm surprised Hershel is alright about you two seeing each other." Lori snapped at her coldly.

Hershel shrugged. "As long as Bethie is happy, I am too. They love each other, care for each other and respect each other," he said, as he gave his youngest daughter a small smile. He had been a little wary about the whole Merle thing at first, but soon he had come to realize that Merle wasn't as bad or as dangerous as he first thought he and his brother were. "And at least Beth respects herself too, and she doesn't just sleep with any man who comes her way," he added, not being able to help himself at making the comment.

"Nice one, Uncle Hershel." Bailey said impressed at how calm her uncle had been.

"I do have respect for myself." Lori said flushing as she went to go to bed.

"Sure ya do." Daryl said dryly.

"Why don't we all go and get some rest?" Hershel suggested. "It's been another long day."

Merle nodded. "Daryl, I'll be up bright an' early in the mornin' for our hunt, baby brother."

Everyone nodded and headed to go asleep on the mattresses with the quilts, blankets and throw overs keeping them warm.

* * *

Merle was up just after sunrise the next morning as he put on a thick jacket, hoping that it wasn't going to be too cold in the wintery weather, and they would be able to catch something for dinner out on their hunt. He grabbed his hunting knife and kissed Beth's forehead gently, before he went downstairs, and warmed himself up by the small heater that was running.

Daryl was already up and wearing his denim waistcoat with the angel wings on the back over his black leather jacket, Bailey was fast asleep with Aoife cuddled into her as they slept under the thick, warm quilt and blankets.

"Ready?" He asked Merle.

Merle nodded as he picked up a couple of pieces of string to tie any squirrels or any other catches to as they headed out the front door and into the cool, morning air, as they made their way out of the town and into the forest area.

They searched the woods for tracks that may be their dinner, Daryl had found two racoons but they both knew that wouldn't be enough for their family.

"Wish there was a deer." Daryl said sighing as they hunted.

"It's winter, baby brother," Merle said as he let out a long breath and looked around. "I think they like comin' out just about as much as we do."

"I know." He said sighing and they continued to hunt as they heard trucks pulling up in the distance and heard familiar voice.

"Check the house near the woods!"

"Aw hell no," Merle growled as he pulled Daryl behind a tree and they both looked out. There they'd seen the one and only Shane Walsh patrolling around with a gun in his hand. "I thought he was fuckin' dead," Merle growled quietly, knowing they had gotten rid of Shane too damn easily. "He's going to the cabin," he said as he watched Shane and the men that were with him.

"It's been burned down, Walsh," the man pointed out. "Looks like someone's been here recently anyway, the damn place is still smoking."

"Alright, we'll keep searching the area until we find them, they have to be around here somewhere," he said, as they walked away in the other direction from Daryl and Merle.

"There's footprints' leading to a shop near the woods." One of the men said and Shane nodded in understanding.

"Then we'll check there." He said and they walked off with Daryl and Merle watching them walk away in silence.

"We gotta tell the others and Rick." Daryl said getting up.

Merle nodded as they abandoned their hunting trip and ran back as quick as they could to the shop where they burst into the doors, as everyone else was still asleep. "We gotta go and wake Rick," Merle told him.

He nodded and they hurried to where Rick was asleep with Anna, Carl on the other mattress as they shook him awake.

"Rick wake up!"

Rick rolled over and looked at the two men confused. What now? They weren't surrounded by water this time, and he couldn't smell any burning. "What is it, guys?" he asked as he sat up on the mattress.

"Shane's alive," Daryl explained hurriedly. "And he's looking for us."

"But he's dead?" Rick asked confused before it dawned on him that Lori and T-Dog had lied about it until Shane could find them.

"Fuck, wake up the others." He told them as he woke up Anna and Carl.

"How much time do you think we have, before he finds us?" Rick asked worriedly, as Anna and Carl stirred awake and he explained the situation.

"I don't know," Merle replied quickly. "They were on their way to check out the town soon I think."

Rick nodded. "Alright, how many men did he have with him? Did you get a good look?"

"We did, he's got five men and they're carrying machine guns." Daryl said quickly as everyone started to look at Rick.

"Do we stay or are we leaving?" Bailey asked their leader and friend.

"We'll stay but always have someone on watch and no one goes outside." He said as T-Dog came in.

"What's going on now?"

* * *

**Please Review xx**


	13. Heavy Minds

Summary: When Rick and Daryl along with the group arrive at the Greene farm, they aren't expecting to bump into two familiar young who have pasts with them. Daryl and Bailey Greene find that their feelings have changed for each other but with Bailey carrying a painful secret, can Daryl mend her heart. Rick reunites with his old friend Anna who changes his and Carl's world for the better. Rick/OC, Daryl/OC, Merle/Beth, Glenn/Maggie, Carl/Sophia

Somebody To Die For

Chapter 13

* * *

"Ya son of a bitch!" Merle snarled as he stormed over to where T-Dog was standing. "Ya told us that Shane was dead!"

"And I thought he was as well dammit, the hotel was crawling with walkers." T-Dog snapped at them as Lori walked in like she didn't have a care in the world.

"What are you all yelling about now?"

"You're fuck buddies alive." Anna said coldly.

"Shane's alive?" Lori asked, as her eyes brightened slightly and she looked at T-Dog. "But there's no way he should have survived that!"

"How do we know ya ain't talking shit, and you knew he was alive all this time?" Merle growled. "Now he and his new friends are out to fuckin' kill us."

"Shane won't kill me," Lori said confidently.

"Of course he won't seeing as you're in love him and carrying his baby." Bailey snapped as they heard cars pulling up in front of the house.

"Lori, T-Dog come on let's go and Rick I need to talk to you!" Shane yelled.

"Oh fucking great." Beth said sighing.

"I'm out of here," Lori said as she went upstairs to get her bags. T-Dog looked a little jealous and a little pissed off that he wouldn't be able to sleep with Lori anymore, now that Shane was back. He frowned as he looked at the group.

"I think I'm going to stay here," he said as he sat back down.

"Oh no ya ain't," Merle growled as he pulled him by the arm and shoved him towards the door. "First, ya upset my little sister. Then ya tried to poison us all with whatever shit it was that you cooked. And then, when we finally found a decent enough place to stay in, yer so careless that ya burn the fuckin' place down. Yer lucky ya lasted this long, but ya ain't welcome here anymore."

"You can't do that." T-Dog protested as everyone glared at him and watched as he and Lori headed outside to where Shane was waiting.

"RICK COME ON OUT, I JUST WANNA TALK!" He called out and Rick looked quickly at Anna and Carl who both shook their heads.

"Don't Rick, this could be a trap." She said grabbing his hand.

Rick nodded as he pulled them both in closer to him. "I know that," he said softly, before calling out to Shane. "Whatever you have to say, say it!"

"I want to see you face to face!" Shane yelled and they heard the front door open as T-Dog let Shane into the living room.

"Good to see ya Rick."

Everyone backed up a little as Shane invited himself into their home. He wasn't welcome here, as soon as they got rid of him, the better.

Rick watched him as he kept a firm grip on his family. "I wish I could say the same thing about you. What is it that you want, Shane?!"

Shane looked at them all closely, they all looked tired, hungry and filthy as he took note and saw Anna holding Carl tightly to her.

"You're brother, Connor asked me to give you this." He said throwing it over to her and she looked at the box wearily.

"Connor's alive?" she asked quietly, as she looked down at the box in horror. She could only imagine what was in it. Shane looked at them all as he sat down on a chair.

"Come on, Anna, ain't ya gonna open it? He asked me to search all over for you so I could give it to you."

She swallowed hard and very carefully opened the box as it revealed a pair of blue lace panties in the box.

The panties that she'd worn when she had been attacked by Connor and his group of men when everything went to hell.

She felt sick as she closed the box and threw it to the floor, before hurrying out of the room.

Rick looked down and then up at Shane with venom in his eyes. "I suggest you get the hell out of here and don't come back. You tell Connor to stay away from her."

Shane didn't say anything as he went out of the house with T-Dog and Lori as they drove away leaving the group in silence.

They all watched shocked at what had just happened, and confused. Merle barricaded the doors so no one else could get in. "I'm going to go and talk to Anna," Bailey said quietly, as she left the sitting room and went to find her friend. She took a walk outside, into the forest area that was behind the town. "Anna? Hello? Are you out here?"

"I'm here, Bailey." Anna said as she came over, holding her sword tightly as her gun was in her black holster, she looked tired and exhausted.

"You should tell Rick what happened Anna; you can't keep this bottled in." Bailey said gently and Anna nodded sadly.

"I'm just worried about he'll react." She said sighing.

"You shouldn't be," Bailey told her, as she sat down next to her on a log. "You didn't have a choice; it wasn't your fault what happened."

Anna nodded. "I know... they just made me feel so dirty and so ashamed," she said as she wrapped her arms around herself tightly.

Bailey sighed. "I get it, Anna, believe me, I really do. Dave used to force himself onto me pretty much every night, and I felt the same way as you do. It doesn't mean you should be ashamed of yourself, or feeling weak, you should feel strong because you came through it. Rick loves you, no matter what. Let him be there for you."

She nodded and they were about to leave when they heard screaming on the highway and looked at each other worriedly.

"That sounded like kids crying." Bailey said worried as they hurried over to the highway where saw about fifteen walkers around a black SUV in which two children were in trying to escape.

"Shit, we've gotta get Rick and Daryl." Anna said alarmed.

Bailey nodded. "You go, I'll try and take out some of these walkers," she said as she pulled out her knife, and hurried over to the car. "Hey! You dead sons of bitches! Over here!"

The walkers divided their attention to Bailey who killed two walkers with her scythe as Anna hurried to the house where she found Rick and Daryl.

"You two have hurry, there's a car surrounded by walkers and it's got kids inside it. Bailey's taking care of some of them." She explained as they ran to where they could see Bailey holding her own as she took out a walker.

"Remember our positions!" Rick yelled out.

"We don't have fucking time for that!" Bailey called back, as she took the head off another walker. "Just kill the damn things, one of them has smashed the car window already!" she explained as the four of them slashed and killed the walkers that were surrounding the vehicle.

They soon managed to take down the walkers surrounding the car revealing two familiar faces that peered from the windows.

"Sheriff Grimes? Mr Dixon?" They asked stunned.

It was Morales and Miranda's children that were staring at them.

"Louis? Eliza?" Rick asked shocked as he helped them out of the car and onto their feet. "Louis and Eliza Morales?" he asked again, unsure if he was seeing correctly.

"Wait, you all know each other?" Anna asked as she looked between Rick and Daryl and the kids.

"They were at our old camp back at the quarry before we went to the CDC; they went to Alabama to find their family." Rick explained as they helped the children out of the car.

"What happened to your parents?" Anna asked them kindly.

Louis pulled Eliza in close to him, and looked down at the ground. "We ran into this group... they wanted our supplies. They told mom and dad that if they didn't give them to us, they were going to hurt me and Eliza. Mom and dad handed them over, but they killed them anyway. I don't remember the men's names," he said sadly.

"I'm so sorry, kids." Rick said pained, he had liked Morales in the short time he had known him and it angered him that he and Miranda had been killed like that.

"You're coming with us." He told them kindly and they all grabbed their bags and headed back to the house.

Eliza and Louis looked at each other before following the adults back to the house, staying close together, still a little wary of being around new people, apart from the ones they had known back at the quarry.

When Sophia and Carl seen them, they both ran over and hugged them, as Penny and Duane went to introduce themselves too.

"Hi I'm Penny Caroline Blake." She said smiling warmly at them and they smiled back at her as the adults watched with smiles on their faces.

"I'm Duane Anthony Jones." Duane said smiling.

"It's nice to meet you both, I'm Eliza and this is my brother Louis," she said as they introduced themselves. "We know Carl and Sophia from back at the quarry."

"It's nice to see y'all again," Carol said with a soft smile.

"We're glad too." Louis said as they noticed that Dale, Lori, Shane and T-Dog were missing from the group.

"Where are the others?" Eliza asked as Carl brought Anna over.

"Guys, this is my mom."

Louis frowned. That certainly wasn't how he had remembered Lori looking. "Um... it's nice to meet you, Mrs Grimes," he said with a small smile. Maybe someday in the future Carl would explain the whole story to them.

"Dale was killed," Andrea explained quietly as she hugged them both. "Shane, Lori and T-Dog are no longer with our group."

"We saw Shane in that group?" Eliza said confused as vicious wind blew through the living room and they all shivered.

"Let's go put on the fire." Bailey said just as shots were heard.

"Everyone get down!" Rick yelled, as he grabbed Anna and Carl and pulled them to the floor. Surely they could at least manage to get one night of peace without something going wrong, or someone almost dying. Daryl took Aoife and shielded her, while Merle covered Eliza and Louis. Bailey, Andrea and Maggie all got their guns ready and made their way towards the main entrance, just incase anyone decided to pay them a visit.

"YO WALSH, DID WE GET THEM?!" A voice yelled and Anna paled as she recognised the voice that haunted her.

"I think we missed them Connor, they've probably left." Shane said and Connor cursed in annoyance.

They heard the sound of cars pulling away, and everyone cautiously got up, as Anna looked at Rick and held onto him tightly.

"That's him, that's my brother."

"I won't let him hurt you, none of us will." He comforted her and she sighed heavily as they all sat down on the chairs.

"So are we leaving?" Carl asked quietly.

* * *

Rick looked at his son and felt pained. He knew they all knew what was coming, but it didn't make it any easier, whenever they had to leave a place that they had found. "I don't know son, there's not many other places we could go."

"But we're together that's what matters." Anna said softly as everyone started to pack up the things they had taken out along with anything else that was useful.

The kids had found some cooking appliances and packed it into a bag while Anna and Maggie packed all the medicine they had found.

"Mr Daryl, we found these in our car." Eliza said handing him three boxes of shotgun shells and other ammo.

Daryl took the boxes gratefully and smiled at the kids. "Thanks guys, these are gonna come in real handy," he said softly. "And just call me Daryl."

The women packed up the food that was left and the blankets, as well as some of the pillows and cushions. The men were packing up weapons, along with useful things like flashlights and maps.

Soon they had packed up their belongings and were now driving along the highway as they saw the odd lone walker stumbling around.

"The weather's affecting them." Bailey said as she watched.

"Where to now, Rick?" Anna asked as they drove with Carl asleep in the back. She was pretty sure that soon they were going to have stayed in every single house in Georgia, and they were running out of options. "We can't keep being on the move like this; it's not good for any of us, especially not the children."

"I'm not sure; we need to find somewhere soon." He said worried as he saw a prison in the distance.

'Georgia State County Prison.'

"I think we might be in luck." He said as everyone pulled over and got out of the cars as they looked over the prison.

"It looks big enough, secure enough," Merle said with a small grin, as he looked around the outside. It seemed relatively free from walkers too; the ones lying in the yard had been killed somehow or other. "And look at the fence, Rick, look at the fuckin' fence!"

Rick gave him a small chuckle, as he looked at the others and took a deep breath. "What do you think? Should we go in and check it out?"

"I think we should give it a go." Daryl said as everyone headed towards the barbed wire which Glenn cut with the wire cutters as they saw herd coming towards them.

"Let's move!" Rick yelled as they all started to run around the fence that protected them from the walkers.

Bailey was holding Aoife in a baby sling across her chest as Daryl ran beside her.

"We need to get inside!" Anna called out as Glenn fixed up the fence behind him, so no one else could get through. They were inside now, there was no going back. Everyone ran towards the prison entrance with their weapons clutched and their bags on the back. They came to a main gate, which Merle and Daryl eventually managed to pry open. They closed it behind them and headed towards the building, stopping dead in their tracks, when they seen a large black man with a shotgun aiming at them, watching them all carefully.

"Don't move another step!"

They all froze and raised their hands in the air as Rick, Daryl and Merle looked at the holding a gun to them wearily.

"We're not here to cause trouble; we need a place to stay." Rick said calmly as the man kept his gun aimed at him as they saw others come in.

"Who the hell are they!?"

"I don't know," the man replied as he looked at the group. Most of them didn't look dangerous; they had a damn baby, and around six kids. The men looked a little rough, but didn't seem threatening. Plus, they could be good help, especially with all the trouble they were having from that damn group in Woodbury.

Another man approached him and looked at them. "We can't keep them here, Tyreese; we don't know who these people are!"

"They have children, Allen," the man, now named Tyreese, replied. "Look at them, they look filthy and hungry and cold. Not to mention exhausted. Where did you lot come from?" he asked Rick.

"Atlanta." Rick answered calmly as Anna and Carl moved closer into him while Beth towards Merle along with Eliza and Louis, Daryl pulled Bailey and Aoife into him tightly.

"How long have ya'll been on the road for?" A man with sandy blonde hair and a pirate moustache asked them.

"I don't even know," Rick said as he looked at them with pleading eyes. "We've lost track of time. We were staying on a farm in the summertime, but it got overrun with a herd of walkers. Since then we've had walker problems, human problems, floods, fires. We could just do with some water to get cleaned up and maybe a little food if you can spare it. A bed for a night would be nice too. We don't need to stay for long, but we would appreciate a little help. Please?!"

Tyresse looked at all of them carefully feeling his mind grow heavy with emotion, he couldn't throw them out, they were just like his group only they had worse luck.

"Tyresse let them stay for god's sake, they're harmless!" Donna told him and looked at all of them with kind eyes.

"Please come in."

"Thank you," Rick said as they all followed Tyreese through to what looked like a canteen area. They all stood shocked at how many survivors were inside, it turns out that they weren't the only ones. "Wow, you sure have a big group here."

Tyreese gave him a small smile. "Everyone, this is my little sister, Sasha, our friends Allen, and his wife Donna, and their son Ben," he said as he started with introductions. "Over there at the corner table is Oscar, Tomas, Andrew and Big Tiny, this here is Axel," he said, as he nodded at the man with the moustache. "Then we have Lee and Clementine, Kenny, his wife Katjaa, and their son Duck, Larry and his daughter Lily, Carly, Doug, Mark, Omid, Christa, and Brenda and her boys, Andy and Danny."

Rick raised his eyebrows as he looked around.

"It's nice to meet ya'll, my name is Rick Grimes, and this is my wife Anna and our son Carl." He said as he and the others introduced themselves.

"I'm Hershel Greene; this is my daughters Maggie, Beth and my niece Bailey Greene Dixon, her husband Daryl Dixon and their daughter Aoife Marie Dixon." He said kindly.

"My name is Carol Peletier and this is my daughter Sophia." Carol said softly.

"Merle Dixon," Merle grumbled, as he eyes everyone carefully. "Daryl's brother. These two here are Eliza and Louis," he said, as he looked down at the kids.

"I'm Andrea, and this is Phillip Blake and our daughter Penny," she said with a smile.

"I'm Milton Mamet," Milton introduced himself.

"Glenn Rhee," Glenn said as he nodded at them all.

"I'm Morgan Jones and this is my son Duane," Morgan added, as Duane gave them all a small wave.

"And this is our dog, Charlie." Penny said shyly as she stroked the black Labrador who happily nuzzled her.

"Well welcome to the prison, folks." Tyresse said warmly and they all smiled at him.

"Thank you," Rick said with a smile. "We appreciate you letting us stay here," he said as he held Anna and Carl's hands tightly.

"Not a problem," Lee answered. "There's plenty of room around here after all."

Brenda and Katjaa got up and looked at them all. "Why don't I show you all to a cell and you can go get cleaned up in the showers while we cook dinner?"

"That would be great, thanks." Anna said grateful as they all followed after Katjaa and Brenda with Charlie walking by the children's sides.

They were shown to their cells and then the showers which was heaven for everyone as they headed into the separate shower rooms.

* * *

Rick and Anna stood under the hot water, sighing as it took away the grime from their skin, after what felt like weeks without a proper clean. "So I'm your wife now?" she asked as she smirked up at him.

"That depends," Rick said with a smile as he kissed her cheek gently. "Do you want to be?"

"I sure do, Mr Grimes," she laughed as she washed his hair gently. "Don't go getting all romantic on me and stuff though."

"I'm serious," he said as he looked into her eyes. "You know, Maggie told me Hershel was once ordained. That means that he can do it properly and stuff."

"I'd like that but only if you want to though." Anna said honestly as she rinsed his hair clean of the grease and dirt that had been in his hair.

"You're hair's getting long." He said twirling the soft, wet blonde strands through his fingers as she laughed in amusement.

"So is yours." She said kissing him gently.

"I'm sure someone will give us a haircut sometime if we ask nice enough," he said with a chuckle.

She laughed at him as they got out of the shower and got dressed into clean clothes where they met Carl in their cell looking clean and happy as he pulled on his cowboy hat.

"We don't smell anymore at least." He said looking calm as they saw Daryl and Bailey come over with Aoife in her arms.

"Tyresse wants a meeting about Woodbury."

"They know about Woodbury too?" Rick asked as he pulled on a clean sweater to keep himself warm.

Daryl nodded. "Yeah, seems like we ain't the only ones with Woodbury problems." They all went downstairs to the canteen area, where everyone else was gathered, as Brenda and Katjaa handed out hot plates of dinner.

"Thank you." They all said as everyone started to eat the food with growling stomachs, they hadn't eaten in days and this was heaven.

"So I hear you guys have run into Woodbury as well?" Tyresse asked them all as he ate his food and watched them carefully.

"You could say that," Rick said as he wolfed down his dinner. "Have they been causing you trouble as well as us?"

Tyreese nodded. "They've been trying to get this prison ever since we cleared it of walkers."

"Their leader is called the Governor; he's a crazy bastard keeps walker heads in fish tanks for entertainment." Sasha said drinking her coffee.

"He's got three right hand men called Dave, Connor and one ex cop called Shane Walsh; they tried to attack the prison." Tomas explained.

Bailey sighed as she looked at them all. Everyone had ties to at least one of them, and she figured it would be best for it to come out now, rather than keep secrets and make Tyreese and the group think they couldn't be trusted. "We know," she said quietly, as everyone turned to look at her. "We know very well. You see..."

"No, Bailey," Rick said frowning as he looked at her. "We can talk about this another time," he added, worried that if Tyreese and his group knew they were connected, they might kick them out of the prison.

Bailey shook her head. "They deserve to know, we shouldn't keep things from them if we're going to stay. The Governor, or Brian, is Phillip's brother. Shane is Rick's old best friend," she began, and everyone narrowed their eyebrows in confusion. "Connor is Anna's brother, and Dave is my ex husband. Well, actually... technically he still is my husband."

"You were married to that crazy bastard?" Lily asked horrified that Bailey had been married to such a horrible man.

"I made a mistake and I paid for it." Bailey said pulling her shirt up and showed them all the stab mark that Dave had given her when she had lost Celia.

"Connor is my brother but I'm nothing like him." Anna said quietly and Rick rubbed her shoulder as he spoke next.

"Shane and I were good friends... until he had an affair with my wife. My ex-wife now. One day he tried to kill me, and I can assure you, we are no longer on speaking terms," he assured them all.

"And I haven't spoken to Brian, nor do I intend to, since he ruined my town." Phillip added.

Tyresse and the others looked at them all and nodded in understanding as they realised that they weren't the threat.

"Thank you for being honest." He told them warmly and they all nodded.

"It's the least we could do," Bailey said with a faint smile. "You are letting us stay here, after all."

Everyone nodded and continued to eat their food when they heard a truck pulling up outside as they saw Kenny and Lee hurry over.

"There's a baby outside and there's Shane's wife!"

"Lori?" Rick asked as he stood up from the table and hurried outside, where sure enough he seen Lori holding a baby in her arms. Her baby?

The others hurried after him and sure enough they saw Lori holding her baby as she looked at them all with a blank face, she saw Anna and wordlessly placed the baby in her arms before driving off in the car.

"Did she just do what I think she did?" Anna asked as she stared down at the baby, a little girl. Rick took his jacket off and wrapped it around the baby. "Did she just leave us with her child?"

"Is that my little sister?" Carl asked quietly as he stepped forward and looked into Anna's arms.

"It sure is Carl." Rick said gently as they brought the baby inside and saw that it was a baby girl with Shane's hair colouring and Lori's eyes.

_'This was Shane's baby, not his.'_ He thought grimly.

He didn't look at the baby again, he let Carol and Katjaa take care of her, while Bailey went to find one of Aoife's outfits that she could get dressed in.

"So um... I'm not sure we can care for a baby that young here," Tyreese said as he sat down. "We weren't really expecting anymore children, we don't have any formula or diapers or any of that shit."

"I got some, but it won't last a while," Bailey said as she pulled Aoife up onto her lap.

"I'll go on a supply run." Anna said and Bailey volunteered as well as they headed outside with the others and Maggie decided to go as well along with Glenn.

"Be careful, alright." Daryl said holding her close as Aoife cooed at them both.

"Mama, dada."

"I'll see you soon, Aoife, sweetheart," Bailey said softly, as she kissed her cheek gently and got into the car with Maggie and Glenn.

"I love you," Anna said as she kissed Rick and Carl's cheeks gently. "We'll figure this out somehow too," she added, as she got into the car, and they all drove off.

* * *

They drove into a near by town and got out as they all looked around the area and saw it was clear of walkers and people.

"Look there's a baby store." Maggie said as they headed inside and started gathering all of the supplies including some other things.

Bailey looked around the baby clothes and sighed as she picked up some of the newborn outfits, sighing. Aoife had grown past that size, and she wouldn't have any use for them.

"Find anything useful?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, I found some baby clothes." She said pushing past her pain as they all headed back to where the car was when they saw Dave and another man with light blonde hair that made Anna freeze in shock.

Connor.

"Hello girls," Connor sneered at them. "Nice to see you again, little sister. Where have you been hiding then?"

"None of your fucking business." Anna snapped at him as she felt a gun pressed to her left temple as the others had guns aimed at them.

"That's no way to treat your brother, is it?" Connor snapped at her, as he pushed her towards the door with the gun to her head. "You and your little friends are going to come with us."

"Hey there, baby," Dave leaned down to whisper in Bailey's ear, as he wrapped her arm around her waist while he held his gun to her head.

"Get the hell off me, you bastard." She spat and he slapped her hard across the face as they were shoved into the back of the car and drove leaving the baby food, clothes and supplies behind as Michonne watched them go.

She hurried to where the supplies were; she picked them up and hurried off to where the prison was.

Michonne looked all around for any signs of life at the prison. She noticed a couple of men standing outside. Along with several walkers clawing at the fence. Luckily, or not, she'd had an incident with some of the Woodbury men earlier on that had led to her being covered in walker guts. And since then she had realized... if you smell like one of them, they weren't interested in eating you. She walked towards the fence, and crept in between the walkers, with the basket in her hand. None of the walkers around her seemed to be paying attention to the fact that she was there, but the gunshot wound she had on her was making her feel a little woozy. She placed her hand on the fence and looked in, hoping one of the men inside would spot her, and they would realize... that she wasn't one of them.

* * *

Rick who had been outside with Carl, Aoife and Daryl looked up when they saw a dark haired woman looking at them through the fence, holding baby formula and ...

Anna's jacket.

"Rick?" Daryl ran forward to get a better look. Walkers don't usually carry grocery baskets or jackets. But these walkers weren't attacking her either.

"I see it," Rick handed to the baby over to Carl. "Keys?" Rick held his hand out for Carl to pass them over.

Carl gave him the keys; Tyreese had given him a spare set, although he still held the main keys. He went towards the gate and opened it slightly, enough so the woman could get in. He looked her up and down. "Who the hell are you, why do you have baby formula, and why the hell are you carrying my girlfriend's jacket?"

The woman swayed on her feet slightly, before the next thing Rick knew, she collapsed in front of him, and he caught her in his arms.

"Carol, can you start an IV by yourself yet?" Hershel asked.

"Yes." Carol said as she helped Hershel clean the woman up. Her clothes and body were literally saturated with walker guts and blood. Maybe that was why the walkers didn't seem to notice her?

"Inject 1cc of Lorazepam in here," Hershel pointed to the spot in the IV. "You know how to draw medication into a syringe, don't you?" Carol nodded yes, remembering how he'd done it for Rick.

"Hand me the lidocaine and give her two Vicoden," Hershel continued instructing in his calm doctor's voice. Carol brought Hershel a stool so he could work while she tried to be his legs and bring him what he needed.

"What's your name?" Carol asked after watching the woman swallow down the two pills while she dabbed a cool cloth against the woman's forehead.

"Michonne," she was barely coherent.

"Michonne. You want to tell us why you were carrying baby formula and my girlfriend's jacket?" Rick stood at the end of the bed.

"Because your people dropped it when they were taken," Michonne answered as she tried to sit up, and sipped at the water that Katjaa had brought for her. "At least, I'm guessing they were your people. I heard the Asian kid and one of the girls talk about a prison. Anyway, four men came in and took them; I'm guessing they went to Woodbury. I just managed to make it out of there."

"Who took them?" Daryl asked as he rocked Aoife who was falling asleep in his arms as he looked wearily at Michonne.

"There were two men called Dave and another guy called Connor, he called the blonde girl his sister." She said calmly.

"Fuck!" Daryl hissed as he stood at the outside of the cell. "They got Anna and Bailey an' Glenn and Maggie. We gotta get them back Rick!"

"I know we do," Rick said worriedly, imagining Anna was probably terrified with Connor there right about now. "But we need to come up with a plan. We can't just go in and ask for our people back, they'll kill us if we do that!"

Merle nodded. "We'll take a team, could take this woman with us," he nodded at Michonne. "She seems to know this 'Woodbury' place."

Tyresse nodded "I'll come with ya and we can take those flash bang grenades." He said as Oscar came over, "I'll come too." He said quickly.

"I aint letting Dave hurt Bailey again, Rick I can't." Daryl told the man

Rick nodded and looked at Michonne "Can you tell us the layout?" He asked her.

Michonne thought about it for a minute. She had no need to be here and help these people, or to risk going back to Woodbury for them, but they had taken her in, fixed her up, and they didn't seem threatening. "I guess so. I can show you, if you would like."

Rick gave her a small smile. "Alright, I need to get Anna out of there. She's probably terrified with Connor after what he did to her."

"Not to mention Bailey's scared of Dave." Daryl said as they gathered their weapons and said good bye to their families.

"Ya gotta be a good girl for ya Uncle Merle, Aunt Beth and Aunt Carol alright, Aoife?" He asked his daughter who cooed at him.

Rick looked down at Carl who was holding his little sister. "Take care of her," he said quietly, as he ruffled his hair. "I'm going to bring your mom back."

"Please find Maggie, Bailey and Glenn," Beth said as she gave Rick a quick hug. "Good luck."

"We will don't worry." Daryl assured her as they went into a car and drove off as the others watched in silence.

* * *

Anna, Bailey and Maggie had all been tied up in a cold, dark room, while Glenn was next door, and they could hear him getting beaten. Connor and Dave were standing staring at them with smirks on their faces, but they weren't saying anything.

"You know, when our group find you, they're going to make you regret the day you were born," Maggie spat coldly.

"Not before we're finished with you three pretty women and ya'll gonna regret the day you met us all." Dave drawled as he walked to where Bailey was and started to pull off her black tank top when she bit him hard on the hard.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" He howled in pain as he clutched his hand and glared at her with enraged dark brown eyes.

"Payback's a bitch, huh Dave?" She asked wiping her bloody lip.

"I'm gonna fuckin' tear you apart!" Dave snarled as he kicked Bailey hard in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her. He reached down and untied her bindings, before pulling her up roughly by the hair, and holding his knife to her throat. "If you don't mind, I'm gonna go and spend some time with my wife," he said as he looked at Connor, before pulling Bailey away.

Connor laughed as he watched them go. "I'm gonna spend some time with my sister then," he said as he picked up Anna and looked at Maggie. "I'll leave you here to listen to your precious boyfriend as they slowly beat him to death," he said as he pulled Anna out of the room too.

Maggie watched terrified as both her cousin and best friend were dragged out of the room and a few minutes later she heard screaming from the room Bailey was in.

"BAILEY, ANNA, GLENN?!" She screamed terrified and looked around frantically for a weapon, when she remembered the knife in her right boot.


	14. Made To Suffer

Summary: When Rick and Daryl along with the group arrive at the Greene farm, they aren't expecting to bump into two familiar young who have pasts with them. Daryl and Bailey Greene find that their feelings have changed for each other but with Bailey carrying a painful secret, can Daryl mend her heart. Rick reunites with his old friend Anna who changes his and Carl's world for the better. Rick/OC, Daryl/OC, Merle/Beth, Glenn/Maggie, Carl/Sophia.

Somebody To Die For

Chapter 14

* * *

She tried to kick off her boot with her feet to get the knife out, but it was on too tightly and she couldn't get it to budge. She pulled at her bindings with her hands, but they didn't seem to come loose. She felt sick, realizing all she could do was sit and listen as her boyfriend, cousin and friend were tortured in the rooms beside her. She felt tears roll down her cheeks before she heard the door and looked up to see the Governor standing looking at her with an eye patch on.

"Well, well, well, aren't you a beautiful young lady?" The Governor asked with a smirk as he circled around her like a shark and she felt fear run through her heavily.

"Where are your group?" He asked her coldly.

"I'm not going to tell you that," she spat at him, as she heard a horrifying scream coming from the room with Bailey in it, that made her want to vomit on the spot.

The Governor smiled darkly. "Looks like Dave is having fun with his woman. I'm sure you'll tell me eventually," he said as he sat down opposite her.

"Like hell, I will." She snapped at him and he back handed her hard across the face and glared at her as he banged her head against the table and she blacked out.

* * *

Bailey felt like she was black and blue from the beatings, Dave was giving her despite her best attempts to kick and fight him off.

She coughed up some blood as she lay weak and limp on the floor, while he continued to slash at her legs with his knife. "Now, I'm going to show you what a real man does," he growled as he pulled her jeans off her legs completely, and sat down on her, pinning her to the ground. "Not like that pathetic little boyfriend of yours. Yeah, he was always hanging about ya like a bad smell, even on our damn wedding night," he snarled, as he unbuckled his jeans and took them off. Bailey felt tears stream down her cheeks as Dave's took the pieces of rope and tied her arms to the table so she couldn't move. "You're gonna make your husband happy."

"I hope you fucking burn in hell, you sick bastard." She spat as she tried to reach for her which was underneath her on the table.

'C'mon Bailey ya can do this.' Daryl told her and she knew she could as she managed to reach her knife as Dave took off his boxers.

She started to cut at the ropes carefully but quickly as Dave came closer to her and she kept calm.

Dave crouched down beside her and looked into her eyes, full of hatred and rage as he pulled her head towards him, his fingers roughly in her hair. "Go on, please your husband," he growled as he pulled her closer. "That's your fucking job!"

Something snapped inside her as she heard him say that and suddenly she managed to cut herself free as she slashed at his chest with her knife causing him to scream in pain.

"FUCKING BITCH!" He yelled clutching his chest as she started to slash at him back as she used up all of the pain, grief, hate and rage she had for him.

"I HOPE YOU FUCKING DIE AND BURN IN HELL FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME AND THOSE GIRLS!" She screamed as blood sprayed on her clothes and the door was kicked open.

Daryl watched horrified as he saw Bailey in nothing but her underwear, standing slashing at Dave, his blood spraying all over her, as she yelled and cried, with Dave pulling at her hair and trying to get her away from him.

"SON OF A FUCKIN BITCH!" He snarled and ran at him as Bailey moved away and slumped against the wall as she started cry as he beat Dave to death.

"I'm gonna fuckin kill ya for what ya did to her!" He snarled at Dave.

Bailey covered her ears, trying to block out the sounds, before she remembered Maggie and Anna and Glenn. She stood up, and swayed on her feet, there was still blood streaming from her legs, and she knew she had a hell of a lot of blood lost, but she had to get to them. "Daryl..." she croaked out, as she struggled to dress herself. "DARYL! STOP! We need to find the others!"

Daryl stilled and slowly got up as he looked at Bailey and nodded as he went to stich up her legs for the moment and gave her jeans back along with her scythe, gun, knife and a rifle and helped her put on her boots.

"I'm so glad you found me." She said burying her face into his shirt.

Bailey could hear gunfire outside and pushed herself to her feet, breathing heavily as they left the room. They stayed close to the walls outside so they weren't discovered by anyone from Woodbury. She felt a pain in her stomach and doubled over, trying to work out her surroundings. She remembered seeing Connor drag Anna away when Dave was taking her into that room, and she recognized where they had gone. "In there," she choked out, as she pointed at a building in front of them. "Anna. In there. Get her... I gotta find Maggie," she panted, as she looked for the room they had been locked up in the first time.

She hurried in along with Daryl while Rick ran into the room where Anna was only to find it empty and the chair smeared in blood as he heard Anna screaming.

"ANNA, ANNA?!" He yelled as he ran to where she was screaming in agony as the others found Maggie and Glenn.

"Oh god, Bailey are you alright?" Maggie sobbed.

"Fine," she rasped out with tears running down her face. "Anna, we need to find Anna," she choked out. "Her brother.. he's gonna kill her!" she all but screamed at them as she heard moans and groans from behind them, and looked around to see walkers were swarming through a gap in the fence.

"Oh shit." Daryl said as he fired an arrow at one of the walkers and it crumpled to the ground as they saw Rick taking out two walkers with his colt.

"RICK WE HAVE TO LEAVE NOW!" Tyresse yelled at them all as they all hurried away from the walkers that were overrunning the town.

"No, I'm not leaving her here, ANNA!" Rick yelled desperately.

* * *

Anna was battered as she felt Connor kick her in the chest making her gasp in pain as he grabbed her by the hair.

"Stop, please stop!" she begged, as she heard something outside. She heard gunshots and firing, as Connor looked out the window to see walkers swarming around.

"Fuck," he mumbled, as he saw the rest of Anna's group get into a car. "Oh, look at that. Looks like they don't care about you. All your little friends are leaving you behind!"

Anna felt something in her break as she tried to refuse the fact that Rick, Daryl and the others would leave her behind when she saw Shane walk in.

"Let's teach this bitch a lesson, hey?" Connor asked him as he pulled off her shirt and ripped off her jeans as she screamed, kicked and hit at him but he laughed at her as he slammed into her hard and rough.

"GET OFF ME!" She screamed as searing pain shot through her body as Shane pounded into her roughly.

Anna's legs shook as she cried tears of shame and pain and sadness as she lay limp on the table, wishing she would just die now. She couldn't take anymore of this, her friends, her family, had just left her, and she was being humiliated by her brother and her once best friend.

She wailed out as she heard cars pull away in the distance, and Connor smiled, as he went and locked the door.

"You're going to like it here, sister."

* * *

The ride back to the prison was silent as Daryl pressed his hands on Bailey's legs and arms as they all tried to come to terms with the fact that they had left Anna behind.

Rick was silent as they drove, his face devoid of any emotion but his eyes, his grey eyes held so many emotions it was frightening.

Tyreese looked between them all worriedly, as Maggie and Glenn were curled up in the back. Glenn was bloody and beaten, and Maggie had a bruise on her forehead, but otherwise seemed OK. It was Rick he was most worried about, he seemed almost... unstable, like he was about to snap at any minute. They pulled up outside of the prison, and everyone slowly got out. Bailey had all but passed out, and Oscar was helping to carry her inside when they noticed Rick walk over and pick up an axe that was sitting outside the prison. He stormed past them, without a word and went into one of the unoccupied cellblocks, as the others watched him go.

"Rick, wait, man!" Daryl yelled but he had already run inside the cell block to kill walkers, he hurried into the cell block where Bailey was being tended to by Katjaa.

"Daryl?" She asked her eyes fluttering.

"Yeah," he said quietly, as he looked at where Rick had gone with worried eyes. He was going to do something stupid, he was going to get himself killed, and Glenn was in no fit state to go after him. He knew he was upset that they had to leave Anna, but he couldn't go off the rails. He needed to be sane so they could get Anna back. "Can ya watch her?" he asked Katjaa as he picked up his crossbow.

"Of course, don't you worry." She assured him and he nodded as he hurried after Rick into cell block G.

He found Rick hacking his way through a herd of walkers and smashing in their heads with loud cries for Anna.

"Anna, Anna, no, Anna." He sobbed sagging against the wall.

"Rick!" Daryl called out as he caught up with him. "What the hell are ya doin' man? Yer gonna get yourself killed," he shouted.

"She's gone, Daryl," Rick cried, as he slid down the wall. "She's gone."

"No, she ain't man!" he tried to assure him. "We don't know that! Pull yerself together for Christ's sake!"

Rick slammed him against the wall then, fury on his face as he glared at him with harsh eyes that had grief in them.

"Its easy for you, you've got Bailey and Aoife." He snarled and headed off further into in the hallway as Daryl watched worriedly.

"Fuck." He said as he headed back to where the others were.

"Did you find him?" Maggie asked worriedly as she tended to the cut lip on Glenn's face.

"Yeah, but he ain't takin things very well," Daryl said sadly, as he looked at Carl and the baby with sorrow.

"What are we supposed to do with him?" Lee asked quietly.

"I don't know he blames himself for leaving Anna behind and he wants to go back and get her." He said sighing as Bailey hobbled over helped by Katjaa.

"Hey." She said weakly and Daryl felt his eyes burn with emotion.

"Hey, sweetheart, are you OK?" Carol asked softly, as Bailey slumped into a chair. Carol had Aoife in her arms, bouncing her gently. "You want to see your girl?"

Bailey looked down at her slashed and painful arms. "I'm sorry," she said as a small sob escaped her lips. "I can't."

"Hey, don't worry it's alright." Daryl comforted her as he pulled her into him and she sobbed into him as the others watched sadly.

"He tried to rape me, but I stabbed him in the stomach." She sobbed and he held her tightly to him as he stroked her hair.

No one said anything, as Bailey looked up and sniffled. "We need to go back. We need to go back and get Anna, she should be here! She's with her brother... he's raped her before; he's probably done it again. Why are you all sitting here?!"

"Believe me honey, none of us want to sit around doing nothing and let that animal hurt that your friend but we need to be careful." Hershel soothed her and Bailey sobbed into Daryl.

"It's not fair." She sobbed into his shirt and he held her tightly.

"I'm here, I'm here." He said kissing her forehead.

Beth came in holding the baby, as she made up some of the formula Michonne had brought. She tried to balance but it wasn't working, so Daryl stood up and took the baby from her. He rocked her gently as she cooed up at him, while Beth made up the bottle. She handed it to him, and Daryl began to give her the bottle gently. "She got a name yet?" he asked Carl.

Carl shrugged sadly. "I don't know. Maybe Amy, or Jacqui or something. Anna..." he said, trailing off.

"What about Little Ass Kicker?" Daryl asked, as everyone else smiled sadly. "Ya like that, sweetheart?"

The baby cooed at that and Bailey smiled faintly as she touched her cheek gently and then touched Daryl's right cheek lovingly.

"I love you." She said softly.

"I love ya too, aint gonna let him hurt ya again." He promised as he held her and the baby tightly.

* * *

Anna sat slumped on the table as Connor brought over a kitchen knife and smiled down at her evilly as he started to slash at her.

"OW!" Anna cried out as she felt the knife slashing at her skin. "Stop! Please stop!" she screamed, her voice hoarse, as she felt blood tricking down all over her. She was in pain everywhere.

Dave came in looking bloody and beaten as he slumped down on a chair and poured himself a glass of whisky. "Christ, what the hell happened to you?" Connor laughed, as he continued to cut at Anna.

"That fucking ex wife of mine stabbed me with a knife then that boyfriend of hers, beat me up and started kicking me." He said wincing.

"You're a sick bastard, the both of you are." Anna gasped as she felt Connor slash at her chest and arms.

"Shut up, bitch, you don't speak unless you're spoken to," Connor growled at her as he cut into her. "You're going to learn my rules."

"Go to fucking hell." She spat at him.

"Nah, little sister, it's you who's going to hell," Connor sneered at her, as he pressed the knife in deeper to her skin. "Because no one is coming to save you. They left you here. No one cares about you, Anna. No one loves you."

"No, you're wrong I have people who love me, really I do." She said as she blacked out and Connor smiled at Brian who smirked.

"Let's go say hello to the group at the prison, shall we?"

* * *

Rick was on watch when he saw a light blonde haired woman standing by four graves, he hurried over to her only for her to disappear but appear outside the fence.

He walked over to where the figure was standing and froze when he'd seen Anna in front of him. "Anna?" he asked quietly as he reached out to touch her cheek. She was wearing a white wedding dress, just like they had talked about. She looked beautiful. "Anna."

"Rick," she said softly, as she gave him a faint smile. "Please find me."

Michonne was out in the yard and frowned when she saw Rick touching nothing but air with a smile on his face.

Anna cradled his face gently in his hands and he breathed in heavily at feeling her hands on his face, her soft hands.

"Why didn't you save me Rick?" She asked sadly as tears fell down her face and slid down onto her cheeks and he thumbed them away.

"I tried, Anna, I'm so sorry," he said as his own tears welled up in his eyes. "I tried so hard, but I couldn't find you. I'm going to find you, and I'm going to make everything OK."

"It's too late for me, Rick," she whispered. "You waited too long."

Rick watched in horror as blood appeared on her neck, face, chest, arms and her dress had blood on it as she looked at him with now dead empty eyes.

"I loved you, I'll always love you, and you take care of Carl and the baby. You have to promise me that Rick, please?" She asked cupping his face.

"No, don't leave." He said pleadingly.

"Promise me, Rick?" she asked more firmly.

"I promise," he said as he choked out a sob as she faded away before him.

If Anna was still out there somewhere, he needed to find her. He needed to find her fast.

He took a deep breath before heading into their cell block where he picked up a rifle and checked the ammo on his gun as the others came over.

"Rick what are you doing?" Glenn asked him worriedly.

"Going to get Anna back."

"Alright, we're comin' with you," Merle told him as he grabbed his gun, and Daryl grabbed his crossbow. "She's family to us too, you know."

Rick nodded as he picked up his car keys. "Well we ain't got all day, let's move!"

Bailey got up then rather unsteadily but much better as she was able to walk, wear jeans and a clean sweater after a nice shower.

"Be careful and bring her back." She told them warmly as she held Aoife in her arms and kissed Daryl passionately.

"I love you." She said honestly.

Daryl touched her cheek gently; she flinched at first, before looking up at him. "I love ya too," he said as he kissed her again gently. "I'll see ya both soon."

The three men hurried out of the prison and into the car, where Rick started the engine, and pulled away as fast as he could towards Woodbury.

The others watched them go in silence when Carl looked up at Bailey and Carol with pained eyes that held sorrow.

"Will Anna be ok?" He asked them as Axel came over looking at them with kind eyes.

"Anything I can get ya'll?"

"Anna's going to be fine, your dad is going to bring her back," Bailey assured him. "She's tough. And Axel, do you have any painkillers around?" she asked softly. "My stomach hurts like a bitch," she said as she lifted her sweater slightly, revealing the large bruise where Dave had kicked her hard.

"Sure can do." Axel said giving her a box of ibuprofen and a bottle of water, she took two of the tablets and drank some water as she felt the pain ease up.

"Thanks Axel." She said as Sophia came over with Charlie and Penny.

"Hey, Bailey," the girls said softly, as they sat down beside her holding Aoife as Charlie climbed up next to them. "The men are going to be OK, you know."

Bailey gave them a faint smile. "Yeah, I know."

* * *

"I'm sorry for snapping at you," Rick said quietly as he, Daryl and Merle drove towards Woodbury. "I know you nearly lost Bailey too, I didn't mean it."

"Don't worry about it, I know ya were upset." Daryl assured him as they pulled up near the town and got out as they headed to where a gap was in the wall when they saw Shane talking to Connor.

"You sure did a number on my sister, Walsh." Connor said smirking at the ex cop.

"Bitch deserved it after what she did to Lori." Shane said honestly.

Rick felt rage inside him, as they saw Brian walk over to where Connor and Shane were standing. "Alright, let's hit that prison! Dave's gonna sit this one out."

They'd seen Connor and Shane smile, as they went towards a couple of army trucks, loaded with men and weapons.

"They're gonna attack the prison," Merle said in horror as realization hit him. "We gotta go back!"

"We gotta get Anna out of here first, please," Rick pleaded with them. "We'll go straight back once we have her; I'm not leaving her again!"

"We won't Rick." Daryl assured him as they headed into a room which looked like a torture chamber with knives and other things hanging up.

"Rick?" A voice whispered and they looked around to see Anna lying on a table with leather straps over her body which was stained in blood, she looked pale and her hair fell around her face limply as she choked.

"Anna?!" Rick gasped as he ran over to her and cut the straps off. "Anna, thank god you're alive," Rick spluttered out as he took his jacket off and wrapped it around her, feeling his heart ache when she winced at being touched. "Anna, we've come to take you home, you're going to be OK," he promised her as he gently picked her up into his arms. "We need to get back, they're attacking the prison!"

"You came back for me?" She asked shocked as they hurried into the car and drove back to the prison as Rick wrapped a blanket around her and she curled into him.

"I thought I wasn't going to see you, Carl and the others again." She said touching his face.

"Of course I came back for you," Rick said softly as he kissed her forehead gently and held her in his arms. "I love you, Anna. I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I won't ever leave you."

"I won't ever leave you either." She said as they reached the prison and heard the sound of gunshots, they watched in horror as Andrew was shot in the head and walkers swarmed the prison yard.

"Oh no," Rick said horrified, as he parked up the car outside. There were so many walkers separating them from the others, they would never be able to get to them, all they could do was stand outside the fence and watch as Brian and his men fired at their group. "CARL!" he yelled through the fence, looking for any sign of his son.

He seen the flicker of a cowboy hat and let out a breath of relief knowing he was OK, as he held Anna tightly in his arms.

He saw all of them holding rifles as they took down the walkers with Bailey shooting one as she took Aoife inside the prison.

They managed to reach the others just as a herd of walkers swarmed around the prison courtyard and Morgan opened the door for them.

"Thanks." He said grateful and they all hurried inside.

Rick carried Anna into the cell block as Hershel and Katjaa tended to her wounds and he stayed by her side when Carl came in looking relived.

"You got mom back?" He asked overjoyed.

"We sure did, Carl." Rick said smiling warmly at him as they each took Anna's hands and she held onto them tightly as the others hurried in to see her.

"Oh god, Anna I am so sorry." Bailey said tearfully as she held Aoife in her arms and Daryl had his arm around her.

Anna shook her head. "I'm OK, I'm here, Are you OK? Maggie? Glenn?"

"We're alright," Maggie assured her as she gave her a small smile.

Anna smiled weakly at them all as she started to fade into unconsciousness.

"Don't let Shane hurt me."

Rick felt his heart ache a little as he sat down beside her. "I'm never going to let him anywhere near you again," he said softly as he kissed her forehead, while Hershel and Katjaa cleaned her up and bandaged her wounds.

* * *

Everyone else went back downstairs and sat quietly in the kitchen. Daryl looked up at Tyreese. He had seen a few people going down when Woodbury attacked, but he was unsure if they were Woodbury people, or their people. "Who did we lose?"

"We lost Andrew." Tyresse said sadly as he saw the others sit down on chairs and look up at the leader of the prison.

"We can't go outside, there's walkers and snipers out there." Merle said as he sat down beside Beth who was caring for the baby.

"What do we do?" Carol asked worried.

"Looks like we need to stay inside for now," Tyreese said, unsure of what else to tell them. "It's not safe for anyone to go outside," he added.

"I'll go make something for y'all to eat," Brenda said as she got up and smiled sadly at Glenn, Maggie and Bailey. "Y'all must be starving."

"That's very kind of you, thank you." Bailey said softly as she looked at Aoife and gently picked her up as she cooed at her lovingly.

"Mama, dada." She cooed as Lili Ass Kicker started to cry.

Beth picked her up and began to rock her gently, but everyone could see that she was tired, and Rick had barely looked at the baby since Lori had left her.

"Here, let me," Daryl said as he took her out of her arms. "Hey there, sweetheart," Daryl said softly as he rocked the baby and tickled her stomach gently. "What's all the cryin' about, ya gonna calm down for Uncle Daryl?" he smiled and Lil Ass Kicker seemed to quieten down. Daryl looked up at Bailey with a grin on his face. "See that?"

She laughed then, a proper laugh and beamed at him lovingly.

"Yes I saw that." She said smiling as she stroked the baby's hair as Carl came in looking tired but a bit happier.

"Is ok if I could take her to dad and mom?" He asked softly.

"Course ya can," Daryl said softly as he carefully placed the baby into Carl's arms. "She's yer little sister."

Carl nodded and smiled down at her, before walking back up to the cell where Rick and Anna were.

"I'm glad Anna's alright." Bailey said holding Daryl's hand as they watched Aoife sleep in her arms softly.

"So am I, Rick would have gone crazy." He said kissing her gently.

* * *

Carl hovered around in the cell door before hesitantly stepping in. Rick looked up at him, and seemed to notice the baby for the first time. He took her out of Carl's arms and looked down at her, a flicker of a smile crossing his face. He shouldn't hate the baby for what Lori and Shane did, he should be thankful for the new life.

"Daryl named her Lil Asskicker," Carl said with a small smile as he sat down next to Rick and Anna.

Rick couldn't help but smirk a little in amusement. "Did he now?"

"That is one badass name." Anna said with a gentle smile as they looked down at the tiny baby that cooed at them all happily.

"What should we call you then little lady?" Rick asked tickling her stomach.

"I was thinking Jacqui, Amy, Melissa." Carl offered and they all looked thoughtful.

Carl suddenly paused and looked at his dad. "Remember the teacher I used to have that I liked? Her name was Judith... could we call her Judith?"

Rick smiled down at the baby. "Judith Grimes."

"That's a lovely name." Anna said smiling warmly as she smiled at the baby when Katjaa and Hershel came in.

Katjaa sat down on the bed beside Anna, before looking at Carl. "Carl, sweetie, could you give us a minute?" she asked, and Carl nodded and took Judith out of the room. Katjaa smiled sadly at Anna. "Anna, after what those men did to you... we thought you might like the option.. of these," she said quietly, as Hershel set down some packaging.

Morning After Pills.

Anna thought back nausea as she considered the fact that she might be carrying Connor's baby, her older brother's baby.

She felt tears burn her eyes as Rick took her hand and she held it tightly as she looked at Katjaa and Hershel with tear filled eyes.

"I don't know what to do?" She sobbed.

"Do whatever you think is right, we can't decide for you," Hershel said softly. "We can give you some time to think about it if you want."

Anna nodded and looked at Rick.

"I'm so sorry." She said looking numbly at the wall in front of her as Rick pulled her into his arms and stroked her hair gently.

"It's alright, I understand and I'm with you." He comforted her and she sobbed into his shirt.

"I couldn't do it, Rick," she said sadly. "I couldn't love that baby, if I was pregnant. And a child should be loved and wanted. I couldn't do that."

"I know, I know." He said holding her close as she grabbed a tablet and the glass of water and leaning into Rick who held her tightly, she swallowed the pill.

"I feel awful." She said numbly.

"Don't feel awful," Rick said softly as he stroked her hair. "It wasn't your fault. And we're going to have a big family some day, I promise you."

She gave him a weak smile as she stood up with his help and helped her into the kitchen where she sat in a chair.

"I need a shower." She said quietly, seeing her clothes torn and bloody.

"I'll help you in the shower," Rick said with a soft smile. "We can take it easy, don't worry," he assured her, as Brenda gave her some dinner.

* * *

"Thank you," she said, to both of them.

"You don't need to thank us, sweetie." She said patting her shoulder gently as everyone ate their food when they all looked at Michonne.

"So what did you do to piss off the Governor?" Allen asked dryly.

Michonne shrugged slightly. "I found out that he fights people against each other in this arena he has. He puts walkers in too, makes it more 'exciting'. I found out where he was keeping them and I killed them. After that I destroyed the fish tanks with the heads in it, and we got into a fight. I took out one of his eyes with my katana."

"So you've brought our group into your shit, got three fucking innocent beat, humiliated and one of them raped?" He asked her disgusted.

"You're leaving NOW!" He told her harshly.

"HEY!" Bailey snapped as she stood up from her chair and wobbled slightly. "If it wasn't for Michonne, you lot wouldn't have even known we had been taken! Not to mention, they wouldn't have known their way around Woodbury to get us back. I'd like to think I owe my life to her! Another five minutes later and I probably would have been dead."

Silence came over the room as she sat down in her chair again and Daryl smiled proudly at her as she rocked Aoife gently in her arms.

"How are we doing on supplies?" Lily asked Tyresse.

Tyreese looked over at where their food was stored. "We probably have enough left for around a week or so. Plus there's still some stuff in the canteen downstairs if we run out for now. There's quite a bit of ammo left, but we could do without another attack from Woodbury, using it all up like we did earlier."

Everyone nodded in agreement as he looked at all of them carefully with kind but sharp eyes as he looked at the kids.

"Does your group know how to shoot and fight?"

Rick nodded. "Yes, we've been training for months now, gun practice, hand to hand combat... we'd be happy to help out in whatever way we can."

Tyreese gave them a small smile. "That would be great, thanks Rick."

"No problem." He said as everyone finished eating and Sasha and Carly headed outside to take watch while Anna headed into the shower room to clean.

* * *

She struggled to take off her blood stained when she felt Rick help her out of it and he gently helped her sit down as she caught her breath.

"Take your time," Rick said softly, as he turned on the shower water for her, and gently helped her underneath. He didn't want to scare her, so he remained fully clothed, as he gently washed the blood from her skin and out of her hair.

She leaned into him heavily as she stated to wash her blood stained blonde hair and after that was done; she washed the blood off gently.

"At least I don't look like I've been in a horror movie." She joked weakly as Rick helped her get dry and she leaned into him.

"We're going to be OK, Anna," he promised her as he helped her along to their cell and into bed. "I know it hurts right now, but we're going to get through this. And we're going to have a wonderful family, and we're going to be safe, alright?"

"I know I love you Rick." She said softly as they both fell asleep.

* * *

Bailey was curled into Daryl as Aoife slept on the bed beside them, her hand gripping his tightly as they held each other.

"I'm glad you're here and that you made me stronger." She said cupping his face.

"I just wish I coulda been there when ya needed me," Daryl said quietly as he kissed her cheek gently, his stubble scratching against her soft skin. "After the weddin', I kinda abandoned ya, thought ya were alright on yer own."

"It wasn't your fault, please don't blame yourself." She comforted him as he held her tightly as they watched Aoife sleep softly.

"Ya think Anna will be alright?" He asked softly.

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Bailey said as she pulled the blankets up tighter. "She's strong," she added, as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning everyone was up and in the kitchen eating breakfast as they all talked quietly when they saw Sasha and Maggie hurrying in.

"LORI'S HERE!"


	15. Unwelcome Visitor

Summary: When Rick and Daryl along with the group arrive at the Greene farm, they aren't expecting to bump into two familiar young who have pasts with them. Daryl and Bailey Greene find that their feelings have changed for each other but with Bailey carrying a painful secret, can Daryl mend her heart. Rick reunites with his old friend Anna who changes his and Carl's world for the better. Rick/OC, Daryl/OC, Merle/Beth, Glenn/Maggie, Carl/Sophia

Somebody To Die For

Chapter 15

* * *

Anna was in no mood to see Lori, or anyone associated with Woodbury. She stood up and picked Judith up into her arms. "We'll be in our cell until she's gone," she said quietly, as she headed out of the canteen.

"The hell does she want?" Merle growled as they rushed outside.

They all hurried outside to see Lori with a chained walker behind her; it didn't have any arms so it couldn't grab her as they reached her.

"RICK LET ME IN!" She yelled at them all as a walker made a move on her and she fired her handgun at it.

Oh, he would let her in alright, and he would rip her to shreds for what her little friends had done to Anna. Rick let out a growl as he opened the gate, and Lori hurried through. He roughly shoved her against the fence and pulled her gun away from her, along with her knife, tossing them at Merle, before he pushed her down roughly on the ground. "WHAT DO YOU WANT, LORI?" he snarled.

"I want to talk Rick, the Governor said that you killed five people from Woodbury and stole their supplies." She spluttered trying to get him off her wildly.

"Is that really what he said? That we started this?" He snarled at her as he pulled her up and slammed her against the wall.

"Or what Shane said after he raped Anna?"

"He did what?" Lori asked, her eyes widening. She loved Shane, why the hell would he be fucking Anna? "Shane did... what?"

"Don't pretend like you didn't know!" Rick growled. "You go back to Woodbury, and you tell that little friend of yours, Brian, that we're going to destroy him and his town. You tell Connor I'm going to rip him apart slowly, and you tell Shane I'm going to make sure he suffers for what he did!"

"Ya can tell Dave the next time he comes anywhere near Bailey and Aoife, I'm gonna fuckin shot an arrow in his eye then I'm gonna fuckin kill him slowly and then when he turns, I'll fuck him up before I kill him again permanently." Daryl snarled as he held Bailey and Aoife tightly to him.

"Please let's discuss like proper human beings, Woodbury is a good place." She pleaded with them as Anna came in with Carl and Judith.

"Woodbury used to be a good place," Phillip corrected her. "It's not anymore. Not since my brother ruined it. Now it's nothing but a horror."

"Is that my baby?" Lori asked as she took a step towards Anna and Judith.

"BACK OFF!" Anna roared as she glared at her with cold eyes. "Don't touch her. Don't come anywhere near her, don't come near any one of us."

"You don't have any right telling me what to do, that's my daughter and I'm taking her with me back to Shane." Lori snapped at her and tried to get Judith again.

Something in Anna snapped at hearing that, she gave Judith to Carol and smashed into Lori as the two women started to fight.

Rick panicked for a second, Anna was still hurt and he was scared she would open her wounds again, so he jumped in between the two women and gently backed Anna away from Lori. "It's OK, we'll sort this out, she's not going anywhere near Judith, OK?"

He turned to Lori with a murderous look on his face. "Go now! Tell Brian and his friends we're not interested in whatever they have to say, and this is war," he snarled, as Tyreese and Oscar came up behind Lori, ready to put her out if she didn't go voluntarily.

Lori huffed and strode back outside through the fence where she got into a blue Mercedes and drove off leaving them in the distance.

"I'm sorry about that." Anna said as she wiped her face with the back of her hand and Rick pulled her into him tightly.

"Don't be, we would have done the same thing," Lily said with a small smile as she looked down at Judith. "She's lucky to have you as a mother."

"Thank you." Anna said softly as they all sat in the cell block and looked at Tyresse as they all tried to plan to keep their safe haven.

"So are we fighting them?" Allen asked.

"If you mean are we fighting for the prison?" Tyreese asked as he looked around his group. "Then the answer is yes. You know how hard it was when we first came here; we worked hard for this place! I'm not going to just sit back while they terrorize our life."

"Do we have a plan?" Lee asked.

"We'll make sure everyone is on watch in the towers, go on runs in towns that aren't near Woodbury and make sure we have plenty of ammo." Tyresse said.

"I think we should leave." Allen said bravely.

"No, Allen, I told you, we fought for this place, and we're going to stay," Tyreese said firmly. The group was large. It would be hard to find anywhere else to house them all, not to mention Rick and his people had a hard time out on the road, he didn't want that for them too. "Maybe some of us could leave, and we could fight Woodbury. The rest stays at the prison. Once it's safe, they come back."

"That's a good idea; we could make traps and set them out for the Woodbury group to arrive and when they see we're all gone. We ambush them and take them all out." Bailey said as everyone stared at her in shock.

"That's a brilliant idea Bailey." Tyresse said impressed.

"Ya sure yer weren't in the army?" Daryl asked her with a smirk.

Bailey laughed quietly, as the group started making some plans for what kind of traps they could use. Michonne came up with the idea of something to burst the wheels of the trucks as they came through the gate, and Sasha suggested somehow they were led down into the tombs, where there were still walkers swarming around. Donna added that they could set off the alarm to attract more walkers to them, and someone could throw a smoke grenade, so they couldn't find a way out. Glenn and Maggie were going to put on the riot gear, and take them out with a sniper rifle, as a few others hid around the outside of the fence to take them out.

"I want to fight as well." Bailey told Daryl who looked at her worriedly.

"Ya sure?" He asked her as he held her close as they watched Aoife sleep in her bed, she was using Daryl's poncho as a blanket.

"I'm sure; I want to see Dave's face when he dies at our hands." She said firmly.

Daryl nodded. "Alright then."

"I want you to go with the others," Rick said firmly to Anna. "Not because I don't want you to fight, but because I don't want you to get hurt anymore. Judith needs you with her, and I need you to be OK for when I get back," he said softly. "I promise I'm going to get revenge for what they did to you, alright?"

"Alright, I love you and be careful?" She asked him softly, he was right in a way though, she couldn't push herself too far and her arms still hurt slightly.

"I will don't worry." He assured her softly as Carl came over with Judith.

"I'm staying too."

Rick looked at his son. He was old enough to make his own decisions by now, and he couldn't stop him. "Alright, Carl," he said with a small smile. "But you stay close to me, you hear? And don't do anything stupid either."

Carl nodded. "Sure, dad. I love you mom, Judith," he said as he hugged them both.

"We love you too, Carl." Anna said warmly as they held each other tightly and headed to prepare for the attack when Daryl led Bailey into the warden's office.

"Lot of things could go wrong with this." He said softly as Bailey curled into him.

"Even more things are going to go wrong if we don't do something about them," she said quietly, as they looked out some boxes. "Let's check what weapons we have."

Daryl nodded and they found eight sniper rifles, seven handguns, automatic weapons and CS triple chasers along with flash bang grenades.

"Not bad." He said as they carried the boxes out where they met the others who were waiting for them.

"What did you find?" Rick asked them.

"We got plenty," Daryl said as he set the boxes down in front of Rick and the others looked through them. "Should be something there for everyone who's fightin', plus we can use the grenades on them when they're in the tombs."

"Thanks guys." Tyresse said as everyone went off to do something with Daryl taking Bailey with him on watch.

* * *

Bailey sat in the watchtower with her legs dangling off the edge as they kept an eye out for any signs of trouble. "You think the Governor has a lot of men?" she asked distantly, as she prayed things would go OK when they attacked.

"Dunno," Daryl replied as he made some arrows for his crossbow. "Apart from Shane and Connor who seem to be his right hand men, I'd say maybe around twenty or so."

Bailey nodded and sighed. "Hopefully we can take them out easily enough."

"We will don't worry." He said confidently as they continued to keep watch over the yard and the fence where they saw Rick holding hands with Anna as they walked around the yard.

"I'm glad they're alright." Bailey said softly, she was glad Anna had Rick, Carl and Judith.

"So am I, he deserves it." Daryl said as he wrapped his arms around Bailey and she pushed herself into him as she kissed him hard on the mouth.

"I need ya," Daryl whispered into her ear, as he unbuttoned her shirt. "Incase something goes wrong, I gotta have ya," he said as he took her inside and lowered them down onto the floor. He kissed her gently, his hands running through her hair as she slid his t-shirt up and over his head, tracing her fingers over the scars on his chest.

Daryl looked down at her once she had no shirt on. She had knife marks all over her chest, not to mention the large bruise on her stomach. "Fuck, Bailey," he said quietly, as he gently ran his hands over the marks, making her wince when he touched her.

"It's OK, Daryl," she said with a sad smile, as she unbuttoned his jeans, and pulled them down his legs. She stroked him gently through his boxers, hearing him let out a small groan, as she left a trail of kisses over his cheek. She took off her own jeans, and shifted around, so that she was underneath Daryl. He propped himself up and took off her underwear, along with his boxers, as he positioned himself and slowly slid into her. She let out a small gasp when Daryl pushed down against her sore legs, but took a deep breath, as he began to thrust into her.

He wasn't slow, but he wasn't as rough as he sometimes was, as he thrust into her in a steady rhythm, letting out the occasional grunt. He buried his face into her neck and kissed gently, running his tongue along the skin there. She thought about how this could be their last time together, and tried to thrust her hips up into him, wanting him to enjoy it. Her body hurt after what Dave had done to her, but she bit down on her lip, determined not to let it show. Thankfully, she didn't have to wait much longer before she felt Daryl tense up above her, before he came with a growl, holding onto her hips tightly.

"Mine, mine, mine." He said holding onto her tightly as she kissed him lovingly on the lips and curled into him.

"All yours Daryl, I'm all yours." She said kissing him.

"Won't let anything happen to ya or Aoife as long as I'm around." He promised.

"I know you won't," she said as she stood up and got dressed. "Come on, we're supposed to be on watch."

He nodded and they both got dressed and continued to keep watch as the sun set in the distance.

* * *

"So what did Rick say?" Shane asked Lori as they sat in their house.

"That it was war," Lori muttered as she looked out the window into the town of Woodbury. "And that he was going to kill Brian, you and Connor for what you did to that little bitch."

"Ah well, we've got more men and more weapons than they have." He said smirking as they heard knocking on the door.

"Shane it's me Dave, listen Brian wants to get rid of the kids and dump them near the woods outside the prison."

"I ain't gonna stop him," Shane called back. "I'll be quite happy to get rid of 'em, ain't like they're any use around here, is it?"

"That's true." Dave said with a chuckle as he headed to where the large bus was filled with the kids and animals as he drove them all out of the town.

"Where are you taking us?" They asked scared.

"I want my mama." A little girl sobbed.

"Tough fuckin' luck," Dave snapped back as he tried to find a spot where he could leave them. "She's dead, all your parents are dead, you're not going to see them again," he said with a sinister smile. "You're lucky Brian didn't kill you all too."

The children started to cry then as Dave stopped driving where the group at the prison would see the kids as they got eaten by the walkers.

He walked out and opened the doors of a van where a herd of walkers swarmed out as he ran into his car and drove off as the children screamed in terror.

"HELP, PLEASE HELP US!" They screamed against the windows.

* * *

Bailey was sitting looking through the binoculars in the watchtower, when she spotted some walkers swarming around a vehicle. She frowned and looked closer before she noticed the small figures hitting the window. "You have got to be fucking kidding me!" she snapped, as she jumped up from her spot, and climbed down the watchtower, running as fast as she could with her sore legs out to the fence to where they were. She started to take out the surrounding walkers with her knife and scythe, as the kids watched terrified.

"Behind you!" One of them called out, and Bailey spun around just in time to take out one of them with her knife, plunging it straight into its eye. She kicked open the bus to the door and stood looking utterly confused at the six children, three dogs, and four cats. Like they didn't already have enough problems. "Where the hell did you all come from?"

"Dave drove us here and said that we were useless, that we were a burden." The boy said numbly and her heart broke slightly.

"Alright don't worry, I'm going to take ya'll back to the prison OK?" She asked as Daryl hurried over to her and froze at seeing the kids.

"What the hell?"

"Dave," she said simply, as she put her knife away, and walked back to the prison with the children behind her. The three dogs followed too, and the children had picked up the cats. Bailey frowned as she looked at them. They already had six children, two toddlers and a dog, and they were struggling as it was. They could barely look after themselves, never mind these too. She looked at Tyreese when they got inside. "We have some new arrivals. Shipped straight out of Woodbury," she said quietly.

Tyreese got up and looked at the children, three girls and three boys. "What are your names?" he asked quietly.

"My name is Sam Howard." A little boy blonde haired boy said quietly as he stroked his dog.

"This is my dog, Felix," Sam added as he looked at them all warily.

"My name is Katy Collins," a small girl with dark hair said quietly. "And this is my little sister, Emma," she added, as she pointed to a young girl beside her. Both of them were holding onto black cats. "These are our cats, Smokey and Monty."

"I'm Peter Harper." A dark haired boy said quietly as he held his dog tightly.

"This is Ghost." He added.

"I'm Rose," a little girl with red hair said quietly, as she stayed close to Katy and Emma. "These are my cats, Pebbles and Patch."

They all looked at the last little boy, who was standing with his dog. "What about you, son?" Hershel asked gently.

"Dylan Carlson, sir." He said numbly and slumped against the wall in defeat.

"You're going to kill us?"

"No, we're not going to kill you," Tyreese assured them. He looked down at the collar of the dog Dylan was holding onto, 'Ben'. He stroked the dog gently as he crouched down next to Dylan. "We want to help you."

"But Dave said..."

"Don't listen to what Dave says," Bailey cut in, giving him a sad smile. "Where are your parents?"

"They're all dead," Katy said sadly, as Charlie went over to sniff the other three dogs. "Brian thought they were sticking their noses into what he was doing, so he put them all in the arena and they got ate by walkers. They told us that we and our pets were burdens to them, so Dave drove us out here where he thought you would have seen us being killed. And we would have been if you didn't rescue us, Miss."

"Well don't you worry; we're not going to kick you out or anything." She assured him as Anna came over and the children looked at her in shock and sadness.

"That's Connor's girlfriend?" Sam said confused as he looked at the beautiful young, blonde haired woman who was holding a baby, beside her they saw a young boy around their age wearing a cowboy hat and a dark haired man beside them.

Tyreese shook his head. "No kids, that's Connor's sister, Anna." he said quietly, as Anna looked upset. "He's not a very good brother to her, he did bad things," he told them, and they nodded in slight confusion. "That is her husband Rick, and her children Carl and Judith."

"Oh," Sam said quietly, as he looked at her nervously. "I'm sorry, Mrs Anna."

"It's alright Sam, you didn't know." Anna comforted him with a gentle smile as Rick wrapped an arm around her tightly.

"That's Dave's ex wife." Rose said quietly as she looked at Bailey who was holding Aoife in her arms with Daryl beside them.

Katy and Emma both nodded. "We know," Katy said as she looked at Bailey nervously. "Dave has a picture of you in his room, we seen it when we were trying to find out what had happened to our parents."

Bailey swallowed. "Don't worry, he's not going to hurt any of you anymore, none of them are."

The children nodded, Carol and Brenda took them away to get cleaned up while the adults talked about what to do with the children.

"They can't stay here." Allen said firmly

"They can't be left on their own," Donna said as she narrowed her eyes at her husband. "Look at them, they're terrified. And the poor animals are starving."

"There's too much responsibility, we're struggling to look after us as it is," he said, trying to sound reasonable.

"Look, we need to take care of them, at least until after the war with Woodbury is over. They can go with the people who are leaving the prison while we fight," Tyreese said, knowing he wasn't going to be kicking them out anytime soon. "We have plenty of adults to watch out for them."

Allen didn't say anything but it was clear to everyone that he disagreed with Tyresse and scowled at them as he turned to look at Rick.

"So I guess you guys will be moving on after we've dealt with Woodbury?" He asked him calmly, he didn't trust Rick or his group.

Rick looked at them all. "We um... we haven't really decided what we're going to be doing as of yet. We'll deal with one thing at a time."

"Well just let us know." Allen said flatly.

"So when do you think they'll attack?" Axel asked as he sat near Carol and Sophia.

"Soon, probably," Carol said quietly, as she watched Sophia and Penny play with Charlie. "I don't expect they'll be the kind to sit around and wait long, or plan an attack. They'll probably just come in with all guns blazing."

Rick nodded. "Maybe everyone who's going should leave in the morning, better safe than sorry."

Everyone nodded and they continued to eat when they saw Dylan come over along with the other children, he handed Rick a bag that felt very heavy and looked inside.

It was a bag filled with guns and ammo.

"We have more in our bags." Emma said quietly.

"Wow, where did you get all this?" Rick asked impressed as he smiled at the children.

"Our mom's and dad's gave us them, told us to use them to protect ourselves before they got killed," Peter said quietly. "But we have all of you now."

"Not for long." Allen said as he headed outside to take watch with Oscar as everyone else headed into bed for the night.

* * *

Anna sat on the bed holding Judith in her arms as she thought of how this might be the last time she saw Rick, Carl, Daryl, Bailey, Merle, Beth and the others.

"Are you OK?" Rick asked softly as he got changed for bed and sat down beside her.

Anna gave him a small smile. "I'm just worried that someone's not going to make it out of this alive," she said quietly as she climbed into bed with Judith beside her. They didn't have a crib, so they had to try and find a way to keep her warm.

"We'll be fine don't worry; no one's going to die." Rick assured her as he curled into her and Judith as she cooed at them both softly.

"She's so tiny." He said quietly.

"But she's going to grow up big and strong, a Lil Asskicker, just like Daryl said," Anna said with a small smile, as she stroked Judith's hair softly.

Rick smiled at her as she bonded with Judith and he held them both tightly as he slowly fell asleep with his family.

Anna smiled, praying Rick and Carl would be OK, as she too fell asleep in his arms, with Judith snuggled into them both.

* * *

The next morning everyone was helping those who would leave the prison until they got rid of the Governor, Dave, Connor and Shane.

Bailey was packing Aoife's things when she saw a photo of her, Daryl and Aoife back at the farm as they smiled.

She looked at Aoife then; her daughter was eating breakfast on the bed, with most of it smeared over her face. She smiled at her lovingly as she sat down beside her. "Mama," Aoife cooed happily, clapping her hands together.

Bailey kissed her forehead gently. "That's right, sweetheart. You remember, no matter what happens, mommy and daddy love you."

"Me love you." She cooed as Bailey wiped her face gently with a wet wipe when Daryl came in and smiled softly.

"How are my two girls doing?" He asked kissing her lovingly on the face.

"We're doing good," she said softly as he sat down and cuddled them both tightly. "Just getting this little madam ready for going with Aunt Carol and Aunt Patricia."

"They'll take good care of her, don't ya worry." Daryl said holding them tightly as they finished packing her things and headed into the kitchen where the others were.

"Hey guys," Rick said with a small smile. "How are you doing this morning?"

"About as good as we can with an impending war," Daryl said with a quiet chuckle.

"Tell me about it." Rick said smiling faintly as they all headed outside to where the cars were along with a RV.

"Let's all say good bye everyone." Allen said flatly.

Everyone nodded as they started to say their goodbyes. "Take care, you two," Anna said softly as she hugged Rick and Carl while holding Judith tightly. I love you."

"We love you too, mom," Carl replied.

Rick nodded. "See you soon, Anna," he said as he kissed her gently.

She kissed him back and held them all tightly before getting into a car with Beth and Hershel and drove off as they watched.

Bailey and Daryl hugged Carol and Sophia tightly; they smiled when they saw her hug Axel who hugged her and Sophia.

"Take care of her, won't you?" Bailey asked Patricia softly, as she handed Aoife over to her and hugged them both.

"Of course I will, sweetheart," she said softly. "You be careful now."

"I will don't worry." Bailey said hugging her tightly as she watched them hug Daryl next and they drove off onto the road as the others watched.

"Let's get ready." Rick said softly.

"All the weapons are in the canteen, Maggie and Glenn have gone to get the riot gear," Tyreese told them. "Now it's just a case of waiting for the attack... so... yeah."

They all nodded and waited, soon they heard the sounds of tanks coming up the road and everyone hurried to get into position with Bailey by Daryl's side as one of the watch towers was blown up and half of the fence was pulled off.

"Holy shit." Daryl said stunned.

"I don't think we were prepared for this," she said as she gripped his hand tightly. "They have goddamn rocket launchers."

"Positions everyone, go, go, go!" Rick called out; as everyone went in their pairs to the spot they had been assigned to.

They went into their spot as they saw Glenn and Maggie throw flash bang grenades at the Woodbury soldiers and shoot them down as they fled the area when a herd of walkers swarmed out of the tombs.

"Alright let's move." Daryl told her softly.

Bailey nodded as she got out her gun and started firing at the Woodbury people who were coming out of the tombs, trying to dodge the bullets that were coming towards them.

"Let the walkers out, Kenny." Tyresse said to him quietly.

Kenny nodded and let the walkers out into the yard where the Woodbury men were. They were ones they had collected from the outside of the prison, because the walkers were starting to be much less of a problem than other living beings were becoming. Once the smoke started to disappear the men seemed to notice the walkers coming towards them, and ran from their cover, making it easy for Rick and the group to take them out, one by one.

"They're going down," Carl said happily to Rick. Rick nodded with a small smile and continued firing when he spotted Shane. He growled, and instead of aiming at Shane's head, he aimed for the knees. He fired one shot knocking him to the ground, unable to get up again. He wanted a little chat with Shane before he killed him.

"Keep an eye out for Connor," Rick told Carl.

Carl nodded and continued to shoot when he saw a man with short dark blonde hair running towards one of the cars and fired at him in the knees.

"I got him dad." He told Rick who smiled proudly at him.

"Well done son, well done." He said as they continued to shoot when they saw the Governor, Phillip shot him in the chest.

Daryl was firing at the last of the men when he saw Dave and fired an arrow in his left leg.

"Bingo," he said with a grin as he watched Dave fall to the floor, while Bailey smiled from beside him.

"We got 'em, guys," Tyreese said happily, as they started to come out from their cover.

They all headed to where the men were with Brian screaming at Phillip who remained calm and collected with Andrea by his side while Shane was snarling like an animal.

"You should know Rick, Anna did try and fight us off but we were just stronger than her in the end and she gave up." He gloated.

"You son of a bitch, Shane, I hope you burn in hell for what you did!" he snarled as he crouched down beside him and grabbed him by the collar. "I won Shane, ME! I have Anna, and I have the baby," he snapped. "You got nothing!" he growled, before taking his knife and plunging it deep into Shane's heart. "That was for Anna," he spat, before getting up and walking over to where Connor was.

* * *

"Oh here comes the big, bad sheriff." Connor drawled before Rick punched him in the face when he saw Carl shoot Shane in the head repeatedly.

"You're going to pay for what you've done!" He snarled at Connor as he and Daryl dragged the two men into a cell block and slowly started to torture them.

"My sister isn't worth this," Connor spat at Rick who had tied him up in one of the cells. "She's only going to leave you when she gets bored."

"Anna isn't anything like that, Connor." Rick said as he pulled out his knife and started to cut at Connor like he had done to Anna.

"Oh fuck that hurts, stop!" Connor yelled as blood poured down his arms and legs, Rick didn't answer him as he wanted Connor to hurt like Anna had hurt.

"Does it hurt yet?" He asked darkly to him.

"Yes it fucking hurts!" he growled as Rick slashed at his skin. "STOP!"

"Did you stop when Anna asked you too?" Rick snapped, pushing his knife in further. "NO! YOU DIDN'T!"

"PLEASE MAN STOP ALRIGHT, I DIDN'T MEAN TO HURT HER!" Connor screamed as Rick slammed his knife into his left hand.

"You didn't mean to cut her, call her names, and rape her?" He asked mockingly and Connor shrank back in fear.

"I love her." He said defiantly.

"Bullshit!" Rick snapped angrily. "You don't beat, torture and rape someone you love!"

"What the fuck do you know about love? You fucking loved that whore Lori but she was fucking your best friend Shane through half of your marriage and after Carl was born. You don't love Anna, you can't she's too fucked up and damaged." He taunted him.

"You know what? I do love her! I'm going to marry her, and we're going to have a family," Rick growled, as he slashed Connor's chest. "You're the only one that no one loves."

"Fucking load of bullshit." He choked as Rick dragged him outside and waited for Daryl to come out with Dave.

* * *

Daryl punched Dave hard across the face as he glared at the man who had made Bailey's life a living hell.

Daryl circled around him like a shark. "How do ya like being at this end of the torture?!" Daryl snarled at him, as he kicked him in the stomach.

"OH FUCK ME THAT HURTS, PLEASE STOP!" Dave yelled out in pain as Daryl kicked him again in the chest.

"Hmm…. Let me think about that one," Daryl growled as he crouched down beside Dave and slashed a line down his arm. "HOW ABOUT NO! Did you think about how much it hurt when ya were doin' this to Bailey, huh?"

"SHE'S FUCKING USELESS, SHE CAN STILL HAVE KIDS BUT THE DOCTOR SAID THAT SHE MIGHT HAVE A COMPLICATED BIRTH, I DID HER A FUCKING FAVOUR!" Dave yelled before Daryl punched him across the face and dragged him out of the cell block into the courtyard where he saw Rick was with a chained Connor.

Daryl chained Dave up too, as Phillip came over looking a little sad, and a little relieved. "Brian is gone."

Rick nodded. "These two are next."

"We're leaving them out here for the night and tomorrow, they're dead." Daryl said coldly as he kicked Dave in the stomach as Bailey came over holding Aoife as the others got out of the cars.

"Are you alright?" She asked cupping his cheek.

"I'm good," he said, kissing her passionately in front of Dave who let out a small growl. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and kissed Aoife's cheek.

Bailey wiped at the blood on Daryl's forehead. "Come on, let's go and get you cleaned up," she said, as they went inside.

Anna came running over to Rick with Judith in her arms and hugged him and Carl tightly. "Thank God the two of you are OK!"

"We're alright, we're glad you two are alright." Rick said kissing her softly on the lips as they all headed inside to get cleaned up.

Anna got a flannel and started to wipe at Rick's bloody face along with Carl who both let her fuss over them while Judith played in her play pen with Aoife while the cats slept beside her.

"You two sure know how to get into a mess, don't you?" Anna chuckled at them as she cleaned them up and applied a little cream to Rick's cut hands.

"You love us," Rick grinned, as he relaxed under her touch, glad that Dave and Connor were finally going to get what was coming to them.

"Yes I do love ya'll and god help anyone who tries to hurt any of you." She said with a warm smile as she finished stitching up Carl's cut hand and ruffled his hair lovingly.

"Go shower and then I'll fix you up something." She said warmly and he hugged her tightly before going off into the shower room.

"You're hands are all fixed up." She told Rick as she kissed him.

"Thank you," Rick said softly as he pulled her into him and hugged her tightly. "No one's going to hurt you anymore, Anna," he promised.

She gave him a smile as she stroked his cheek. "I know, Rick, I know."

* * *

Daryl and Bailey smiled as they watched their friends; she took him by the hand as they headed into the shower room to get cleaned up.

"I know this sounds weird but I had a dream that we had a family." He told her softly as they got under the shower.

Bailey looked up at him with worried eyes "Daryl..." she began quietly as she washed his hair."You know we can't," she said quietly, as she worked the shampoo into his hair.

"I know," Daryl said with a soft sigh as he buried his face into her hair. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to upset you."

"I know you didn't don't worry." She said softly as she stroked his wet hair and rinsed it from the shampoo as he started to wash her thick, dark brown, wavy hair.

"I love yer hair." He said softly as he combed it with an afro comb.

"It could probably do with being cut soon," she said with a small chuckle, as she thought about how much it had grown since back at Hershel's farm.

"I think everyone's could," Daryl laughed.

She smiled up at him as they washed themselves and turned off the shower before drying themselves and getting into fresh, clean clothes.

"I'm so glad he can't hurt us anymore." She said softly as they held hands and she picked up Aoife who cooed at them.

"Mama, dada," she cooed, as she cuddled into them happily, wrapping her small arms around them, as they headed down to the canteen.

"Hello sweetie, did you miss us?" Bailey asked her as they sat down beside Beth and Merle.

"Miss Mama, miss Dada," she cooed, trying to get her words out as Daryl and Bailey smiled at her. "Love mama, dada."

"We love you too, sweetheart," Bailey said softly, as Brenda came round with plates of dinner for everyone, who took them gratefully.

They all ate the food contently as they talked and relaxed now that their threat was gone and could live in peace.

"So I guess you'll be leaving now?" Allen asked Rick carefully.

Rick swallowed down a piece of his food. "I uh... I haven't really thought about it yet to be honest," he said quietly as he watched Allen carefully. He had a feeling Allen didn't like them being here. "Do you need us gone?" he asked Tyreese.

"I'd have to talk to my group about it to be honest." Tyresse said sighing, he liked Rick and his group, and they were decent people.

"Why don't we have a meeting?" Katjaa suggested she liked Rick and his group.

Tyreese nodded. "We'll discuss it after dinner," he said with a faint smile as they all began to eat.

Anna gave Rick a worried look. They had no threats if they were going to be out on the road now, but it still would have been nice to have a home, she was starting to like the prison after all.

Rick sensed her worry and rubbed her hand softly, she relaxed and smiled at him as they finished eating and headed into their cell block while Tyresse and his group had a meeting.

"Do yer thing they'll kick us out?" Merle asked wearily.

Rick shook his head. "I really don't know," he said quietly. "But if they do, I guess we'll just have to hit the road again. Hopefully with Brian and Shane gone we won't have any problems this time, so it should be OK."

Everyone nodded in understanding as they all sat down and waited for the meeting to finish.

* * *

"We can't keep them all here," Allen said firmly. "Not with all those extra kids that they brought in now too. They're all healthy people, there's no reason why they won't survive out on the road."

"What about the two babies?" Katjaa asked quietly. "Judith is a newborn, and Aoife is not even one yet."

"They'll be alright, we can't keep them here." He said firmly and everyone looked torn about what to do when Axel spoke confidently.

"I'll be leaving with them then." He said loudly as he headed out of the prison calmly.

"I'd like to go too," Oscar said as he gave Axel a small smile. "Ain't gonna leave my friend alone, because that ain't what people do anymore," he said, as he shook his head at Allen. "We're meant to look out for each other."

Allen shrugged. "Your choice. I'm going to tell them they can stay until the morning, and then they're gone."

No one said anything as they all watched Allen walk out of the room, they all felt ashamed and terribly guilty when they saw Tomas take some guns and ammo to Rick's group.

Allen reached the cell block as he saw Rick and Daryl get up and look at him with weary expressions on their faces.

"We're going to have to ask you to leave," Allen said firmly, as Rick and Daryl looked panicked. "You can stay until the morning. In the morning, I'd like you to get rid of your... prisoners... Before you go," he said as he gestured to where Dave and Connor were. "After that, we can't be of anymore help to you."

None of them spoke as they watched him leave and they all started to pack their things in silence when Hershel spoke.

"No one blames you, Rick." He assured the man gently.


	16. Revenge Is Sweet

Summary: When Rick and Daryl along with the group arrive at the Greene farm, they aren't expecting to bump into two familiar young who have pasts with them. Daryl and Bailey Greene find that their feelings have changed for each other but with Bailey carrying a painful secret, can Daryl mend her heart. Rick reunites with his old friend Anna who changes his and Carl's world for the better. Rick/OC, Daryl/OC, Merle/Beth, Glenn/Maggie, Carl/Sophia.

Somebody To Die For

Chapter 16

* * *

Rick gave them a faint smile, as Tomas brought them some ammo and they took it with thanks. "I know, I just hope we have enough supplies to last us until we find something," he said quietly.

Hershel nodded. "We don't have Woodbury on our backs this time though, hopefully it won't be so hard for us."

"That's true." Daryl agreed as they all packed their things aside from the clothes they wore and made sure they had plenty of animal food for the animals when Dylan looked at them.

"You don't have to look after us if you don't wanna." He said as he stroked Ben's soft fur.

"We do want to look after you," Maggie assured him. "You lot might not have been here as long, but your as much a part of the family as anyone else is."

Katy, Emma and Rose helped Penny and Sophia pack their things. Peter and Dylan helped Eliza and Louis, while Sam helped Carl and Duane get all the animals together.

Bailey packed up all of the food that they had into a rucksack and placed it on the bed as she made sure Aoife was warm enough but not hot and smiled as she saw Axel and Oscar come in with some supplies.

"We're coming with ya'll."

"That's very kind of you two," Bailey said softly, as she added the box to the one that they already had gathered up. "Thank you."

"Don't worry about it, ma'am, we didn't agree with Allen anyway," Oscar said with a smile.

Carol laughed at that as she packed up the last of their things and smiled at Axel who smiled back shyly making Sophia smile pleased that her mom was getting some happiness.

"I think we should all turn in for the night." Rick said to all of them and they nodded in understanding.

Daryl nodded as they all put their boxes down by the door so they were ready to leave in the morning. He looked over at Rick. "You and I can get up early and deal with Connor and Dave an' then we can get on the road," he said with a small sigh.

Rick nodded. "Yeah, sounds like a plan."

Daryl nodded and they all headed into their cells to get some sleep, knowing they had to be up early in the morning.

* * *

Rick was up and downstairs the next morning, waiting on Daryl, as he looked out at where Connor and Dave were tied up. He thought about all the ways he would like to kill them, but knew he could only choose one.

He sighed heavily as he looked at his lighter when Daryl came in and they both grabbed the two men and dragged them outside.

"You're going to wish, that you never hurt my woman." He told Dave as he chained him to the fence and slashed at her with his bowie knife.

"She deserved it," Dave spat as he glared at him. "I should have killed her when I had the chance, but I was having far too much fun to do that."

"Fucking bastard," Daryl snarled as he kicked Dave in the crotch. "Hey, Rick, mind if I borrow that lighter?"

"Not at all." Rick said and handed it to him.

"I hope you burn in hell." Daryl said as he set him on fire.

Dave screamed as he was set on fire and tried to blow the flames off.

Daryl watched with a strange sort of satisfaction as Dave was burned alive in front of him, the horrible smell of burning flesh filling the air. "Trash," he said as he spat at his body.

Rick turned to Connor. "Now it's your turn," he snarled, as he seen a group of walkers swarming around outside the fence.

"YOU SICK BASTARDS!" Connor screamed at them as Rick stabbed him in the cock and in the stomach as he saw a herd of walkers and smiled darkly.

He slashed a trail of blood along the fence to get their attention and the walkers snarled as Rick stabbed him repeatedly, feeling his blood stain his shirt, arms, hands and face as Connor screamed in agony.

"Aint such a man now are yer?" He snarled as he dragged him to where the walkers were.

He dropped him down on the ground breathing heavily, and made his escape back behind the fence where the walkers couldn't get to him.

Daryl and Rick watched as the men who had made their women's lives miserable were slowly killed and looked at each other.

"Shall we hit the road?" Rick asked, as if nothing had ever happened.

"Yeah let's go." Daryl said as they headed into their cell block where they saw the others waiting for them as they all had on their coats and gloves.

"Everyone ready?" Rick asked softly.

Anna nodded as she wrapped Judith up warm. "Yeah, I think so. All the cars are packed and ready," she said quietly.

"We'll find somewhere safe Anna, I promise." He said softly and she nodded as they all headed out of the prison and into their cars as Tyresse and the others looked on sadly.

"On the road again," Merle muttered as they drove away from the prison, back to the old drill, of looking for somewhere safe for them. They pulled out some maps and searched, but there were nothing but small two or three bed-roomed houses within the surrounding area.

"There has to be somewhere that has room for all of us." Bailey said sighing as they drove along the roads and saw Rick pull over as they all got out and saw a large mansion with a lake, a forest behind it and an iron gate around the house.

"This looks promising." Anna said hopeful.

Rick nodded as they got out of the car. "Alright, why don't y'all stay here, Daryl, Merle and I can go and check it out," he said as the men got out of their cars along with their weapons.

They all nodded and watched as the men headed inside the house to see if it was safe when Bailey suddenly felt nausea run through her and she heaved in a bush.

Carol's eyes widened as she looked at the younger woman who was almost like another daughter to her. "Bailey? Are you OK, sweetheart?"

Bailey wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, looking confused. She had barely eaten this morning, so she didn't know why she was feeling sick. "Uh... yeah. Must just have a dodgy stomach this morning."

Carol nodded and gave her a bottle of water which she took gratefully and sat on the front of the car as they saw the others come out to get them.

"It's secure and it has supplies in there, we found a couple in there who opted out." Rick said as everyone brought their bags in.

"How many rooms are there?" Maggie asked curious.

"We got around twenty or so bedrooms, couple of kitchens, a bigger and a smaller one, each of them has a dining area, a library and a study together, a playroom which has a pool table in it and plenty of children's toys, an indoor swimming pool and jacuzzi, not to mention a back garden almost bigger than a city itself," Rick said with a happy smile.

Oscar let out a whistle. "These people must have been damn millionaires."

"Let's go look around." Hershel said warmly as they all headed inside their new home and looked around the house as they each chose a room.

Daryl and Bailey chose a room and were unpacking their things when once again she felt sick and ran into the bathroom

"Oh god." She moaned vomiting.

Daryl knocked gently on the door. "Bailey?" he asked quietly, as he stepped inside the bathroom. "Are ya OK?"

"I think I have a bug or something." She said splashing water on her face as she leaned into Daryl heavily.

Daryl wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead gently as he helped her back into the bedroom. "Come on, ya can have a lie down now since we got a proper bed," he said as he helped her out of her clothes and under the sheets. "I'll go downstairs and see if I can find some clean water for ya."

She gave him a weak smile as she slumped back against the pillows tiredly. "Thank you."

"Ya don't have to thank me." He said softly, he kissed her forehead gently and headed downstairs where he saw Carol and Patricia unpacking the food in the kitchen.

He got Bailey a glass of cold and water about to head upstairs when Carol looked at him worriedly as she finished unpacking.

"Was Bailey sick again?"

Daryl nodded. "Yeah, she thinks she has a bug or something," he said with a sad smile. "She was sick earlier?"

"Yeah she was sick while you guys checked out the place." Carol explained softly as she saw him nod and he headed upstairs to where Bailey was.

"Here ya go, sweetheart," he said softly as he helped her take a sip of the water before setting the glass down on her bedside table. "How are ya feeling?"

"A little bit better." She said softly as she stroked Aoife's soft dark hair as she slept in her lap while they watched her.

"Ya just get some rest," he said softly, as he gave her hand a tight squeeze. "The both of ya. I'm gonna head downstairs and help the others unpack, but I'll come back with some lunch for ya in a bit, alright?"

"Alright, thank you." She said kissing his forehead as she fell asleep and he pulled a quilt over them.

He smiled down at them softly before leaving.

* * *

"This place seems like we hit the jackpot," Rick said with a smile, as he sat down at the kitchen table with Anna and Judith, while Carl and the other kids went to check out the playroom and the pool table.

"I think we sure did this time," Carol said happily. "I'm quite glad we left the prison now."

"Ya telling me, this place is a gold mine." Merle said cheerful as he pulled out bottles of southern comfort and wine.

"We can have that with dinner for later." Beth said pleased.

"We have hot water!" Andrea screamed delighted.

Rick smiled. "There must be a generator running somewhere, we'll need to stock up on fuel to keep it going," he said, feeling a lot happier than he had earlier.

Daryl came in then looking happy but worried as he helped Oscar and Morgan unpack their weapons.

"How's Bailey?" Carol asked worried.

"She's tired, I told her to get some rest along with Aoife," Daryl said softly, as he gave Carol a small smile. "Told her I'd take her some lunch when it's ready, hopefully she's up to eatin' somethin'."

"She's probably just tired." Maggie said softly as they cooked some chicken with rice and shared it out to everyone.

"Well, looks like we finally found home," Merle said with a smile as he looked around his group. "And let's hope no more problems come our way."

"Here, here." They all said and they continued to eat their food while Daryl headed upstairs to be with Bailey and Aoife, when he heard her being sick again.

* * *

"Shit," Daryl whispered quietly, as he set the plate down on the bedside table and looked at Aoife. "Don't touch that, sweetheart, it's hot," he said, before he headed back into the bathroom again and sat down beside Bailey who was sweating, as he reached out to flush the toilet.

"I don't feel all that great." She said breathing heavily as he helped her get changed into a pair of shorts and t-shirt before helping her into bed.

"I'm gonna look after ya." He said softly.

She nodded and curled into him, holding his hand tightly as she laid her head against his chest. "I love you," she said softly, as Aoife cuddled into them both.

"I love ya too." He said kissing her gently as he watched her fall asleep in his arms and her breathing evened out as she slept.

He looked down at her and stroked her cheek gently. Her face was pale and her skin was sweaty, but otherwise she seemed to be OK. He heard a small knock on the door and looked up to see Carol and Anna.

"How's she doing?" Anna whispered quietly, so as not to wake her up.

"Not good, she keeps on being sick and she's hot like hell." He told them both as they checked over Bailey and Anna suddenly realised something.

"I know this might sound strange but have you considered she might be pregnant?" She asked gently.

Daryl looked up at Anna and frowned. "Uh... no... She can't be," he said quietly. "Well, I mean she could be, but it's not likely... uh... could she be?"

Carol couldn't help but let out a small laugh at the confused Daryl.

"She most definitely is Daryl but we'll give her a pregnancy test." She assured him as Bailey woke up then looking a bit better.

"Hey guys, what's wrong?" She asked worried.

Daryl looked at her and chewed on his bottom lip for a second. "Alright, we're gonna suggest somethin'," he began, and Bailey looked at Carol and Anna confused. "We want ya to take a pregnancy test," he said, and Bailey's face paled again. "We don't want ya to get upset, and I ain't gonna be upset if it's negative, we just want to check, alright?"

"Alright, that's fine." She said getting up and Anna handed her a pregnancy test which she held tightly in her hands as she went into the bathroom and Daryl went in with her.

She did as the test told her to do and waited a few moments praying, that it would say she was having a baby.

She had never felt her heart beat so fast as she sat and waited for the minute. She set the test down on the bathroom counter so she didn't keep checking it every two seconds. Instead she sat and held Daryl's hand tightly. She could imagine their little boy or girl running around the house, and felt her heart ache at the thought this might only be a false alarm, and she wouldn't get that child. "I think that's been a minute," Daryl said softly, as he looked at her.

"I can't look," she said quietly, she was too nervous, and her hands were shaking. "Will you look?"

Daryl nodded and squeezed her hands tightly as he heard a beeping sound and looked at the pregnancy test as his heart lightened.

It was positive she was having his baby, their baby, his baby.

"It's positive, Bailey." He said softly.

Bailey looked at him, her eyes wide. "It can't... What... Let me see," she said as she looked down at the test and seen the plus sign. "Oh my god, Daryl!"

She burst into tears of joy and happiness then and sobbed into his shirt happily as he cried as well.

"We're going to be parents!"

Daryl cried into her hair and tried to speak, but all that came out was a small squeak. "I love you, I love you," he said as he kissed her forehead, her cheek, her lips, anywhere he could find. "I love you," he sniffled, as he held her tightly. He gently placed a hand on her stomach. "I'm gonna be a daddy, Bailey."

"Daddy Dixon, I'm going to be a mother." She sobbed into his shoulder as they got up and went to tell the others the happy news.

They looked at Carol and Anna with wide smiles on their faces.

"We're having a baby!"

"Oh god!" Anna squeaked happily as she pulled them both into a hug. "Bailey, you have no idea how happy I am for you," she said softly.

"Me too," Carol said as she hugged them. "You're going to be a wonderful mommy and daddy. Congratulations!"

"Thank you, that means a lot to us." Daryl said smiling as they all headed downstairs to tell the others with Bailey holding Aoife.

"We're having a baby." Daryl told everyone in the kitchen.

They all looked at the two of them with shocked faces before they all grinned widely. "Congratulations!" Rick said happily as he got up and hugged them both. "I knew you two were going to have a family together, it was meant to be!"

Merle patted Daryl's back gently and hugged Bailey. "I'm gonna be an uncle," he said happily, feeling tears well up in his own eyes for what was probably the first time in his life.

"Uncle Merle." Daryl said smirking as Bailey was hugged by Hershel, Maggie, Glenn, Beth and Patricia tightly.

"I knew God was watching over you, Bailey." Hershel said warmly.

"Thank you, Uncle Hershel," Bailey said softly, as she sat down at the table with Daryl. "I never thought it would happen," she said, as she began to cry happily again.

Daryl pulled her into him as she fell asleep in his arms, a soft smile on her face.

"I'm so happy for you two," Maggie said softly as she wiped her eyes. "You guys deserve it."

Hershel nodded. "And Dave is out of the way now too."

"We can all relax and be happy now." Andrea said with a soft smile.

"That's true." Anna said smiling as they all ate dinner and talked happily around the table as they all helped clear up the table.

Bailey helped Carol and Beth wash up the plates.

Soon everything was washed up and back in the cupboards, and the kids headed back to the playroom, while the adults all went through to the large sitting room.

"This place is fuckin heaven." Merle said sitting on a sofa with Beth while Daryl and Bailey sat next to them with Rick and Anna sitting on another sofa.

Rick chuckled. "You're telling me. I can't wait to get a hot bath again. I'm sure we could do something with the back garden, plant some vegetables or something?"

Hershel nodded. "That's a good idea; it will keep our supplies up."

"There's a green house out there with a smoke screen house, it will be good for storing our hunts." Daryl said smiling along with Bailey as they touched her stomach.

"I can't believe I'm having a baby." She said softly.

"I told ya we were gonna have a family," Daryl said with a grin as he kissed her softly, and carefully rubbed her stomach. "Baby Dixon."

"Daddy Dixon." She said smiling as they saw Aoife fussing and she placed her down gently as she stood up shakily.

"Mama, dada."

"Daryl, look!" Bailey said happily; as they watched Aoife navigate her way around the living room table, holding on to keep her balance. "She's walking."

"That's my girl," Daryl said proudly. "Next thing ya know she's gonna be holdin' a crossbow and comin' out on hunts with her daddy."

"Not quite yet." Bailey said with a laugh as they watched their daughter walk around the living room and saying hello when she touched her mother's flat stomach.

"Baby?" She asked softly.

"Yes sweetheart, you're going to be a big sister." Daryl said softly.

Aoife smiled happily as she climbed up beside them and looked at Bailey's stomach. "Hi baby," she said softly.

Bailey smiled and stroked her hair gently.

Rick and Anna smiled warmly at the scene as they smiled at Judith who cooed happily at them all as she snuggled further into them.

"She's so tiny." Anna said softly as she touched her soft cheek.

Rick smiled at the two of them, as he reached out to gently stroke Judith's soft tufts of hair. "Little Judy Grimes."

Anna smiled at that and curled into him as they all started to head upstairs to bed as they all said good night.

* * *

Everyone had showered or bathed before bed, happy to have some hot water again. They had managed to pry the kids out of the playroom eventually to go to bed too.

Bailey sighed happily as she got under the sheets and saw Daryl come in, his hair damp from his shower and he pulled her into him as his rough but gentle hands cupped her stomach.

"Yer look so beautiful." He said softly kissing her.

"I'm going to get fat, emotional as hell and I'll be horny all the time, meaning I'll want sex with you all the time." She warned him amused.

Daryl smirked as he kissed a trail up her neck, making her shiver. "I hope that's a promise," he chuckled, as he slid her nightgown up and over her head. He kissed her deeply as he laid her back against the bed. His lips moved down over her throat and began sucking on her pulse point, as she moaned quietly. Her hands winding into his hair. She pulled the blankets over them both and took away the towel from Daryl's shower, leaving him naked. She tried to get as close to him as possible, the feeling of skin on skin. He lifted his hands up and cupped her breasts gently, before he began to massage them in his large rough hands, as she pushed herself up into him.

She ran her hands down his back and down his sides before slipping them around his front and taking his hard length into her hand, stroking gently, making him groan above her as he sucked on her neck. He trailed a finger down over her hips, before he slid it into her warm, wet core, making her gasp underneath him, as he began to slide his finger in and out at a torturous slow pace. He smirked as he watched her face contort in pleasure, as she closed her eyes and bit down on her lip. "Open yer eyes, Bailey," he whispered into her ear, as he used his thumb to work on her clit, and she began panting and writhing around underneath him. Daryl kept her pinned in the one place as he sat on her thighs, as his hand worked faster.

She was whimpering as she got closer and closer to her orgasm, before she clamped down around his fingers, choking out his name as she came hard. Daryl didn't slow down his speed, but once she had come down, he quickly slipped his fingers out, before sliding himself into her.

Her body shook, every nerve ending being hit, but her body still sensitive. She felt him grip her hand and stretch it above her head as he pulled out and slowly thrust back into her. "Good?" he asked quietly, as he picked up his speed.

"So good," she panted, her legs wrapping around his back and tightening, locking him in, as her hands rested on his back. Daryl was gentle for a small while before he lost his control and began to pound into her, small grunts escaping from his lips as his hair flopped into his eyes. They were both breathing heavily, the bed rocking underneath them as Daryl increased his speed. Their bodies were coated in sweat as they moved together, trying to bring each other over the edge. Bailey was first, she felt her body tighten up again before she exploded around him for the second time, gasping and moaning his name, as pleasure flooded through her body. Daryl thrust a few more times, before he reached his release and felt himself spill inside her, his teeth clamping down on her neck, as he let out a muffled growl.

"I love ya Bailey so fuckin much." He panted as he pulled her into his lap and they simply held each other with Bailey resting her hands on his hips.

"I love you too, Daryl." She said softly kissing him.

Daryl pulled her into him tightly and simply held her as they watched it rain outside and felt her stroke his hair softly.

"I hope it's a boy." She said softly.

"As long as he or she is healthy, I don't mind," Daryl said as they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Bailey jumped out of bed and hurried into the bathroom where she was sick in the toilet and breathed in heavily.

"Morning sickness is a bitch." She said sighing.

She got up and went downstairs to get a drink, where Carol was in the kitchen cooking breakfast, strangely enough being helped by Axel.

Anna was sitting at the table with Rick and Carl, as she fed Judith her morning bottle. "Someone's a greedy little girl, eh?" she asked with a smirk

Judith cooed at her and she laughed as Bailey joined them at the table as she held a cup of lemon tea and smiled at them all.

"Morning guys." She said warmly.

"Morning Bailey, morning Baby Dixon," Rick said with a smile as he ticked Judith's stomach, as the others watched him happily. After the initial incident with Lori abandoning the baby, and after what had happened to Anna, Rick hadn't bonded well with Judith, but he seemed to be getting on much better now.

"Back at you two, daddy and mommy Grimes." Bailey teased as Daryl came down with Aoife and they sat next to her with Aoife walking to where Judith was looking curious.

"Who that?" She asked puzzled.

"That's you Cousin Judith, sweetheart." Daryl said smiling.

"Jude," Aoife said happily, as Anna lowered Judith down so Aoife could see the baby. Bailey smiled before she'd seen Aoife rubbing her mouth, her cheeks were already flushed.

Aoife walked back over to her mother and climbed up on her lap, cuddling into her. "What's the matter, sweetheart?" Bailey asked as she felt Aoife's forehead and cheeks before looking at Daryl. "I think she's teething."

"My mouth hurts." She said softly and Bailey handed her a pacifier, she sucked on it happily and snuggled into Bailey and Daryl happily as they smiled.

"Me love you both." She cooed at them."

"We love you too," Daryl said softly as he kissed her forehead, and rubbed Bailey's stomach. "And your little brother or sister, too."

Aoife smiled at that and went to play with the other children as everyone headed outside to start working in the garden.

"Holy shit, this garden is the size of a damn house!" Merle said stunned.

Hershel laughed at that. "Plenty of space for growing things and for the animals to run around happily," he said as he looked around. "Not to mention the lake too when it's a summers day."

Everyone smiled at that as they all started to work on the garden and plant vegetables with Peter happily helping Hershel plant some tomatoes.

"It's nice out here." Rose said smiling as she stroked Ghost and Charlie.

"It sure is, sweetie," Maggie smiled as she planted some potatoes they had found seeds for in the cupboard, along with Sam, Dylan and Glenn.

"We're going to have enough food to feed an army at this rate," Rick said with a smile, as he helped Carl with some strawberries.

Anna laughed at that as she helped them out and watched Judith as she sat under a umbrella with Aoife and Penny happily.

"Look we found some moles!" Katy said delighted as she pointed at hole in the ground.

Bailey chuckled as she walked over. "Oh wow, they've sure been making a great home for themselves here, huh?"

Everyone laughed at that as they continued to look around and Penny found four wells with water in them, she was pleased.

"I found a well!"

Phillip and Andrea smiled and walked over. Andrea had been a little wary about using the wells since the incident at the farm, but these ones seemed clean. "They must be using the water from the lake," she said happily. "Well done, Penny."

Penny beamed at her and they walked back to where the others were planting crops and they had nearly finished when they saw four horses walking towards them.

"Those are our horses!" Beth cried happily.

"How the hell did they find us?" Hershel asked shocked as he walked over to Nelly. "Hey there girl."

Nelly neighed softly and rubbed her nose against his hand softly as everyone went to greet the horses who looked happily at them.

"There's a stable next to the green house." Bailey said smiling.

"We'll put them in there then," Rick said with a smile as they started to lead the horses to the stable. "What are the other three called?" he asked Hershel.

"Dawson, Holly and Beatrice." Hershel said fondly as they got the horses settled and went inside to wash up.

"The family is back together again," Hershel said with a smile as he got cleaned up in the sink. "This is home."

"It sure is." Rick said smiling as everyone started to help prepare lunch with the kids feeding the animals when Katy found another room.

* * *

She went in there and looked around the room to see it was stacked with books, a computer and a laptop that was still on.

"Welcome Guest!"

She pressed a few buttons and sat down, to find there were a few word documents sitting open.

She opened up one and started to read it.

_So far five people have been struck down with this new virus in France, England has about ten patients while America has twenty one now inflicted patients._

_"Meet me at the CDC immediately, Dr Bloom."_

Edward Carter.

Katy frowned as she closed the laptop and took it up to where the others were sitting in the dining room. "Hey, everyone? I found this, it was still on," Katy said as she handed the laptop to Rick who opened it up and read it.

"There were outbreaks of this virus all over the world and they didn't know what happened." He said as everyone looked at it.

"Maybe this house belonged to a scientist?" Milton suggested.

Rick nodded. "We found a couple who had opted out, maybe it was the husband who was working with the CDC," he suggested.

Merle looked around the house. "Would explain how they had the money to buy this place, I guess."

"I found some emails on there along with old newspapers that are from last year, maybe they were going to leave when this happened." Katy said as she tucked a dark curl from her face.

"Can you show us the room?" Anna asked softly and she nodded as they all followed her into the room where they all looked around.

Daryl picked up a pile of papers and flicked through them. Most of them were handwritten notes, and words he didn't have a clue what they meant. "Looks like some sort of research or something."

"I found some books, most of them are on biology and the human body," Carol said as she pulled them off the shelves. "He definitely was a scientist, or a doctor, or something."

"I found a DVD." Bailey said as she showed them a DVD and placed it into the DVD player as they saw two men one of which was Dr Jenner talking to another man urgently.

_"We need to warn the public about this, it's been one day since the first one and more are becoming infected without knowing." Dr Jenner said to the man.  
_

There's the bastard who tried to kill us," Daryl said with a small growl as he looked at the screen. "This must have been before all his 'co-workers' opted out."

The other man on the DVD nodded. "We can send out a public broadcast by radio, tell everyone to stay in their homes."

_"What do for the moment?" Dr Jenner asked as they hurried into a office where they saw a news reporter speaking urgently._

_"This hour the news is grim, we have confirmed reports that Washington and Los Angeles have fallen to the dead. Repeat, Washington and Los Angeles have fallen. If you see the dead run, do NOT try to help them. The only thing that will stop them is a shot to the head."_

"I remember this broadcast," Bailey said as she sat on one of the desks. "Yeah, they played it on a loop on the radio, along with emergency instructions to stay indoors or in your car and lock up. It was on every channel, it's all I was able to listen to when I was driving to Uncle Hershel's farm."

"I heard it when I was driving to my parent's house." Anna said as she held Rick's hand tightly along with Judith.

_"Hospitals are filling up with people that the virus is taking; so far there is no cure for the virus. If you are bitten you will die. Refugee centres are being set up in all major cities, backed up by the National Guard. We have reports from all over the world that the dead are raising. Stay inside and wait for further instructions."_

Merle snorted as the DVD cut off. "Fat lotta good the refugee centres did, they waited until they were full and then bombed the goddamn places."

"Do you think he's still alive somewhere?" Bailey asked. "This Dr Edward Carter? Maybe we could find him, see what's going on."

"We don't know if he's dead or gone batshit crazy though." Daryl said and she sighed knowing he was right as they all headed outside.

"How are ya and the lili un?" He asked her tenderly.

She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "We're good," she said softly, cuddling into him. "How's daddy Dixon?"

"I'm alright; just glad we've got a place that's safe and secure." He said holding her close as they watched Aoife come over and they cuddled her as well.

"Hello sweetie, are you ok?" She asked hugging her daughter.

"Yes mama," Aoife nodded as she held onto her teddy bear tightly.

"How's your mouth, sweetheart?" Bailey asked softly; as she crouched down to stroke her cheek gently.

"Much better." Aoife said smiling as it started to rain.


	17. Making It Our New Home

Summary: When Rick and Daryl along with the group arrive at the Greene farm, they aren't expecting to bump into two familiar young who have pasts with them. Daryl and Bailey Greene find that their feelings have changed for each other but with Bailey carrying a painful secret, can Daryl mend her heart. Rick reunites with his old friend Anna who changes his and Carl's world for the better. Rick/OC, Daryl/OC, Merle/Beth, Glenn/Maggie, Carl/Sophia.

**Sorry for the late update, college has been a mess x**

Somebody To Die For

Chapter 17

* * *

"Looks like we're going inside for the rest of the day," Bailey chuckled as she felt her hair and her clothes get drenched in seconds.

"At least it should help the crops," Hershel smiled hurrying inside.

They all laughed at that as they headed inside and Judith cooed at them all happily as she waved her chubby hands.

"Hey there, little one," Anna smiled as she tickled Judith's stomach. "Want to say hello to your family?" she asked softly with a smile as Judith giggled at her.

"I think that's a yes." Rick said smiling as everyone said hello to Judith who smiled at them all happily and cuddled into them.

"She's getting big." Carl said softly.

"Lil Asskicker," Daryl smirked as he smiled down at Judith. "Can't y'all at least consider it as her middle name?"

Rick laughed. "No Daryl, we had the conversation already. Plus. I don't think Bailey is going to let you call your son or daughter Asskicker either," he said amused.

"We are certainly not calling him or her that's for sure." Bailey laughed as they all discussed what to call her middle name when Rick decided.

"What about Maeve?" He suggested softly.

"I like it," Anna smiled as they looked down at Judith. "I think it suits her perfectly."

"Alright then," Rick said with a grin. "Judith Maeve Grimes."

"Is Maeve a Scottish name?" Carol asked them as they all sat down at the table and munched on some snacks.

"It is, it was my mother's middle name." Anna said touched that Rick had used her middle name in honour to her.

"That's lovely," Carol said softly, as she watched the two of them with a small smile.

"Can we go swimming later?" Penny asked her dad, and the rest of the children nodded eagerly. "The swimming pool is inside, so we won't be in the rain."

"I don't see why not." Phillip said with a warm smile as everyone went to get changed into their swim wear.

Anna had pulled on a purple swimming costume and looked at her scarred arms with a sigh as she sat on a chair.

"You're beautiful," Rick said softly as he came out in his swimming trunks. "I think all of us here have scars," he added. "They don't make you ugly; they just make you a fighter."

She gave him a soft smile as she got up and kissed him lovingly as they headed downstairs where the others were already in the pool.

Judith was in the children's pool splashing about happily with Aoife and Katy who were laughing as the dogs jumped into the pool.

"Oh lord," Carol laugh, as the dogs splashed around. "Looks like we have some extra guests in here."

Rick chuckled as he swam with Anna and held onto her tightly, watching Carl help Judith swim in her little float.

"That's it Judy, kick your feet out." Carl said pleased and she giggled at him as she moved around and Aoife played with her.

"It's nice being here and just happy." Bailey said as she swam with Daryl.

Daryl nodded and smiled at their family. "I know. We have a home now," he said softly. "A proper home."

She smiled at that and kissed him gently as they all got out and the dogs splashed them all with water as they got dry causing the cats to hiss at them.

"I think they're annoyed." Dylan said smirking.

Hershel laughed as he got up from the chair where he had been watching. "I don't think they're just as interested in the water as the dogs are," he said, as the dogs climbed out of the water, and shook themselves near the cats, almost like they could understand what Hershel was saying.

Pebbles walked over to Hershel and mewled as he stroked the black cat gently and he purred happily as they headed upstairs.

"I love cats, I had a cat called Timmy but he died." Penny said sadly.

"Well, our pets are your pets now too," Emma said with a small smile, as she looked at the others who nodded.

"We're family, right?" Sam asked softly.

"Yes we are indeed." Louis said happily as they headed into the kitchen to cook dinner when they saw how dark it had gotten.

"How did you all survive last winter?" Peter asked softly.

"Well, we had somewhere safe to stay them," Hershel explained. "We used up all of the food we had left, and tried to stay warm."

"But there were others in the group who didn't want Rick being leader, they took our supplies and left us nearly with nothing." Anna said as she thought back.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that," Peter said quietly.

"Don't be," Rick assured him. "It wasn't your fault."

The children smiled at them all sadly as they all ate some snacks and Katy looked at Emma quickly noting she looked paler.

"Time for your injection." She said softly.

Emma nodded as Katy went into their bag of belongings and pulled out an Insulin injection, administering it to her sister correctly, as Hershel watched impressed.

"Where did you learn that?" he asked softly.

Katy gave him a small smile. "After our parents died, I had to learn how to do it for her."

"That's partly why the Governor wanted us gone, some of the kids were sick and he said that they had to go. He said that they were being taken somewhere safe but we never saw them again." Dylan explained sadly.

"I'm so sorry." Anna said softly.

"It wasn't your fault." Sam said sadly.

"He can't hurt you anymore," Phillip said with a small smile. "He's dead, and so are Connor, Shane and Dave."

"Good, they were bastards." Rose said firmly as they all sat down to eat dinner when they saw Judith cough.

"Are you OK, sweetheart?" Anna asked softly as she patted Judith's back and looked at the baby.

"Is she alright?" Carl asked worriedly.

"I think she drank some water out of the pool." She said as Judith coughed up some water and relaxed as they heard a door bell ring.

"Who on earth is that?" Carol asked confused.

"I'll get it," Oscar said with a small smile as he got up and went to answer the door for them. He didn't recognize the woman who was looking back at him. "Who the hell are you?" he asked confused.

* * *

"I know they're here, I recognize that car and motorbike in the driveway," Lori spat as she pushed past him. "I want my daughter."

She walked into the hallway and headed straight into the kitchen where she found Rick and Anna with her baby and Carl.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" Rick snapped at her as he got up and faced the woman who had betrayed him and the group.

"I'm here to get my daughter back." She said coldly.

"That's not going to happen," Anna spat as she glared at Lori. "You should have thought about that before you abandoned her!"

"She's the only part of Shane I have left," Lori hissed. "After that... animal... killed him!"

"Rick isn't an animal Lori, Shane got what he deserved and I hope he burns in hell along with Connor, Dave and Brian!" Anna snapped at her.

"Lori get the hell outta of here bitch, no one wants yer here!" Daryl snarled at her and she shot him in the chest.

"DARYL!" Bailey screamed running over to him and putting pressure on the wound as Hershel hurried to help.

"Give me the baby and no one else gets hurt," Lori snarled at Rick and Anna as she pointed her gun at Aoife's head.

Bailey looked up at them, her hands covered in Daryl's blood. There were tears in her eyes. "No, Lori, please no..."

"SHUT UP, JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!" She screamed at Bailey and smashed the gun across the side of Bailey's face, knocking her out as Daryl yelled out for her.

"Please Lori, don't do this." Carol pleaded with her not to take Judith.

"If you don't hand me my daughter Rick, I'll kill all of the children in this room starting with Carl!" She screamed aiming at Carl.

Rick panicked and realized the best way to deal with this would be to give her Judith, and then find a way to get her back. Daryl and Bailey were already injured, and he couldn't let anyone else down. "OK, Lori, OK, you win," he said, as he took Judith out of Anna's arms and slowly handed her to Lori. "Her name is Judith."

Lori huffed and glared at them all before storming out of the door with Judith in her arms.

Rick let out a deep breath as he looked at Anna and Carl. "Don't worry, we'll get her back. I just couldn't let anyone else get hurt. You understand why I did that, right?" he asked, worried they would hate him for what he had done.

"It's alright Rick, we understand." Anna assured him as she hugged him tightly along with Carl as Daryl got up and rubbed his bloody shoulder and gently picked up Bailey.

"I'm gonna kill that bitch." He snarled as he winced in pain.

"We need to get Judith back." Carl said quickly.

Rick nodded. "I know we do, I know. But I figure we have time to come up with a plan. I'm sure Lori isn't going to hurt her."

"Where would she go?" Anna asked as she stitched up Daryl's shoulder, Bailey was starting to wake up and looked around dazed.

"What happened?"

"Lori knocked ya out, darlin'," Daryl said softly. "Ya OK? Our baby OK?"

"We're fine, Daryl, oh god, your shoulder," she said as she sat up and stroked his arm gently. "Are you OK? Is Lori gone?"

"I'm alright don't worry, she ran off with Judith but don't worry, we're gonna find her." Daryl assured her as it was decided that Rick, him and Morgan would find Judith.

"Are you sure you'll be ok?" Rick asked him as they got ready.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Daryl said with a small smile, as Anna helped put his jacket on over his shoulder. "I'm a Dixon," he added with a small chuckle.

"Please be careful Daryl, I love you." Bailey said kissing him as they saw Rick say good bye to Anna and Carl.

"Go get our girl back, alright?" Anna said softly as she kissed Rick's cheek gently. "We love you."

Rick nodded as Morgan said goodbye to Duane, and the three of them headed towards the car.

* * *

Lori was driving along the highway with Judith sleeping quietly in her car seat; she was so tiny and perfect.

"Don't worry sweetie, I'll take care of you." She promised.

She looked at the baby for a long moment. She looked so much like Shane. "You look just like your daddy, don't you?" she asked with a smile.

Judith cooed at her and Lori smiled as she continued to drive along the highway unaware of the herd of walkers behind the car.

Eventually, she pulled up at the small house where she was living with T-Dog. "Is that your daughter?" he asked, getting up and locking the doors behind her. "Did they just hand her over to you?"

"Had to shoot the dumb redneck and knock out bitch, but yeah, that's her," Lori said with a smile as she set Judith down in her new home.

"She looks like you." T-Dog said impressed as he said hello to Judith who cooed at them all happily.

"She's better off with us, than Rick and the others." Lori said as she warmed up a bottle for her daughter.

"That's true, wouldn't want Anna raising her," T-Dog mumbled as Judith wrapped her hand around his thumb. "She likes it here already."

"Of course she does, she's my daughter," Lori replied.

"She got a name yet?" T-Dog asked.

"Rick called her Judith Maeve Grimes after Carl's school teacher and after Anna's mother but we'll call her Lily Isobel Walsh." Lori said warmly as she picked up her daughter and headed upstairs to take her to bed and T-Dog went outside to take watch.

* * *

Rick and the others had been driving for hours searching for Judith and Lori when they came across tyre tracks.

"You think they lead to the house?" Daryl asked as they drove down the muddy track. "Should we follow 'em?"

"It can't hurt." Rick said as he worried about Judith and hurried out of the car as they all searched the houses for Judith.

Rick hurried into one house where he found a family of four dead, gunshots to the head as he looked around. The mother looked like Anna with her light blonde hair framing her face as she held her husband's hand.

He sighed and left the house, looking all around for anywhere there might be a fire on, or a light on.

Daryl had found another small house, and took Morgan with him to check it out.

They headed into the house to find it empty and clear of walkers but no sign of Lori or Judith as they walked back out dejectedly.

"She's not here," Rick said sadly as he leaned against the car. He had faith Lori wouldn't do anything to hurt her, but he wanted her back.

"Guys, look over there," Morgan said, as he pointed to the highway where a herd were shuffling along. Luckily the three men were out of sight. "Looks like they're following something."

"Let's follow them then." Rick said as they hurried into the car and followed the herd.

* * *

T-Dog had been on watch when he saw the huge herd heading towards them and the house and headed downstairs to tell Lori.

"Lori, there's a herd coming this way," T-Dog said as he tried to catch his breath.

Lori looked alarmed as she ran to pick up Judith, or Lily. "They must have followed me back here."

They hurried out of the house when they saw how many there were and knew they couldn't take Judith with them on the road.

"I'm sorry Lily, its better this way." Lori said to her as she placed her on the ground near an abandoned car before driving off with T-Dog.

Judith began to cry softly as T-Dog and Lori left her, and she could see the walkers coming towards her in the distance. Of course, she was too young to know what they were but they didn't look friendly. Luckily, Lori had left her somewhere she might not be spotted by the walkers.

It started to rain then heavily and soon the walkers had left the house as Judith still continued to cry wanting her parents back who had looked after her since she had been born.

Her daddy had dark brown hair and kind but hard grey eyes while her mother had dark blonde wavy hair and sky blue eyes; her older brother had grey eyes like her daddy and his hair.

Judith was cold and sniffled as the rain continued to come down on her, and she realized she was alone.

* * *

Rick, Daryl and Morgan had been following, but keeping a distance from the walkers until they found anything that could tell them where Judith was.

"They must have seen something for them all to gather together," Morgan said confused.

"Maybe they heard gunshots or something." Daryl said as they saw the walkers swarm around a house as they quietly drove past and saw a basket with something moving in it.

"What is that?" Morgan asked worried as they all got out and walked to what was in the basket, it was raining heavily and as they came nearer to the basket they could hear soft snuffles.

Rick hurried over and looked into the basket feeling his heart break as he saw what it was.

"It's Judith," Rick choked out as he picked up his girl. She was freezing, her skin was pale and she was soaking wet.

"Shit," Daryl whispered as he took off his leather jacket and handed it to Rick so he could wrap it around Judith. "We need to get her back to Anna and Hershel!"

Everyone nodded and they hurried into the car where they drove back to the house and Rick rubbed Judith gently as he tried to keep her warm.

"Hold on Judy, hold on." He said kissing her forehead.

"We're nearly there Rick." Morgan said softly.

Rick nodded. "This little one is a fighter," he said quietly as he wrapped Daryl's jacket around her tightly and held her in his arms. She was sniffling and shivering, but she had regained some colour in her cheeks. "Why the hell did she do it? Why did she come and take her away only to abandon her again?"

"I think the herd made Lori leave Judith behind, Rick." Daryl said sadly as they pulled up outside house and hurried into the house where the others were.

"Did you find her?!" Anna asked worriedly.

Rick nodded. "Yeah, we did, but we need your help," he said as he set the bundle in his arms down on the sofa. Judith by now was coughing and spluttering, and her cheeks were flushed.

"What happened?!" Hershel asked worriedly as he rushed over with his medical equipment.

"Lori and T-Dog had a herd coming towards the house; they left Judith behind in the rain near a bush." Rick explained quickly as Anna changed her and Carol got a small baby bath ready for her.

"She's burning up." She said worried as Bailey helped her take off Judith's wet clothes.

Judith snuffled slightly and whimpered.

"It's OK, sweetheart," Anna said softly, as she stroked her hair. "Mommy and daddy are here now. We're going to warm you up slowly OK. Too much of a temperature change could make you very ill. Carol, make sure the water in the bath isn't too warm, just something above body temperature."

"Here, let me help," Beth said softly, she had been training for children's nursing; she figured she could be of some use.

"Thank you, Beth." Carol said grateful as they made sure the bath wasn't too hot but not cold either as they gently placed Judith in the bath as she wheezed heavily.

"Is she going to be alright?" Carl asked his parents worriedly.

"Hopefully, sweetheart," Anna said softly, as she bathed Judith. "But she's been out in the cold, not to mention she was soaked from the rain. We just need to keep her warm and make sure she has enough strength for her little body to fight off the virus."

They all nodded and made sure that Judith had plenty of blankets when Anna gently took her out of the bath and along with Rick dried her gently before getting her dressed.

Judith coughed violently then, her small body shaking with coughs.

Rick wrapped her up in the blankets and held onto her tightly, rocking her gently and trying to soothe her. "Isn't there anything we can do for her? Some medication or something? I know she's young, but she's in pain," he said worriedly.

"We'll get the medicine out of the kitchen, you, Anna and Carl stay here." Merle told him and they hurried off.

"Please god, let Judith be alright." Anna prayed as she stroked Judith's thick, dark brown hair when they heard Daryl and Merle hurry in.

Daryl and Merle returned to the kitchen with their arms loaded down with all the medical supplies from the bathroom, they put them on the counter. Anna and Hershel looked through everything, not sure what to do.

"Let's check her chest first, shall we?" Anna asked quietly, as she picked up a stethoscope and listened to her chest and heart. "Hershel... check this out."

Hershel nodded and listened carefully. "She has an irregular heartbeat."

"What can we do?" Merle asked quickly.

"We can go to the local hospital and get oxygen for her and maybe some liquid penicillin, in case she has an infection."

Anna started to move out of the kitchen, when Rick caught her wrist, "It won't help."

She looked at him confused. "What?"

Rick looked up at Anna his eyes full of tears, "Shane had some kind of heart problem. I remember his mom and dad talking about it when we were young. He was their miracle, the doctor's were able to fix it and he went on to play football and become a cop. I think that's why he worked out so hard all the time."

Anna swallowed hard, "Rick this might just be a bad chest cold. You don't know…."

Rick stood up fast, his fingers ghosting over the baby's cheek, "Yeah, I do. I think I've always known since she was born." The fact that he was mentioning Judith's paternity lingered in the air and Anna silently cursed Lori and Shane for their affair.

"So what can we do to help her?" Carol asked quietly from where she was standing next to Axel. "I mean there has to be something we can do, right?"

Daryl felt sick, "We have to try! We just can't let her die! What if Carol's right? We have to try."

Merle nodded next to him, "I'll go with him."

Glenn and Maggie nodded next to them, "We're in too. Anything for Judith."

Anna handed Judith to Rick, "She's your daughter Rick. No matter whom's DNA was used to make her, she's yours."

Rick crumbled into Anna's shoulder, Judith between them, the man sobbed, "I couldn't keep you safe and now I can't help her."

Bailey buried her face into Daryl's chest and held Aoife tightly, as she started to cry heavily in his shirt.

"We're going, whether you want us to or not," Merle said firmly. "We're gonna go and get supplies for that little girl, and we're going to save her life. I ain't gonna sit back and watch her die, no way in hell."

"He's right," Bailey said as she wiped her eyes. She had lost Celia and she wouldn't like to see Anna and Rick go through that. "We have to."

Rick nodded at them all as he squeezed Anna's hand tightly and Carl hugged them both, "Thank you that means a lot to me." He said as they hurried out to get the supplies.

He sat down with Anna and Carl as they both watched over Judith.

"You're going to be OK, little one," Rick said softly as he stroked her soft hair. "Keep fighting, Uncle Daryl and Uncle Merle are going to bring back supplies to make you better."

* * *

The night drug on after everyone left. Rick and Anna won't put Judith down. She paced back and forth humming to the little girl. Bailey had gone outside to check on Carl and Aoife, leaving them alone with Judith. Anna's heart sunk every time Judith made a noise in her arms, she knew the little girl was fading fast. She hoped that the rest of the group would be back soon, their only hope was the oxygen and antibiotics. She realized that Judith had gone still in her arms, looking down she saw Judith had quit breathing.

"Oh no, no, no," Anna cried, as she hurried over to Rick. "Rick... help. No, Judith, come on, come on!" she said desperately as she placed her down and attempted mouth to mouth with the tiny baby. "Please, Judy, no..."

No matter how hard she and Rick tried Judith didn't move as they heard a car pull up and saw Daryl and Merle hurry in with the medicine.

"We got it!"

"Hurry, she's stopped breathing!" Anna said urgently, as Daryl and Merle set everything down and she and Hershel who had come back in, worked to save Judith's life. They gave her some of the oxygen so she had help to breathe, and administered the medicine Daryl had found. "Come on, Judy, come on..."

They heard a small cough come from Judith and everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, all three of you." Rick said smiling through his tears as they hugged him and Merle before they headed upstairs with Carl and Judith.

"I'm so glad she's alright." Bailey said as she held Aoife and cuddled into Daryl who held them both tightly.

"Me too," Daryl said softly, as he stroked Aoife's hair, thankful she was alright. "We can't lose anyone else."

Bailey smiled up at him. "Well done, you and Merle. You helped save her life."

"It was nothing, she's family." He said softly as everyone headed upstairs to bed.

* * *

Rick and Anna sat by Judith as she recovered from her illness with Carl fast asleep on the bed behind them.

"I knew she was a little fighter," Rick said with a smile as he held Anna's hand tightly. "I knew she would pull through."

Anna nodded as they watched over her. "Just because she might have Shane and Lori's DNA, doesn't mean she's not our daughter."

"I know she's ours." Rick said softly as they watched Judith's chest rise and fall steadily and heard her coo at them softly.

"She's so beautiful." Anna said stroking her soft curls as she cuddled her teddy bear.

"She sure is," Rick said with a smile. "Judith Maeve Grimes, she's gonna grow up to be one tough little lady. Along with all the brothers and sisters she's going to have."

She laughed at that and cuddled into him lovingly, "We're going to have quite the brood then?" She teased although she was secretly pleased.

"Always wanted a large family." He said softly holding her close as they watched Judith smile in her sleep.

They then saw Oscar hurry in, "Lori's here!"

"Fucking bitch," Rick growled standing up. "Stay with Judith," he told Anna. "I got a little score to settle with Lori," he said as he stormed out of the room with Oscar.

They headed outside where they saw Lori wrapped up warmly as she looked at them through the fence looking annoyed.

"GIVE ME MY DAUGHTER BACK!" She screamed at him.

"She almost died because of you!" Rick snapped, pulling out his gun and aiming it at her. "Yeah, when you abandoned her, she was left out there alone, she nearly died. Her heart stopped, and the man you put a bullet through earlier was brave enough to go and get what we needed to save her. You get the fuck outta here and never come back again, or I swear to god Lori, I'm gonna kill you!" he yelled angrily.

"This isn't over Rick; I'll have her back soon!" Lori screamed at him as she hurried back into the car and drove off as the others watched on silently.

"Jesus, she's crazy." Oscar said alarmed as they all headed back inside.

"Yeah well... like I said... If she comes back, I'll kill her," Rick said, meaning every word, as he headed back to bed to be with his family.

* * *

The next morning everyone had a lie in and a rest to recover from yesterday as Daryl pulled Bailey into him, she was fast asleep and her hands were on her stomach.

Daryl smiled as he turned over and propped himself up on his elbow. He gently moved her hand over so as not to disturb her, before he rubbed her stomach gently. "Hey, little one, I'm yer daddy," he whispered softly, feeling tears prick his eyes at the thought that was his kid in there. Their kid. "And ya don' know me yet, but I love ya millions."

Although the baby didn't kick, he knew the baby was aware of who he and Bailey were and kissed her stomach lovingly.

"I love ya two so fuckin much." He said honestly as he held her tightly to him

Bailey stirred slightly when she heard Daryl and opened her eyes to find him staring in wonder down at her stomach. "Hey there," she said with a small chuckle.

"Hey there, darlin." He said kissing her softly as her hands got tangled in his thick dark, brown hair as he pulled her into him.

"I want you." She said softly.

Daryl smiled at her as he kissed her neck gently. "Right back at ya," he said as he pulled her nightgown up over her head and kissed her chest.

Her breasts already had started to get slightly bigger thanks to the baby, and Daryl found himself staring at them like a teenage boy.

Bailey laughed. "Hey, I'm up here you know?"

"I know but that doesn't mean I can look at yer sexy body." He said kissing her hard on the mouth as he started to play with her plumb breasts.

"We still got that stuff from the shop?" He asked slyly.

Bailey moaned softly into his mouth before she pulled away. "Yeah, it's at the bottom of my rucksack in the wardrobe," she said smirking. "Didn't think I'd leave it behind, did you?"

He smirked at her as he got up from the bed and headed to the wardrobe where he found the rucksack and smirked when he found the vibrator along with some other things.

He went to where she was and her eyes widened when she saw the nipple clamps in his hands as she pulled on her nightgown.

Daryl looked confused. "What is it?"

"No, we are not doing that shit," she said, pointing to his hands. "I'd rather sex was fun, and not torture."

"Shit, Bailey I'm sorry." He said as he tossed the clamps into the bin and she relaxed slightly as she curled into him.

"It's OK, baby," she said softly as she kissed his neck and massaged his shoulders to relax him. "I don't need all that stuff... I just want you," she said as she slid his t-shirt up and over his head, throwing it to the side, before she pulled him back on the bed and kissed him passionately. Daryl took off her nightgown again, as he ran his hands over her body, going back to playing with her breasts. She moaned softly against him. "Hmm... better be careful, I could get used to waking up like this every morning you know," she said as Daryl chuckled, before ducking down to take one of her nipples into his mouth, making her gasp.

She began to grind her hips into him as his mouth worked over her chest, making him hard instantly. She took his sweatpants off and ran her hands up the inside of his thighs before cupping his cock, making him groan against her chest. He pushed his hips forward into her hands as they both caressed each other slowly, savouring the moment of being together. Daryl slid himself off the top of her and turned onto his side, before he pulled her back against his chest, so she was on her side too. "Wanna try somethin'," he said softly, as he poisoned himself behind her, and threw his leg over the top of her.

He slowly slid into her and Bailey moaned at the feeling off him being so deep inside her. He had much better access from this position. As he began to thrust into her, he could move his mouth down to suck on her neck, his teeth occasionally digging into her skin when he felt jolts of pleasure run through his body. He used one arm to wrap around her just under her breasts where he kept her in place as he began to pick up speed, and he used the other hand to wrap around and find her clit, before he began to rub gently, making her whimper and cry out his name, as she tried to bury her face into the pillow to muffle the noises she was making. Everything he was doing felt so good, and she could feel his hot breath against his neck as he panted while he pounded into her.

She moaned heavily as she felt her stomach tense up, before her breath caught in her throat and she came hard around him, her fingernails digging into the arm that was wrapped around her. Daryl kissed the back of her neck gently, before he felt himself tighten up, and let out a tremendous growl as he came, holding her body tightly against him.

"I aint ever gonna get tired of being like this with ya." He said kissing her lovingly as they held each other tightly.

Bailey smirked at him as she kissed his stubbly cheek. "Good, 'cause I'm gonna want to do that again a hell of a lot more times before this little one is born," she said with a small laugh.

"Horny little woman aint ya?" He asked amused as they heard moaning from Glenn and Maggie's room.

"What the hell?" He asked confused.

Bailey laughed. "Looks like we weren't the only ones enjoying a morning delight," she said as she stroked his chest. "We could do with soundproof walls."

He laughed at that and kissed her lovingly as they got back under the quilt and curled into each other as they fell asleep.

* * *

Rick had woken up against Anna's shoulder as Judith cooed at them both happily, her light blue eyes sparkling happily.

"Hey, my girl," Rick said with a smile as he sat up and picked up Judith into his arms. "Someone is looking a lot better this morning."

Judith cooed at him happily as she cuddled into him and placed her hand gently on his stubbly right cheek.

"Mommy, Carl and daddy love you." He told her softly as Anna woke up and smiled at them both warmly.

"Hey, how is she this morning?" Anna asked, as Rick got back into bed, and set Judith down with them.

"She's doing much better, aren't you, little one?" he asked, ticking her stomach.

Judith let out soft little giggles as she cuddled into them and fell asleep, lightly snuffling as she curled into them.

Anna smiled at Rick and held them both tightly as she fell asleep too, and they spent the day having a well earned rest.

* * *

Bailey curled into Daryl as she watched him sleep, she was so happy that she had found him and Aoife along with having his baby.

She kissed him gently on the lips as she looked at his scarred torso and lightly touched his scars, feeling her heart ache.

She ran her fingers over the scars gently. She knew he'd had a troubled past, but until they had slept together and she had seen his scars properly, she had never really known how bad it was. She heard a small whimpering noise and looked up to see it had come from Daryl. He was still asleep, but his hand was swatting at something that wasn't even there. She worried for a second before gently shaking him awake. "Daryl, baby, you're having a nightmare."

He stilled then and relaxed as he curled into her and sighed heavily as she stroked his face gently, her eyes concerned.

"Sorry about that." He said giving her a small smile.

"Don't be, baby," she said softly, as she kissed him gently and held onto him tightly. "I'm here. You wanna talk about it?"

Daryl paused and looked at her concerned, light blue eyes and nodded and as he sat up and pulled her onto his lap.

"The nightmare was about my old man." He said trying to forget his painful childhood that had been a living hell.

"You're dad gave you the scars?" She asked already knowing the answer.

Daryl swallowed as she took his rough hand in her soft one. "Yeah. Most of 'em. Merle's got 'em too. To say our father weren't exactly a good role model would be an understatement."

Bailey hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry, Daryl. That must have been awful."

"Don't worry about it, he aint here anymore and I won't ever hurt our baby." He said kissing her softly.

"I know you won't," she said as she stroked his cheek gently. "You're a wonderful daddy. Aoife adores you, and our baby is going to too," she assured him. "Shall we get up for a bit?"

"Sure." He said as they both got dressed and picked up Aoife as they headed downstairs where they saw Rick, Carl, Anna and Judith.


	18. Peaceful Week

Summary: When Rick and Daryl along with the group arrive at the Greene farm, they aren't expecting to bump into two familiar young who have pasts with them. Daryl and Bailey Greene find that their feelings have changed for each other but with Bailey carrying a painful secret, can Daryl mend her heart. Rick reunites with his old friend Anna who changes his and Carl's world for the better. Rick/OC, Daryl/OC, Merle/Beth, Glenn/Maggie, Carl/Sophia.

**This chapter has a surprise for Merle and Daryl x**

Somebody To Die For

Chapter 18

* * *

"Hey guys," Bailey said with a warm smile as they all sat down at the table. "How's Lil Asskicker this morning?"

"She's much better, already laughing again." Rick said smiling down at her as she cooed at all of them happily.

"She's a tough baby." Carl said softly.

"She sure is, takes it off her big brother," Daryl said softly as he ruffled Carl's hair.

Rick smiled at the two of them. "It's so nice to just have a day of rest for once," he said, feeling much more relaxed.

Everyone nodded at that as they all had breakfast which was pancakes and powdered eggs, they all happily ate the food and sat down talking.

"When do you think the baby will be born?" Emma asked Bailey shyly.

"I'm not sure yet, sweetheart," Bailey said softly as she rubbed her flat stomach. "Probably not until the summertime," she said with a faint smile.

Everyone smiled at that as they all went to do their own thing with Bailey having a check over with Hershel and Anna about her baby.

"Do you feel any pain?" Anna asked her softly.

Bailey shook her head. "No... I'm OK for now," she said with a small smile as Hershel placed his stethoscope on her stomach. "Do you think the birth is going to be OK... after what happened to Celia?"

"I think everything will be fine, just have plenty of rest and don't exhaust yourself." Anna said gently and she nodded in understanding as Daryl held her hand tightly.

"Just get some sleep and something to eat." Hershel told her warmly and they both nodded in understanding.

"I can do that," Bailey said as they went to sit on the sofa. "If there's one thing I'm good at it's sleeping," she said with a chuckle.

Daryl smirked down at her. "That ain't the only thing yer good at in bed," he said quietly.

"Too much information!" Beth said shaking her head in amusement.

They all laughed at that as they all sat down and watched the children play with their pets when they saw the cats come over to Rick looking curious.

Pebbles and Patch sniffed at him wearily before cuddling into him as the other cats followed suit and made themselves at home.

Rick laughed down at them. "Looks like I've made some new friends, eh?" he asked as he smirked at the children.

"They like you," Rose said softly.

"I like them too, which cat is yours?" He asked softly.

"Pebbles and Patch are mine," Rose said with a smile. "And Smokey and Monty belong to Emma and Katy," she said, looking at the two black cats.

"Ben belongs to Dylan." Katy said softly as she pointed to a black dog lying with Dylan who was smiling happily.

"Felix belongs to Sam and Ghost belongs to Peter," she added with a smile. "Where did Charlie come from?"

"Sophia and I found him alone on the highway," Penny said softly, as she stroked the black Labrador.

"He's lucky to have you all then." She said smiling as Daryl took Bailey up to bed so she could rest; the baby was making her tired.

"How are we for supplies at the minute?" Rick asked Carol as he bounced Judith on his lap. "Do we have enough for the next couple of months at least?"

Carol smiled. "I think so. After Axel and Oscar helped us out with getting some from the prison."

"I'm glad, thanks." Rick told her and she smiled at him as Anna smiled softly at Judith and tickled her gently as she giggled, grabbing her thumb and sucking it.

"We'll need to get medical supplies for Bailey and the baby." She said softly.

Merle nodded. "I'll take care of that. I can do a run to the hospital soon and get some stuff for her. She's my sister after all, an' that's my nephew or niece."

Rick smiled softly; Merle was a lot different from the man who had first arrived back in their camp in Atlanta.

"I'm so happy for her and Daryl." Beth said softly and Carol nodded.

* * *

"Love you," Daryl said softly as he climbed into bed next to Bailey and cuddled into her tightly.

"I love you too; I love Aoife and this baby." Bailey said softly as she cuddled into him and he made sure she was warm enough.

Daryl rested his chin on top of her head. "I finally got the family I always wanted... with ya," Daryl said with a smile. "The day I watched ya get married to Dave... broke my heart," he admitted for the first time. "Thought I had lost ya for good."

"I thought about you every single day when I was married to Dave, how you were and if you had a family of your own." She said softly.

"The only woman I wanted a family with, was ya Bailey no one else." He said kissing her lovingly on the lips.

"I only ever wanted you too," she said softly, with a small sigh. "If only we hadn't been so dumb and told each other sooner, huh?"

Daryl chuckled slightly as he buried his face into her neck. "I never really was a smart one."

"You are smart; you were just frightened of showing your feelings." She said softly as she curled into him and he held her tightly.

"Let me touch you?" She asked softly as she kissed him lovingly on the lips.

"I'd rather touch ya instead," Daryl said as he rolled on top of her. She could feel Daryl's cock go hard through his sweatpants, and ran her hands down his chest, feeling his scars. Daryl pulled her top off, and kissed a trail from her neck, down over her chest, between her breasts, and finally to her stomach. "Hey, little one," he said softly, as he grinned at her stomach, before making his way back up to her breasts. Bailey gasped slightly when she felt his hot breath against her nipples, as he watched them harden before lowering his mouth down and sucking gently, his teeth lightly biting down. Bailey moaned softly, feeling the tension building up in her body, as Daryl's mouth continued to work its way further down.

"Please Daryl," she whimpered as he slid her panties down her legs. "I need you so much."

He lowered his head down and kissed the inside of her thigh, his hands running over the smooth skin there, before his tongue moved and slowly brushed over her clit, making her whimper underneath him. Fuck, this man drove her crazy. He began to move his tongue, licking at her, as she writhed around underneath him, her hands tangling into his hair. Her body was flooded with desire now.

"Daryl!" she gasped out. "Please!"

"I'm right here," Daryl said as he moved back up her body and hugged her tightly, before taking off his sweatpants and using one hand to guide himself into her, groaning as he slid into her tight walls. He pushed himself the whole way in, before leaning down to kiss her nose gently. She placed her hand on his hips, and began to encourage him to thrust into her, rocking her hips against him every time their skin met again. She trailed her legs up to his waist and wrapped them around him tightly, allowing him even better access.

"More, Daryl," she begged. "Please. Harder, oh-" Daryl did as instructed and his rhythm was hard and fast, almost animalistic. He couldn't stop himself, he wanted her so much, needed her so much, loved her so much. Forever.

His rhythm picked up with desperate need when suddenly he felt her hand against his cheek, "Look at me, Daryl, please," she said softly, and when he looked at her, he saw her cum. Her eyes fluttered shut, her body trembling with pleasure as her moans got louder and louder, and at the same moment he felt the telltale clenching of her interior muscles. She looked so fucking beautiful right then that it almost hurt; she was his, his family. Daryl thrust into her a few more times before he felt his body shake, and he came inside her, holding onto her waist tightly as he emptied himself, both of them breathing heavily.

"I- oh." She breathed out as she recovered from her orgasm and Daryl pulled her into him tightly as she stroked his cheek.

"Need more?" He asked gently.

"That depends," Bailey smirked as she lay back against the pillow, and Daryl licked at her neck. "Are you offering?"

"Sure as fuck am." He said smirking as he licked along her collarbone and then down to the valley of her breasts where her locket was and licked his lips.

He licked around her breasts before taking her nipple into his mouth and sucking gently, making her moan underneath him. He loved how her body was changing; it was fascinating, and sexy as hell. He massaged the other in his large hand, before switching sides, as she ran her long legs up his back.

"Please Daryl need more." She gasped as he roughly pinched her right, she trembled in pleasure and he continued to suck her plumb breasts happily, he loved her tits.

"I fuckin' love yer tits, woman." He said with a growl.

Bailey blushed at that, Dave had never complimented her or said her body was beautiful. He had instead enjoyed playing on her insecurities, she was tall for her age with rather small breasts and had a flat stomach but she was considered quite tiny.

"Yer so beautiful, Bailey." He said kissing her lovingly on the lips and she pulled him into her tightly as they kissed each other softly.

"You're beautiful too." She said resting her forehead against his as he held her tightly to him and she curled into him.

"I ain't beautiful," Daryl said quietly. He couldn't understand why Bailey would want him. He wasn't exactly a supermodel, not to mention his stomach and back looked like he had just stepped out of a slasher movie.

She tilted his face so he had to look at her. "You are to me."

"Yer beautiful too, I loved ya ever since we were kids." He said burying his face into the side of her neck as he held her.

"I'm not beautiful Daryl; I'm plain looking and ugly." She said softly.

Daryl cupped her face in his rough hands. "Woman, ya got no idea how beautiful ya are. Any man would be lucky to have ya, but I got ya," he said with a smile as he kissed her throat. "Ain't never seen anyone more perfect. And after that day ya married Dave, I cried 'cause ya were gone. Yeah, I fuckin' cried for what was probably the first damn time in my life."

"I hurt you so badly." She said ashamed and she kissed him lovingly on the lips as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Let me make it up to you." She said softly as she made him lay down on the bed and he did so as he looked at her beautiful face.

Bailey sat back and straddled his lap, taking his hard length into her hands and stroking gently. Daryl groaned quietly underneath her, before he placed his hands on her hips, urging her closer, he wanted inside her. She smiled at him, before raising her hips, and sinking down on top of him, as he pushed his length inside of her, pushed himself forward until he was buried as deep as was physically possible. His long, hard length, filling her, making her moan. She leaned forward and grabbed onto his strong shoulders.

She pressed her nails into his shoulders as they both adjusted to the position. They wanted to move, but they wanted to just enjoy being connected at this moment too.

Finally, she raised her hips before dropping back down, as Daryl began to thrust up into her. Bailey gasped, closing her eyes, as Daryl's hands reached up to play with her breasts, almost driving her over the edge right there. She clenched, tightly around his cock as he thrusted for a second time and soon came to find a rhythm. At first, they were tender, slow, but they could never stick with that pace and soon they had become a force of want, need, and his hands gripped her ass, pulling her body in closer to him as he pounded into her.

Her breath was warm against his body, heavy, as his hips increased their tempo. She was crying out, almost screaming, by the time that her orgasm hit her completely. It was a great wave of pleasure, as she threw her head back. She moaned his name, loud enough that the sound echoed throughout the walls, and they had probably heard downstairs, but she didn't care. Her fingers dug almost painfully into his shoulder as her release took over, but he didn't seem to mind, as she added her own mark to his body.

She arched her back into him, as his own release was close. She knew he wasn't far away, she could feel it. He was losing the rhythm, thrusts becoming desperate, hard, as he pounded into her over and over again. She moaned out again, still overwhelmed with pleasure, and the warmth of him filled her. Daryl grunted and gripped her waist tightly, and Bailey knew he was very close. He buried himself deep inside her, as he felt himself explode, and came hard into her, breathing heavily.

They held each other silently as they rode out their orgasms and Bailey buried her face into Daryl's shoulder as he stroked her soft hair.

"Love ya." He said softly.

"Love you too," she replied as she threw her arm around his waist. "Weren't we supposed to be resting?" she asked with a soft chuckle.

"We are now." He said smiling as he saw Aoife come in as he pulled on his sweat pants, Bailey had pulled on her nightgown as they all fell asleep.

* * *

Anna rocked Judith gently in her arms as she cooed at her happily.

Anna smiled down at her. Her daughter. "You're so beautiful, aren't you, little one?" Everyone grinned as they watched her. She was a million times more of a better mom than Lori ever could have been. "Hey, Merle, mind if I come on that run to the hospital with you? I know what we need to get."

"Sure, no problem just let yer man know." Merle told her with a smirk as Rick sat down next to her and they both fussed over Judith who cooed happily.

"She looks much better." He said kissing them both.

"She sure does," Anna said with a smile as Judith clapped her hands at them. "It's gonna take more than that to knock this little one down, eh Asskicker?"

Judith cooed at them adoringly as Ghost walked over and she snuggled into him as everyone watched with a smile as Merle and Anna got up.

"Shall we go then?" He asked as Daryl and Bailey came down with Aoife who went to play with the other kids.

"Sure thing," Anna said with a smile, as she went to get her jacket and the car keys.

"Do you want us to come with you?" Bailey asked.

"No we're fine, you two rest." Anna told them as she kissed Rick lovingly on the lips, hugged Carl and gave Judith a big cuddle.

"Take care you two, we'll see you soon," Rick said with a smile, as Merle said goodbye to Beth and they headed out to the car.

* * *

They got in the car and headed towards the hospital as they watched it snow heavily on the roads.

"It's gonna be a long winter," Anna said with a small sigh as she drove carefully, so as not to lose control of the car this time. "At least we have the house now."

"Yeah, that's true," Merle nodded as he looked out the window. "So what do we need from the hospital?"

"We need prenatal vitamins, bandages, sutures and antibiotics." She said softly as they pulled up outside the hospital and saw that there were bodies in bags.

"Looks like they were overrun." Merle said as they headed inside the hospital and went to the maternity ward where they found plenty of stuff.

Anna nodded. "Rick told me when he was in the hospital; the army came in and shot everyone. Luckily Rick was in a coma, so they thought he was already dead."

"He had a close escape," Merle said as he wheeled a blood pressure monitor out of the room.

They then headed into the kitchen area where they found the shelves were still stacked with tins and other things as they shoved it into the bags when Merle saw a blanket and some foot prints leading into the opposite hallway.

"Someone's been here."

They heard a rustling sound coming from another of the rooms, and Merle pulled Anna behind him. "Fuck, someone's still here I'm guessing."

"What do we do?" Anna whispered.

"We hide see who it is, if they pose a threat kill them." He said softly and he looked around carefully and saw the coast was clear.

"C'mon let's go." He said and they hurried out as they saw a man in his late fifties walk towards them.

Merle felt the blood drain away from his face as he stared at the man.

Anna looked at Merle who had gone white and frozen in place. "Merle," she hissed between clenched teeth. "We gotta move... Merle!"

"Well, well, well," the man said with a grin as he looked between the two of them. "If it ain't my boy Merle."

"You know him?" Anna asked quickly. Merle still hadn't said a word; he was more or less stuck.

"Course he knows me," the man answered. "I'm his old man."

"Not in my fuckin' mind." Merle snapped as he dragged Anna and the supplies they had out of the hospital as Will followed after them.

"Ain't ya gonna take me with ya?!"

"Why in hell would I do that?" Merle snapped.

"Because I'm yer father," Will answered. "I changed Merle. The end of the world will do that to ya. Come on; give yer old man another chance. Plus, it looks like yer havin' a baby," he said, pointing to the medical supplies. "I wanna meet my grandkid. This pretty lady the mother?" he smiled at Anna.

"No I ain't the one having a baby and she aint my old lady." He snapped allowing Will to get into the back of the car as they drove back to the house.

"Where's Daryl, is he alive?" Will asked Merle concerned.

"Ya see for yerself." Merle said coldly as they drove up the house.

Merle parked up the car and Will got out first, with his small bag of supplies. Merle looked at Anna and sighed before they got out. "Daryl ain't gonna like this."

"What a house ya got here," Will grinned as he looked around the outside of the mansion, before he followed the other two inside, as they went through to the sitting room, where hopefully the others were.

They headed inside where they found the others sitting in the living room talking happily to each other when Daryl saw Will and felt rage run through him.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE!?" He yelled as Bailey got up and tried to calm him down along with Aoife.

"Daryl, I've changed please." Will pleaded with his son.

"LIKE HELL YA HAVE!" Daryl roared as he stormed towards his father. Merle stood frowning; he had known this wasn't going to go down well. He didn't like his father either, but Daryl had gotten it worse, and he knew he would be angry. "What were ya thinkin? Bringing him here?!" he yelled at Merle.

Bailey placed her hand gently on his shoulder. "Daryl, its ali-"

"Get off!" he snapped as he shoved her hand away, before glaring at Will. "YA MADE MY LIFE HELL!"

"I know that and I am so sorry, I want to make things right with the two of ya." Will said quickly as he suddenly glanced at where Bailey was and blinked.

"Bailey?" He asked confused, she was John's daughter.

"Yes that's me." She said wearily.

"Knew yer dad," Will answered, noticing her confused look. "We used to drink in the same bar. Was a good man."

"Yeah, well, he's dead now," Bailey said flatly as she sat down with Carol and Aoife.

"I'm sorry about that." He said sadly and looked at all of them as they glanced at him and he looked at Daryl, he looked angry and his eyes were blazing with rage and other emotions.

"Is she your wife and is that your daughter?" He asked nodding at Bailey and Aoife.

"Ain't any of your fucking business," Daryl snapped, his fists clenching at his sides. "I'm gonna take a damn' walk," he growled, picking up his crossbow and storming out the door, without so much as looking at anyone.

Merle sighed as he sat down on a sofa next to Beth. "Give him some time. Ya fucked him up, ya can't expect a warm welcome," he told Will.

Will nodded sadly and sat down in a sofa as he looked at Bailey then Merle and Beth carefully with his piercing blue eyes.

"So how long have you been married?" He asked Merle softly.

Merle looked up and chewed on his bottom lip. "Well... we ain't really... I, uh... a couple of months or so I guess, kinda lost track of time."

Will nodded in understanding and then looked at Bailey who was rubbing her stomach and rocking Aoife softly as she fell asleep.

"How long have you and Daryl been married for then?" He asked softly as Aoife waved at him shyly.

"I'm not sure," she answered quietly, as Carol rubbed her arm softly from beside her.

"So yer the one havin' the baby then?" Will asked.

"Yes, it's our first child together." She said before feeling tears build in her eyes as she quickly got up and hurried out of the house crying.

"Is she alright?" Beth asked worried.

"I dunno," Merle said as he watched her go. "Daryl was a bit of an ass... I'll go talk to her," he said as he got up, and followed Bailey out of the house.

Everyone else sat in silence as Rick watched Will carefully. "So you're Will Dixon?"

"Yeah that's me; I'm Merle and Daryl's father." He said calmly as he watched Rick wearily along with the others.

"You're the one who gave Merle and Daryl the scars?" Beth asked although she already knew the answer.

"Yeah I did that and I'm not proud of it." He said sighing.

* * *

Merle went out to the backdoor and found Bailey sitting in the snow, on the step with her knees pulled up to her chest, her eyes red. "Hey," he said softly, as he sat down beside her and gave her his jacket. "Ya alright? Yer gonna catch yer death out here."

"I'm alright, just worried about Daryl." She said wiping her nose as she shivered slightly and rubbed her bump gently.

"He didn't mean to hurt ya, ya know that right?" Merle asked her softly.

"I know but I just want to help him." She said watching the snow fall onto the ground and melt.

"He just needs some time to cool off, Will was an ass to him, I get it why he's angry," he said quietly, and Bailey nodded slightly. Merle stood up and offered his hand to her. "Come on; let's get ya inside before my niece or nephew gets sick. Go to bed and warm up, get some rest for a bit. Do as yer big brother says," he added with a small chuckle.

"I'm glad Beth has you and I'm glad she has you." She said hugging him warmly before she headed upstairs to bed and he saw Daryl having caught some racoons for them.

"Need to talk to ya." He said calmly.

Daryl huffed before setting the raccoon down in the kitchen. "The hell ya want?"

"Well first ya can drop that fuckin' attitude, boy," Merle said firmly, as he moved the raccoon so Daryl's attention was on him.

"I don't wanna talk for Christ sake." Daryl snapped at him.

"Yeah well tough shit, yer wife is upstairs crying and I think yer better go and apologise for acting like an asshole to her." Merle snapped at him.

Daryl growled as he looked at Merle. "Yeah, well, everythin' woulda been fuckin' fine if ya hadn't brought back the devil himself!"

"Stop actin' like a fuckin' child Daryl," Merle said as he shoved him away.

"Boys!" Carol scolded as she came into the kitchen. "Enough!"

"Now Daryl we all know you're upset with Will being back here and we're all behind you and Merle but Bailey needs you and so does the baby." She said calmly and Daryl looked ashamed.

"She, Aoife and the baby alright?" He asked quietly, worried that he had hurt her.

"They're alright but Bailey's upset." Beth said looking at him.

"Dad's up with her right now," Maggie added, as she pulled some things out of the cupboard for dinner. "She got a little out of breath, she needs to be relaxed. This isn't good for her."

Aoife wobbled into the kitchen where she looked up at Daryl. "Dada mad?" she asked quietly.

"No darlin, I aint mad at any of yer." He said picking her up and they headed upstairs to where Bailey was in bed fast asleep with Anna and Hershel beside her.

"Is she alright?" He asked worriedly.

Hershel stood up and he and Anna packed away their medical equipment. "She'll be fine," he said quietly, a little disappointed in Daryl. "Baby was just upset, that's all. You should give her time to rest."

Daryl nodded feeling ashamed of himself as he watched them leave and walked to where Bailey was fast asleep, her chest rising and falling.

"I'm so sorry Bailey." He said ashamed.

He sat down on the bed beside her as Aoife fell asleep in his arms. He rubbed Bailey's stomach gently, as he watched over his family.

* * *

"How's Bailey, Hershel, Anna?" Carol asked as she served everyone dinner with Will sitting quietly at the edge of the table to give everyone space.

"She's alright; she just needs rest and Daryl's with her." He said softly.

"Bout time," Merle muttered as he ate his dinner with Beth next to him.

"So... where have you been staying?" Rick asked Will.

"In the hospital mostly, here and there, wherever I could find that had a roof," Will replied, as he ate his food happily.

"So you didn't run into any other groups then?" Anna asked him wearily as they all ate their food contently.

"I did run into a woman who stabbed me and then took my supplies, fuckin bitch." He said angry that he had been fooled by her.

"What happened?" Hershel asked curious.

"These two woman run up to me, saying that they were raped by a gang living at a prison so I try to look out for them when one of the women stabbed me with a fuckin' katana." Will said rubbing his side.

Rick frowned. "Didn't that woman have a katana that was at the prison...? Michonne?"

"That was her!" Will said quickly. "And the other was, was um... Lori."

"Of course it was," Rick said with a sigh. "Looks like we have a common enemy, if nothing else."

"She kept going on about how her ex husband had taken her away her baby and was raising her with some dumb, blonde bitch." Will said as he finished his food and Merle looked at him.

"Were yer serious about what ya said earlier?" He asked calmly.

Will paused for a minute and looked at him. "Yeah, I was, Merle," he said quietly. "I was young and stupid back then. When the dead come to life and start tryin' to eat ya, and yer left alone to reflect on things, ya get time to think. And I had time to realize what a bastard I was."

"Yer got give us time, specially Daryl." Merle told him and he nodded as he suddenly saw Dylan and went pale.

"Dylan, Rose?!"

"Daddy?" Dylan asked shocked as he looked at Rose. "What?!"

"What the hell ya mean daddy?" Merle said confused.

"They're my kids, your siblings." Will choked before he turned pale and crumpled onto the floor as he started to have a heart attack.

"Daddy, no!" Rose cried hurrying over.

Merle stared wide eyed at the scene in front of him. "Hell no... Hershel, help him!"

Hershel grabbed his medical bag as he hurried over and crouched down next to Will on the floor.

Hershel had managed to help get Will's breathing under control and looked at all of them quickly.

"He needs rest." He said and they helped up to a room where he sagged on the bed and they all saw the skull tattoo on his right forearm.

"He's had that for as long as I can remember," Merle told them, remembering how he used to see it flash before his eyes as Will beat him. He sighed as he gave him some blankets. "He's got a lot of explainin' to do when he wakes up. Apparently I got another brother an' sister."

"We better tell Daryl in the morning as well." Beth said as they saw Dylan and Rose walk over to them shyly.

"So you and Daryl are our older brothers?" They asked softly.

Merle nodded. "It looks like it," he said with a small smile. "Yer Dixons now, the two of ya."

Dylan and Rose grinned at that as everyone headed to bed.

* * *

Daryl woke up and it saw it was still dark outside and held Bailey tightly as he saw her face scrunch up in fear.

"No Dave, please no, please stop." She whimpered terrified.

Daryl felt his heart ache as he looked at her. No wonder she had been upset with him earlier, he had probably reminded her exactly of Dave. He sat up and shook her gently, not so much that he would startle her. "Bailey, wake up, darlin', I'm here."

She woke up then breathing heavily, her hair a mess as she looked at him and burst into tears as she sobbed into his shirt and he held her tightly.

"I'm sorry." She sobbed brokenly.

"Sh, sh, it's alright I'm here and I'm sorry about last night." He said pained.

She didn't reply to that, she just gripped his shirt tightly and cried into him. "Don't leave me."

"I won't ever leave ya Bailey, I love so fuckin much." He said kissing her softly and she curled into him tightly as Carol came in with Beth and Merle.

"I don't want to lose the baby." She said scared.

"You're not going to, sweetheart," Carol assured her.

Daryl nodded in agreement. "Dave's gone now, baby. And ya got me to protect the two of ya."

"I love you all so much." She said softly before falling asleep and they watched over and Daryl stroked her cheek softly as she slept.

"Dave really hurt her." Beth said sadly.

Daryl nodded. "Yeah, he got what was comin' to him," he said flatly. As far as he was concerned being burned alive was too good for him.

"Daryl, we gotta talk about something," Merle added quietly.

"What is it?" He asked looking at his brother curiously.

"Dylan and Rose are our baby brother and sister, Will's the dad." Merle explained quickly as Daryl took this in stunned silence.

"HOLY FUCKIN' SHIT!" He yelled shocked.

Bailey woke up again at the sound of Daryl's yelling. "Huh... What is it?"

"Fuck, sorry baby," Daryl said softly, as he took her in his arms and held her tightly. "It's alright, go back to sleep," he said, before looking at Merle and lowering his voice. "Yer kiddin', right?"

"I aint kidding, they're our baby brother and sister, Will saw them, said their names and he had a heart attack." Merle explained.

"Will alright?" He asked dryly.

Merle nodded. "Yeah, he's in bed restin' right now," he said, and Daryl nodded, his face blank. "I think he's genuinely sorry for what he did to us."

"Yeah, well he's gonna have to do something fuckin' good to prove it," Daryl mumbled.

"Just give him a chance Daryl, he wants to see his grandkids and get to know us." He said softly when they heard a knock on the door.

Daryl opened it to see it was Will with Dylan and Rose.

Will gave him a small smile. "May we come in? The kids wanted to see if their big sister was OK," he said, nodding to Bailey on the bed.

"Yeah sure, c'mon in kids." He said softly and they came in with their pets as they sat on the bed and Bailey woke up looking much better.

"Hi Bailey, how are you?" Dylan asked shy.

"Hey there Dylan, Rose," she said softly. "I'm doing good thank you," she said as Ben, Pebbles and Patch all curled up on the bed.

Daryl sat down next to her and kissed her forehead. "Bailey, this is my brother and sister," he explained.

"It's nice to meet the both of you." She said warmly and Will smiled softly at her as he watched his son bond with his two siblings.

"So I hear you two are having a baby?" He asked softly.

"We are it's our first one." Daryl said pulling Bailey into him as they held Aoife in their arms and she cooed at them.

"Is she yours?" Will asked softly.

Daryl smiled at Aoife. "Not by blood, no. But as far as we're concerned, she's our kid, just the same as this baby," he said softly.

Will nodded. "I know I weren't a great example to ya, but ya grew into a good man."

"Merle and Bailey helped with that, just give me time." He said softly and kissed Bailey lovingly before they saw Carol come in with breakfast.

"Hey everyone how are ya'll?" She asked kindly as she placed the trays down and they all started to eat their breakfast.

"We're good thank you, Carol," Bailey said with a small smile. "How are you? How's Axel?" she asked with a wink.

Carol blushed pink. "We're good, he's a lovely man and he adores Sophia and she likes him." She said softly.

"I'm happy for you, Carol," Bailey said softly, as she fed some breakfast to Aoife.

"So how long have y'all been living in this house?" Will asked.

"A few weeks." Merle said as he finished his breakfast and they all headed downstairs so Daryl and Bailey could get changed.

"I'm sorry for lashing out at ya." Daryl said softly as he pulled her into him.

"It's OK, baby," she said softly as hugged him tightly. "I understand why you were mad," she said as she stoked his arm. "I would have been too. You can make it up to me later," she added with a wink.

Daryl smirked at her as they walked downstairs with Aoife and sat in the living room as Bailey went to help Beth and Carol with the sewing when Daryl saw Dylan walk over with Rose.

"So you're our big brother?"

Daryl nodded. "Yeah, I guess so," he said as he ruffled their hair. "Ya need anythin', ya just tell me, alright?" he asked softly.

"Thank you." They said softly as they sat down and watched Bailey gather all of the dirty clothes and she started to mend them.


	19. Daddy Issues

Summary: When Rick and Daryl along with the group arrive at the Greene farm, they aren't expecting to bump into two familiar young who have pasts with them. Daryl and Bailey Greene find that their feelings have changed for each other but with Bailey carrying a painful secret, can Daryl mend her heart. Rick reunites with his old friend Anna who changes his and Carl's world for the better. Rick/OC, Daryl/OC, Merle/Beth, Glenn/Maggie, Carl/Sophia.

**I am so sorry for the late update, real life took over but its all settled now x**

Somebody To Die For

Chapter 19

* * *

Everyone in the group had almost finished dinner when they heard a knock on the door, and Rick frowned, before getting up to answer it. He was faced with four people, all of them unfamiliar to him. But Phillip recognized them from his old town. Martinez, Karen, Rowan and Haley.

He stood up from the table and looked at them all shocked. "What the hell are you all doing here? How did you survive?"

"We went into hiding," Martinez explained. "After what Brian was doing. But then we heard some group at a prison had taken them out, so we went there to try and find you," he said to Phillip. "Some man, Allen, told us you had left, said you had come this way. So we followed the road, and when we seen the cars outside, we figured you might be here."

"You can stay; you all could do with a rest." Bailey said and the others nodded as they took them upstairs to their rooms to get cleaned up and have something to eat.

"She's a lovely woman, your wife." Will said to Daryl softly.

Daryl nodded as he watched his father carefully. "Yeah, she is, but she's been through some shit. Her last husband put her through hell."

"She was married before?" Will asked.

"Yeah to a man called Dave Howard, he beat her around, hurt her and made her feel like shit and made her lose her baby before this happened." Daryl said sadly.

"Is he alive?" Will asked curiously.

"No, he hurt her and I killed him." He said coldly, not feeling ashamed about how he had killed Dave by burning him alive.

Will watched him for a moment before nodding. "I'm glad," he said quietly. "Because if he wasn't, I would have killed him myself," he said, and Daryl gave him a faint smile. "So what did you and your brother do before all of this?"

"Mechanics mostly," Daryl replied. "Just a little of everythin' here and there, whatever we could find that would pay us to pay the bills."

"I'm proud of you two." Will said seriously as Rose came over and curled into them all as Bailey came down and smiled softly.

"Are you my daddy's dad then?" Aoife asked Will shyly as she held her teddy bear.

"I sure am, sweetheart," Will said with a small smile. "I'm yer granddaddy. If yer dad is alright with that," he said quietly as he looked at Daryl. He really did feel bad for what he had done, he had been trying to become a better person since Rose and Dylan had been born.

"I guess so," Daryl said with a slight shrug as Bailey sat down next to him.

"I'm proud of you," she whispered quietly, as she rubbed his hand, glad to see they were trying to work out their issues.

Daryl smiled at her as he pulled her into him gently and she curled into him as they saw it snow outside heavily.

"Can we play in the snow tomorrow, daddy?" Rose asked Will as she snuggled into him and Daryl couldn't help but smile softly at his sister.

"Of course we can, Rosie." Will said ruffling her red curls.

Rose smiled happily. "We can build snowmen, have snowball fights, make snow angels..." she said yawning as she slowly fell asleep curled up in his lap.

Will smiled softly at Rose and stroked her hair gently as the others watched in silence; Merle and Daryl were both wondering who had made their father change.

"So who was their mother?" Merle asked quietly.

"Her name was Carla," Will said quietly. "We met some years after you boys moved out. She was a great woman," he said with a fond smile. "But after the world went to shit, I had to go out on a run, get some supplies. I told her and the kids to wait for me, but I ended up crashing the car. Took me a couple of days to get back to the spot I had left them, y'know, with my injured leg. Dylan told me the story of what happened afterwards. Carla had thought I was either dead, or wasn't coming back, so they had moved on. They ended up in Woodbury, and Dylan told me what happened to her there."

"I'm sorry for your loss," Bailey said sadly.

"Thank you, you boys would have liked her." Will said sadly and he smiled down at Rose as he picked her up and carried her to bed as everyone watched.

"I guess he is sorry." Daryl said as he played with Aoife.

Merle sighed quietly. "I guess so. It has been about fifteen years since we moved out."

Carol gave them a small smile. "People change."

"Alright, let's give him a chance." Daryl said softly as everyone headed into bed when they heard howling from outside.

"Was that wolves?" Carl asked startled.

Rick went over to look out the window. "Maybe. They might be in the forest somewhere," he said softly, as Anna put Judith into her crib.

They then heard scratching at the door and Katy went to open the back door when she saw a pack of five black wolves run into the kitchen, one of them was bleeding and leaned into her heavily.

"Hey boy its ok." She comforted the wolf.

Hershel hurried over to them, with his medical bag. "Here, let me patch him up," he said, as Katy closed and locked the door behind her. "Looks like he's been shot."

The wolf sagged onto the floor breathing heavily as Hershel tended to the injured wolf as the other wolves searched the room with one of them going to where Judith was.

The wolf looked at Judith curiously and sniffed at her softly before licking at her and then rubbed her nose against Anna's hand softly.

Anna laughed as she stroked the wolf gently. "I think I have competition to be Judith's mother, don't I, girl?" she asked, smiling at the wolf.

"Can they stay?" Penny asked with a bright smile, adoring the new animals.

Rick thought about it for a minute. "I don't see why not, the house is big enough. Y'all kids are in charge of taking care of them though, alright?" he asked, and all the kids nodded enthusiastically.

* * *

They all then headed to bed with Daryl carrying Aoife into their room where he and Bailey got her ready for bed and tucked her in gently as she cuddled her teddy bear.

"Now what was that about you making it up to me?" She asked Daryl seductively as she ran her hands up and down his shirt covered chest.

"Join me in the shower?" Daryl asked as he kissed at her neck, and helped her out of her clothes.

"Hmm.. I suppose so," she smirked, as she got him undressed too, and they went into the bathroom, where Daryl turned on the shower and let it run for a bit until the water was warm. He took her hand and pulled her underneath the water with him, as he picked up a bar of soap and began to wash her gently, before rubbing some of the shampoo into her hair, and rinsing it out, as he combed it with his fingers.

His lips moved to hers, his tongue running along the outside of her mouth, before it slipped into it. Their tongues danced, as he pulled her closer. The spray of the water came down on their skin as they felt the warmth of each other. His fingers slid down between them, slowly moving to her nipples. He felt one against the palm of his hand, hard and pressing into it as he squeezed her breast. His fingers closed around the nipple, caressing it, pinching it gently, making her moan softly, thanks to her body being so sensitive.

He moved his hands and ran them down her back before he sensually caressed her body, then moved lower as he began to stroke her legs, feeling her breathing grow heavier and faster as he ran his hands down her calves, then teasingly over her thighs and away again, his progress tortuously slow.

He crouched down and looked up at her, licking his tongue along her thighs and up the inside. After what felt like forever of panting with need, he was gently parting her legs and cradling her ass as he nuzzled his mouth into her. She gasped as he began to explore her with his tongue, the pleasure shooting through her like electricity, almost unbearable, and yet she found herself gasping for more.

He lifted her knee and placed her leg over his shoulder giving him better access, so much so that she almost yelled out. Bailey's hands tangled in his hair then almost involuntarily as he expertly licked at her, the sensations building as he found every sensitive spot. The need and the heat building up in her until she thought she was going to collapse. She leaned against the wall for support, panting heavily.

Just as he felt she could hardly stand a moment more, he finally flicked his tongue directly over her clit and she moaned loudly, the waves of bliss building up with violent intensity, gradually making her insane until she finally came, a glorious flood of pleasure, crying out his name and struggling for breath.

Daryl held her tightly as he looked up into her eyes and kissed her hard. "I hope ya can accept my apology," he said with a smirk.

"I accept your apology." She said gasping for breath as she leaned into him and he held her tightly as he rubbed her stomach where a bump was forming.

"I'll need bigger clothes." She said softly as they got out of the shower.

Daryl nodded. "I can go a run into town soon and get ya some stuff," he said with a smile, as they both got under the blankets. "Get some stuff for our lil' one too."

"That would be nice and I could come with you." She said softly as they held each other tightly and watched Aoife sleep.

"I wanted to die."

"Huh?" Daryl asked confused, as he looked down at her worriedly, stroking her hair. "When?"

"After I lost Celia I just felt so alone and lost, I wanted to go." She said stroking his scarred right arm.

"I'm sorry, Bailey," he said softly, as he wrapped his arms around her stomach and buried his face into her hair. "But ya ain't alone, I'm always gonna be here for you."

"Not always Daryl, no one's around forever." She said and she started to cry into his bare chest as he soothed her.

"Hey don't cry, it wasn't yer fault." He said feeling his eyes burn with tears.

"If only I had left him Daryl, Lori was right I am a coward." She said brokenly.

"No ya ain't," Daryl assured her. "Yer one of the strongest people I know. Look at all the shit we've gotten through. Yer strong, 'cause ya didn't let him win. We beat him in the end. And as long as I'm breathin', I'm gonna be right beside ya, always. Ya won't get rid of me that easy."

"I know I love you." She said softly kissing him softly and she curled into him as she slowly fell asleep in his arms.

"I love ya too," Daryl said as he held her and Aoife tightly, watching over his family before he fell asleep.

* * *

Bailey went downstairs the next morning where all the kids were sitting eating breakfast as fast as they could so they could get out and play in the snow.

"I hope you don't mind that I made them something," Rowan said softly. "It's a thank you, for letting us stay."

"Not at all, I hope you're feeling alright." She said warmly as she smiled at the woman softly and helped herself to pancakes as the others came downstairs.

"Shall we go outside?" Rick asked smiling and everyone cheered as they all ran outside with Martinez holding Rowan's hand as they made a snowman when they all noticed something.

There was blood on the snow and it looked it fresh as Rick and Daryl went to look.

"Where do ya think it came from?" Daryl asked worriedly, as they looked around the garden. "Think it was the wolf?"

"I don't know," Rick replied. "See if you can find anything else, any tracks or anything.

Daryl nodded and they looked around the garden when they saw footprints leading to an abandoned house.

"Should we check it out?" He asked Rick.

Rick thought about it for a moment. "Alright, Morgan, Oscar, Merle, you come with us," he told them, and the men nodded and followed Rick and Daryl to the house.

They headed inside the house to see it was covered in blood and other stains that looked gruesome; they heard a man crying out in pain hysterically.

"Please help me, please SOMEONE HELP ME!" He screamed terrified.

"There's someone in here." Merle said quietly.

"The window," Rick whispered quickly, as they all headed to the window and ducked down. They'd seen a man lying on the floor, with one of his legs missing.

But the most horrifying thing was the five men, and one woman, sitting around him, seemingly eating that leg.

"This is good meat, Chris," the woman said with a smile.

"Found the man on the highway." Chris said as he picked his teeth with a bone, the man started to scream as one of the men started to cut at his other leg.

"Please just kill me." He pleaded.

"Don't worry, we will." The woman said smirking.

"That's fuckin' sick," Daryl snarled quietly. "They're so damn close to the house, what if they find us?"

"We'll kill 'em," Rick said simply. "What they're doing is just plain wrong."

"Let's get back to the others." Merle said quickly and they all hurried back to the house where the others were.

Carol noticed their faces looked pale. "What is it? What did you find?" she asked.

Rick was silent for a moment, unsure if he could believe what he was about to say. "Um... cannibals."

Silence hung over everyone as they gathered this information and they all stared at Rick in shock and horror.

"You mean a group of people who eat people?" Peter asked stunned.

Rick nodded. "We found them eating a man's leg," he said, with disgust in his voice. "The man was still alive at the time too."

"That's disgusting." Anna said disturbed as everyone hurried inside into the warm as Rowan, Carol and Bailey cooked soup.

"At least we have proper food to eat," Carol said with a small chuckle, to try and lighten the mood.

Bailey laughed. "I think I'd rather starve than eat human leg."

"I would too." Daryl said as they all ate their soup and talked quietly when Emma saw that she had left her gloves outside and hurried out.

She grabbed them and was about to go back inside when she saw Pebbles and let him get in before someone grabbed her by the arm Pebbles ran into the warm kitchen.

"You're coming with us, little girl." The man said calmly and dragged her off as her scarf was left behind.

* * *

Everyone ate their lunch happily, before heading off to do their chores for the afternoon.

Katy came up to Bailey looking worried. "Have you seen my sister? I can't find her, and she needs her injection."

"No I haven't sweetheart but she can't be far." Bailey assured her as they looked around the living room, checked the play room and bathroom then downstairs and they still couldn't find her.

"Maybe she's in her bedroom." Katy said and they headed upstairs where they checked her and Emma's room only to see Smokey and Monty on the bed sleeping.

"Alright, she has to be around here somewhere," Bailey assured her softly, Katy was starting to get into a panic. "She was here at lunch. Maybe she went back outside, shall we go and check?"

Katy nodded and they hurried outside where they found Emma's purple scarf but no sign of Emma and their hearts sank.

"We need to tell the others." She told Katy and they hurried into the house.

Bailey hurried to where Rick was sitting. "Rick, it's Emma. She's no where to be found and we found this in the garden," she said as she held up the scarf.

Rick looked alarmed. "And there's no way she's in the house somewhere and just dropped that?"

"No way in hell, me and Katy have looked everywhere." She said worriedly as they hurried to tell the others.

"What's wrong?" Anna asked as they all gathered in the sitting room and Bailey sat beside Daryl and Aoife.

"Someone's taken Emma," Katy said alarmed as she sat beside Carol. "Please... we need to find her fast, she needs her injection."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Rick asked as he looked at Daryl.

The Cannibals.

"Yeah I am, we better go find her and get her home." Daryl said as they grabbed their guns and said good bye to the others.

"Be careful." Bailey said kissing him softly and hugging him tightly.

"I will, don't ya worry," he said as he hugged her back tightly and kissed Aoife's forehead.

"Take care," Anna said softly to Rick. "God knows what those people will do if they find you."

"I will don't worry." He said kissing her softly and hugged Judith and Carl before they hurried out of the house and Bailey watched them head into the woods, her breathing staining the glass as she prayed that they would be alright.

* * *

Emma had been tied up on a chair and one of the men had come in and was now taking off her coat, he was holding a sleeping beauty costume.

"We're going to make you look so beautiful Emma."

Emma felt tears slide down her cheeks. "Please.. please don't hurt me," she begged. "I want to go back to my family, please," she sobbed, beginning to feel unwell. She needed her medication.

"Shh, everything's going to be OK," the man said with a wicked smile.

The man then got her undressed and into the dress as the woman started to do her make up and they made her smile for all the photos.

"Now for our final one." The man said smiling as he pulled out a syringe and injected her with a sleeping drug as she crumpled in the chair and they placed her on the bed before taking a photo.

"Now let's get rid of her."

The woman nodded. "I'm thinking we go for the legs first, doesn't look like there's much meat on the arms."

The man smiled. "I'll go and get everything ready."

The woman nodded as they both left and Emma lay helpless on the bed, her light brown framing the lace pillows.

* * *

"There's fresh tracks leading to the house." Daryl said quietly.

"Ain't no doubt it had to be them," Rick mumbled. "I was thinking we try a different plan this time. You could go to the door, try and distract them, I'll climb in the back and find Emma," he suggested. "Rather than go in with all guns blazing and start yet another war."

"What the hell am I meant to say to them?" Daryl asked frowning.

"I haven't worked that part out yet," Rick admitted. "Make something up as you go."

"Christ." Daryl said worried as they saw the men and woman outside gathering wood and Rick hurried into the house to try and find Emma.

"What the hell are ya doing!?" He asked them as he glared at them.

"We're just gathering some wood," the man, who he recognized as Chris, answered as he held the branches in his arms. "In case you haven't noticed it's snowing, we need something for the fireplace to keep us warm."

"Hello handsome," the woman said with a smile as she got up and walked towards him. "I could just eat you right up," she said innocently. "I'm Theresa, what's your name?"

"Name's Daryl Dixon." He said calmly as he looked at her, she was blonde haired and looked around to be Bailey's age with grey eyes.

"Well I'll be on my way now." He said as he saw Rick sneak around the back with Emma in his arms as he walked back to where the house.

"Kill him!" Chris yelled.

"Fuck," Daryl growled as he tried to reach for his crossbow, before one of the men grabbed his arm. "Rick, run!" he yelled as he tried to break out of the mans grasp. He was going to have to take these bastards down himself.

He grabbed his knife and stabbed the man in the head as he managed to grab his arrows and fired at the others as he saw a group of walkers stumble towards them and he ran back to the house.

He ran as fast as he could and reached the gate as Morgan quickly let him in as they saw the walkers rush at the gate.

Daryl nodded in thanks at Morgan and turned to see Bailey rush towards him at full speed. "Daryl, thank god," she said as she launched herself into his arms. "I'd seen Rick coming back with Emma, and you weren't there, and... fuck, Daryl."

"Hey I'm alright don't worry." He said softly as they headed back into the house where they saw Katy crying into them.

"MY SISTER WAS RAPED!" She wailed hysterically and crumpled onto the floor.

"It's all my fault, I let her down." She whimpered.

"Shit," Bailey whispered as she crouched down and picked up Katy, pulling her into a hug. "No, sweetheart, it wasn't your fault. It was those bad people."

"I'm supposed to protect her and I let her down." She sobbed into Bailey's shirt and she rocked Katy gently as Hershel came in looking upset and tired.

"Anna and I have given her the insulin but her body's very weak." He said as a tired Anna came in looking upset.

Bailey nodded. "Is she... was she..."

"Sexually assaulted?" Carol asked quietly, and Bailey nodded.

"I'm afraid so." Hershel said sadly and Anna ran out of the room feeling her stomach heave as she ran into the bathroom.

* * *

She broke down crying.

She heard a soft knock on the door, and looked up to see Rick coming in, who sat down beside her. He knew it would bring back terrible memories for her, He didn't say anything, didn't want to force her to talk if she didn't want to. He just pulled her into him and rocked her gently.

She sobbed into him and clutched at his shirt as she thought of her own childhood, how cruel Connor would be and Alistair would look out for her, play with her.

"She's just a child, Rick." She sobbed.

Rick nodded. "I know, I know," he said quietly as he stroked her hair. "But she's alive, and she's back with her family now. What happened was... awful... but she's safe now, and we need to be strong to get her through it."

Anna nodded and wiped her tears away as they got out of the bathroom and headed downstairs where they saw Katy asleep on Daryl and Bailey's lap along with Smokey and Monty.

"I'll go check on Emma." She said softly.

Rick nodded as he squeezed her hand tightly. "I'll come with you."

They headed upstairs to Emma's room where she was fast asleep on the bed, breathing steadily. Carol had cleaned the make-up from her face, and put her in a pair of pyjamas.

Anna checked her temperature and was relived to see she didn't have a fever as she made sure she had her insulin drip in before kissing her forehead gently when she saw Katy come in with Smokey and Monty.

"Will Emma be alright?" She asked tearfully.

"She's going to be alright, sweetheart," Anna said softly. "Rick got to her in time. She's just going to have to rest for a while," she added.

Katy nodded and hugged her and Rick tightly, "Thank you for saving her." She said as she went downstairs to thank Daryl.

"Poor kid, seeing her sister like that," Rick said softly. "As if they hadn't been through enough already."

Anna tried to be positive and give him a smile. "Yeah, but they have a family to help them through this time."

Rick nodded and pulled her into him as they went downstairs to be with the others.

Katy hugged Daryl tightly as she looked at him with shiny eyes filled with tears of gratitude, "Thank you Daryl for saving Emma."

Daryl hugged her back gently. "No problem, sweetheart. The two of ya are family," he said softly. "I'm just glad the two of ya are alright."

She nodded softly and headed upstairs as everyone headed upstairs to bed with Bailey holding Aoife tightly in her arms.

* * *

"Are ya alright?" Daryl asked her softly as they got changed for bed.

Bailey nodded. "Yeah... I just, what happened Emma..." she trailed off as she set Aoife down in bed and made sure she was warm enough. "If anything happened to Aoife or our baby, it would kill me."

"It would kill me too but I aint gonna let that happen, I promise." He said softly as he held her tightly under the covers as they held each other.

"I love you." She said kissing his face.

Daryl smiled as he kissed her back. "I love ya too. An' I love Aoife, an' I love our baby," he said, rubbing her stomach. "Yer gettin' big."

Bailey laughed as she swatted his chest gently. "Daryl Dixon, you better not be calling me fat."

"I ain't calling yer fat, I'm just saying yer getting big." He said softly as he pulled her into him and stroked her bump softly.

"I hope it's a boy." She said softly.

"I bet he would have your hair and your eyes, and he'd be just like a mini you," she said smiling. "He'll have learned how to work a crossbow by the time he's five," she laughed.

Daryl chuckled at that. "What would we call him?"

"Rayland or James, maybe Will?" She suggested and she saw him stiffen at the mention of his father's name.

"Or we could call him something else." She said scared of making him angry or upset.

Daryl gave her a small smile. "Nah, I ain't gonna let my old man ruin that for us too," he said softly. "We'll see what he or she looks like first, eh?"

"Alright." She said quietly feeling upset and she curled into a ball.

Daryl was confused for a second as he watched her pull the blankets up around herself. "Bailey? Are ya alright?"

"I'm fine. I just thought you'd like to think of some names as well, it's your baby as well not just mine." She said feeling her eyes swim with tears.

Daryl felt a lump in his throat as he pulled her into his arms.

"Shit, darlin', I know that," Daryl said softly as he stroked her hair. "I just thought we could wait until he or she was here and see what they looked like," he added. "Then we can pick a name that fits perfectly. For our perfect baby."

She smiled at him softly then and curled into him as she held his hand tightly and he held her tightly as he watched her sleep.

He had failed her so many times when she had needed him; she had been so hurt by Dave and was scared of upsetting him or pissing him off.

He sighed sadly as he kissed the top of her head and watched over her.

* * *

The next morning Bailey awoke to find the bedside light was on, and she looked up to the most unusual sight. Daryl was sitting up in bed reading a book. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, looking at the cover. It was a Baby Names book. She felt her heart flutter as she smiled at him.

"Found it in the library," he said with a smirk when he noticed she was awake. "So far I like Cole, Bradley or Aiden," he added.

"I like them, they sound beautiful." She said warmly as she looked at the names and thought quietly for a minute.

"What if it's a girl?" She asked scared.

Dave had made it very clear that he didn't want a little girl; he wanted a baby boy who would be like him.

"Then Aoife's going to have a little sister, who's gonna grow up beautiful, just like her mama," Daryl said softly. "Only thing is, we're gonna have to come up with some other names."

"Alright." She said scared that Daryl would later on change on his mind and not like the fact that they had another girl, her mother had told her of her disappointment in her being a girl.

"Let's hope it's a boy." She said quickly and buried her face into her hands.

Hey, what's the matter, sweetheart?" he asked softly as he rubbed her back. "I ain't bothered if we have a boy or a girl. As long as he or she is healthy. That's our kid in there, and no matter what they are, I'm gonna love 'em. 'Cause it's our kid. Yours and mine, Bailey."

"Dave hated me being pregnant, said I was ugly, stupid, a whore and that I had it coming when I lost Celia." She sobbed into him.

He held her tightly as she cried into him.

"I would have done anything to bring her back." She said brokenly.

Daryl felt his own tears burn his eyes that was one thing he would never be able to give her. "I know, baby," he said softly, as he rocked her gently. "I know. And I can't replace her. But I'm sure she's up there right now watching over ya, and her little brother or sister."

She gave him a sorrowful smile as she curled into him and fell asleep as they heard knocking on the door and saw it was Anna with Maggie, Carol, Rick and Axel, Will was there as well.

"Is she alright?" Maggie asked worried.

Daryl shook his head. "Not really," he said as he looked at Carol. "Actually, I was just gonna come and talk to ya. But since yer all here now, she's real upset. I mean... everythin' seems to be getting to her."

Carol gave him a soft smile. "It's probably just her hormones, Daryl. Pregnancy will do that."

"She's crying about Celia saying how it's her fault." He said pained as he stroked her right cheek and held her tightly.

"We'll need to keep an eye on her." Anna said softly.

"When did she lose Celia?" Rick asked quietly.

"Eight months, I think," Daryl said sadly as he noticed his father give him a sad smile.

"She's probably just worried as she gets closer to that stage then," Maggie said softly. "Y'know, incase something happens."

Daryl nodded in thanks and watched them leave as Will stayed behind and he let him inside the room as he sat down in an armchair.

"You were a tiny baby." He said pulling out a photo.

"Ya kept a photo of me?" Daryl asked shocked as he stroked Bailey's hair.

Will nodded. "Yeah, ya were two months early. Doctors didn't think ya were gonna make it. But ya fought for yer life, like the Dixon ya are. An' I know that kid she's carryin' is gonna do the same."

"Merle was a little monster when he was born but quiet." Will added as he thought back to when his two eldest sons had been born.

"Why did ya hit mom?" Daryl asked pained.

"It was the drink and the drugs that did that to me," Will admitted ashamed. "I didn't tell ya how I met Carla... she worked at the rehab I was admitted to, after I almost overdosed. They fucked with my head son, that wasn't the real, me."

He nodded and looked carefully at his father when he spoke again it was with sadness and grief in his voice.

"We tried for another baby, your mother and I." He said pained.

"Turns out she couldn't have anymore," he said with a sigh. "So she started stealing my alcohol and drinking it too. That's how it happened, the night she set the bedroom on fire when she was in bed."

"I tried to get her out but the fire was too bad and I decided to send yer both to your grandfather Norman and grandmother Lottie." He said sadly.

"They raised us good," Daryl said quietly. "Taught us how to hunt, how to look out for ourselves. We eventually moved out when Merle got his own place when he was eighteen. I went to stay with him and got a job in a garage. Met Bailey in that town too."

"I'm glad you two are both alright and I'm proud of you both." Will said softly and rubbed Daryl's shoulder before leaving hi so he could look after Bailey.

Merle gave Will a tiny smile as he came downstairs. "See, I told ya Daryl would come around. He just needed some time."

Will nodded and gave Merle a soft smile as they ate breakfast.

* * *

Bailey woke up with a yawn as she looked around and saw that Daryl was awake and watching her with a soft smile.

"Hey, sweetheart," he said softly as he stroked her stomach and helped her sit up in bed. "How are ya doin'?"

"Much better, I'm sorry for crying earlier." She said softly as she tucked into the food and ate it happily as did Daryl with Aoife eating too.

"Gonna go on that run today, get some stuff for the baby and ya." He said softly.

"Alright," she said with a small smile. "Want me to come with you?" she asked.

"No, ya stay here and get some rest." He said softly.

"If you're sure," she said with a small smile, as she kissed him softly on the lips. "Be careful, won't you? Especially with that group out there somewhere."

"Don't worry, I will be," Daryl said as he stroked her cheek gently. "I'll see ya in a bit."

She nodded and kissed him lovingly on the lips as he headed out of the room and she got dressed so she and Aoife could watch him leave.

She smiled softly at him as he drove away on the bike and she watched as he rode away, praying that he'd be alright.

"You're daddy's a brave man." She said softly.

Aoife cooed up at her. "Dada brave," she said softly.

Bailey smiled. "He sure is, little lady. Come on, let's go give you a bath, so you're nice and clean for daddy coming home."

Aoife cooed at her as they headed inside and upstairs where she ran a warm bath for her and undressed her as it cooled and she splashed in the water.

"Mama." She cried happily.

"That's right, sweetheart," Bailey said as she grinned widely. Things might not have been the best in the past, but she had her family now, and her daughter never failed to brighten her day. "You're a smart girl, aren't you?"

Aoife nodded happily and she smiled down at her as they headed into the living room where she smiled as she watched her daughter play.

She smiled softly at seeing her play with Judith and Rose, Judith was cooing and crawling around on the carpet clapping her hands.

"How are you?" Carol asked her kindly.

"I'm alright Carol, how are?" She asked warmly as she helped her do some laundry.

"I'm feeling very happy." Carol said smiling.

* * *

**Pplease review x**


	20. Dreams

Summary: When Rick and Daryl along with the group arrive at the Greene farm, they aren't expecting to bump into two familiar young who have pasts with them. Daryl and Bailey Greene find that their feelings have changed for each other but with Bailey carrying a painful secret, can Daryl mend her heart. Rick reunites with his old friend Anna who changes his and Carl's world for the better. Rick/OC, Daryl/OC, Merle/Beth, Glenn/Maggie, Carl/Sophia

Somebody To Die For

Chapter 20

* * *

"Would that have something to do with Axel?" Bailey asked with a smile.

Carol blushed. "Maybe..."

"I like him mom, he's funny." Sophia said smiling as they saw Katy and Emma come down.

"Hello."

Bailey smiled softly at them. "Hi, sweetheart, how are you feeling?" she asked Emma. The younger girl was quiet, understandably.

"I'm OK," she said quietly as she cuddled into Katy, and they both sat down on the sofa.

Everyone smiled sadly at that and started to cook lunch when Emma looked at them all.

"They took photos of me."

Rick had told them that he had seen the photographs already. Not to mention Emma had been wearing the costume and make-up when Rick had brought her home. They figured the group had been up to something strange.

"It's OK, Emma, they're gone," Katy assured her as she hugged her tightly. "They won't hurt any of us anymore."

"He called me his little princess and how he was going to make me a real woman." She sobbed into Katy and Will felt sick as he listened.

"They made me sleepy."

Katy stroked her hair softly. "Shh, Emma, they're gone, they won't touch you again," she assured her, as the other girl sobbed quietly.

Carol smiled sadly at Bailey. "It's going to take her a while to forget that."

Bailey nodded. "I know, I hope Daryl's alright."

"He'll be fine don't ya worry." Merle assured her.

* * *

Daryl had pulled up outside an abandoned town that still had supplies.

He parked up his bike and got out, heading into an abandoned department store where he took out the walkers that were stumbling around. He looked around for the women's department, where he tried to find the maternity wear.

He soon found it and shoved in all of the clothes into a bag then found clothes for Aoife and the baby.

He found a lot of choices and shoved them all into the bag and smiled softly.

Daryl moved onto the kids section where he picked up plenty of toys, teddy bears, diapers and everything else that he could find, along with some more formula for Judith.

Once he had everything that he needed, he got back on the bike and drove back home.

Morgan let him in the gates, and he drove to the front of the house where he parked his bike, before getting off and going inside. He found Bailey in the kitchen smiling with Carol. "Hey," she said softly as she kissed his cheek. "You get everything that you need?"

"Yeah I got everythin', wanna show ya it." He said holding her close as they went into the living and took out the things.

"Oh this is beautiful." Bailey said moved.

She held up a cute little t-shirt for a boy that said 'I Love Daddy' and smiled. Next she pulled out a few little dresses and a few onesies for either a boy or a girl. "Our little one's going to have so many clothes he or she won't know what to wear."

"Least he or she will look good." Daryl said holding her close.

She smiled up at him. "Thank you... for going to town for me," she said softly. "I love you."

"Ya don't need to thank me, I love ya too." He said softly holding her.

She kissed him softly before picking up the tiny outfits. "I'll take them upstairs to the drawers." she said with a smile.

"Not so fast," Maggie grinned as she walked into the sitting room. "We wanna see first."

Bailey laughed and showed them all the clothes, toys and shoes as everyone looked at them.

"They're so cute." Beth gushed.

Maggie nodded. "They so are, make me want one too," she said with a sideways glance in Glenn's direction and a chuckle.

Beth smirked at Merle. "I know."

Merle shifted slightly as he took Beth upstairs to their bedroom as the others watched smirking.

"She'll end up pregnant too." Hershel chuckled.

"A mini Merle running around, that's just what we need," Daryl laughed as he watched them go.

Everyone laughed at that as they heard Ben growl at the back door, his face pulled into a snarl.

"What is it boy?" Dylan asked softly.

"You think there's someone out there?" Anna asked worriedly as she picked up Judith and sat down with Carl.

Daryl wrapped his arms around Bailey and her stomach. "Dunno, but if it's those sick bastards who hurt Emma, Im'ma kill 'em."

They all watched the door wearily as they heard someone trying to open it frantically.

"There's someone in there, Tess." A male voice said loudly.

"Get your guns," Rick told them quietly. "Everyone take cover somewhere, if they come in, we shoot."

"Go upstairs," Daryl told Bailey firmly as he kissed her quickly. "No arguments go."

She nodded and hurried upstairs into their bedroom with Aoife and held her tightly.

"Please let us all be safe." She prayed.

* * *

Daryl crouched down and crept over to where Rick was behind the door, Daryl was gripping his crossbow and Rick was holding his gun.

"Anyone in there?" they heard a man yelling from outside and looked at each other, unsure of what to do.

"Not from where we can see, Chris." A woman called back and Daryl heard them talking quietly to each other.

"Well we know that they have kids and a pregnant woman, we'll take the dark haired woman and take her back with us so she can have our kids then get rid of her." Chris said coldly.

"Did you hear from Nate?" Tess asked him.

"Yeah, he wants that group who kidnapped Randall dead."

"Alright, well, they need to be around here somewhere," Tess said. "We'll keep looking for them. Maybe they'll be back by night time."

They heard the cars pulling away, and Daryl and Rick stood upright.

"Sons of bitches," Daryl snapped, clenching his fists. "We should go after them now and kill 'em."

"We don't know how many there are or where their camp is." Rick said worried that now had another war on their hands.

"Is everything alright?" Bailey asked worried as she came down with Aoife.

Rick shook his head. "Looks like that group we ran into is going to cause us more trouble than we thought. They have Randall and Nate somewhere too," he said quietly. "They're looking for us."

"Are we safe here?" Hershel asked as everyone sat in the living room for tonight with quilts, blankets, cushions and pillows around them.

"We have a gate that will be hard to get through." Rick tried to assure everyone.

"Yeah, but it doesn't mean they can't get in the back way," Anna said quietly. "The road to their house is just down by the lake, they could cut through the back garden."

"We'll look after y'all, don't worry," Merle said with a small smile.

They all nodded as everyone got ready for bed and Daryl pulled Bailey and Aoife into him tightly as they got under the quilt.

"I ain't gonna let them hurt ya, I promise." He vowed.

Bailey stroked his cheek gently, before burying her face into his neck, listening to his breathing. "I know you won't, Daryl," she said softly. "I trust you. I love you."

"I love you too Bailey, so fuckin much." He said softly and held them both tightly as they fell asleep.

* * *

Everyone woke up early the next morning, with no incidents through the night. Except when Judith had woken everyone up when she had wanted fed. "Obviously they decided not to come back," Rick said, thankful they'd had no trouble, as Bailey and Patricia got up to make breakfast.

They cooked powdered eggs and some toast as everyone ate their breakfast quietly.

"What are we doing today?" Glenn asked.

"It's up to y'all," Rick said as he ate a slice of toast. "But unless you're on watch, everyone stays inside the house. I don't want anyone going out with them out there."

Everyone nodded in understanding and went to do their own thing as Daryl and Bailey headed upstairs to put Aoife down for her nap when Daryl saw her smiling as she rubbed her stomach.

"I was thinking if the baby's a boy we could call him Dean Merle Rick Dixon?" She suggested.

"I like it," Daryl smiled as he walked over and placed his hands on her stomach. "Whatever ya want."

"It's your baby too, Daryl." She said trying to make him happy too, she reminded Will painfully of how Daryl's little sister would have been if she hadn't died so young.

He smiled at them both, "I think it's a strong name."

Bailey gave him a small smile as she kissed Daryl's cheek gently. "I just want you to be happy."

"I am, darlin'," he said softly. "I don't mind if we have a boy or girl, or what we decide to call him or her. I'm gonna be happy, 'cause he or she is gonna be perfect anyway. They're gonna be ours," he said as he hugged her tightly.

She hugged him back before she headed downstairs to help Carol with the laundry and sewing along with Beth as Will looked at Daryl with a soft smile that was pained.

"Better get Merle in here, I need to tell ya boys something about yer little sister, not Rose." He added.

Daryl looked confused. "But I ain't got..." he paused for a minute, when he realized what Will must have meant."Oh, I'll go get him," he said quietly, as he disappeared, and came back minutes later with his brother, who sat down.

"What is it?" Merle asked with a frown.

"Yer mother and I tried for another baby, she had some problems but she got pregnant after we assumed that we couldn't have anymore but we got lucky and a few months later little Essie came into the world bright and beautiful." Will took a gulp of his coffee.

"Ya two were only young but I guess you remember her?" He asked.

"I kinda remember another kid," Merle said quietly, having been a little older than Daryl. "But I remember ma came in cryin' one day, because of something that had happened in the woods. After that I didn't ever see her again. I never thought anything of it, 'cause no one talked about her."

Will nodded sadly. "Yer little sister was taken from the house and murdered, her body was dumped in the woods. I hunted down the men, but I couldn't find them... that's why I started drinking and taking drugs."

"I never meant to hurt yer boys and if I could I would happily take it all back." He said sighing as they headed out of the room and Merle saw that Will had a photo of him, Daryl, their mother and Essie.

"Didn't know yer had a photo of us." He said surprised.

Will nodded. "Yeah, I've kept it with me since the day yer mother died," he said with a sad smile. "Ya boys can have it now, if ya like." he said softly.

"No, ya keep it." Daryl said patting his back as they went into the living room where he saw Bailey sewing some shirts.

"Hey, sweetheart," Daryl said softly, as he sat next to her. "Ya alright?" he asked, as he watched Aoife play happily on the floor with Judith and her toys.

"I'm fine Daryl don't worry are you alright?" She asked touching his cheek.

He looked at Will and Merle and nodded quietly. "Yeah, I'm good," he said as he wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her bump.

"I'm glad you two are talking." She said smiling at him as they heard a bullet hit the window.

"Fuck!" Daryl pulled her to the floor and got Aoife and Judith as he shielded them all. Merle and Will had crouched down and they were both holding onto guns as Merle tried to throw over Daryl's crossbow. "Where's Rick?!" he whispered urgently.

"Right here." Rick said as he held Anna and Carl tightly to him as they all grabbed a gun.

"Katy I'm scared." Emma sobbed.

"You're going to be OK," Katy assured her, as they both crawled over to where Maggie and Glenn were sitting and hid behind them.

"What do we do, Rick?" Daryl asked. "Fight back, or wait and see if they go?"

"Fight back." Rick said quickly as they heard more gunshots and one of them hit Bailey in the shoulder.

"Mama!" Aoife cried.

Bailey hissed in pain and pressed her hand to the wound, feeling blood soak her hand. She crawled to where Aoife was and shielded her so no bullet would be able to get near her. "I'm OK, Aoife," she choked out as she rocked her gently, and pulled Judith in. "We're OK."

Silence was heard outside as they heard a car pull away and drive away as Daryl ran to Bailey.

"Hershel, Anna help!"

Bailey shook her head. "It's OK, I'm OK," she said as she sat up and tried to keep her shoulder still. "Don't worry, it was just a graze."

Sure enough it had been a graze and Anna bandaged it before they all sat down looking worried.

"We're all going to die." Emma sobbed.

"No, we're not," Maggie assured her. "Look at how strong we are, how much we've survived so far," she said softly as she hugged Emma. "We've dealt with much worse than this, they're not going to hurt any of us," she promised her.

Emma nodded and curled into her as Pebbles and Patch sat beside their owners.

"What should we do?" Hershel asked worried.

"Make sure we have enough ammo, prepare for another fight," Rick instructed them all. "If we have to do it like at the prison, then we'll do it that way."

They all nodded and Daryl took Bailey up to bed as she was exhausted and he helped her change.

* * *

"I don't feel well." She said as she coughed.

"What's the matter, darlin'?" Daryl asked worriedly as he helped her sit down onto the bed. "Is it yer shoulder? Want me to get Anna an' Hershel?"

"No I just have a cold, don't worry." She assured him as she got under the covers and cuddled Aoife and him.

He felt her forehead; she was burning up like hell.

"C'mere, baby," he said softly as he pulled her against him, ad pulled some of the blankets off her to keep her cool. He opened a bottle of water that was sitting on the bedside table. "Take a drink."

She nodded and took a couple of sips of the water before lying back down against his chest.

"Get some rest," he said softly as he kissed her forehead. "I love ya."

"I love you too." She said curling into him as she coughed violently and sagged against him as she fell asleep.

* * *

Rick was checking the ammo they had the next morning, making sure there was enough for them to fight back. "We should have plenty here, especially since Oscar was kind enough to bring some from the prison."

"Weren't a problem," Oscar replied. "We needed it more than they do."

"Allen didn't seem to like us." Anna said as she fed Judith her bottle.

"She's a cute baby." Louis said softly.

Anna smiled at him as Judith cooed and waved her hands. "She is, isn't she?" she asked softly. "Lil Asskicker, aren't you?" Judith giggled up at her, making them all smile.

Rick smiled at her softly as they saw Judith snuggle into them and she fell asleep snoring.

"She's a little snorer." Carl laughed.

Merle laughed. "She sure is, she's worse than me," he said with a smile as Beth smirked at him, and Carol handed out some breakfast.

"Some warm pancakes to heat y'all up," she said softly.

"Thank you, Carol." Beth said as Daryl came down with Aoife when Karen spoke snidely.

"Bailey's quite lazy isn't she?"

"Excuse me?" Anna asked sharply. "She's pregnant, she needs her rest. Not to mention she got shot in the shoulder last night."

"She was burnin' up last night, an' she had one hell of a cough," Daryl added to Anna and Hershel, ignoring Karen. "Ya think she's alright?"

Hershel looked sad, "I think Bailey needs rest and let us take care of her and make sure she eats enough." He said as Karen scoffed.

"Wasn't Dave her husband?"

Daryl looked at her and chewed his bottom lip. "Yeah, he was. Why do ya ask?"

"Just thought it was strange that she'd stay with a man like him and let him kill her baby." She said.

Daryl was shocked by how much of a bitch she was out of nowhere. "Look, lady, I don't even know ya, but I suggest ya think about what ya say about Bailey before I hear ya say somethin' like that again," he snapped as he picked up a bottle of water. "I'm gonna go look after my woman."

They all watched him go upstairs as they all turned to look at Karen who looked annoyed.

"I was only saying the truth." She said annoyed.

"How about ya just stay quiet from now on," Merle muttered, as everyone else fell silent and finished off their breakfast.

They finished eating and everyone went to clean up the dishes with Karen going upstairs where Bailey was.

Bailey looked up as she heard the door. Daryl was finishing up in the shower in the en-suite bathroom. "Hi..." she said confused as she coughed while she tried to sit up."It's Karen, right?"

"Yeah that's me, listen I don't think you deserve this baby after what happened to the last one. I mean you couldn't protect your daughter." She said harshly and Bailey felt tears in her eyes.

"You should probably leave the group," she added. "There's no point in people wasting time or supplies on you, is there?" she asked with a fake smile, tilting her head to the side. "Think about it Bailey, they'd be better off without you."

* * *

Bailey watched Karen leave before she burst into tears and started to cry as she felt a searing pain in her stomach.

She doubled over in pain as Daryl came out wearing a fresh pair of jeans.

"Help me." She sobbed.

"Bailey!" Daryl panicked as he rushed over to her side and picked her up in his arms. "Bailey, baby, what's wrong?" he asked, but she couldn't get a word out through her tears. Daryl held her tightly as he rushed downstairs. "Hershel? Anna? I need help... someone!"

Anna ran over as she and Hershel tried to help Bailey who had passed out.

"What happened?" She asked Daryl quickly.

"I came out of the shower and Bailey was on the floor crying and bleeding." He explained worried.

"Karen was mean to her." Rose said angry.

"What do ya mean?" Daryl asked confused as he never slackened his grip on Bailey's hand.

"I was walking past the room, and I heard Karen say mean things to her, that the group would be better off without her," Rose explained.

Daryl saw red as he looked around for Karen and found her reading a book.

"YOU FUCKIN BITCH!"

Rick and Will stood up and walked to Daryl. "Woah, woah, Daryl, calm down," Rick said slowly. "Take it easy. Deep breath," he said, before he let Daryl do something he might regret. "What's the matter?"

"She told Bailey that she should leave the group that she was useless and it was her fault for losing Celia." He said enraged

"Alright Daryl, easy," Will said softly, as he backed his son off. "You go and look after Bailey, she needs you," he said.

Rick turned to look at Karen who seemed bored with the whole thing. "What is your problem with Bailey? You don't know her, or what's she's been through. Why are you being cruel to her?"

"I haven't got a problem with her; I just think she doesn't deserve Daryl." She said coldly.

Rick studied her carefully for a moment and looked at Will who shook his head. "Well, I hate to be the one to break it to you, but Daryl loves her, and nothing you say or do is going to change that," he told her firmly.

"He needs a real woman." She insisted.

"Yeah, well good luck with that," Will said annoyed, as he and Rick left and went to check on Bailey.

"How is she?" Rick asked Anna softly, as she and Hershel cleaned the blood from Bailey.

"She's asleep, the baby's fine but her blood pressure is very high and we need to keep her calm and take it easy for the baby." Anna said sadly as Daryl sat by Bailey and held her hand tightly.

Rick nodded as they helped put Bailey onto one of the sofas, and Daryl wrapped a blanket around her. Aoife came in looking sad and climbed up next to Bailey, cuddling into her, as Daryl held onto them both.

"Let's give them some time," Anna said softly, as she picked up her medical bags and they headed out of the room.

* * *

"What do we do about Karen?" Maggie asked as they sat in the kitchen.

"We don't do anything," Rick said quietly. "Believe me, if she does anything else, Daryl will make her regret it. I tried to calm him off this time, give her another chance."

"She always has been jealous of everyone else," Rowan said quietly. "When Martinez and I got together she was pissed off because she didn't have a man to look after her."

Haley nodded. "She wants what she can't have."

"She tried to get in the shower with me one time back at Woodbury," Martinez said, as he shuddered at the thought.

"She sounds like a jealous bitch who wants something she can't have." Anna said annoyed.

Merle couldn't help but smirk a little. "Could be quite amusin' to watch her try though," he laughed, which earned him a slap on the chest from Beth.

Rick chuckled at the two of them. "Right now I'm still worried about that group who shot at us last night. I've checked our ammo, let's just make sure everyone's extra vigilant on watch," he instructed, and they all nodded.

Everyone finished their food and went to help Carol wash up while Oscar and Phillip went on watch while Anna went into the living room to check on Bailey.

She was still asleep and curled into Daryl who was stroking her hair lovingly while Aoife watched as she sucked her dummy.

"She's burning up." He said worried as Bailey stirred awake.

* * *

Bailey blinked a few times as she looked around her. "Daryl... huh?" she looked confused as she sat up. "What time is it? What happened?" she asked groggily.

"Ya passed out Bailey after yer started bleeding but the baby's fine don't worry." He assured her and she felt tears slide down her cheeks.

"I'm useless, Karen's right." She said quietly.

Daryl pulled her over into his lap and buried his face into her neck. "No, ya ain't. Don't listen to anythin' she said. She's just a bitter, lonely woman who ain't got anything better to do than put other people down. Ya ain't useless, look at everything ya've done for this group, how many times ya risked yer life for them and all the shit ya had to go through. Yer a wonderful mama to Aoife and yer gonna be to this baby too. But most importantly, I need ya here. I'd be lost without ya," he said quietly.

Anna smiled softly at them. Daryl could be a real sweetheart when he wanted to be.

"You're a sweet man." Bailey said holding him close as he rubbed her bump and kissed her cheeks, forehead and lips.

"Yer a sweet woman, I love ya Bailey." He said softly holding her close.

"And I love you, Daryl," she said as she kissed him gently. "You too, Aoife," she said, as she smiled down at her daughter, who was playing with her teddy bear while she stayed close to her mother. "Is everyone else doing alright?"

"They're alright, just worried about yer and the baby." He said stroking her hair as Carol brought them in some dinner.

"Hi Carol." Bailey said warmly.

"Hey Bailey," Carol said with a smile as she set the trays down, along with a smaller plate for Aoife. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright now thanks," she said softly. "Thank you for being such a good friend," she said, eating the dinner gratefully.

"You don't need to thank me Bailey; you took care of my little girl along with Anna and Patricia." Carol told her softly.

Bailey smiled at her. "It was our pleasure," she said as she fed Aoife a small piece of meat, which ate it happily. Aoife went on to pick up another piece and try to feed it to her teddy bear.

Daryl smiled at the scene. "Aoife, darlin, teddies don't eat dinner," he said in amusement.

"They do." She insisted and tried to feed her teddy bear again when she decided to feed Ben some of the food as Rose and Dylan came over with Will.

"Can we listen to you sing?" They asked Beth who was sitting beside Bailey.

Beth looked shy for a minute before giving them a small smile. "Sure you can," she said softly. "What would you like me to sing?"

"The Partin Glass." Rose said smiling at her.

Beth nodded and cleared her throat. "Alright then," she said with a small smile before she began singing. _"Oh all the money that e'er I spent, I spent it in good company. And all the harm that e'er I've done. Alas, it was to none but me, And all the harm that e'er I've done, Alas, it was to none but me." _Merle looked enchanted as he heard her singing voice.

_And all I've done for want of wit  
To memory now I can't recall  
So fill to me the parting glass  
Good night and joy be with you all."_

Beth continued to sing as they all happily listened and Bailey stroked Aoife's hair as Daryl pulled them into him.

Maggie smiled at her sister before she began to join in and the two of them sang, with Hershel watching proudly.

_"Oh all the comrades that e'er I've had,  
Are sorry for my going away,  
And all the sweethearts that e'er I've had,  
Would wish me one more day to stay."_

Everyone smiled as they heard Maggie and Beth sing softly, their voices soothing as Anna rocked Judith in her arms.

_"But since it falls unto my lot  
that I should rise and you should not  
I'll gently rise and I'll softly call  
good night and joy be with you all  
good night and joy be with you all…"  
_

"That was beautiful, Bethie," Hershel said with a soft smile. "You too, Maggie."

"It sure was," Anna said nodding. "Even managed to get Judith to sleep."

Bailey laughed. "I wish we could say the same for this little monkey," she said, smiling at Aoife, who now had food smeared all over the teddy bear, and the dogs' faces.

Everyone laughed at that and Bailey picked up Aoife up so she could give her a bath upstairs and headed up as a jealous Karen watched and followed her.

"That song was beautiful." Carol said warmly as they washed up the plates while Daryl washed Aoife's teddy bear.

"It was," Daryl said with a small smile as he tried to get a piece of carrot off the teddy's ear. "Maggie and Beth have great voices."

Carol nodded. "They sure do. They should have been singers if the world hadn't ended."

They all smiled at that as he managed to clean the teddy bear and placed it in front of the fire and smiled softly.

* * *

Bailey had finished washing Aoife and she was now in a clean onsie as they were heading downstairs when she felt someone shove her down the stairs and she screamed in fright, grabbing Aoife as she crashed down the stairs on her back, pleading with god not to take her unborn baby away.

"MAMA, MAMA!"

Bailey had blacked out at the bottom of the stairs, but had managed to protect Aoife from the fall. Aoife was now crying hysterically as she wobbled to her feet, and hurried as fast as she could to the sitting room where she hoped the others were.

"DADA!" she screamed, tears streaming down her face.

Daryl had been talking to Merle and Rick when he saw Aoife running towards him, her face streaked with tears and she looked scared.

"DADA, MAMA HURT, DADA HELP!" She wailed pulling on his shirt.

"Shit, it's OK baby, I'm coming," Daryl said quickly as he got up, with Rick and Merle right behind him. "Where's mama?" he asked her softly.

"Hall," she wailed as she pulled him through to where Bailey was lying.

"BAILEY, FUCK NO!" Daryl said horrified when he found her lying at the bottom of the stairs, her body twisted slightly as her arms were wrapped around her bump.

"Oh shit, Bailey." He ran towards her and tried lift her up when she screamed in pain, sobbing in agony.

"My baby, my baby."

He looked at Merle and Rick who had frozen in place in shock and horror. That was exactly what Dave had done to her when she lost Celia. "DO SOMETHING!" Daryl yelled, and Merle suddenly snapped out of it.

"I'm gonna get Anna and Hershel," he said as he ran off as fast as he could.

Daryl stroked Bailey's hair gently as she cried. "Tell me where it hurts, baby, tell me what to do," he said desperately.

"My back it hurts, my chest is killing me; please don't let me lose the baby Daryl, please." She sobbed into his neck terrified.

"I'm not Bailey, I promise." He said trying to keep her calm as she cried.

Anna ran in then with Hershel beside her, "What happened?"

"I don't know, I was in the sitting room and Aoife came running in, I found her like this at the bottom of the stairs," Daryl said panicked, as Hershel checked her over.

"Bad woman," Aoife said quietly from behind them. "Bad woman did it."

"What bad woman darlin, who did this to mama?" He asked Aoife who sniffled.

"Bad woman made mama sad."

Karen

Daryl growled quietly as he hugged Aoife. "Don't worry, darlin'," he said softly. "Daddy's gonna make the bad woman go away. But we're gonna get mama and yer little brother or sister better first, alright?"

She nodded and snuggled into him as Anna came over looking relived.

"She and the baby are fine but she needs to take it easy." She told him softly.

"Thank god," Daryl said with a breath of relief. "She woulda been takin it easy too, if that bitch hadn't shoved her down the stairs," he said angrily, as he picked up Aoife. "Come on, sweetheart, let's go see mama."

She nodded and snuggled into him as they headed upstairs where Bailey was fast asleep, her chest rising and falling softly.

"Will mama be ok?" She asked Daryl quietly as they got in beside her.

"She will sweetheart, she just needs rest." He said softly.

Aoife nodded as she curled into Bailey and fell asleep shortly afterwards. Daryl wrapped his arms around them both. He wouldn't let anyone hurt his family again.

* * *

The next morning Karen was sitting on a chair as the others cooked breakfast while she watched and didn't help them at all.

"Rick, Anna and Daryl want to talk to you." Rowan told her calmly.

Karen looked up and frowned. Her plan yesterday hadn't gone as well as she had liked it to, but she was going to get Bailey out of the way, one way or another. She nodded and got up eventually, before walking through to the sitting room, where Daryl, Rick and Anna all were waiting. "Is everything alright?" she asked sweetly.

"No it isn't Karen; you tried to kill Bailey and her baby." Rick told her coldly and she felt her stomach drop in fear.

"I didn't mean to push her so hard." She tried to make an excuse.

"Bullshit," Daryl snapped, his eyes glaring at her with hatred, rather than the love she would have liked.

"I seen her trip, and I reached out, but I must have accidentally missed and shoved her harder," Karen said quickly. "I seen her fall, and ran off to get some help, but by the time I got back y'all were with her," she added. "I swear I didn't mean to do it, I was only trying to help."

"Don't lie Karen, Aoife saw you push Bailey down the stairs." Anna said coldly, her eyes hard as ice as she glared at her.

"It wasn't my fault." She pleaded as she realised that she was fucked.

"Course it were yer fault," Daryl growled. "Yer the goddamn one who pushed her. Don't ya realize what ya did? Ya almost killed Bailey, my daughter and my baby!"

"She's no use to this group, all she can do is spread her legs open for all of the men in this place." Karen said spitefully.

"GET THE FUCK OUTTA OF HERE!" Daryl snarled at her.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait, busy life. Who enjoyed the Season 4 premeire? x**


	21. Faith

Summary: When Rick and Daryl along with the group arrive at the Greene farm, they aren't expecting to bump into two familiar young who have pasts with them. Daryl and Bailey Greene find that their feelings have changed for each other but with Bailey carrying a painful secret, can Daryl mend her heart. Rick reunites with his old friend Anna who changes his and Carl's world for the better. Rick/OC, Daryl/OC, Merle/Beth, Glenn/Maggie, Carl/Sophia

Somebody To Die For

Chapter 21

* * *

Karen looked shocked for a minute as she looked at Daryl. "You can't be serious... right? You can't kick me out of here."

"I think he just did," Rick said firmly.

"Please, I can't survive out there on my own." She pleaded as they all shoved her into a car with a few supplies.

"Then you shouldn't have hurt Bailey." Rowan said calmly.

She looked at them and begged to stay, but no one argued in her favour. Instead, they quiet happily let her leave.

Karen got in the car furious, and immediately started to plan her revenge on that bitch.

* * *

Bailey woke up to see she was in bed with Aoife sleeping beside her as Daryl came in with a tray with breakfast on it and kissed her gently.

"Morning." She said softly.

"Good mornin', sweetheart," he said softly, as he climbed onto the bed next to her. "How are ya feelin' this morning?"

"A lot better than I did last night, I'm sorry for worrying you." She said softly as she tucked into her breakfast when she saw Rose, Dylan and their pets come in.

"Hey guys," she said softly as they climbed up on the bed next to her. "Everyone doing OK this morning?"

"We're fine, Bailey," Dylan said, smiling at her. "Are you OK?"

"I'm much better thank you." She said warmly as she saw Pebbles walk over to her and curl on her lap before he fell asleep purring.

"He likes you all." Rose said smiling.

"I'm glad," Bailey said as she stroked the cat gently. "I like him too," she added with a smile. She looked down at Aoife before looking up at Daryl. "She OK? I had her in my arms when I fell."

"She's fine." Daryl assured her as they saw Smokey and Monty come in along with Maggie, Emma and Katy.

"Hey guys," Maggie said with a smile as they all sat down. "How y'all doing?"

"We're fine, how are you and Glenn." Bailey asked warmly as they saw Emma cuddle Smokey while Katy cuddled Monty.

"We're good, Rick and Daryl kicked out Karen." Maggie said softly.

Bailey looked up at Daryl and smiled softly as she stroked his stubbly cheek. "Thank you."

"Ain't gotta thank me, I'd do anythin for ya," he said as he ate one of the strawberries from his plate.

She smiled at him as she tucked into her eggs and saw Anna come in with Judith who happily waved at all of them.

"Jude!" Aoife cried happily.

"The terrible two have been reunited," Daryl laughed, as Anna helped Judith up onto the bed so she could play with Aoife.

They all smiled as they watched Judith and Aoife play happily while Ben sniffed at them before lightly licking them when one of the wolves came in.

The wolf jumped onto the bed and sat beside Daryl who stroked him gently as the wolf snuggled into all of them.

"What should we call him?" Rose asked softly.

"What about Lupo?" Bailey suggested as she reached out to stroke the wolf's soft fur. "It means wolf in Italian," she added with a faint smile.

"I like it, Lupo it is." Daryl said smiling as they all went downstairs and Bailey helped Carol with the washing up.

"We found a pet store." Sam told Dylan.

Dylan smiled. "That's good. Hopefully it has lots of food and toys and things for the animals," he said happily.

Sam nodded. "Merle and Glenn have gone to check it out right now," he added.

Dylan smiled as they all went to play.

* * *

"We can't leave the animals here, Merle." Glenn told him.

Merle sighed. "I know, but we can't keep bringing new animals and people into our home. Sure the house is big enough, and we have enough supplies right now, but what happens if someone takes our supplies? How do we keep everyone fed and warm? And what happens if we got run out of the house again. It means we gotta take 'em all on the road with us, and find somewhere that's big enough for everyone. We'll take these ones back, but after that, that's gotta be it. It ain't a damn zoo we're runnin'."

Glenn nodded and they got the cats and dogs into the car before they drove off with all of the supplies back to the house.

"So how are you and Bo Peep?" Merle asked quietly.

"We're good," Glenn answered simply. "She want's to have a baby now we have the house, but I thought we should wait until the cannibal group is dealt with first. What about you and Beth?"

"We're doing good; she wants to have a baby as well." Merle said thinking of a baby with his hair and Beth's eyes.

"Daddy Merle." Glenn smirked.

Merle chuckled slightly. "I know, can ya imagine? Damn Daryl and Bailey, making everyone want a fuckin' kid now."

"Rick and Anna are going to try for a baby." Glenn said laughing as they drove through the gate and drove up to the door before getting out.

"We got furry friends!" He yelled.

All the kids rushed out excitedly, followed by the adults, as Glenn let the pets out of the car.

"Oh god, how many?" Rick asked.

"Six cats and four dogs." Merle said smirking as they all saw the kids happily fuss over the animals with one of the dogs walking towards them.

He looked at them with puppy dog eyes and Rick felt his heart melt.

"Alright then, bring them inside," he said finally as he looked at Glenn and Merle. "You better hope you got enough supplies, or it's up to you two to find them something," he said as they all went into the house and fed the animals.

The children happily fed the animals as the adults watched amazed at the new additions, Peter, Louis and Carl happily fed the dogs while the girls fed the cats.

"Daddy Glenn, Daddy Merle and Daddy Rick thank you." Emma said hugging them.

"Don't mention it sweetheart," Merle said as he ruffled her hair gently. "Let's just hope they get on alright with the other animals."

"I'm sure they will," Katy said happily.

"Look Mommy Anna, Mommy Bailey, Patch and Tinkerbelle are making love." Katy said as they all saw Patch get on top of Tinkerbelle.

"Is that how babies are made, daddy?" Rose asked Will curiously.

Will felt his cheeks burn. "Uh yeah... somethin' like that," he mumbled. "I'm sure yer sisters Bailey an' Beth can tell ya when yer a little older," he added.

"It's ok daddy." She said cuddling into him and everyone smiled at the scene as they saw all of the cats move over to where Judith and Aoife were.

"They're making a circle." Beth said amazed.

"Looks like they wanna protect the girls," Maggie said with a smile as she watched them.

Merle laughed. "Yeah, either that or they wanna eat 'em."

"Cats don't eat people." Beth said amused as they watched the cats snuggle into Judith and Aoife contently.

Carl and Sophia were holding hands together happily as they talked with Eliza talking to Peter as they played a game.

"Looks like we got another budding romance in here," Glenn laughed as he watched Carl and Sophia. "Young love."

"I'm happy for him," Rick said with a smile as he cuddled into Anna and held Judith tightly.

Bailey smiled softly at the scene when she felt a light kick and stilled, sure enough she felt another kick and placed Daryl's hands on her bump.

Daryl gently placed his hands on her bump and sure enough felt their baby kick.

"Is that our baby?" Daryl asked with tears in his eyes as he felt another kick. "Hi, little one, I'm your daddy."

Bailey couldn't speak, she was so overcome with emotion at the fact that their baby was alive and well it moved her to tears.

"Hi little on, I'm your mommy." She sobbed happily.

Daryl hugged her tightly. "That's our little one come to say hello," he said as he cried happily into her hair. "I love you both."

"Can we feel?" Rose and Dylan asked as they walked over.

"Of course you can." Bailey said warmly and placed their hands on her stomach along with Aoife as they all felt a strong kick.

"Oh, that's so cool." Dylan said smiling.

"Lively little one, isn't he or she?" Daryl asked smiling widely. "My little Dixon in there," he said softly as he kissed her bump.

Bailey smiled happily at him as everyone felt her bump including Hershel and Will who both smiled warmly at them.

"That's your grandson or granddaughter, Uncle Hershel." She said smiling.

Hershel smiled at her warmly. "Thank you, Bailey. That means a lot."

"Yours too," she said as she looked at Will, and watched Daryl carefully.

Daryl nodded and guided Will's hand on Bailey's bump and he swallowed back tears of emotion as he felt his grandson or granddaughter kick at him.

"Lively one." He said softly.

"Takes it off his daddy," Bailey said with a small smile. She kissed Daryl softy on the lips, proud he was bonding with his father.

Daryl smiled at her as he watched her play with Aoife.

"Have you thought of names?" Will asked him softly.

"We have if it's a boy, we're gonna call him Dean and if it's a girl Essie." He said warmly.

Will looked shocked, but touched, at their choice of name for a girl. Bailey smiled softly at him. "Daryl told me the story," she said quietly.

"Thank you," Will nodded. "Both of you. That means a lot."

* * *

"We know." Daryl said patting his shoulder as Bailey headed upstairs with Anna and him so they could check on the baby.

"So how have you been?" Anna asked kindly.

"Well, apart from getting shot in the shoulder and pushed down the stairs, I've been alright," she said with a small laugh. "How are you, Rick, Carl and Judith?" she asked as Anna put on her stethoscope to listen to the baby.

"We're doing really well, its nice to see Carl smile and Rick relaxing despite that group hanging around." Anna said warmly as she heard a steady heartbeat.

"The baby seems fine and healthy; let's check your blood pressure." She said softly.

Bailey nodded, "Sure, no problem."

"It's probably sky-high with all the stress you're dealing with," Anna chuckled.

She laughed at that as she felt Anna wrap the band around her arm and sure enough her blood pressure was high.

"You need to take it easy." Anna told her softly.

Bailey nodded. "I will, don't worry," she said softly.

"Into bed," Anna instructed her. "Go on, we got things covered downstairs," she said with a smile.

Bailey gave her a soft smile as she got under the sheets and fell asleep softly as her chest rose and felt quietly as she and Daryl went downstairs.

"There might be complications during the birth." She told Daryl gently.

"What do ya mean?" He asked worriedly.

"She's been under a lot of stress lately," Anna said softly. "Not to mention after she lost Celia, the birth might be hard on her body. We'll make sure we have all the equipment and medicine we need."

"Thanks, I'll make sure she gets rest and eats." He said softly as he took Aoife upstairs to see Bailey as everyone else played with their things.

"Is everything alright?" Rick asked softly.

Carol nodded as she sat down next to Axel and happily took his hand. "Yes, Rick, I think everything's good," she said with a smile.

Rick smiled at that as he sat down beside Anna and they played with Judith.

* * *

The months flew by and before anyone knew it, it was November and Bailey looked ready to give birth at any minute.

Bailey groaned as she sat down on the sofa, her large bump causing havoc with her back,

"Ya alright there, sis?" Merle asked with a small chuckle. "Ya look like yer about to burst."

"Merle, don't," she warned. "I'm sore, I'm tired and I'm cranky."

"Sorry sis, only tryin' to amuse ya." He laughed as Daryl came in and sat beside her as she winced in pain.

"Ya alright?" Daryl asked worried.

Bailey took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine, I just... fuck," she groaned when she felt another pain.

"What is it?" Daryl asked panicked. "Is it the baby?"

She nodded her head and gave him a weak smile." I think the baby's coming." she said quietly, as she took a deep breath and went back to her sewing.

She finished sewing the blanket and smiled at the finished blankets and quilts just as a crippling contraction hit and she cried out as her waters broke.

"Daryl." She gasped.

"Hell Bailey, if the baby's comin', why the hell are ya sewin' that damn thing?" he asked, pulling the blanket away. "Let's go get our baby out."

"Doesn't work that easily Daryl," Anna said with a small laugh as she picked up her medical supplies, and everyone rushed over to help Bailey.

"Alright, let's get you up to bed," Hershel said as she doubled over as another contraction hit, and gripped Daryl's arm in pain. Daryl picked her up into his arms with the 'medical team' following, and carried her upstairs, struggling with the extra weight of the baby, He set her down on the bed, as Hershel helped her out of her jeans, and Maggie and Beth came in with some water.

"Oh god, the baby really wants to come out." Bailey panted as Maggie wiped her forehead as Carol came in as well, her family.

"You just need to breathe and keep calm, alright?" Hershel asked softly, as he rubbed her legs gently. "The labour could last between twenty minutes and twenty hours," he informed her, and Bailey groaned. There was no way she could suffer twenty hours of contractions, she would push the baby out by then. "Baby will come when it's ready, alright; you just need to relax until then."

"Easy for you to say," Bailey groaned, as the first contraction subsided and she slumped against the pillows.

Daryl squeezed her hand tightly and she gave him a smile in response as he lay behind her and held her as another contraction hit her.

Daryl rubbed her back soothingly, as she looked at Hershel and let out a whoosh of breath. "Please Uncle Hershel, I just want it out," she panted.

"Alright, you think you're ready to push?" Hershel asked as he gave her a quick check-over. "We're right here if anything doesn't go to plan, OK?"

Bailey nodded and gripped Daryl's hand tightly as she began to push with everything she had, crying out in pain and exhaustion. After what felt like hours, Hershel finally looked up and smiled. "Alright, we got a head. This little one's got quite the head of hair," he said as he guided the baby's shoulders out. "A couple more pushes, Bailey, come on," he said. Bailey nodded and pushed one final time with all her might, and Hershel ended up with a crying baby in his arms.

"Look at that, Bailey," he said as Anna cut the cord and wrapped up the baby. "You two have a wonderful baby boy."

Bailey cried as she looked down into the blue eyes of her newborn son. Daryl reached out slowly, his son grabbed his finger and he and Bailey both laughed. His voice cracked with emotion, "He's got one hell of a grip."

Bailey nodded, feeling him kiss her forehead several times, his voice was low, "I love ya woman, thank you."

"He's got your eyes," Bailey said happily, as their son stared at them in wonder.

Daryl reached out to touch his face. This was his son, his boy. He had never seen anything more wonderful in the world. "He's damn perfect."

"Congratulations, you two," Beth said softly as she looked down at the squirming, pink baby. "He's beautiful."

"Thank you, Beth," Bailey said softly as she stroked her newborn's tufts of hair.

"What's his name?" Will asked moved as he saw his firstborn grandson in front of him cooing happily like an angel.

"We're calling him Dean Rick Merle Dixon." Daryl said with a shit eating grin on his face as he stroked his son's hair.

Bailey smiled softly as she cuddled into Daryl's chest, hearing his rapid heartbeat, as they both held their son in their arms. "Little Dean Dixon," she said lovingly. She felt happy tears burn her eyes; she had gone from having nothing, to having Daryl, Aoife and Dean, the most perfect family. "I love you."

Dean cooed at her and placed his tiny hand on her face as everyone watched with a smile on their faces as Daryl and Bailey bonded with their son.

"Is that my baby brother?" Aoife asked joy in her voice.

"Sure is, sweetheart, this is Dean," Daryl said softly. "Wanna come and say hello?"

Aoife nodded and climbed up on the bed, looking down at her new sibling.

"Hello Dean, I'm your big sister." She said softly and he cooed at her softly as he placed a hand on her face.

"I think he likes ya," Daryl said with a small smirk. "Give it ten years and the two of ya will be none stop fightin'."

Hershel chuckled quietly. "Let's give the family some time alone, shall we?"

Everyone nodded and left them in peace as Bailey pulled down her nightgown and started to breast feed Dean as Daryl watched lovingly.

"He looks like you." She said softly.

"He's got yer smile," Daryl said softly as he held her hand.

"Yeah, but he's got your hair and eyes," Bailey said with a smile. "He's gonna grow into a handsome man, just like his daddy."

"With his mama's loving nature." He said holding her close as she and Dean both slowly fell asleep with Daryl and Aoife watching over them.

"I love ya three so much."

"We love you too, daddy," Aoife said as she curled into him and fell asleep. Daryl had finally gotten the family with Bailey he had always dreamed of.

* * *

Bailey had woken up early this morning and smiled when she saw Daryl sleeping peacefully beside her, his face content and she kissed him lovingly as she got up and pulled on her dressing gown and picked up Dean as they went downstairs into the kitchen.

She made herself a cup of lemon tea when she saw Dean cooing at her happily and she smiled lovingly at him as she kissed his forehead when she felt a knife pressed against her throat.

"Don't fucking move bitch."

Bailey froze in terror as she dropped the cup to the floor, hearing it smash to pieces.

"Put the baby down," the voice told her. "We don't need him, we just want you."

"Ok, ok just please don't hurt my baby." She said trying to stay calm as she placed Dean on the table, her hands shaking with fear.

"Now walk slowly out of the door while I write a little note for your group."

Bailey nodded and walked outside, praying that someone would come into the kitchen at the right moment and kill whoever was trying to take her.

"Please God. Please," she whispered desperately.

The man quickly wrote a note to Daryl and the group and placed on the table next to Dean before he knocked Bailey out with the butt of his gun, he tied her hands and feet up with barbed wire, pulled off her dressing gown and wrapped a thin sheet around her before he dragged her out of the house, her feet getting scratched.

* * *

Ben watched helplessly as his beloved owner was dragged away.

He whined quietly before running back into the house, and upstairs to his owner's room. He found Daryl asleep on the bed with Aoife and started barking loudly.

Daryl woke up frowning, "What's the matter boy?" He asked Ben who barked again and ran downstairs as he followed after the dog and found Dean crying softly on the table with a note beside him.

Bailey was no where to be seen.

He picked up Dean and rocked him gently. Bailey must have run to the toilet or something, otherwise she wouldn't have left him. But surely she wouldn't have just dumped him down on the table? Daryl frowned as he looked at the note, picking it up and reading it.

_**"We have taken your wife as one of ours and she will be cleansed in the eyes of God and the Holy Lord will punish her for her sins."**_

**"You will not find her but be glad she is at peace now."**

Daryl dropped the note to the ground, his hands shaking as he held Dean in his arms. "RICK! MERLE! WILL!" he yelled at the top of his voice.

The three men ran downstairs where they found a white faced Daryl holding Dean and a note in his hand as he spoke with cold rage.

"THOSE FUCKIN BASTARDS HAVE TAKEN MY WOMAN!" He yelled at them as he passed the note to Rick and Merle.

Rick and Merle read the note quickly and exchanged a worried look, as the women hurried in. Carol gently took Dean out of Daryl's arms.

"It's alright Daryl, calm down, we'll get her back," Rick told him. "They have to be at that cabin, right? That's where they live; it's where they had Emma. We'll go there now, and we'll get her back."

He nodded and they grabbed their coats as they ran outside to where the cabin was, he was clutching his crossbow tightly as they stormed into the house.

"BAILEY?!" He yelled running inside as they all searched the house and checked all of the rooms but there wasn't any sign of her or the group that had taken her.

"No, no!" He yelled falling onto his knees in despair.

Merle felt his heart ache for his brother as he gently placed a hand on his shoulder. "Looks like they've packed up and gone," he said pained.

Will came through from the bedroom looking upset. "All of their belongings are gone too, son."

Daryl got up and in a fit of rage threw a rock against the glass window, the glass shattered just like his heart had shattered.

"I need to find her." He said hurrying back to the house where he saw his bike and headed towards it when Will spoke.

"What about Dean, your son?"

"Carol will look after him," Daryl said quickly as he got onto the bike.

Will shook his head. "No, son, he needs you. He was only born yesterday, and he ain't got his mama. He needs his father."

"What about Bailey?" Daryl asked heartbroken.

"We'll keep on looking for her; the group probably took her into a nearby town or house." Will tried to comfort him when Daryl broke.

"THEY COULD BE FUCKIN' BEATING HER, TORTURING HER OR WORSE RAPING HER LIKE SOME DAMN DOG!" He yelled at Will as he tried to come to terms with the fact of Bailey missing.

"I promised her, I wouldn't let anyone hurt her." He said brokenly.

"I know ya did, I know," Will said softly, as he and Merle stayed close to Daryl, scared he was going to do something stupid. "But ya couldn't have known what was going to happen. Bailey doesn't blame you."

"How do ya know that?!" Daryl snapped as tears slid down his cheeks. "I can't cope if she ain't here," he admitted, as he began to sob quietly.

"She wouldn't want ya to give up Daryl, she'd want you to keep on fighting and take care of Dean your son." Will said softly and Daryl shook violently.

"She'd want me to take care of him." He rasped getting up and going to where Dean was crying for Bailey and him.

"We need to find her." Maggie pleaded.

Rick nodded. "I know, Maggie, I know we do! But we have no idea where to start, we don't have any clues. Hell, for all we know they could have left the state by now."

"Rick, that's not helping," Anna said quietly. "Just, everyone take it easy. We'll figure this out."

"I know I'm sorry." Rick said pained as they all watched Daryl hold Dean in his arms as they both cried for Bailey.

"Ok so what do we know about that group?" Milton asked calmly as they hurried inside.

"Well, there were six of them when they took Emma," Rick said as he thought back. "There was the woman Theresa, the man, Chris, I think he was the leader, and there were four other men. But when they started shooting they mentioned something about Nate and Randall, and I'm thinking maybe their groups joined up. If that's the case, they could have... hundreds of men, I don't know."

"They hunt people because they can't hunt animals for food, they're called the Hunters." Emma said as she remembered.

"What else Emma?" Anna asked gently.

"They hunt at night so its easier prey, they... They hunt and kill the men but keep the women so they can get them pregnant and rebuild the human population." She said quickly.

"Aw hell," Merle gasped, knowing exactly what that meant they did to the women. "For the love of god, whatever y'all do, don't tell Daryl that. He'll go fuckin' crazy," he said quietly, looking over at where his brother was sat in the sitting room with Dean in his arms, and Aoife looking upset by his side.

"What are we meant to do?" Beth asked desperately.

"We can the check the local towns and maybe go to the prison see if Tyresse and the others have seen them?" Axel suggested and they all nodded as they all went to find Bailey.

Anna looked up at the painting of Jesus holding a newborn baby in his arms with Mary Madeline by his side.

"If you're hearing us, please let us find Bailey." She prayed.

* * *

Bailey awoke with a major headache in an unfamiliar dark room, it was cold and damp, and she had been tied to a bed. She felt tears sting her eyes as she remembered she had been taken from her home. From Daryl. From her children. "Hello?" she called out, as she looked around for some way she could free herself.

"Hello Bailey." A familiar voice said and she looked around to see Karen with another woman who had short red hair as they came towards her smiling.

"How do you like your new home?" Karen said smiling cruelly at her as she circled around her like a shark.

"I already have a home." She said calmly before Karen slapped her hard across the face as a man came in.

"Why hasn't she been cleansed yet?"

"Because we have a score to settle first," Karen snapped at him. "I see you had your baby," she sneered at Bailey. "Maybe when Daryl gets over you, I can go back and help him raise it."

"Go to hell," Bailey spat at her.

"Not before you do first." Karen sneered at her as she back handed her again and dragged her out of the room where she was brought into another where a freezing cold bath was waiting for her.

"Nate, Chris you two can strip her naked and touch her!" Karen yelled annoyed.

"No, no, please don't do that," she begged, her breath coming out heavier, as she felt rough hands manhandle her and rip her clothes. "No please stop, please," she cried. "DARYL! DARYL!"

"Daryl isn't coming to save you bitch, now shut up and get in the fucking bath." Chris snapped and he shoved her in as he cupped her breasts and licked his lips.

"She's got good breasts for breast feeding." He told Nate who nodded.

"We'll start easy on her but then get rougher, train her." Nate said coldly as he walked to where she was trying to get away from him.

Bailey was splashing around wildly in the water, as she tried to get away from the two men and cover herself up. "Daryl, please," she sobbed, wishing he could hear her.

"Gonna need the fucking restraints for this," Nate growled as he brought through some chains and chained her up to the sides of the bath so she couldn't move. "You're gonna have to learn to struggle less."

She continued to struggle as Chris held her hands behind her back as he looked at his younger brother expectantly.

"You wanna taste her tits first?" He asked looking at her plumb, sex breasts.

"Nah, you go ahead." He said smirking.

"No!" Bailey begged as she tried to back away. "No, PLEASE," she yelled, her voice cracking. "PLEASE STOP!" she screamed, her eyes pleasing with them.

"Shut the hell up," Chris snapped. "Let's see what it was that redneck liked so much about you."

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!" She screamed as she tried pull away when Chris held his left hand over her mouth as he took her left breast into his mouth and sucked hard as she cried, sobbed and screamed at him to stop and sobbed for Daryl.

"Christ, she's so fucking hot." He groaned as he bit down hard on her nipple and she screamed in pain when she felt his hand trail up her upper thigh.

Bailey felt everything hurt and made a desperate attempt to stop them touching her. She pulled up and jerked her knee forward, hitting Chris in the face and splashing cold water over the top of him as he fell backwards.

Both he and Nate growled at her at the same time as he sat back up. "You're gonna fuckin' pay for that!" he said enraged. "I was trying to be nice, but you fucked that up."

She tried to keep calm as he slapped her across the face hard while Nate dunked her under the water as she tried to fight him off.

"We're not going to have sex with her, just play with her tits." He told Chris who smirked as they dragged Bailey out of the bath naked.

"Karen, Tess can we dress her up now?!" They yelled.

Karen came through holding a handful of hideous outfits. "We sure can," she said smiling. "We could even send the pictures to that husband of hers," she added with a sinister smile. "Which costumes would you like to use, boy?"

"The white nightgown that makes her look like an angel." Nate decided as they carried Bailey back to the cell where Karen redressed her and started on her make up and hair.

"Can I play with her?" Chris asked annoyed.

"No, go to hell," Bailey snapped at him as she avoided eye contact with everyone else in the room.

"Yeah, go ahead, brother," Nate smirked. "We'll take some pictures of that too for her husband. I bet he'll like those."

Bailey felt completely humiliated at the thought Daryl would see her like this; he'd probably never want to touch her again.

She started to sob as Nate dragged her to the bed where he tied her hands up with wood and then did her feet.

"I'm going to love fucking her." Nate said pleased as he grabbed a syringe with a sleeping drug before injecting her with it as she tried to fight him off.

"PLEASE STOP!" She begged.

"We aren't going to stop, whore." Chris said as they watched her slowly succumb to the sleeping drug as they left her in the freezing cold, damp cell alone.

* * *

Daryl had been with Dean all morning, he must have known that Bailey was gone because he started snuffle and lightly cry.

"I know ya miss her, I miss her like hell." Daryl told Dean who stared at him with his matching eye colour.

"I love ya and I love yer mama as well, we're gonna find her." He promised.

Aoife came over and sat beside Daryl and Dean, as she reached for Dean's hand. "Hey, sweetheart, are you OK?" Daryl asked softly.

"I miss mama, dada." She sobbed and he pulled her into him as she cried and he started to cry as well for Bailey.

"I miss her too, sweetheart." He said softly.

"Is mama coming back?" Aoife sniffled as she held onto her dad and brother, tears running down her face.

"I sure as hell hope so, sweetheart," Daryl said quietly as he held his children tightly.

Merle came in quietly and sat next to them. "How ya holdin' up, baby brother?"

"Not great, I need to find her Merle." He said agonised as he rocked Dean to sleep when they heard knocking on the door.

"Who on earth is that?" Patricia asked alarmed.

"I don't know," Rick said worriedly as he got up and grabbed his gun. "But when they want to kill us, they don't usually knock. He opened the door and found no one there, with any signs of anyone, apart from a box on the step. He picked it up and brought it inside. "It's a box of some kind"

"What's in it?" Anna asked with a confused expression, as Rick sat down at the table and tried to open it.

He felt sick when he'd seen inside. "Photographs."

"Of who?" Hershel asked as they all came into the living room and all looked in the box to see it was photos of Bailey dressed up in different outfits.

"She's wearing a white nightgown." Maggie said horrified.

The photos of Bailey had her tied up on a bed with barbed wire around her hands and feet, her face terrified and fear was shown in her blue eyes.

Rick kept looking through the pictures and found ones at the bottom where Bailey had been stripped of her clothes, and the men were posing with their hands on her. Beth covered her mouth, while Anna went pale. "I don't think we should let Daryl see these."

"See what?" Daryl asked as he appeared in the doorway, having put the kids down for a nap.

He saw them looking at photos on the floor and went forward when he saw one of Bailey in a room wearing a white nightgown with her hands and feet tied with barbed wire.

He shakily picked it up and looked around to see more photos of her with two men posing with her, their hands on her breasts, legs, face and her arms.

He stared at the photos with an unreadable expression for a moment, while everyone else watched worriedly. His face changed to white, and then red as he dropped the photos to the ground and looked around them all.

"FUCK!" he yelled as he picked up a glass of the table and threw it against the wall, smashing it into pieces. Everyone at the table backed up a little. "FUCK! FUCK!" Daryl growled as he continued to kick whatever he could find, or smash things off the wall.

He threw a glass vase at the wall next then a few more as he tried to come to terms with the fact that Bailey was most likely being raped.

He walked to where the back door was and stormed out as the others watched helplessly and tearfully.

Daryl wandered around for a while as he looked at the falling snow and started to sob as he crumpled onto the cold ground crying Bailey's name.

"BAILEY!, BAILEY!, "BAILEY!" He sobbed heartbrokenly.

* * *

**AN: Please don't kill me**


End file.
